La Rosa & El Escorpión
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: La Historia de Amor entre Rosebud Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Dos personas muy diferentes, destinadas a estar juntos, gracias a una profecía Rose y Scorpius junto con Albus Potter deberán enfrentar a un nuevo señor tenebroso. Por otra parte nuestra pareja protagonista deberá enfrentar muchos obstáculos para estar juntos.
1. La Rosa

Gritos de dolor se oían en aquella habitación, una mujer estaba dando a luz a su primer bebé, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, pero en ese momento quería conocer a su hijo, su esposo le tomaba la mano y le alentaba, la animaba a que no se diera por vencida.

-Vamos, amor.. esfuérzate un poco más..-animó Ron-  
-No puedo más-lloraba Hermione- No puedo..  
-Si puedes.. Yo sé que puedes..-animó Ron una vez más-  
-Me duele, Ron.. Te juro que ya no puedo..-lloró Hermione dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada por décima vez en la noche-

La sanadora miro a las enfermeras y luego a Hermione que estaba agotada, sudorosa, nerviosa, tenía muchas emociones a la vez.  
-Querida, sé que estas adolorida.. Pero tu bebé tiene que nacer, antes de que se compliquen las cosas.  
-¿Mi bebé esta bien?-dijo Hermione agitada-  
-Si, lo esta.. Pero tiene que nacer.. ok, querida? Tu puedes, lo estas haciendo de maravilla..

La joven castaña volvió a sentir el dolor en su vientre, y arrugo la cara, apretó con fuerza la quijada y la mano de su nervioso esposo, que al parecer trataba de no desmayarse. La joven soltó un grito, pero siguió esforzándose cada vez más.  
-Un último empujón, querida.. y tendrás a tu bebé.. ¿Preparada?

Hermione asintió..  
-Puja, querida..-ordenó la sanadora-

Hermione empujó soltando leves quejidos de dolor y levantando su espalda, oía como Ron la animba y le decía palabras de aliento en el oído, las enfermeras también la animaba, quería tener a su bebé de una vez, y librarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.. Dejó salir un último grito de dolor y se dejo caer agotada en la cama, Ron le besó la frente sudorosa..

De pronto la habitación se llenó de un potente llanto..  
-Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa niña..-dijo la sanadora con una hermosa bebé en sus brazos-  
-Oh por Merlin-dijo Hermione feliz- Una niña, amor.. Tenemos una hija..-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas-  
-Eres asombrosa, te admiro Hermione.. Lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Ron-

La enfermera tomo a la recién nacida para checar su estado de salud, minutos después se la entregó a su agotada madre.  
-Oh por Merlin, mírala Ron.. Es perfecta-dijo Hermione feliz-  
-Es hermosa igual que tú  
-No seas mentiroso, amor.. Ella es más hermosa..  
-Es hermosa-dijo Ron admirando a su hija- No puedo creer que tengamos una hija.. Gracias, Hermione..  
-Gracias a ti.. Ella también es tuya..-dijo Hermione- Ay no puedo creerlo, es perfecta.. -dijo Hermione admirando a su hija recién nacida- Es pelirroja, igual que tú-dijo sonriendo-  
-Toda una Weasley... Mi princesita.. Mi niña..-dijo Ron sentándose junto a su esposa para poder admirar mejor a su hija-  
-Y bien como se llamará la pequeña?-dijo la enfermera-  
-Rosebud Weasley-dijo Ron-  
-Granger.. Rosebud Weasley Granger, también es mi hija Ron..  
-Lo sé, se nota. es igual de hermosa que tú  
-Bueno, me retiro.. Compermiso-dijo la sanadora-

Poco después entraron los Weasley a conocer a la nueva integrante, Harry y Ginny estaban fascinados con la pequeña Rose.  
-Es preciosa-dijo Ginny cargando a su sobrina-

Ginny tenía apenas unos 6 meses de embarazo, esperaba nuevamente un niño.  
-Es perfecta, felicidades a ambos.  
-Gracias, Harry-dijo Hermione-  
-Se lucieron, es toda una muñeca-dijo Ginny haciendo sonrojar a su amiga-  
-Es hermosa igual que su madre-dijo Ron- Es mi pequeña Hermione  
-Oye, su nombre es Rose..  
-Es un lindo nombre..-dijo Ginny-Le queda perfecto..  
-Si, lo sabemos.. Es pelirroja, hermosa y delicada como una rosa-dijo Hermione-  
-Bueno, será mejor irnos para que descanses-dijo Ginny-  
-Esperen, Ron y yo queremos pedirles algo antes..-dijo Hermione y miró a su esposo quien asintió- Queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de Rosie.. aceptan?  
-Por supuesto.-dijo Ginny-  
-Es todo un honor-dijo Harry feliz por sus amigos-

El matrimonio Potter se retiró dejando a Ron y Hermione con su recién nacida.


	2. El Escorpión

En la Mansión Malfoy se podían oír los gritos de dolor y desesperación, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba dando a luz a su primogénito. La joven era Astoria Greengrass, la recién esposa de Draco Malfoy, después de un par de años de noviazgo, decidieron dar el gran paso del matrimonio y ahora estaban a punto de conocer a su primer y único heredero.  
-Duele.. -se quejó la joven de ojos verdes- Ya.. no.. puedo.. duele..  
-Tranquila, querida.. Ya falta poco.. -animaba la partera- Sigue.. lo estas haciendo bien..  
-Oh por Merlin-dijo Astoria volviendo a esforzarse-

Draco estaba su lado tomando su mano, aunque estaba en shock no sabía como actuar ahí estaba Narcissa la madre de Draco, quien animaba a la joven a que siguiera esforzándose..  
-Duele.. duele mucho..-se quejó nuevamente la joven-  
-Querida.. el bebé esta tardando en nacer.. y puede traer consecuencias.. -dijo la partera-  
-No puedo-dijo Astoria dándose por vencida-

Draco miró a su esposa preocupado, algo tenía ella que había logrado enamorarlo, y verla sufrir de esa manera lo hacía desesperarse..  
-No hay otra forma en que nazca el bebé.. No me gusta verla sufrir..  
-No, Draco.. No emplearemos métodos muggles.. Las mujeres nacimos para dar a luz, el cuerpo de la mujer esta preparado para esto..-dijo Narcissa- Astoria, sé que estas cansada, pero debes dar a luz a mi nieto..  
-Duele-lloró Astoria-  
-No seas cobarde.. vamos-dijo Narcissa-

Astoria miro a su esposo y este le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo, esta volvió a levantar su espalda con ayuda de Draco..  
-Muy bien, querida.. excelente.. que gran trabajo-animaba la partera- Un poco más, ya casi..

Astoria cerró los ojos y se dejo caer agotada en la cama mientras soltaba un último grito de dolor..

De pronto se oyo un llanto proveniente de un recién nacido..  
-Felicidades, son padres de un hermoso varón-dijo la partera con un bebé rubio en brazos-

Draco y Astoria se miraron emocionados y felices, se besaron. Draco se acercó a la partera y tomó al niño en sus brazos, se acercó a su esposa quien no perdió la oportunidad de ofrecer sus brazos a su pequeño.. Lo cargó y admiró cada detalle de él, era muy parecido a Draco.  
-Es hermoso-dijo Astoria feliz- Te amo hijo-dijo besando la frente de su recién nacido-

Draco miró la escena y sonrió..  
-Tory.. eres grandiosa.. Yo.. te admiro..  
-Gracias..-dijo Astoria sonriendo- Mira Draco.. es nuestro bebé.. verdad que es el bebé mas guapo del mundo?

Draco sonrió..  
-Lo es, Tory.. Espero y tenga tus ojos..  
-No lo creo, estoy segura que tendrá tus ojos grises -sonrió la castaña-

Narcissa miró la escena y dejo entrar a los demás..  
-Seguimos con la tradición, eso es excelente.-dijo Lucius- Y como se llamará?  
-Debe tener el nombre de alguna constelación, por tradición-dijo Narcissa-  
-Se llamará Scorpius-dijo Draco-  
-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-dijo Astoria-

El pequeño dormía en brazos de su agotada madre. Draco se sentó junto a su esposa y admiro a su hijo.  
-Que piensas, Draco?  
-Yo no quiero que Scorpius sienta verguenza de mi pasado  
-No creo que se sienta avergonzado, no te adelantes.  
-Su padre era un mortífago..  
-Pero no fue tu culpa.. Lo hiciste por tu familia  
-Lo sé, pero aún así.. A mi hijo lo van a señalar y..  
-No digas tonterías, a Scorpius lo van aceptar.. ya lo verás.. No te preocupes..  
-Seguramente irá a Slytherin, sería una deshonra si no fuera así  
-Oh Draco no empieces con esas cosas-dijo Astoria-  
-Pues es la verdad, mis padres esperaron eso de mí.. Eso es lo que yo espero de mi hijo.. Pero creo que seré diferente..  
-Diferente?  
-Si.. no seré como mi padre.. Seré un padre mas comprensibo, atento.. ya sabes como debe de ser un padre, pero eso sí.. nada de que se haga amigo de algun sangre sucia o un mestizo

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía que su esposo tendría esa actitud.  
-Te prometo ser un buen padre, Scorpius-susurro Draco a su hijo cuando su esposa dormía-


	3. Un mismo destino

En una habitación a oscuras estaba una señora con collares raros y unos lentes grandes, miraba su bola de cristal esperando una respuesta cuando de pronto aparecieron las imagenes de dos niños, dos bebés que acaban de nacer..  
-Profesora Mcgonagall-dijo Trewlaney  
-Que ocurre?  
-Acabo de ver algo..  
-Algo?  
-Si.. Es curioso..  
-Que es lo que viste, Sybill querida?

De pronto los ojos de la mujer se pusieron blancos y comenzó a hablar con una voz ronca, confusa, y tenebrosa:

Dos niños de familias en disputa estarán juntos, se enamorarán y su destino será estar juntos, tendrán que pasar por diferentes situaciones antes de estar juntos, y no será sencillo para ambos, los padres de los dos pequeños no estarán de acuerdo, y harán hasta lo imposible por impedir el romance entre los dos jovenes en un futuro enamorados.. Los dos niños junto con otro pequeño son los que derrotarán al nuevo señor tenebroso"

-¿Que fue lo que dije?  
-Predijiste el romance entre dos niños.  
-Enserio?  
-Si, pero es algo muy extraño.. Nada de que alarmarse..  
-He oído que surgirá un nuevo señor tenebroso..-dijo Sybill  
-Son puros rumores, nadie podrá ser el nuevo señor tenebroso.. Nada de eso sucederá

-

Pasaron los años, Rose Weasley se convirtió en una dulce, hermosa e inteligente niña de 11 años. La pequeña había heredado los ojos azules de su padre, tenía el cabello rizado como su madre, pero su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego.  
-Rosebud, baja enseguida.-ordenó Ron-  
-Papá, no me llames así..  
-Tu nombre es hermoso, cielo-dijo Hermione-  
-Pero no me gusta..-dijo Rose arrugando el ceño-  
-Obedece-dijo Hermione-  
-Ya voy-dijo Rose-  
-Anda-dijo Hermione- No hagas esperar a tu padre, que esta ansioso..  
-La que va a ir a Hogwarts soy yo-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Lo sé, pero ya lo conoces, anda ve cielo..

Rose bajo las escaleras y vio a su padre.  
-Rosebud, tenemos que ir a ver los de tus útiles  
-Lo sé-dijo Rose emocionada- No lo puedo creer..  
-Vamos, princesa-dijo Ron-Hugo, vienes o te quedas?  
-Quiero ir a comprar algo con mi tío George  
-No, nada de comprar bromas-dijo Hermione desde la escalera  
-Pero mamá-dijo Hugo-  
-No es no, Hugo Weasley.. Ahora a bañarse..  
-Pero..  
-Al baño, Hugo-dijo Hermione-  
-Hazlo campeón-dijo Ron-Antes de que tu madre se vuelva loca  
-Ya te oí, Ronald..  
-Me compras la ultima broma inventada del tío George?  
-Si, campeón-sonrió Ron-  
-Genial-dijo Hugo y se fue al baño-  
-Vamos Rose, no quiero esperar a que el Callejón Diagon se ataque de gente..  
-Nos vemos, mamá  
-Ahora los alcanzamos, tengo que ir a ver tus uniformes, cielo-dijo Hermione-  
-Si, mamá..-dijo Rose- Vamos, papá-dijo emocionada-  
-Vamos-dijo Ron-

Rose y Ron llegaron al Callejón Diagon, Rose corrió hacia la librería.  
-Igual a su madre-sonrió Ron al ver a su hija tan interesada en los libros- ¿Cual libro gustas, princesa?  
-Papá, hay una lista de libros que necesito-dijo Rose sacando la lista de su bolsa de mano-  
-Claro, cielo.. -sonrió Ron-

Después de comprar todos los libros, Hermione y Hugo los alcanzaron para comprar la varita y el uniforme de Rose.  
-Quédate quieta, Rose..  
-Mamá.. Me queda enorme-rio Rose-  
-Lo sé, por eso lo vamos a ajustar.  
-No creen que deberían rehusar los uniformes que ya tienen? Comprar nuevos es de ricos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-  
-Mira Malfoy, eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Ron molesto-  
-Mira, Weasley, Granger.. creí que tendrían mas hijos pero solo tienen dos..  
-Con ellos no te metas-dijo Hermione-  
-No me hables, sangre sucia  
-Oye a mi esposa no le faltas al respeto-dijo Ron molesto-  
-Ron, ya.. ignóralo.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Mamá, tenemos que ir a ver mi varita-dijo un niño de ojos grises-

Rose miro al niño, lo miro fijamente, Scorpius la miro detalladamente y luego miro a su madre.  
-Mamá.. ya podemos irnos?-dijo Rose-  
-Claro, cielo..-dijo Hermione- Solo faltan algunos detalles

Rose suspiro, Scorpius volvio a fijar su mirada en aquella niña de ojos azules, la niña se despidio con la mano y el niño solamente desvio la mirada con un aire egocéntrico.  
-No hagas amistad con el, cielo-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Porque, papá?  
-Porque no te conviene  
-Ronald-dijo Hermione- Rose, cielo.. Podrás hacer amigos de quien tu quieras..  
-Pero menos de un Malfoy  
-Ronald

Scorpius salio de la tienda de la mano de su madre, los ojos de aquella niña pelirroja le habían llamado la atención.  
-¿Quien era ella?-dijo el pequeño-  
-Una Weasley.. No te conviene juntarte con ella y mucho menos con los Potter..  
-¿Que tiene de malo ser su amigo?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Hijo, por favor.. No quiero que te juntes con ellos.. -dijo Draco-  
-Pero.. porque?  
-No quiero seguir hablando del tema, solo te aconsejo que no es bueno que te hagas su amigo..  
-Draco, querido.. Nuestro hijo se puede juntar con quien desee.. -dijo Astoria.

Draco rodo los ojos. Astoria miro a su hijo y le sonrió.  
-Tranquilo, mi amor.. Puedes ser amigo de quien tu quieras.  
-Pero esa niña se ve aburrida, siempre con libros en manos  
-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, querido.. Tal vez tu y la niña Weasley lleguen a ser buenos amigos.  
-No, mamá.. Si papá dice que no es buena idea, seguiré su consejo.

Astoria suspiro..  
-Bien cariño, aunque te aconsejo que debes darle oportunidad a todos-dijo Astoria-  
-Ya veremos, mamá.. -dijo Scorpius-


	4. Rumbo a Hogwarts

Llego el gran día tan ansiado para Rose, Albus y Scorpius, Rose se levantó temprano y se puso el uniforme de Hogwarts tal y como su madre lo había hecho años atrás. Fue al cuarto de sus padres, y movio a su padre que roncaba a todo lo que da.  
-Papá, papá-dijo Rose moviendo a su padre-  
-Hermione..

Rose suspiro, su padre tenía el sueño pesado se fue con su madre y la movio despacito, y esta se despertó..  
-Princesa. ¿Que haces despierta?  
-Es hora, mamá.. Tenemos que ir a King Cross  
-¿Que? Que hora es?  
-Faltan 4 horas  
-Oh Rosie-dijo Hermione suspirando aliviada- Cariño, no podemos ir aun..  
-Quiero ir ahora  
-Es temprano, nena.. La salida es a las once..  
-Pero quiero estar desde temprano  
-Sé que estas ansiosa, nena.. Pero no es hora aún.  
-Pero quiero ir ahora-dijo Rose-  
-Nena-dijo Hermione- Mejor vamos a preparar el desayuno antes de que el par de glotones se paren

Rose rio y asintió, bajo a la cocina junto con su madre. Ron y Hugo bajaron al comedor y vieron a Rose y Hermione terminando de preparar el desayuno, entre risas y platicas la familia Weasley desayunó. Horas después, la familia estaba llegando a King Cross, Rose bajo de prisa del auto, corrió rumbo al muro que llevaba al expreso de Hogwarts.  
-Rose tranquila-dijo Hermione alcanzando a su hija-  
-Es que estoy emocionada  
-Si se nota, princesa.. -dijo Ron-  
- ¿Porque te pusiste el uniforme antes de tiempo?-dijo Hugo-

Ron sonrió mirando a Hermione.  
-Porque quiero estar preparada para cuando llegue a Hogwarts-dijo Rose-  
-Claro.. ¿No te puedes cambiar en el tren?-dijo Hugo-  
-Me quiero ahorrar eso, Hugo-dijo Rose-

Hugo rodo los ojos..  
-Bueno, princesa.. ¿Nerviosa?  
-Algo-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila, te irá bien-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Y si no hago amigos?-dijo Rose-  
-Harás buenos amigos, de eso estoy seguro-dijo Ron-

Rose abrazó a su padre..  
-Te quiero, papi..  
-Y yo a ti, princesa.. -dijo Ron abrazando con cariño a su única hija-  
-¿Me escribirás, cierto?-dijo Hermione a su hija-  
-Si, mamá..  
-Todos los días  
-Diarios, a todas horas-dijo Rose-  
-Oh mi pequeña.. Aun no lo puedo creer-dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija-  
-Mamá.. no..puedo..respirar-dijo Rose-  
-Lo siento-dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos a su hija- Todo irá bien, cielo.. No te preocupes  
-¿Me darán una hermanita?-dijo Rose emocionada-  
-No..-dijo Hermione-  
-Si sacas buenas notas, reconsideraremos eso  
-Genial-dijo Rose-  
-No Rose, tu sabes que yo ya no puedo darte hermanitos..  
-Mamá, una.. una sola hermanita..  
-No princesa, no es no.-dijo Hermione-

En eso llegaron los Malfoy, Astoria miro a su hijo y le arreglo el uniforme.  
-Listo, querido?  
-Si madre..  
-No tienes que estar nervioso.. Todo estará bien-dijo Astoria acariciando la mejilla de su hijo-  
-Madre, estoy bien-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sé, mi amor..-dijo Astoria sonriendo-  
-Nada de socializar con nadie que no sea de nuestra clase social-dijo Draco-  
-Si, padre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Frente en alto-dijo Draco-  
-De acuerdo, padre..  
-Ignora todo lo que te digan  
-Padre, yo sé que tu pasado te averguenza, pero te entiendo..

Draco miro a su esposa y luego a su hijo..  
-Cuídate hijo-dijo Draco-

Scorpius asintió.. Y sin esperarse Draco abrazó a su hijo.. Pero luego deshizo el abrazo.  
-Despídete de tu madre, que debes subir al tren.

Scorpius se acerco a su madre y la abrazó con cariño..  
-Oh nene, no estes triste  
-No lo estoy, estoy feliz y emocionado-dijo Scorpius feliz-  
-Lo sé, tesoro.. Te estaré escribiendo a diario.. Espero y me los contestes  
-Madre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Scorpius estará bien, Astoria.. No debes preocuparte..

Astoria miro a su esposo y luego a su hijo..  
-Lo sé-dijo Astoria y besó la frente de su hijo- Anda, cariño.. debes subir..  
-Los amo-dijo Scorpius-  
-Y nosotros a ti, tesoro-dijo Astoria con un nudo en la garganta-  
-Estará bien, mujer.. No te preocupes..  
-Lo sé, es que.. mi hijo.. mi único hijo..  
-Te entiendo.. Pero lo veremos en Diciembre..

Draco y Astoria se dieron una vuelta para irse a su casa cuando se toparon con los Weasley.  
-Weasley  
-Malfoy  
-Hermione  
-Astoria

Hermione y Astoria comenzaron a platicar alegremente, Hugo solo miraba la escena algo tenso, su padre odiaba ver al señor Malfoy y sabía que toparse con el no era una buena idea.  
-Hugo-dijo Lily detrás del niño pelirrojo-  
-Lily-dijo Hugo saludando a su prima-  
-Al-dijo Rose-  
-Hola Rose..  
-Vamos Albus, tenemos que subir.. Ya es hora..  
-Espera-dijo Albus y miro a su padre-

Harry miro a Ginny y ella sonrió..  
-Nervioso, campeón?  
-Algo.. ¿Y si entró a Slytherin?  
-Albus Severus Potter, llevas el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts y uno de ellos era Slytherin y quizás uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido..  
-Y si aún así quedó ahí?  
-La casa de Slytherin habra ganado un mago maravilloso.. Pero además puedes decirle al Sombrero Seleccionador, el te dará la oportunidad de elegir..  
-¿De verdad?  
-De verdad, ahora ve campeón-dijo Harry-

Albus sonrió y abrazo a su padre, Harry le respondió el abrazo con cariño, Albus se despidió de su hermana, tíos y de su madre.  
-Vamos Al-dijo Rose jalando el brazo de su primo-  
-Ya voy Rosebud  
-No me llames Rosebud..-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila, pecas.. Te saldrán arrugas-dijo James-  
-James-dijo Rose-  
-Ya vamos-río Albus-

Rose y Albus subieron comenzaron a buscar compartimientos, encontraron uno donde estaba James, pero este les nego la entrada.  
-Ese James, me las va a pagar-dijo Albus-  
-Ya no pasa nada, sigamos buscando-dijo Rose-

Vieron uno donde estaba un pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises, solitario y leyendo un libro..  
-Mira.. aquí hay uno  
-Rose, es Scorpius Malfoy.. No debemos.. es.. es hijo de un ex-mortífago  
-No seas cruel, Albus-dijo Rose- Debemos ser amables-dijo y toco la puerta del compartimiento-

El niño fijo su mirada en la mirada azul de la niña pelirroja.  
-Podemos sentarnos aquí?  
-No hay problema-dijo Scorpius sin importancia-  
-Ven, Al-dijo Rose jalando el brazo de su primo-  
-¿Que te traes con ese brazo?

Rose rio. Ambos niños se sentaron frente al niño rubio.  
-Me llamo Rose Weasley-se presentó Rose- Y el es mi primo Albus..  
-Potter-dijo Scorpius- Sé quienes son..  
-¿Enserio? Tu eres Scorpius.. cierto?  
-Si..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Rose-  
-Weasley y Potter.. Mi padre dice que los Weasley son unos traidores a la sangre  
-No digas eso de mi familia-dijo Albus-  
-Es la verdad-dijo Scorpius-  
-No digas eso, Malfoy-dijo Rose- Los Weasley no somos traidores a la sangre  
-Claro que sí y más tu madre.. Es una sangre sucia..

Rose miro fijamente al niño..  
-No le digas así a mi mamá-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Pues yo no tengo la culpa, eso me dijo mi padre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues mi madre tiene sangre muggle, pero no le faltes al respeto-dijo Rose-

Scorpius bufó.. El encuentro de los 3 niños no había sido muy cómodo. Llegaron a Hogwarts y bajaron y caminaron rumbo a los botes-  
-Increíble.. -dijo Rose- Mira, Al.. Es aún mas hermoso de lo que me hablo mamá..-dijo admirando el castillo de lejos-  
-Si, las fotos que me mostró la abuela no se comparan con esto.. Es aun más mágico conocerlo en persona-dijo Albus emocionado- Mira.. Ahí esta Hagrid.-  
-HAGRID-gritaron Rose y Albus-

El semigigante vio a los dos niños..  
-Rose, Albus.. ¿Como están?  
-Bien Hagrid-dijo Rose feliz- ¿Que tal tu día?  
-Bien, cansado.. pero normal pequeña Weasley-sonrió Hagrid- Albus eres igual a Harry cuando tenía tu edad  
-Ya he oído eso antes-sonrió Albus-  
-Y tú eres igual a Hermione, aunque pelirroja y de ojos azules igual que Ron..  
-Lee igual o peor que la tía Hermione-dijo Albus ganándose un codazo y una mirada fría de su prima-  
-Vamos niños, suban al bote-dijo Hagrid sin dejar de reír-

Para mala suerte de Rose y Albus les toco el bote donde iba Scorpius, los tres se miraron feo, aunque Albus quería darle una oportunidad a Scorpius sabía que el no tenía la culpa del pasado de su familia y tenía la esperanza de que Rose pensara lo mismo.

Los tres niños entraron al Gran Comedor abriendo la boca de emoción al ver las velas en el aire, la decoración, y los fantasmas.. Albus y Rose saludaron a sus primos.. Scorpius solamente se limito a ingorar los murmullos que escuchaban, los demas lo señalaban.

-Comenzaron con la selección de las casas..-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.-Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius subió y se sentó solo alcanzó a oír como el sombrero seleccionador gritaba:  
-Slytherin!

La casa de Slytherin entre aplaudió pero a la vez murmuraban, el niño se sintió señalado y algo incómodo con la situación.  
-Albus Potter-dijo la profesora nuevamente-

El pequeño subió y se sentó.  
-Slytherin  
-Rayos-murmuró Albus-

La casa de Slytherin volvió a aplaudir, sus primos y hermanos lo saludaron aunque James se rió de el aunque "cariñosamente" como el lo llamaba. Albus se sentó junto a Scorpius y observó a su prima.  
-Rosebud Weasley..-dijo la profesora, la niña fue hacia el lugar indicado y se sentó  
-Gryffindor!-dijo el sombrero seleccionador

Rose sonrió feliz y emocionada.. Se fue corriendo a sentarse con sus primos.. Miro a Albus y lo miro con tristeza, no iba a ser lo mismo sin el en la misma casa. En la noche después de la cena, tdos se fueron a dormir.

-Hoy empieza mi vida en Hogwarts.. ¿Que aventuras me esperan? Prefiero quedarme en suspenso-dijo Rose y vio su collar en forma de rosa de oro, regalo de su padre cuando cumplio once años-

En otro lado del castillo, una mujer corría rumbo a la oficina de la directora, con el corazón apunto de salirse del pecho llego para dar una noticia:

-Profesora-dijo Trewlaney entrando a la oficina de la ahora directora de Hogwarts  
-Que ocurre?-dijo Mcgonagall  
-Los niños, los niños de la profecía han llegado a Hogwarts  
-Sybil.. No siempre lo que predices es cierto..-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall sin importancia-  
-Pero esta si se hará realidad-dijo Sybill-Debemos alertar a los padres de los alumnos..  
-Sybill.. no podemos alterarlos cuando no sabemos si será cierto  
-Pero hay que alertarlos.. -dijo Sybill-Tiempos oscuros retornarán..-dijo-  
-¿Sabes quienes son esos niños?  
-Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, y Scorpius Malfoy-dijo Sybill-  
-Merlin nos libre-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.. -No debemos decir nada, son tan solo unos niños.. No podemos alterarlos.. o ponerlos nerviosos  
-Es increíble que el hijo del elegido tenga la misma misión que su padre..  
-Pero en esta ocasión, el niño no es huérfano y tiene una familia que lo va apoyar..

Sybill asintió y se retiró..  
-Merlin, ojala y eso no se cumpla-dijo antes de irse a su habitación-


	5. Agua y Aceite

Rose se despertó temprano como digna hija de Hermione, se levantó, se bañó y bajó a desayunar. Casi no habia nadie en el gran comedor puesto que todo el mundo estaba durrmiendo, solo notó que estaba el niño rubio. Rose tomo asiento y se sirvió algo de desayunar, estaba emocionada y feliz por su primer día de clases.

Al terminar se dispuso a ir a su primera clase que era pociones, se sentó hasta el frente, esperó ver a su primo Albus y se puso feliz de verlo, Albus se sentó junto a su prima sonriendo.  
-Muy buenos días, niños.. Mi nombre es Carlota, y seré su profesora de Pociones en lo que resta del curso y en sus 6 años siguientes. Bueno vamos a empezar a mezclar.. Su lección esta en la pagina 12 de sus libros. Trabajarán en equipo..-dijo la profesora tomando una libreta..-

Rose sonrió y miro a su primo.  
-Rosebud Weasley trabajarás con Scorpius Malfoy

La sonrisa de Rose se borró..  
-¿Que? Pero.. él.. él..  
-Sin peros, señorita Weasley.. trabajará con el señor Malfoy.. quiera o no.. A menos que quiera una mala nota en su primer día..

Rose suspiro molesta y se fue con Scorpius.  
-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me agrada trabajar contigo, Weasley-dijo Scorpius-

Rose miro a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.  
-Empiecen a mezclar, niños.. Rápido.. que se les quemará la caldera.

Rose comenzó a seguir las indicaciones, tomo un frasco que contenía un polvo azul..  
-Espera.. debemos esperar a que marque rojo..  
-Malfoy, aquí dice que debemos mezclarlo..  
-Weasley, te estoy diciendo que esperes.. o causarás una explosión.-dijo Scorpius perdiendo la paciencia-  
-Niños, dejen de pelear.. Deben trabajar en equipo o los castigaré..-dijo la profesora-

Rose y Scorpius se miraron feo y siguieron trabajando, pero de pronto algo salió mal y el caldero explotó.  
-Que asco!-dijo Rose-  
-Es tu culpa-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mi culpa? Te dije que no pusieras nada hasta que yo te dijera  
-Ay si, señorita sabelotodo perdónme usted  
-Niños, niños.. Basta! Suficiente.. quedan castigados, tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos.. Ahora!  
-Pero profesora-dijo Rose-  
-Nada, señorita Weasley.. Ahora vaya con el señor Malfoy al salón de trofeos.. y hagan lo que les digo..

Rose se levantó y se fue a cambiar para luego irse con Scorpius.  
-Es tu culpa, por tu culpa nos castigaron..  
-¿Vas a llorar por eso, Weasley?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mira Malfoy, quiero llevarme bien contigo..-dijo Rose-  
-No, nunca nos llevaremos bien.. Nunca será así..  
-Somos muy diferentes, ya lo veo.  
-Si lo somos.. Ya quiero terminar el castigo..  
-Eres insoportable  
-Pues tu no eres una niña muy amable que digamos  
-Agg-se quejó Rose enojada haciendo que Scorpius se riera-

Rose se fue del otro lado del salón a limpiar los trofeos que le correspondían, Scorpius miraba a Rose detalladamente, notaba como fruncía el ceño cada vez que trataba de limpiar alguna mancha, Scorpius bufó y siguió limpiando.

El castigo finalizo y se fue al Gran Comedor a almorzar, Scorpius se fue a la mesa de la casa de Slytherin, se sentó junto a Albus.  
-Hey pecas-dijo James- Supe que reprobaste en tu primera clase, no te apures, la profa Carlota, es muy exigente..

Rose suspiró, no estaba del todo contenta con la nota que había recibido en su primer día y sobre todo la imagen que había dado a su profesora y a sus compañeros. Rose notó que su primo y Scorpius se habían hecho buenos días.  
-Hey Rose.. me ayudas con mi tarea de encantamientos?  
-Albus, es fácil  
-Anda, ayúdame  
-De acuerdo, vamos a la biblioteca  
-Hey Albus.. ¿Que tal si hacemos travesu... ¿No me digas que ella vendrá?  
-No pensarás hacer travesuras o si Albus?-dijo Rose viendo a su primo-  
-Eh Rose, es divertido..  
-Pero tu odias romper las reglas..  
-No, tu odias romper las reglas.. Es cierto no me gusta meterme en problemas.. pero estoy aburrido no hay nada que hacer.  
-Deberían hacer la tarea.  
-No te metas, Weasley  
-Nos meterán en problemas  
-No te preocupes, no somos de la misma casa, tu estarás salvada  
-Pero Albus es mi primo y no dejaré que se meta en problemas en su primer día.-dijo Rose-Albus, vamos hay que hacer la tarea-  
-Vamos Scor, Rose es buena en la escuela, ella nos ayudará

Scorpius bufó y acompaño a su nuevo amigo. Los tres niños llegaron a la biblioteca, comenzaron a hacer la tarea de transformaciones..  
-No le entiendo-dijo Scorpius- Me rindo, es tan difícil

Rose miro a Scorpius y se acercó a él con buenas intensiones.  
-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Rose- Mira, tienes que hacerlo así  
-No necesito de tu ayuda, gracias Weasley-dijo Scorpius-  
-Yo creo que sí, no sabes ni que hacer-dijo Rose tomando nuevamente la pluma- Te voy a dar un consejo-dijo Rose- Trata de resolver el problema así..

Scorpius observó y escuchó atentamente como Rose le explicaba la tarea..  
-Wow, ya le entendí-dijo Scorpius y se dispuso a terminar la tarea- Gracias Weas.. Rosebud..  
-Dime Rose, y por nada.. no te preocupes.. -dijo Rose sonriendo y se sentó junto a su primo a terminar la tarea-

Albus estaba en medio de los dos, y rodo los ojos.. Solo esperaba que su prima y su amigo dejaran de pelear, lo que quería es que se llevaran por el bien de ambos ya que los tres tenían algo en común.


	6. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

El tiempo paso, un año para ser exactos y Rose dio a conocer que era tan inteligente como su madre pero a la vez tan buena en el deporte como sus tíos, aunque su padre no era tan bueno, ella estaba orgullosa de ser hija de dos grandes personas como lo eran sus padres.

-Rosie.. Hoy harán pruebas para entrar al equipo-dijo Alexa una de sus grandes amigas.  
-Excelente, pero tengo prueba de pociones mañana  
-Vamos Rose, eres buena.. Debes entrar  
-Alexa, no creo que sea buena idea..  
-Rosie, eres buena en el Quidditch, seguramente entrarás..  
-De acuerdo, pero no me agrada la idea de entrar ya que Albus esta en el equipo de Slytherin y es mi mejor amigo..  
-Lo sé, pero vamos Rose.. -dijo Alexa- Vamos..

Rose y Alexa fueron al campo de Quidditch, Rose hizo las pruebas y entró como lo había mencionado Alexa, Rose quedo como Guardiana. Llego el gran día del primer partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Las familias tanto de Rose, Albus y Scorpius fueron a ver el partido, Rose estaba muy nerviosa, Ron y Hermione estaban tratando de calmarla..  
-Es que y si hago perder a mi equipo? No quiero quedar mal frente a todos  
-Hey hermosa, lo harás bien-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Haz que ganen, Rosebud-dijo Hugo-  
-No me llames Rosebud, Hugo Billius-dijo Rose sacando su varita pero Hermione se la quito de inmediato- Mamá, estoy en Hogwarts puedo hacer magia..  
-Si, pero no contra tu hermano-dijo Hermione-

Rose se cruzo de brazos y Hugo le saco la lengua.  
-Ya Hugo, no molestes a tu hermana.. Ella debe estar lo mas segura posible para el gran juego-dijo Ron-  
-Es divertido molestarla, papá-dijo Hugo-  
-También sabes que es divertido? Verte vomitar babosas-dijo Rose-

Ron tragó saliva y se puso pálido..  
-Que ocurre, papá?-dijo Rose- Dije algo malo..  
-No cariño, nada malo-dijo Ron- Me trajo un recuerdo algo desagradable pero  
-A la vez muy agradable-dijo Hermione- A tu padre no le agrada recordarlo porque no fue muy grato para el.. y menos para mí..  
-Que ocurrió? -dijo Rose ansiosa-  
-Nada, nena.. Ya te contaré en su momento..-dijo Hermione- Ahora ya.. lista?  
-Eso creo..

-

Scorpius estaba en la misma situación que la pelirroja solo que no estaba tan preocupado o tan nervioso.  
-Hijo.. estás bien?  
-Estoy bien-dijo Scorpius suspirando-  
-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien..  
-Papá.. ¿tu estabas nervioso cuando jugaste por primera vez?  
-Aunque no lo reconozca, debo aceptar que por dentro me moría de miedo y de nervios  
-¿Enserio?  
-Claro.. Yo también he tenido miedos..  
-¿Como cuál?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues, ya llegará el momento en que te cuente todo..  
-Papá, tengo doce años.. Ya no soy un niño  
-Aun eres muy chico para saber mi pasado..  
-Sea lo que sea, no creo que sea algo de que avergonzarse o sí.. Si no, mamá no se habría casado contigo  
-Hijo, no es momento de hablar de eso.. Hoy es el gran día de tu primer partido..¿Emocionado?  
-Si, madre.. -dijo Scorpius- Quiero ganar..  
-Claro que lo harás, confío en ti.. en que no nos dejarás en verguenza..  
-Draco-dijo Astoria- No importa quien gane, lo importante es divertirse..  
-Si claro-bufó divertido Scorpius- Los haré polvo-dijo riendo-  
-Ese es mi hijo-dijo Draco-

Scorpius sonrió y salió rumbo a donde estaban los demás jugadores. Los Potter igual estaban tratando de calmar a su hijo, aunque claro Harry veía a Albus y parecía que se estaba viendo a sí mismo en su primer partido..  
-Papá.. ¿Y si pierdo? Quedaré en rídiculo.  
-Hey campeón.. No pasara nada.. No importa si ganas o no, lo importante es que te diviertas-dijo Harry-  
-Pero.. estoy muy nervioso.. asustado.. No sé que hacer.. ¿Como fue tu primer partido de Quidditch, papá?

Harry cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de su primer partido de Quidditch vino a su mente, abrió sus ojos verdes y miró a su hijo y sonrió..  
-Fue único, especial, divertido.. Estaba.. igual o peor que tu de nervioso-sonrió Harry-  
-¿Y atrapaste la Snitch?  
-Vaya que sí-dijo Harry sonriendo- Como menos te esperas atrapar la snitch..  
-¿Como?-dijo Albus- ¿No la atrapaste con la mano o que?-dijo riendo-  
-Pues no-dijo Harry riendo- Fue con la boca.. Casi me la trague..

Albus abrió los ojos..  
-Si, fue.. algo vergonzoso.. Me espanté, pero la atrape.. Fue grandioso..  
-Ojalá y yo pueda darte esa satisifaccion..  
-Claro que sí, campeón.. Listo?  
-Listo-dijo Albus- Nos vemos, papá..  
-Suerte hijo..-dijo Harry y Ginny entró y se sujeto del brazo de su marido-  
-Es igual a ti cuando tenía tu edad..-dijo Ginny-  
-Lo sé... A su edad recuerdo que te salve de la cámara de los secretos  
-Ya ni me lo recuerdes..  
-Que? Rescate a la pelirroja mas hermosa del mundo.  
-Vamos, Harry.. Antes de que nos perdamos el primer partido de Albus-dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
-Vamos-dijo Harry-

El partido comenzó los tres niños dieron todo de sí, en ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall llamo a los padres de los tres alumnos, algo preocupados, asustados y alterados, asistieron al llamado de la directora.  
-Los llamé porque necesito que sepan de algo  
-Que ocurre?  
-Hay una nueva profecía-dijo la directora  
-Espere... ¿Que? Creí que todo eso se había terminado cuando Potter acabo con Voldemort  
-Pues al parecer habrá un nuevo "Voldemort" no estamos del todo seguro, pero la profecía dice que un nuevo señor tenebroso llegará y.. acabará con Rose, Scorpius y Albus  
-Que esta diciendo? No puede ser cierto lo que dice-dijo Hermione asustada-  
-Nos está jugando una mala broma-dijo Ron molesto-  
-No estoy bromeando, Sr. Weasley. Jamás jugaría con la vida de tres de mis alumnos.. La vida de sus hijos corre peligro y debemos hacer algo..  
-Pero esta segura de eso? Es solo una profecía tal vez no se cumpla-dijo Astoria-  
-Perdón, Astoria.. Pero yo estuve involucrado con una profecía y se cumplió..-dijo Harry-  
-Pero mi hija.. ¿Como es que esta involucrada en esto?-dijo Hermione- Ron, tenemos que hacer algo para protegerla, ella..  
-Tranquila, Hermione querida.. Haremos como con Harry en su caso, no diremos nada a los niños para no alterarlos y cuando llegue el momento..  
-Pelearemos-dijo Ron- Si tengo que morir.. lo haré.. Si tengo que hacer una locura lo haré..  
-Ron.. tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Hermione en shock-  
-Harry.. dime que esto no está pasando..-dijo Ginny angustiada-  
-Ginny, tenemos que ser fuertes.. Te prometí, te juré.. Que nada malo le pasaría a nuestra familia, y te juro que lo cumpliré..

Draco estaba en shock, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, Astoria estaba al borde de la desesperación..  
-Y que es lo que exactamente dice la profecía?-dijo Harry después de un silencio incómodo-

La profesora salió de la oficina y regresó con una bola de cristal igual a la que contenía la profecía de Harry y Voldemort años atrás.

"Dos niños de familias en disputa estarán juntos, se enamorarán y su destino será estar juntos, tendrán que pasar por diferentes situaciones antes de estar juntos, y no será sencillo para ambos, los padres de los dos pequeños no estarán de acuerdo, y harán hasta lo imposible por impedir el romance entre los dos jovenes en un futuro enamorados.. Los dos niños junto con otro pequeño son los que derrotarán al nuevo señor tenebroso"

-Hey.. esperen.. ¿Esa profecia dice que mi hija se enamorará del hurón jr?-dijo Ron algo molesto-  
-A mi hijo no lo insultes comadreja-dijo Draco furioso-  
-Pues tu mocoso no se le acercará a mi hija, no le podrá ni un dedo encima  
-No te preocupes, que mi hijo nunca se enamorará de tu hija.. Es una Weasley, es imposible  
-BASTA!-dijo Hermione-Ronald, cómportate como adulto..  
-Hermione, mi hija.. Mi hija.. esa cosa dice que se enamorará de..  
-Lo sé, pero quieres dejar eso de lado.. La vida de nuestra hija esta en riesgo, al igual que la vida de Scorpius y Albus.. Son tres vidas que están en riesgo..-dijo Hermione apunto de estallar-  
-Harry, tengo mucho miedo.. No quiero que nada le pase a Albus, es tan solo un niño..-dijo Ginny al borde de llanto-  
-Hey.. Hey.. hermosa.. No llores, yo también tengo mucho miedo, no sabes cuanto.. Y todo esto es mi culpa..  
-No Harry, nada de esto tiene que ver contigo..-dijo Ginny llorando-  
-Pero Ginny, entiendeme.. Sabía que pondría en riesgo a mi familia, si ahora un nuevo monstruo va a surgir va a querer quitarme lo que mas amo en la vida, y eso son ustedes, Ginny.  
-Cálmese, Sr. Potter.. Hermione, Ginny, Astoria, vengan a la enfermería, ahí les espera Madame Pomfrey, les dará un té para los nervios..

Las tres señoras salieron, se quedaron los tres padres de los niños. Ron estaba rojo de furia no quería aceptar la profecía tenía ganas de matar a Draco, lo que menos quería era que la profecía se cumpliera.  
-Sé que es complicado entender esto.. Sr. Potter, tiene que calmarse..  
-Mi hijo esta en peligro.. ¿Como se supone que me ponga?  
-Cálmese.. Encontraremos la solución..  
-Tal vez tenga que morir ahora sí, ahora tal vez se repita la historia de mis padres..  
-Es lo que debemos evitar, Sr. Potter  
-Es lógico.. Mi madre me tuvo protegido durante 16 años gracias a que sacrifico por mí, tal vez si yo.. hago lo mismo, tal vez Albus quede a salvo-dijo Harry-  
-Es una locura, Harry.. -dijo Ron-  
-Tal vez, pero salve el pellejo del mundo mágico mas de una vez sacrificando mi vida, ahora.. es mi hijo quien esta en riesgo y debo hacer algo-dijo Harry-  
-Por favor, quiero que no le digan nada a los niños.. Son muy pequeños para entenderlo, nada de esto debe salir del cuarto, nadie se tiene que enterar.. No querermos alterar a todos.. -ordenó la directora- Ahora, vayan con sus esposas que deben estar peor que ustedes..  
-Profesora.. Si hay noticias, por favor.. No dude en avisarme..-dijo Harry-  
-No se preocupe señor Potter, lo mantendré al tanto al igual que a ustedes señores Weasley y Malfoy..

Ron asintió y Draco miró con frialdad a la directora de Hogwarts..  
-Gracias por todo.. Ojalá y sepamos resolver esto.-dijo Harry-  
-Verá que será así..-dijo la directora-

Harry, Draco y Ron salieron rumbo a la enfermería, calmaron a sus esposas aunque no lograron mucho pues tuvieron que darles calmantes porque estaban muy alteradas. Regresaron al partido y vieron que había gente alrededor de un cuerpo..  
-Ron.. ¿Que ocurre? -dijo Hermione-  
-Tranquila, seguro no es nada serio

Se acercaron y vieron a Rose con la nariz rota, Scorpius tenía sujetado un brazo y Albus tenía un moretón en el ojo.  
-Por Merlin.. Que ocurrió?-dijo la directora-  
-Parkinson y Goyle.. Eso pasó-dijo Albus bajando la mirada-  
-Más específico, señor Potter-  
-Parkinson ofendió a Scorpius.. -dijo Rose algo avergonzada-  
-Y Goyle intentó tirar a Rose de la escoba-dijo Albus-  
-Y..-dijo Rose-  
-Y?  
-Bueno, yo..-dijo Scorpius y miró a su padre quien lo miraba serio- Yo evite que Rose cayera de la escoba-  
-Y yo me enojé por lo que le estaban diciendo a Scor y a Rose..  
-Y también a Albus les estaban diciendo cosas horribles-dijo Rose roja de enojo-  
-A mi oficina, ahora-dijo la directora-

Hermione miró enojada a Rose, Ginny hizo lo mismo a su hijo y Astoria solo se limito a mirar como su hijo caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Mcgonagall..  
-Veo que nuestros hijos se defendieron mutuamente-dijo Astoria para romper el silencio incómodo-  
-Creo que son amigos-dijo Ginny-  
-Amigos? Mi hijo jamás se haría amigo de una Weasley y mucho menos de un Potter-dijo Draco-  
-No hay nada de malo-dijo Astoria- Al contrario, yo lo veo bueno  
-Astoria, querida.. Nuestro hijo no debe tener amigos como ellos-dijo Draco-  
-Ya Draco, no seas infantil-dijo Astoria a su marido-  
-Creo que es bueno que nuestros hijos sean amigos-dijo Hermione-  
-No, Hermione.. No es bueno..  
-Ronald-dijo Hermione- Vamos a ver a Rose, porque esta por recibir un castigo..y debe ir también a la enfermería a que le curen esa nariz-

Rose, Albus y Scorpius estaban sentados frente a la directora..  
-Creo que saben porque están aquí.. no?  
-Si profesora  
-Y saben que merecen un castigo por infrangir las normas..  
-Si, profesora  
-Los cinco tendrán su castigo.. Ustedes tres se encargaran de arreglar el pepeleo de mi oficina..  
-Pero..-dijo Rose-  
-Nada de peros, señorita Weasley.. Su intensión fue buena, protegerse.. Pero nada se arregla con violencia.. Parkinson y Goyle también recibirán su castigo.. Ellos limpiarán la sala de trofeos..

-Bien, ahora vayan a la enfermería que deben curarse esa nariz, pierna y el ojo morado.. Ay por Merlin.. -dijo Minerva-  
-Lo lamento, profesora.. De verdad estoy muy avergonzada-dijo Rose con mirada triste-  
-Lo sé querida.. Lo sé, ahora vayan..-dijo la profesora-

Los tres niños salieron rumbo a la enfermería, ambos se miraron y se regalaron sonrisas, los tres habían logrado una gran amistad


	7. Nuevos Sentimientos

Al día siguiente los tres niños, ahora amigos fueron a cumplir su castigo entre risas, bromas y juegos terminaron de organizar la oficina, no sabían lo que en el futuro les esperaba, solo disfrutaban de la niñez que ahora tenían, de la inocencia que con el pasar de los años perderían poco a poco.

Rose iba destacando en cada una de sus materias, muchos de sus compañeros se burlaban de ella por ser una niña muy lista, a Albus lo molestaban por ser el hijo de elegido y más por estar en Slytherin, a Scorpius se burlaban de él por ser hijo de un mortífago, pero siempre contaba que Rose o Albus lo defendían, y el estaba agradecido con ellos por eso.

Con el pasar de los años Rose se iba convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita aunque ella no andaba con prisa por tener algun noviazgo fijo, ella quería terminar sus estudios y convertirse en aurora, eso era lo que esperaban sus padres de ella y quería cumplir con eso. Albus era talentoso en la escuela, aunque claro tenía sus debilidades tal y como su padre, tenía leves problemas con pociones, pero Rose se encargaba de ayudarlo a pasar los exámenes. Scorpius al igual que su padre era un joven deportista, egocéntrico, talentoso en los estudios, era competencia de Rose, siempre competían en cada clase que les tocaban juntos, ya todos querían que se hicieran novios porque se la pasaban peleando, el joven Malfoy llamaba la atención a muchas chicas de Hogwarts ya que se había vuelto muy atractivo, cosa que poco a poco fue notando Rosie.

-¿Quien sabe como se puede salvar a alguien que fue envenenado?

Rose y Scorpius levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo..  
-Señorita Weasley-dijo la profesora-  
-Bezoar..  
-Excelente, 10 puntos para Gryffindor..

Rose sonrió orgullosa y miro a Scorpius y este le miro de mala forma..  
-Tuviste suerte..  
-Aceptalo, Malfoy.. Soy mejor en esto que tú  
-Jamás aceptaré tal cosa, Weasley  
-¿Crees que eres mejor en esto que yo?-dijo Rose-

-Claro que lo soy..

-Tengo el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, Malfoy

-Perdón, señorita perfección.. -dijo Scorpius alzo la frente como lo hacía Rose haciendo que todos se rieran de ella-

-Eres un idiota, Malfoy

-¿Eso es un alago?-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-

Rose se fue molesta y Scorpius río junto con todos sus compañeros, la tensión entre ambos comenzaba a sentirse pero ellos no lo notaban pues aún eran muy chicos, tenían tan solo catorce años. Un mañana soleada, Rose fue al Gran Comedor y notó que sus primos estaban viendo un periódico..

-Que ocurre?-dijo Rose-

-Hayaron la marca tenebrosa

-La de.. la de él?-dijo Rose con miedo-

-Si, la de Voldemort-dijo Dominique- Es extraño, porque se supone que el esta muerto

-Dicen que no esta muerto, que todavía quedan horrocruxes que destruir-dijo James-

-Voldy regresó-se escuchó decir a Peeves-

-Profesora-dijo Rose al ver a la directora- ¿Es cierto que Voldemort esta vivo?

-Señorita Weasley, como puede creer eso hace más de 20 años que el falleció

-Pero profesora, todo mundo comenta que el esta vivo y que vendrá por venganza..

-Señorita Weasley, por favor no diga esas cosas alterara a sus compañeros.. Por favor no lo mencione..

Pero la profesora notó que todo el alumnado tenía varios periódicos al alcance..

-Por la Barba de Merlin, esto se esta saliendo de control.. Tenemos que evitar que el Profeta envíe sus periódicos aquí a la escuela.-dijo la directora-

-Eso es imposible-dijo Rose- Rita Skeeter es ahora la jefa del Profeta-

-Esa rata de alcantarilla-murmuró Minerva- Señorita Weasley, por favor.. Trate que no hablar más del tema

-Hay algo que pueda hacer?-dijo Rose..

La profesora miró a la joven, los ojos azules de la joven resaltaba realmente preocupación por lo que venía..

-Solo ya no quiero que se hable más del tema..-dijo la directora- Entendido?

-Pero profesora.. ¿Hay algo que esta ocultando? Que pasa?

-No es nada señorita Weasley, por favor.. deje de insistir-dijo Minerva- Ahora, vaya a desayunar y a sus clases como cualquier día..

Rose estaba en su clase de Adivinación cuando de pronto se escuchó una explosión..

- Usted.. Usted es..-dijo viendo a Rose y la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos- Tu eres la rosa.. La rosa que nos va a salvar de esto..

-Suélteme, profesora.. De que habla?-dijo Rose espantada..

-Tu.. tu .. junto con otros dos jóvenes nos salvaran del nuevo señor tenebroso..-dijo la profesora con los ojos en blanco- Tu.. te enemorarás de..

-De.. de que habla?-dijo Rose cada vez más confundida-

-Scorpius Malfoy-dijo la profesora y luego volvió en sí- ¿Que fue lo que dije, mi niña?

-Ahora sé porque mamá odia adivinación-dijo Rose y se fue de la clase molesta-

Rose se fue rumbo a la sala común y en eso llegaron Dominique y Lucy

-Que fue eso?-dijo Dominique-

-Que?

-Lo que te dijo Trewlaney.. Eso si que fue extraño-dijo Lucy- Tu con Malfoy? Pero si se odian.. ¿Como que se van a enamorar?

-No lo sé, Lu. La adivinación es poco precidible.-dijo Rose- No creo que se cumpla lo que dijo..

-Y si se cumple?-dijo Dominique con picardía-

-Claro que no, primero muerta antes que salir con ese patán..

-Rose, estás ciega? Scorpius es el chico más apuesto de la escuela-dijo Dominique-

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Rose- La verdad.. no niego que si es guapo, pero es egocéntrico y un patán

-Al igual que James..-dijo Lucy riendo- Pero ya ves, logró que Violet le hiciera caso..-

-Bueno.. es diferente.. James tuvo que cambiar.. para llamar la atención de Violet.. Yo con Malfoy? Ni en un millón de años..

Unas semanas después Rose salió a Hogmeade con sus amigas, entraron a las tres escobas donde estaba Scorpius en una cita. Scorpius no dejaba de ver a Rose, y esta no lo dejaba de ver..

-Rose.. ¿Que tanto miras?

-Nada, nada.. ¿Vamos a Honeydukes?

-Rose.. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si-dijo Rose- ¿Porque?

-Porque Scor no te dejaba de ver y tu no lo dejabas de ver..

-La profecía se esta cumpliendo-dijo Mariana-

-Oh callate, Mary.. Eso es una tontería.. Yo nunca estaría con el.. Es imposible, mi padre no lo aceptaría.. Me odiaría por el resto de mi vida, y ni se diga de mi abuelo..

-Oh vamos, Rosie.. No digas tonterías.. Estoy segura que tu padre lo entenderá.. No puede ser tan insensible-dijo Mariana-

-Créeme que puede llegar a ser muy insensible.. A ver ya.. dejemos de hablar de eso, es algo muy tonto..

En eso Scorpius se besó con la chica rubia que la acompañaba haciendo que Rose se pusiera celosa, sus orejas rojas la delataron.

-Oh vamos.. Porque se tienen que besar en público? Que no tienen educación?-dijo Rose a sus amigas-

-¿Porque te molesta acaso?-dijo Samantha-

-Rose.. te estás enamorando de Scorpius?-dijo Mariana-

-Por supuesto que no.. Que tonterías dices Mary..

De pronto toda la paz se esfumó cuando entraron unos hombres encapuchados, tomaron a Rose del cuello y la apuntaron con la varita.

-Busca al hijo de Malfoy, ya tenemos a la Weasley.-dijo uno de ellos-

-Rose..-dijo Mariana asustada-

Rose estaba espantada y no sabía que hacer, Scorpius vio que Rose estaba en peligro y hizo un duelo a muerte con uno de los mortífagos. Rose cayó al suelo con algunos rasguños, pero uno de los mortífagos dejo la marca tenebrosa en el cielo de Hogsmeade..

-Rose.. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien.. ¿Porque me salvaste? Pudieron haberte matado..-dijo Rose-

-De nada Weasley

-Bueno, te lo agradezco pero no sé porque lo hiciste

-Para que veas que no soy tan frío como crees, y soy buen amigo.. aunque lo dudes..

-Yo nunca he dudado de que seas buen amigo..

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y miró a Rose..

-Ya Weasley.. Dejemos esto por la paz, yo no soy tan cruel como crees.. Nos vemos-dijo Scorpius sin decir más nada-

Rose se fue nuevamente a la habitación de las niñas, se recostó en su cama y al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar ver entre sus sueños aquel mirada gris, aquella sonrisa, ese chico que detestaba pero a la vez tenía una amistad, no sabía como había nacido la amistad, pero eran amigos, pero ahora estaba pasando algo más. Scorpius estaba pasando por lo mismo, se acercó a su primo Albus y le comentó lo que estaba pasando..

-Me estás diciendo que te gusta Rose?

-No lo sé, Al.. Esto me esta volviendo loco-dijo Scorpius-

-Tranquilo, solo debes invitarla a salir

-Que no me escuchaste? Ella me odia.. Jamás aceptará salir conmigo, además.. es una locura.. Seguramente es pasajero..

-Claro, Scor.. Lo que digas.

-Albus, estoy hablando enserio.. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Rose, pero no debo..

-Scorpius, no seas idiota.. Si ella te gusta, pues acercáte a ella y ya.. No la insultes ni la humilles frente a todos..

-Ella también hace lo mismo

-Si lo sé, ambos se odian..

-No puedo salir con ella, Al.. No puedo estarme enamorando de Rose Weasley.. es una verdadera locura.. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Deberían internarme ahora en San Mungo

-Si porqu estás enfermo de amor-se burló Albus-

-No te burles, Potter.. Es serio

-Contrólate.. Ni que te fueran a matar por enamorarte de mi prima

-Claro que lo hará, Albus.. Es un suicidio.. Enamorarme de Rose Weasley es un.. suicidio.. es una locura.. Debo hacer lo que sea para evitar enamorarme de ella..

-Suerte con eso, Scor.. Pero según lo que dijo la profesora Trwlaney.. tu y mi prima están involucrados en un romance.. -dijo Albus-

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, esa vieja esta loca.. loca! Rose y yo? No, por favor.. No..-dijo Scor y se dejo caer en el sofá..- Tengo que hacer algo.. Nada me debe aterrorizar, ni si quiera una tonta profecía que no se va a cumplir..-dijo y salió de la sala común-


	8. ¿Enamorada de Malfoy? ¡Jamás!

Rose estaba acostada con la mirada perdida en el techo, hasta entonces nunca había sentido nada por nadie, y los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo por el joven rubio la confundían cada vez más, aceptaba que Scorpius se había vuelto un muchacho atractivo, pero su carácter no quedaba muy bien con ella, era fríbolo, arrogante y egocéntrico, y ella era totalmente lo contrario, aunque si podía lograr ser alguien orgullosa, y terca pero no presumía y no se sentía superior como lo hace Scorpius.

-Rose.. Rose.. -habló Dominique- Rosie.. ROSEBUD  
-Eh? Que.. Que sucede, Nicky?-dijo Rosie..  
-Estas muy rara últimamente.. ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Si, estoy bien..-dijo Rose sentándose en la cama-  
-¿Quien es?-dijo Dominique con una sonrisa pícara-  
-De que hablas?-dijo Rosie-  
-Vamos, estas muy rara.. Jamás te había visto así..  
-Ni yo sé que me pasa, Dominique.. Enserio. Estoy muy confundida..  
-Dices que.. ¿Estás enferma?  
-Pues tal vez.. Me siento muy rara.. -dijo Rose-  
-Rosie, no creo que estés enferma.. Tal vez estás enamorada-dijo Dominique-  
-Oh por favor.. ¿Y de quien crees que podría estar enamorada?  
-De Malfoy, por supuesto.. Todo mundo habla de eso.. Que se gustan, pero que no lo aceptan.  
-Eso es ridículo.. ¿Como pueden suponer eso?  
-Pues después de que el te salvó en Hogsmeade.. Bueno, tal vez te quiere más de lo que crees  
-Eso es absurdo.. Solo somos.. amigos..  
-Amigos?  
-Bueno, compartimos amistad con Albus, el es nuestro mejor amigo y nos llevamos bien gracias a él.  
-No se pueden ver ni en pintura..-dijo Dominique- Pero debes aceptar que te gusta..  
-No.. ¿Porque aceptaré eso? No es cierto  
-Bueno.. entonces porque tratas de evadir el tema  
-Ya me confundes más-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sabía! Rosie estas enamorada!  
-Cállate, recuerda que las paredes oyen  
-Y bien? Dime..  
-No estoy enamorada de nadie, Dominique..  
-Ay que humor, prima.. Tranquila-dijo Dominique- ¿Porque no aceptas que te gusta y ya?  
-Porque no es verdad-dijo Rose a punto de perder la paciencia-  
-Ok, dejaré de insistir con eso..-dijo Dominique-  
-Gracias-dijo Rose y salió de la habitación-

Scorpius a pesar de que era igual a su padre, y también solía comportarse como tal, por dentro también tenía un corazón noble y tierno tal y como lo tiene su madre, podría hacer reír por horas a cualquiera, pero también podía hacer sentir mal a alguna persona con sus comentarios incómodos.

Scorpius caminaba por las canchas cuando vio a Rose en la cancha de Quidditch, se quedo por un momento observándola..  
-Hey Malfoy..-dijo James- ¿Que tanto le ves a mi prima? O estas viendo a mi hermanita?  
-No, no.. a ninguna Potter, no te apures  
-Más te vale-dijo James-

Scorpius suspiró..  
-Uff.. Weasley se ha puesto muy bonita..-se dijo a si mismo- ¿Que rayos estoy diciendo?-dijo y se giro para seguir su camino a la biblioteca.

Rose terminó su entrenamiento y se fue a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes.. Scorpius estaba sentado terminando su tarea de pociones..  
-Soy un asco en esto-bufó Scorpius molesto-

Rose notó que el rubio estaba abrumado, tenía las manos en el cabello..  
-¿Te ayudo?-dijo Rose detrás del rubio-  
-No, gracias.. Yo puedo solo..  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose y siguió su camino-  
-No, espera.. -dijo Scorpius y Rose sonrió- ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi tarea?  
-Seguro-dijo Rose- Pero.. y que me darás a cambio, Malfoy?-dijo Rose-  
-Nada..  
-Nada?  
-Creí que tu no eras de pedir algo a cambio  
-Es cierto, pero te he ayudado más de una vez..-dijo Rose-  
-Buen punto, ok.. te compraré lo que quieras de Hogmseade..  
-Mmmm-dijo Rose no muy convencida-  
-Eso.. o una cerveza de Mantequilla  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose- Hecho-dijo sonriendo-

Rose se sentó junto al rubio y comenzó a explicarle, Scorpius la observo explicarle cada detalle de la tarea, y ella estaba muy concentrada en explicarle, hasta que un punto ambos se miraron, Rose quito la mirada sonrojada.  
-Yo.. tengo que irme..  
-No, espera..  
-Que?  
-Vamos al lago..  
-Malfoy, ya te ayude.. Tengo que irme  
-No, espera.. Vamos a caminar  
-¿Que es lo que tramas?  
-Nada-dijo Scorpius- Nada malo, solo quiero llevarme mejor contigo  
-Ya dime, que sucede.. Somos como el agua y el aceite.  
-Lo somos, es cierto.. Pero me agradas Weasley y quiero llevarme mejor contigo..  
-¿Enserio quieres hacer eso?  
-Si, es todo.. Sé que nuestras familias no están de acuerdo con que nos llévemos y todo eso..  
-Es cierto-dijo Rose-  
-Pero yo quiero demostrarte que soy buena persona  
-No me tienes que demostrar que lo eres, yo sé que eres buena persona.. Ahora, me tengo que ir.. Anochece y tengo que terminar otra tarea..  
-De acuerdo.. Pero déjame y te acompaño..  
-Ok, dime que sucede..-dijo Rose- Eres amable, caballeroso conmigo.. ¿Estas enfermo?-dijo Rose-

Scorpius sonrió..  
-Solo quiero ser caballeroso.. es todo.. ¿No puedo serlo? No todo el tiempo tengo que ser un..  
-Patán?-dijo Rose-  
-Bueno, eso.. -rio Scorpius- ¿Te puedo acompañar?  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose extrañada-

Rose y Scorpius caminaron rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.. Las pinturas comenzaron a murmurar..  
-¿Que hace un Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntos a estas horas de la noche?-dijo la pintura de una señora gruñona-  
-Shh-dijo Rose- Silencio o nos matarán..  
-Estarán muertos si los ven juntos..-dijo la pintura-  
-Shhh-dijeron Rose y Scorpius al mismo tiempo-

Ambos llegaron frente a la pintura de la Dama Gorda..  
-Bueno, te traje sana y salva..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte-dijo Rose-  
-No me mal entiendas, solo quiero ser cortés..  
-Lo sé, eres un buen chico Malfoy, aún no entiendo como es que me tratas así como cuando enfrente de todos me tratas mal.  
-No es cierto eso, tu también dices cosas horribles  
-Bueno porque tu me dices rata de biblioteca  
-Y tu me dices sr. Freeze

Rose rio a carcajadas  
-Es porque es verdad.. Eres frío, arrogante, testarudo.. y..  
-Y tú no eres una dulce y angelical.. Eres presumida, testaruda, necia, orgullosa..  
-No soy testaruda como tú.. -dijo Rose ofendida-  
-Hey.. Srita. Weasley que hace afuera a estas horas, lo mismo para usted señor Malfoy  
-Es que estába ayudando a Malfoy con una tarea.. y  
-Y acompañe a Weasley porque ya es noche. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Bueno, como sea.. Ya es hora de ir a dormir, a la cama.. ambos ya..-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.-  
-Nos vemos, Malfoy..  
-Adios Weasley

La profesora vio como Rose entraba a la sala común y vio a Scorpius..  
-Bueno señor Malfoy, gracias por acompañar a la Señorita Weasley pero por favor tengan cuidado. Y no vengan tan noche, se puede mal interpretar..  
-Cree que yo.. ella y yo?-dijo Scorpius- No se preocupe, no tengo ningún interés en ella..

Scorpius se retiró.. Ambos no sabían que Rose estaba escuchando la conversación y no sabe porque sintió un revortijo en el estómago "No tengo ningún interés en ella" esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero por orgullo no dejo que notaran que estaba algo decepcionada, algo dentro de ella había tenido esperanza, y más por la forma en que Malfoy se había portado con ella, pero ahora tenía claro que solo lo hacía por ser un buen amigo, así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Las noticias de que el nuevo señor tenebroso había surgido estaba en todos lados, Hermione quería sacar a Rose de Hogwarts pero Ron se negaba pues aún no creía lo de la profecía.

-Rose y Scorpius tienen un romance a escondidas, anoche se les vio en los pasillos de la escuela, seguramente lo hicieron para que nadie los viera, pero obviamente la directora los descubrió- comentaba una niña morena de ojos grises, estaba leyendo la nota del profeta-  
-Que dices Irene?-dijo Rose sorprendida-  
-Rose.. ¿Porque no me dijiste que ya estabas saliendo con Malfoy?-dijo Dominique-  
-¿Que? Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie-dijo Rose-  
-Pues eso no es lo que dice el Profeta-dijo Dominique- Por todos lados estan diciendo que ya andas con Scorpius-  
-Pues eso no es verdad.. Merlin, mi padre.. Rayos, si se entera del estúpido rumor, me matará..  
-Hey no te adelantes..  
-Sr. Weasley, cálmese  
-Lo ves?-dijo Rose al ver que su padre entraba a la sala común-  
-ROSEBUD.. ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON EL HURON?  
-Papá, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie-dijo Rose-  
-Ronald, cálmate.. Rose te está diciendo que no es verdad.. ¿Es cierto Rose?  
-Mamá, no estoy saliendo con nadie.. Malfoy y yo no salimos.. Ya dejen ese tema en paz..  
-Pero. MIRA!-dijo Ron señalando la nota del Profeta-  
-Papá.. ¿Alguna vez el profeta no ha alterado las noticias a su gusto?-dijo Rose cruzada de brazos-  
-Bueno yo.. -dijo Ron- Rosie, dime la verdad..  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.. y ya deja de decir todo eso frente a todos, me estás avergonzando.. es..  
-Lo siento, esto es lo que menos quería hacerte, princesa.. De verdad lo siento..-dijo Ron rojo de la verguenza-

Ron se retiró de ahí y Hermione se acercó a su hija..  
-Cariño.. Si estás saliendo con alguien, no tienes porque avergonzarte.. o si te gusta alguien, no pasa nada.. Es normal  
-Mamá, ya deja ese tema en paz.. No estoy enamorada de nadie, estoy bien..  
-Ok, ya.. tranquila  
-Y dile a mi padre que no vuelva a hacerme una escena como esa..  
-Rose, intente.. pero ya sabes como es tu padre.. No le tomes importancia..  
-Lo sé, ya.. Pero fue vergonzoso..  
-Lo sé, te entiendo mi amor.. Ahora tengo que irme.. Cuida de tu hermano  
-Mamá-dijo Rose-

Hermione salió y Rose miró a sus compañeros  
-Ya dejen de murmurar.. Se acabo el teatro, ya.. -dijo Rose molesta y salió de ahí-

La profecía cada vez daba a entender que se cumpliría, ambos jóvenes involucrados en el romance que supuestamente surgiría cada vez era más evidente, solo constaba en que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos por el otro, pero ambos son tan orgullosos y necios que se tardarán en aceptar.


	9. A escondidas

Después del incidente que tuvieron Rose y Scorpius jamás volvieron a tocarles el tema porque sabían que se sentían incómodos, pues ambos aunque no querían aceptarlo se gustaban, y poco a poco se estaban enamorando.

Todo pasó tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rose, Albus y Scorpius ya iban en quinto año, cada vez menos para concluir sus estudios en Hogwarts, Rose sin duda quería seguir los pasos de sus padres y trabajar en el Ministerio siendo una aurora, y según su padre, la mejor.  
-Rosie..-dijo Lily  
-Que sucede?  
-Que crees, va a haber un baile.. Bueno, algo así  
-Como que algo así..  
-Es una fiesta de disfraces, ya sabes.. Halloween se acerca..  
-Claro, Lily.. -sonrió Rose- Y bueno.. y eso?  
-Bueno, seguramente muchos querrán ir contigo

Rose soltó una carcajada..  
-Contigo, será Lily.. Conmigo.. jamás  
-Pues eso no es lo que dicen  
-Otra vez con los rumores? Lily ya te dije que no los sigas  
-Que.. Pues yo estoy segura que este es real.  
-Y ahora que dicen?  
-Que Scorpius Malfoy te invitará al baile  
-¿Que? Es lo más absurdo que he oído.. Claro, después del rumor de que estaba saliendo con el..  
-Pero en serio no estaban saliendo?  
-Que no!-dijo Rose riendo- Solo fue un rumor, debes de dejar de creer en todo lo que oyes.. No todo lo que dicen es cierto, es como lo que dicen que Peeves anda con una chica de Ravenclaw..  
-Puede que sí..-rió Lily-  
-Es imposible, Peeves no puede enamorarse.. ni si quiera es humano..  
-Buen punto, pero es divertido creerlo..-dijo Lily-  
-Bueno, tengo que ir a clases..  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos..

Rose bajó y se fue rumbo a su clase de Transformaciones, cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba..  
-Hey Weasley..  
-Ah.. Hola Malfoy..  
-Este, me preguntaba..  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que te ayude con alguna tarea?  
-No, no... gracias.. No venía eso..  
-Malfoy y Weasley se van a besar-dijo Peeves  
-Silencio, Peeves-dijo Rose sonrojada-  
-Hey, Weasley.. Me preguntaba si.. tu.. bueno, hay un baile.. y..  
-Claro, el baile.. Que sucede con eso?  
-Bueno.. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo..  
-Contigo? ¿Hablas enserio?  
-Claro que hablo enserio..  
-¿Porque querrías que yo fuera al baile contigo?  
-Dime, quieres ir conmigo al baile si o no.. Si no quieres por mi no hay problema, hay otras a las que les puedo decir-dijo Scorpius y saludo a un grupo de alumnas de Ravenclaw quienes le saludaron coquetamente-  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose-  
-Excelente-dijo Scorpius- Que bueno que te animaste, Weasley  
-Puedo preguntarte porque quieres que vaya contigo?  
-No.. La verdad ni yo lo sé..-dijo Scorpius- Nos vemos..

Rose vio como se alejaba el rubio y suspiro, giró los ojos y entró al salón sonriendo. . acaso sintió emoción porque Malfoy la había invitado? No sabía realmente lo que pasaba, pero comenzaba a preocuparse, no era bueno que se estuviera enamorando de Scorpius.

Un día Hermione fue al castillo, la habían llamado para que fuera a dar una plática acerca de las Leyes Mágicas, Rose fue a verla.  
-Mamá, podemos hablar?  
-Seguro, princesa.. ¿Que sucede?  
-Ven-dijo Rose y juntas se fueron a la Sala de Menesteres-  
-Que sucede, Rose? Me preocupas..  
-Es que.. estoy enamorada..  
-Y? No tiene nada de malo..  
-Estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy..  
-Oh..-dijo Hermione- Aún así no veo el problema  
-Es un Malfoy  
-Lo sé, pero Scorpius es un buen chico.. Es diferente a su padre y abuelo..  
-No del todo  
-¿Les ha dado una oportunidad?  
-Pues, me invito al baile.. y acepté.. porque me gusta, y estoy enamorada de él.. Pero no creo que pase algo más  
-Porque no? Tal vez sí.. Princesa, hazle caso a tu corazón, hazlo que el te diga que es correcto..  
-¿Tu como te convertiste en la novia de papá?  
-Bueno.. Fue después de la guerra, tu padre y yo nos besamos  
-Si, esa parte ya me la sé-sonrió Rose-  
-Bueno, tu padre después de la guerra, bueno pasamos casi 6 meses saliendo, solo a citas.. no éramos nada.. tu padre no me decía nada y yo menos.. Además estaba reciente lo de la muerte de tu tío y.. bueno.. después de salir casi por un año, el se me declaro  
-Tardo tanto? ¿Enserio?  
-Bueno, no creo que sea algo que te sorprendiera.. Tu padre y yo tardamos 7 años en ser novios..  
-8 ..  
-Buen punto..-sonrió Hermione- Bueno, princesa.. Hazme caso, Scorpius es un buen muchacho, es diferente a su padre, estoy segura que te tratará como debe.. Dime.. ¿Te ha faltado al respeto?  
-Pues digamos que el maltrato es mutuo  
-Rosebud  
-No, ese tipo de maltrato.. Digo.. tipo peleas como las tuyas con papá  
-Oh ya entiendo-dijo Hermione- Bueno, me tengo que ir, solo vine a las platicas, tengo que irme.. Tu padre se muere sin mí  
-Y tu sin el?  
-Claro, pero es más al revés..

Rose rió..  
-Te dejo, pequeña..-dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija y desapareciendo-

Rose fue a Hogsmeade en compañía de Lily y Dominique. Las tres primas se fueron a comprar vestidos para la gran noche..  
-Rose tienes que lucir genial para ese día..  
-Dominque, no exageres. No es una cita  
-¿Tu como lo sabes?  
-Porque no lo es, solo me invito al baile y ya..  
-Claro, claro..-dijo Lily riendo-

Las tres adolescentes se probaron mil y un vestidos, pero ninguno convencía a Rose, hasta que al llegar al colegio nuevamente, encontró un paquete blanco con una nota que decía:

Princesa:  
Este vesito lo use cuando fue el Baile de Navidad en mi cuarto curso, según tu padre lucía hermosa, pero ya sabes, no tuvo el valor de invitarme y pues termine siendo invitada por su ídolo. Cariño, sé que te verás hermosa en él, y te dará mucha suerte.

Con Amor mamá

Rose abrió la caja y vio el hermoso vestido que su madre uso cuando tenía catorce años..  
-Es hermoso..-dijo Lily  
-Lo es.. Iré a probármelo...-dijo Rose-

Rose subió a probarse el vestido, probo varios hechizos hasta lograr un lindo peinado. Por fin llegó el gran día, Rose se veía muy hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca y más en esa noche.

Bajo rumbo a la sala común, salió y fue rumbo al Gran Salón donde sería el baile, poco después llegó Scorpius.  
-Weasley, te ves bien  
-Gracias, Malfoy.. Tu también te ves bien..

Todos los observaron boquiabiertos, ambos fueron al centro de la pista junto con otras parejas y comenzaron a bailar. Ambos al terminar la canción se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron..  
-Rose.. ¿Quieres ir a comer mañana conmigo?  
-Una cita dices?  
-Bueno si lo quieres ver así, pues sí.. una cita..  
-De acuerdo, si.. -sonrió Rose-  
-Genial-dijo Scorpius.

Siguieron bailando y disfrutando de la velada, sin duda ambos se estaban enamorando del otro.

Al día siguiente Rose y Scorpius fueron a comer a las tres escobas, así estuvieron saliendo varios días, semanas, meses, ambos trataban de ser discretos, no querían armar un escándalo y menos querían problemas con sus padres.

Los adolescentes estaban en una de sus múltiples citas en las Tres Escobas, ambos estaban platicando y disfrutando de su compañía.

-Rose.. -dijo Scorpius-

-Dime, que sucede?-dijo Rose-

-Bueno.. Te ves muy linda hoy..

-Oh.. enserio?

-Si.. y bueno.. tengo algo que confesarte..

-Confesarme? ¿Que sucede?

-Bueno, yo.. tu.. Rose Weasley, quiero confesarte que me tienes tontamente enamorado

-¿Enamorado? Dices.. que estás enamorado de mí?-dijo Rose sin poder creerlo-

-Así es, sé que te parecerá una locura y..

-Estás en lo cierto..

-Pero enserio me gustas.. y estoy enamorado de ti, enserio.. No te lo digo en broma..

-Scorpius, tengo que confesarte.. Que yo también estoy totalmente enamorada de ti..

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No.. Hablo enserio, me gustas y mucho..-dijo Rose sonrojada-

Scorpius sonrió.. y acercó su rostro al de Rose, hasta que ambos se besaron, al dejar de besarse sonrieron, Rose se sonrojo y Scorpius al verla así sonrió.

-¿Que?-dijo Rose-

-Te ves muy linda, así.. sonrojada.. No te tienes porque sonrojar..

Rose sonrió..

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Scorpius-

-Si, claro..-dijo Rose y estaban apunto de besarse cuando Rose recordó algo- Scor, tenemos que hacer algo.. si nuestros padres se enteran de que somos novios..

-Tranquila, se los diremos en su momento

-Dices que debemos ocultar lo nuestro?

-Pues, si ellos se enterán que estamos juntos, tu padre me matará y..

-Si, ya sé eso.. Y no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que el ogro de mi padre te mate..-dijo Rose-

-No pasará nada-dijo Scorpius- No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe..dijo y tomo la mano de Rose- Lo juro..

-Esta puede ser la mejor cita que he tenido en mucho tiempo-dijo Rose y Scorpius la besó- Es oficial, es la mejor cita que he tenido..-dijo sonriendo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso..-

-Mira haremos un trato.. promete que mantendremos esto en secreto..-dijo Scorpius-

-De acuerdo, pero.. si tu no rompes mi corazón-dijo Rose-

-Hecho-dijo Scorpius y se besaron-


	10. Amor estilo Romeo y Julieta

"You're the prince and i'll be the princess, this a love story baby just say yes"

Rose y Scorpius comenzaron a salir, trataban de disimular lo más que podían y ser discretos para no dar sospechas, pero obviamente más de un estudiante se dio cuenta que estos tramaban algo o estaban saliendo a escondidas. Llegaron las vacaciones de fin de curso, todos los estudiantes abordaron el tren con ansías, Rose y Scorpius se fueron a un comportimiento esperando que nadie fuera a entrar se sentaron y estaban a punto de besarse cuando James, Fred, y Albus entraron.  
-Hey Malfoy.. ¿Que haces aquí con mi primita?-dijo James-  
-Acaso están saliendo a escondidas?  
-Cállate Fred  
-No le agradará al tío Ron enterarse que su princesa esta ahora sí, saliendo con Malfoy  
-No le digan nada..  
-¿Que quieren?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Nada, nada.. ¿Porque tan escondiditos? Todos ya saben que están saliendo y los adultos no tardarán en enterarse..  
-No lo tienen que saber.. -dijo Rose- Scorpius y yo mantendremos esto en secreto..  
-Como quieran-sonrió James-  
-Ya James, déjalos-dijo Albus-  
-Hay hermanito, tus amigos están en un lío enorme..  
-Si, lo sé-dijo Albus- Pero yo los apoyo, porque es su decisión y debemos respetarla

James y Fred salieron del compartimiento.  
-Bueno creo que yo salgo sobrando, nos vemos-dijo Albus sonriendo-

Rose y Scorpius miraron a su amigo salir, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se dieron un lindo beso en los labios.. Rose coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius, y este tomo su mano, ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
-Rose..-dijo al despertar-  
-Mmm..  
-Creo que debemos decirles  
-¿Crees que debamos decirles?  
-Rose, si no les decimos nosotros, se van a enterar de todos modos..  
-Pero Scorpius, tengo miedo..  
-Hey, tranquila.. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe.

Rose asintió y miró a su novio a los ojos..  
-No temas, Rose.. Confía en mí..

Bajaron del tren y ambos se fueron con sus respectivos padres. Pero en el castillo, la profesora Trewlaney estaba preocupada, el nuevo señor oscuro estaba por llegar, tenía que avisarle a la directora para que alertara a los padres de los tres adolescentes, la vida del nuevo trio de oro estaba en riesgo.

Dos semanas después, Ronald Weasley se levantó como todas las mañanas, tomó el periódico y su taza de té, lo probó y al ver la foto de su hija con Scorpius escupió todo el té y arrojo el diario al fuego.  
-ROSEBUD JEAN WEASLEY, BAJA ENSEGUIDA!-gritó Ron desde el piso de abajo-  
-Ay no-dijo Rose y bajó a ver que ocurría- Papá..  
-Ronald, que pasa? Porque esos gritos?  
-Rosebud, puedes explicarme.. ¿Desde cuando sales con Malfoy?  
-Yo.. yo..  
-Respóndeme..  
-Ya tiene un poco más de 5 meses..  
-meses? Meses? ¿Como? No entendiste que no quería que te fijaras en él.. Tu me habias dicho que no tenías nada con ese.. ese  
-Ronald-dijo Hermione-  
-Rosebud, como se te ocurre ser novia de ese hijo de hurón?  
-No sé porque tanto rencor hacia Scorpius, el no tiene la culpa de nada.. El es diferente  
-Claro! Diferente.. Es un Malfoy, pudiste escoger a cualquiera, pero no.. elegiste a un Malfoy.. a un Malfoy  
-Contrólate, Ronald..-dijo Hermione-  
-No, Hermione.. Esto no se quedará así, te vas a ir de Hogwarts, Rosebud.. Te irás Beauxbatons  
-Que? No quiero irme a esa escuela de niñas fresas y mimadas..  
-No lo voy a discutir, te irás a esa escuela y se acabó.. No quiero que sigas viendo a ese hurón y punto..  
-Pero papá.. Por favor, dale solo una oportunidad, te juro que el es diferente a su padre.. Se parecen un poco, pero no son del todo iguales-dijo Rose-  
-No, Rose.. No voy a permitir que ese hurón se te acerque, son mortífagos que no lo entiendes? Te pueden matar  
-Scorpius no sería capaz de hacerlo.. -dijo Rose- El me quiere  
-Claro, ahora resulta que los Slytherin pueden amar..  
-Dale una oportunidad  
-No y no voy a discutirlo.. No quiero saber que sigues siendo novia de ese hurón y ya.. punto!-dijo Ron enojado-

Ron subió a su habitación hecho una furia, Rose se sentó en el sofá llorando..  
-Mamá, mi papá es un.. un..  
-Más respeto, Rose..  
-Pero porque se pone así? Que no entiende que Scorpius es diferente  
-Cielo, para tu padre es muy difícil entender que ya creciste y que estás enamorada y más que lo estás de un Malfoy.. Los Weasley y los Malfoy nunca se han llevado bien, y para tu padre fue una noticia algo desagradable..  
-Pero porque no le da una oportunidad?  
-Malfoy nos hizo pasar muchos problemas en Hogwarts, y.. tu padre es algo rencoroso..  
-Algo?  
-Bueno, es que cielo.. Tu padre sufrió mucho, Draco Malfoy se burlaba de las raíces de tu padre y de las mías.. y humillaba a cada alumno de la escuela que no tenía sangre pura..  
-Pero si papá es de sangre pura.. porque no se llevaba con el?  
-Pues porque los Mafoy tienen la estúpida idea de que los sangre pura no pueden llevar amistad con los mestizos y los de sangre muggle..  
-Como tú?  
-Así es.. Los Weasley siempre se llevaron en paz con todos, con los impuros como yo..  
-Mamá, tú eres la mejor amiga de mi madrina.. Como no te iban a coger cariño, además papá y tu se gustaban, esa es otra razón y..  
-Ya.. ya entendí-sonrió Hermione- Cariño, debes tenerle paciencia  
-Mi padre me sacará de Hogwarts, ya no podré ver más a Scorpius.. Lo odio por eso  
-No lo odies, no es bueno que odies a tu padre.. El ciegamente lo hace por tu bienestar  
-O por su bienestar  
-Esta siendo egoísta, trataré de convencerlo para que no te saque de Hogwarts y apruebe tu relación con Scorpius  
-¿Harías eso por mí?  
-Mi amor, por ti doy mi vida.. Tu mereces ser feliz, Scorpius es un muchacho, puede aparentar ser frío  
-Es algo frío y arrogante.. y egocéntrico y.. mimado..  
-Ok, ya entendí..  
-Pero tiene un corazón de oro, mamá.. Es tan lindo, me ha demostrado que los Slytherin si tienen corazón..  
-Es porque es igual a Astoria, ella es un sol..  
-Si lo sé, me ha cogido cariño y yo a ella..  
-Es porque ambas sabíamos que ustedes quedarían juntos..  
-Pero espera.. ¿Todo esto es por la profecía?  
-Profecía?-dijo Hermione nerviosa-  
-Si.. La profesora Trewlaney mencionó una profecía  
-Como sabes de la profecía?-dijo Hermione nerviosa-  
-Mamá, pero.. bueno acertó en que me enamoraría de Scorpius.. pero debe haber algo más, ustedes me están ocultando algo..  
-Rose-dijo Hermione- Tienes que saber algo..-dijo y tomo las manos de su hija-

Hermione subió por Ron, y ambos se sentaron frente a Rose..  
-Me están espantando.. Que ocurre? Se van a separar o que?  
-No, no.. Claro que no.. Si he aguantado a tu padre por más de 20 años, no creo que no pueda aguantar otros 50 o 60 años con él  
-Hey..-dijo Ron- He sido un buen esposo  
-No digo lo contrario, cariño  
-Oigan, oigan.. Me pueden decir que sucede?  
-Rose.. Cuando naciste..-dijo Hermione- Y poco después nacieron Albus y Scorpius..  
-Si, es curioso que nos llevemos tan poco..  
-Si.. curioso-dijo Ron-  
-Cariño-dijo Hermione a Rose- Hay una profecía...  
-Si ya sé, la de Scorpius y yo.. si eso ya sucedió.. pero que más.. Hay algo más..  
-Rosie, cielo.. Esa misma profecía dice que Albus, Scorpius y tu.. deberán derrotar a un nuevo señor oscuro.. ustedes son los únicos capaces de derrotarlo..  
-Que estás diciendo mamá? ¿Dices que vendrá un nuevo Voldemort a matarme? Vendrá a matar a matarnos a todos?-dijo asustada la joven de rizos pelirrojos-

-Cariño-dijo Hermione- Por favor, cálmate.. -dijo nerviosa-

-No me voy a poner feliz cuando un loco puede venir a matarlos por mi culpa

-No lo hará-dijo Ron- Esa es otra razón por la que te irás a Francia.. Quiero que estes a salvo..

-Pero lejos de Scorpius.. no?

-Trata de entender que lo hago por tu bien

-No papá, lo haces por tu bienestar..-dijo Rose llorando- Eres egoísta, piensas en ti, en que no puede haber un Malfoy diferente, en que todos son iguales..

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema, Rosebud.. Ya di una orden, te irás a Francia a concluir tus estudios..

-Pero papá

-No daré marcha atrás, hablaré con Bill para que te acoja y te lleve a la escuela..-dijo Ron-

-Papá, es injusto lo que haces..-dijo Rose llorando-

-Entiende.. Un loco viene detrás de ti, quiere matarte..

-Pero y si los encuentra.. No quiero que los mate, no quiero perderlos..

-Rose, no te preocupes por nosotros.. Tu padre y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para tenerte con vida, tu eres lo más grande que tenemos..

-Tu madre, tu hermano y tu... Son mi vida, Rosebud.. Si algo les llega a pasar, te juro que me internarán en San Mungo, así que deja de hacerte la caprichuda.. Seguramente el amor que sientes por Malfoy será pasajero.. y en Francia lo olvidarás..

-Como si fuera tan fácil-dijo Rose-

-Ya no voy a discutirlo, ya lo dije..

Rose se estuvo viendo a escondidas con Scorpius, trataban de disimular, se daban sus buenas escapadas, y por suerte nunca los descubrieron. Una noche antes en el que el tenía que regresar a Hogwarts y ella irse a Francia decidieron verse.

-Scor, te voy a extrañar muchísimo

-Yo también te voy a extrañar-dijo abrazando a su novia- Quiero decirte que nadie, ninguna chica me había hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir.. Te amo, Weasley.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Rose- Me puedes dar mi último primer beso?

Scorpius la besó..

-Me escribirás, cierto?

-Día y noche..-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-

-Espero volverte a ver pronto..

-Espero y no te enamorés de un francés

-Lo mismo digo, espero y no te enamorés de otra chica..

-No, de eso no te preocupes..-dijo Scorpius y besó a la joven-

Al día siguiente cada uno se fue a su destino, lo que no sabían es que se volverían a reencontrar cuando menos se lo esperen. El nuevo señor oscuro esta recobrando a los ex-mortífagos y a los nuevos..

-Encuentren a Rosebud Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, traíganlos, ellos deben morir.. -dijo la criatura con voz ronca-

Nadie había logrado ser tan poderoso como Voldemort, algunos decían que era el heredero de él, otros decían que era uno de sus más grandes y fieles mortífagos.. El nuevo señor tenebroso había logrado lucir como Voldemort, siguió los pasos de Voldemort y ahora tenía que derrotar a tres adolescentes, que ni ellos sabían de lo que les espera..

-Ellos son unos inexpertos, es más.. si viene Potter grande lo mataré en venganza de mi señor-dijo la criatura- Vengaré a cada uno de los mortífagos, mataré a la niña Weasley y al niño Malfoy, aun cuando sea mi nieto-

Si.. El nuevo señor oscuro era nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, y Draco estaba obligado a hacer todo lo que padre le ordenaba, si es que no quería que su hijo muriera antes de tiempo. Lo que menos quería Draco Malfoy era que su hijo muriera, no quería causarle dolor a su esposa.. A ambos los amaba, por eso les ocultaba que el estaba de nuevo en esos pasos, pero nuevamente era para proteger a su familia.


	11. El Reencuentro

Rose se fue a Francia con la esperanza de que su padre cambiara de parecer y la dejara regresar a Londres, y estudiar en Hogwarts, pero no pasó. La joven de rizos pelirrojos y ojos celestes se quedó en Francia los dos año sque le quedaban de educación mágica, obviamente se sentía excluida porque estaba en una escuela donde habías estudiantes veelas,semi veelas, pero sorprendió a todos con su talento en los estudios y su belleza única, tal y como una rosa. En ese tiempo Rose se había convertido en una hermosa joven ansiosa con volver a Londres y encontrarse nuevamente con Scorpius, lo que nornsabíarnera lo que el destino le preparaba.

Rose tomó el primer avión a Londres, en el aeropuerto estaban sus padres y su hermano menor esperándola, al bajar del avión, camino hacia su familia.

-Mi princesa-dijo Ron

-Hola mamá-dijo Rose abrazando a su madre- Hola Ronald..

-No.. no me vas a saludar?

-Hey Hugo.. Estás enorme

-Solo soy dos años menor Rose, no estoy tan grande..-dijo Hugo-

-Para mi eres un bebito-dijo Rose-

-Rosebud-dijo Ron a su hija- No me vas a saludar..

-¿Que esperabas que te agradeciera después de lo que hiciste? No quiero hablar de eso..-dijo Rose y siguió caminando-

-Hija, sé que me odias

-No te odio.. Pero no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta y hayas pensando en ti antes que en mi..-dijo Rose-

-Ronald, Rose.. vamos..-dijo Hermione- Tenemos que llevar a Hugo a King Cross..

Rose subió al auto, Ron se sentía mal ante la indiferencia de Rose, Rose seguía enojada consurnrn padre por haberla separado de su novio años atrás, no le guardaba rnrnrencor, es su padre y aunque sea insensible, es la persona que le ha enseñado tanto y fue para ella, una tonta forma de protegerla y de decirle cuanto la ama.

-Rosie, podemos hablar-dijo Ron-

Hermione miró a su esposo y luego a su hija y salió de la habitación.

-Cariño-dijo Ron sentándose junto a su hija- Rose, lo siento.. Sé que fui un idiota al cometer ese error, pero..

-Papá, sé que lo hiciste porque querías protegerme.. Pero fuiste muy egoísta al separarme de él.. Te portaste exactamente como lo haría Draco Malfoy.. Creí que tu me apoyarías..

-Lo sé, debí haberlo hecho.. Lo lamento

-Ya es tarde, papá.. Te perdono pero lo mío con Scorpius terminó desde el día en que me fui a Francia, regresaba pero ya no era lo mismo, fue difícil mantener una relación a larga distancia, así que decidimos terminar.

-Lo siento, princesa.. Lo lamento tanto

-Ya no importa.. -dijo Rose- No te odio, sé que lo hiciste por amor.. Una forma muy rara dedemostrarme que me amas..

-Como te dije ese día, por tu madre, por tu hermano y por ti.. hago lo que sea..

-Entonces me hubieras dejado salir con el y nada de esto habría pasado

-Rose, es un Malfoy.. Mi opinión acerca de esa familia no cambiará.. y solo vine a disculparme porque sé que te hice un daño, y me duele verte tan triste.

-Se me pasará, no te apures.

Al día siguiente Rose se levantó para ir al Ministerio con su padre, iba a una entrevista de trabajo como aurora. Al llegar quería buscar a Scorpius o a su primo Albus para platicar con ambos, tenían muchas cosas que contarse, realmente no quería encontrarse con Scorpius porque sabía que verlo le dolería en el alma.

-Rose-dijo Albus-

-Al-dijo abrazando a su primo-

-Wow, ha pasado tanto tiempo..-dijo Albus- Estas preciosa, primita

-Gracias, tu tambien luces muy bien.. ¿Como te va en el trabajo?

-Muy bien.. De hecho vengo de la Academia y vengo a buscar a mi novia..

-Oh claro, yo vengo a una entrevista de trabajo

-Pues mucha suerte, seguramente te irá muy bien

-Gracias..

Rose salió yarnrn con una sonrisa en el rostro había conseguido el empleo que tanto rnhabíarn deseado, sin darse cuenta se topo con una persona rubia de ojos rngrises.

-Rose?

-Scorpius..

-Hola.. ¿Como estás? Hace tanto que no nos vemos

-Si, así es..

-¿Como te fue en Francia?

-Bien, fue genial..

-Me alegro..

-Cariño-dijo una joven rubia de ojos azules- Por fin te encuentro-dijo y besó la mejilla del joven- ¿Quien es tu amiga?

-Ella.. Ella es Rosie.. Una amiga de Hogwarts

-Ah es la tal Rose que se fue a Francia.. Tu ex-novia..

-Algo así-dijo Rose incómoda- Rose Weasley..

-Soy Charlotte Parkinson..

-Es mi prometida-dijo Scorpius-

-Oh.. felicidades-dijo Rose-

-Si, Scorpius me pidió matrimonio.. Nos vamos a casar en unas semanas.. Estoy muy emocionada y feliz..

-Si yo tambien-dijo Scorpius- Charlotte, tengo que ir a la oficina

-Pero creí que ya habías terminado..

- Tengo que terminar unas cosas, preciosa..

-Oh que mal, no quiero pensar que es porque quieres pasar tiempo con Weasley..

-No mal interpretes, Scorpius y yo solo somos amigos

-Querida, después de una relación, no pueden ser amigos, pero confío en Scorpius. Nos vemos..-dijo Charlotte-

Rose y Scorpius caminaron a la oficina de Scorpius, este le ofreció asiento a Rose y esta se sentó frente a él.

-Wow, tanto tiempo..

-Lo sé.. -dijo Rose- Así que te vas a casar

-Créeme, no es lo que tu piensas..

-Scorpius, tu y yo ya no somos nada.. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, a mi no me debe importar..

-Rose, te sigo amando..

-Así? Y que hay de Charlotte?

-Ella, ella es la hija de la mejor amiga de mi padre.. y su familia esta en banca rota.. y la verdad.. la solución es que nuestras familias se unan y..

-Scorpius, mira.. No me importa si te casas con ella o no.. Yo no soy quien para impedírtelo..

-Creí que jamás te volvería a ver, yo nunca te he dejado de amar..

-Scorpius, no digas esas cosas.. Tu te vas a casar, debes olvidarme.. es lo mejor para todos..

-Creí que tu no regresarías por eso accedí al plan de mi padre y abuelo.. Pero ahora que estás de regreso puedo cancelar mi compromiso con Charlotte.. y podremos estar juntos de nuevo..

-No es tan fácil como crees..

-Porque?

-Porque no puedes estar jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas, Scorpius

-Rose, yo no amo a Charlotte y ella no me ama.. Solo quiere mi dinero.. No nos llevámos nada bien, es una víbora igual que su madre.

-Scorpius-dijo Rose-

-Perdón que lo diga así, pero es la verdad.. Solo quería ayudar a salvarle el pellejo a los Parkinson es todo..

-Lo sé, pero casarte con alguien con quien no amas no es la solución.. o si?

-No, no lo es.. Por eso debemos darnos otra oportunidad.

-Scorpius, te vas a casar.. Ya dejemos eso por la paz..

-Pero yo estoy dispuesto a cancelar mi compromiso por ti.. ¿Tu estas dispuesta a seguir luchando?

-Claro que seré capaz, pero tu ya te vas a casar.. No esperes que yo te pida que dejes a Charlotte por mí..

-Es que enserio quiero hacerlo, aun cuando no me lo pidas.. Lo haré..-dijo Scorpius-

-Scorpius.. ¿Enserio quieres hacer eso?

-Rosie, a ti te quiero.. a ti te amo.. No a esa víbora que quiere meterse con todos los de la oficina..

Rose río..

-Wow, vaya que no la quieres..

-La detesto..

-Así comenzaste conmigo

-Contigo fue diferente.. -dijo Scorpius y le dio un beso corto a la pelirroja-

-Scorpius, quieres meterte en problemas?

-Claro, lo había olvidado.. A Weasley no le gustan los problemas..

-Y a ti te encanta meterte en problemas..

-Es mi especialidad..

-Eres un tonto..

-Pero soy tu tonto..

-Me tengo que ir.. Mañana comienzo a trabajar y..

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? ¿En que departamento?

-Scorpius.. No quiero que tu familia me odie más de lo que me odia.

-No claro que no, mi madre detesta a Charlotte, no se llevan nada bien.. Ella será la primera en felicitarme por terminar este error..

-Scorpius, espero y no te arrepientas..

-No me voy a arrpentir.. -dijo Scorpius-

Rose salió de la oficina y en eso vio que Charlotte entraba a la oficina de Scorpius besándolo apasionadamente, no pudo evitar sentir celos, de verdad que desearía ser ella la que estuviera por casarse con Scorpius y no Charlotte. La joven llegó a su casa, su madre la recibió con un abrazo..

-Princesa, creí que llegarías mas tarde.

-Es que la verdad, tuve un encuentro..

-Así? Y se puede saber con quien?

-Con Scorpius-dijo Rose-

-¿Enserio?

-Si, me lo encontré.. Resulta que se va a casar, mamá.. Y quiere romper su compromiso con su novia por mí.. pero.. No sé, no creo que sea buena idea.. Esta siendo algo..

-Rose, cariño.. Sé que para ti es difícil todo esto, pero Scorpius es un buen muchacho y te quiere.. y tu lo quieres.. merecen estar felices..

-Pero el se va a casar, mamá.. No puede romper un compromiso así como así, como si fuera algo tan sencillo.. El.. ya lo perdí, mamá..

-Calma, Scorpius esta dispuesto a renunciar a su compromiso por ti..

-El no quiere a Charlotte y Charlotte se nota que es una linda chica pero no sé, Scorpius me dice que no es muy agradable que digamos..

-Oh bueno, cariño..

-Pero tu crees que haga mal en volver con Scorpius?

-Claro que no, cielo.. Ambos se aman y deben estar juntos.. El esta dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti..

-¿Tu crees que por fin mi papá lo acepte?

-Será mejor que no se lo menciones.. por ahora..

Rose suspiró..

-No quiero que mi papá se vuelva loco de nuevo..-dijo la pelirroja-

-Debes tenerle paciencia a tu padre-dijo Hermione-

-Se la he tenido 19 años, mamá.. Porque no puede dejar de comportarse tan infantil?

-Tu padre puede ser algo infantil, pero te quiere..

-¿Que fue lo que te enamoró de él?

-Bueno, es una lista larga.. Puede ser que sea divertido, es buen amigo.. El me sabía levantar el ánimo.. aunque no era ni deportista, ni el mas inteligente de la clase.. pero siempre estuvo ahí para mí, sacándome de quicio o defendiéndome de todos.. Pero siempre estuvo ahí..

Rose sonrió..

-¿Enserio?

-Si.. Tu padre y yo somos un caso.. -dijo Hermione riendo-

-Si, eso lo sé.. Bueno, espero y papá deje que Scorpius forme parte de la familia..

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo tendrá que aceptar.. Lo que más nos importa a nosotros los padres, es la felicidad de nuestros hijos.. Y si el estu felicidad, yo estoy feliz.. y sé que tu padre tambien lo terminará aceptando solo porque tu eres su niña y quiere verte feliz.

-Eso espero

-Verás que sí.. Tu padre tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra-dijo Hermione haciendo reír a su hija- Pero cuando se trata de su pequeña princesa..

-Puede ser aun mas enojon y temible que un ogro

-No, Rose.. Hace lo que sea por su princesa.. Cuando eras bebé, recuerdo muy bien la vez que te pusimos en tu cuarto, en tu cuna por primera vez, para que aprendieras a dormir sola, estuviste llorando toda la noche, yo quería aguantar el no ir a verte, pero como toda madre leona-sonrióHermione-rnrn Me levantaba a verte o al menos trataba tu padre se negaba o rnaparentabarn eso, porque una vez que me quede dormida.. tu padre fue a tu habitación, esa vez me desperte y los vi dormidos juntos en la misma cuna, tu dormías placidamente sobre su pecho y el te abrazaba con todo el amor que un padre puede tener por su hija.. Fue algo muy dulce de parte de tu padre, claro.. Esa misma mañana, le dolía todo porque la cuna era demasiado pequeña para alguien tan largo como él.. Pero arnrn lo que voy, que tu padre hace todo.. TODO con tal de que tu hermano y tu sean felices.. -termino de hablar Hermione y dejo a su hija para que trabajara-

Hermione dejo a su hija y Rose comenzó a trabajar en los documentos que le rnrnhabían encargado.. Estuvo toda la noche arreglando y escribiendo rnrnpergaminos. Ron bajo y notó que su hija estaba durmiendo en el sofá, sonrió.. La tomo en brazos como cuando era niña y se quedaba "despierta" esperando a Santa Claus, la dejo en su cama y le besó la rnfrente..

-Papá te ama, princesa.

Ron dejo la habitación y Rose despertó..

-Yo tambien te amo, papá..-susurró Rose-

Rose solo esperaba que su madre tuviera razón y su padre le diera una oportunidad a Scorpius.


	12. Todo por ti

Rose se levantó al día siguiente esperando ya no encontrarse con Scorpius, quería olvidarse de él, pero el insistía en buscarla y estar con ella, Scorpius esta dispuesto a dar todo por su pelirroja, y si tiene que renunciar a su compromiso con Charlotte, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Scorpius estaba en su habitación dispuesto a terminar su relación con Charlotte, esa misma noche se lo diría, ya no quería estar mas con ella, tenía que aceptar que ella era una chica muy hermosa, pero no le encontraba algo más, lo único que ella hacía era pedir, pedir y pedir, y eso comenzaba a hartar a Scorpius.

Astoria toco la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, la abrió y vio que su hijo ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar.  
-Mamá, llegas en el momento oportuno-dijo Scorpius sonriendo- Eres como un angel..  
-Oh que lindo, cielo..-sonrió Astoria- ¿En que soy útil?  
-Te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Seguro-dijo Astoria-  
-Tu matrimonio con mi padre fue planeado?

Astoria lo miro a los ojos y sonrió..  
-No cariño, tu padre y yo nos enamoramos.. aunque no lo creas.. Tu padre tiene corazón..  
-Eso lo sé, es solo que es difícil de saberlo..  
-Lo sé, cariño.. ¿A que se debe tu pregunta?  
-Es que.. tengo dudas sobre mi matrimonio con Charlotte..  
-Oh ya veo, yo.. creí que estabas dispuesto a casarte con ella, porque.. es la mujer de tu vida..  
-Mamá, tu sabes que eso no es cierto.. Yo no amo a Charlotte, debo aceptar es muy bonita, pero solo eso..  
-Scorpius.. El amor no solamente se basa en belleza, debes fijarte tambien en la belleza interna-dijo Astoria con su voz tierna de madre-  
-Madre, ya lo sé.. Me lo has dicho en mis 17 años de vida..  
-Entonces.. ¿Porque insistes en casarte con ella? Si no la amas, tu matrimonio será una pesadilla..  
-Al principio fue porque quería ayudar a los Parkinson, ya sabes.. Pansy es muy amiga de mi padre y..  
-Ni me la recuerdes..  
-Y bueno Charlotte y yo hemos sido amigos desde que eramos niños, pero.. solo siento por ella un cariño, un aprecio.. no amor.. si me explico? Sé que estoy sonando muy cursi y antipático.. Y sé que mi padre no aprobará que lo haga ya que estamos a una semanas de hacerlo..  
-Es el momento apropiado para hacerlo.. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde..  
-Madre.. Hay otra razón por la que no me voy a casar con ella..  
-Se trata de Rose, cierto?  
-Si-dijo Scorpius- Ella regresó de Francia y la verdad..  
-La sigues amando, cierto?

Scorpius asintió..  
-Sé que es una estupidez todo esto, es que..  
-No es ninguna estupidez, Scorpius.. Lo que sientes es amor.. Si tu amas a Rose.. y ella te ama.. Pues, deben luchar..  
-Madre, quiero estar con ella.. El problema es que mi padre no lo aceptará..  
-Estará mal lo que voy a decir pero.. ¡Al diablo con la opinión de tu padre! Es tu vida, es tu felicidad.. y si Rose es tu felicidad, debes estar con ella..  
-Mamá, jamás creí que..  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-dijo Astoria- Scorpius, debes decirle a Charlotte que se pospondrá la boda..  
-No se pospondrá nada-dijo Draco entrando a la habitación- Tu ya hiciste un compromiso, Hyperion. No puedes echarte para atrás.. Debes ser firme con tu decisión. La boda es en dos semanas..  
-Draco, querido.. Creo que debemos apoyar en la decisión de Scorpius  
-No Astoria, ya lo hemos platicado.. La hija de la comadreja no debe estar con nuestro hijo.. No esta permitido.. No es de buen ver..  
-Al diablo con eso!-dijo Scorpius- Estoy harto de que manipules mi vida, padre.. Siempre lo has hecho, ya déjame decidir una vez en mi vida..  
-Que no lo entiendes?-dijo Draco- Tu no puedes estar con ella y punto-dijo Draco molesto-  
-Ya deja de darme órdenes..  
-Mientras estes en mi casa, acatarás mis órdenes  
-Estoy harto de que me manejes a tu manera.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-No puedes arruinar tu vida, estando con una Weasley  
-No la voy arruinar.. -dijo Scorpius- Rose es a quien amo, no me voy a casar con Charlotte, si me caso, te juro que me divorció al mes de casado..  
-No puedes hacer eso.. Un Malfoy divorciado.. Y todavía enamorado de una Weasley  
-No tiene nada de malo, padre..  
-Claro que tiene de malo.. Es una Weasley, una traidora de la sangre, una mestiza.. No puedes estar enamorado de ella..  
-Lo estoy, padre.. -dijo Scorpius harto de la actitud de su padre- No me casaré con Parkinson, y es mi decisión final..  
-¿Que más falta? Que le pidas matrimonio a la Weasley?  
-No es mala idea-dijo Scorpius sonriendo y salió de la habitación-  
-Hyperion, Hyperion.. No me desobezacas, te desheredo.. Me oíste? Olvidate que tienes un quinto o peor que eres mi hijo!  
-Draco!-dijo Astoria enojada con su esposo-  
-¿Enserio crees que me importa el dinero? ¿Enserio serías capaz de negarme como tu hijo? Bien!-dijo Scorpius y salió de la casa-  
-Astoria, no podemos seguir con esto.. Todo esto es tu culpa y meterle esas ideas a la cabeza a nuestro hijo..  
-Draco, estas cometiendo un error.. Nuestro hijo esta enamorado de Rose Weasley, nuestro deber como padres es apoyarlo..  
-Ni loco apoyaré esa decisión, solo eso me faltaba..  
-Recuerda la profecía..  
-Esa profecía.. Estúpida profecía!-dijo Draco-  
-Nuestro hijo esta en peligro.. Debemos decirle sobre eso.. Debemos prepararlo para la batalla, Draco..  
-No, Astoria.. Nuestro hijo estará bien.. No necesita entrenar .. Además.. Scorpius esta encaprichado con la niña Weasley..  
-No es un capricho, Draco.. Realmente la quiere.. -dijo Astoria molesta-  
-Claro.. Es una estupidez..  
-Recuerda que tu tambien creías que el amor era una estupidez.. -dijo Astoria- Recuerda que tu tambien negabas sentir el amor..  
-No empieces, Astoria.. Lo nuestro fue diferente..  
-No del todo.. Te recuerdo que tambien tuvimos nuestros problemas.. ¿No te olvidas que tu te ibas a casar con otra? ¿No te olvidas que tu padre negaba que te casaras conmigo solo porque mi padre estaba en banca rota?-dijo Astoria- Recuerdalo, Draco.. Le prometiste a Scorpius ser diferente a tu padre..  
-No, no.. Esto no le voy a permitir..  
-Draco, escucha.. Toda su vida lo has manipulado, has tomado decisiones por el.. Ahora ya no es el mismo pequeño a quien podías manipular todo el tiempo, ahora es tiempo que Scorpius tome sus propias decisiones, que tome su propio camino..  
-¿Dime que le cometí mal, Astoria? Para que nuestro hijo cometiera semejante estupidez..  
-Draco.. Deja de pensar en esas cosas, deja de pensar en ti.. Deja de ser egoísta.. Nuestro hijo merece ser feliz..

Draco miró a su esposa y salió de la habitación, Scorpius se apareció en la oficina, esa misma noche estaba dispuesto a decirle a Charlotte la verdad y si era necesario, huir con Rose para alejarse de todo y todos. Iba caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio cuando se topo con Albus.  
-Hey Al-sonrió Scorpius- Has visto a Rose?  
-Ah si, esta en su oficina.. -dijo Albus- Sigues interesado, cierto?  
-Si, amigo.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero y Charlotte?  
-A ella la voy a mandar por un caño, esta noche..-dijo Scorpius-

Sin darse cuenta Charlotte estaba oyendo todo, sonrío con malicia..  
-Así que terminarás conmigo, querido? Oh no, no.. no.. tu me vas a hacer rica, quieras o no.. Quiero decir.. "Nos vas a hacer ricos"-dijo mirando su vientre- Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan B, Scorpius sigue enamorado de la mosquita muerta, pues lo obligaré a olvidarse de ella, porque esperamos un Malfoy Jr-dijo sonriendo-

-¿Le dirás a Charlotte todo?  
-Albus, no me quiero casar con ella..  
-Scorpius, es..  
-Una locura, lo sé.. Pero..  
-No, estamos hablando de Charlotte Parkinson.. Ella es capaz de TODO.. Ella realmente te quiere  
-No, no me quiere a mí.. Quiere mi herencia, pero obviamente no recibirá ni un quinto..  
-Scorpius, Rose es mi prima, mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana ...  
-Ya entendí  
- Lo que menos quiero es que salga lastimada.. Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo.. sé que tu la harás feliz..  
-Gracias, Al.. Sabía que podía contar contigo.. Pero por favor no le digas nada a tu familia, en especial a Rose..  
-Pues le vas a pedir matrimonio o que?  
-Pues planeaba, pero no.  
-Es algo apresurado  
-Lo sé-dijo el rubio- Bueno, tengo que irme..

Scorpius llegó a la oficina de Rose, la pelirroja estaba de espaldas tratando de bajar unos libros, Scorpius entró a hurtadillas para no que no lo fuera a oír.. Se detuvo detrás de la joven, se acerco a su oído y sonrió.  
-Weasley-dijo haciendo que Rose soltara los libros, se giro hacia Scorpius y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el rubio se estaba carcajeando-  
-Debiste haber visto cara, Rose..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Ja.. ja.. Muy gracioso-dijo Rose tomando el libro del suelo- Mira como me estoy riendo..  
-Ay que amargada..  
-Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a saludarte..  
-Genial-sonrío Rose..- Ya enserio... que ocurre?  
-Rose, quiero decirte.. que voy a hacer todo.. todo lo que este en mis manos con tal de que nuestra relación funcione..  
-Scor.. -dijo Rose- Estas comprometido.. Ya te dije que no tienes que renunciar.. No puedes hacerle eso.. Que tal si Charlotte realmente te ama..  
-Rose, Charlotte no es nada para mí.. Ya te explique la razón por la cual me voy a casar..  
-Scorpius, nuestra relación no va a funcionar..  
-Porque crees eso?  
-Porque.. ni tu padre, ni el mío.. lo aprueban..  
-Pues yo ya le dije a mi padre que te amo.. te amo Rosebud Weasley-dijo Scorpius acercando su rostro a la pelirroja- Te amo.. te amo-comenzó a decir esto subiendo el volumen de su voz-  
-Shh-dijo Rose- ¿Quieres que me despidan? Es mi primera semana, no quiero problemas..  
-Rose.. Te amo.. Y haré todo por que tu y yo estemos juntos..  
-Pero.. tu padre, tu herencia..  
-Al diablo con eso!-dijo Scorpius- Ya me cansé de que mi padre y mi abuelo siempre me manipulen.. Ya no quiero ser su títere.. Esto lo hago por que enserio te quiero, Rosie..-dijo Scorpius tomando la mano de la chica- ¿Tu me sigues queriendo? Si no es así, te dejaré de molestar..  
-Scorpius, yo tambien te sigo queriendo.. -dijo Rose- Enserio, me gustas.. y todo eso..  
-Pero..?  
-No, no hay peros.. Bueno, solo uno.. Mi padre, mi padre te matará..  
-Pues.. me enfrentaré a él.. No me importa.. -dijo Scorpius- No creo que me mande a matar, no es un asesino o sí?  
-No, no lo es.. Pero si fue capaz de envíarme lejos, es capaz de cualquier otra cosa..  
-Rosie, hay que luchar por estar juntos.. -dijo Scorpius- Te juro por mi vida.. Que haré todo, todo.. por que estemos juntos, así tenga que renunciar a mi vida de ahora..  
-¿Harías eso? ¿Enserio? Nada de lujos, ni herencia..? te vas a morir  
-Muy graciosa, Weasley.. Pero hablo enserio..-dijo Scorpius- Enserio, quiero estar a tu lado..  
-De acuerdo, hay que luchar..-dijo Rose- Yo te juro por mi vida, luchar por nuestro amor, si tu juras no romperme el corazón..  
-Eso ya te lo he jurado, y hasta ahora no he roto mi promesa.. Falta que tu cumplas tu parte..  
-Juralo de todos modos  
-De acuerdo, lo juro-dijo Scorpius y besó la mano de la pelirroja- Te veo al rato para ir a cenar  
-¿Estas loco? No pueden vernos juntos  
-Correré el riesgo-dijo Scorpius-  
-Estas loco..  
-Gracias, yo tambien te amo-dijo Scorpius y besó a la joven-


	13. La Pelirroja y El Rubio

Llegó la noche, la familia Malfoy esperaba a la familia Parkinson esa misma noche Scorpius le confesaría todo a Charlotte. Pronto llegaron, la hermosa rubia se acerco a su novio y lo besó pasionadamente.  
-Hola mi amor..  
-Hola Charlotte.. Tenemos que hablar  
-Si, amor.. Tengo algo importante que decirte  
-Ah si? Y sobre que es?  
-Ya lo sabrás, amorcito.. A la hora de la cena..  
-Charlotte, yo.. tengo algo que decirte..  
-Shh.. no me lo digas ahora, yo tambien estoy ansiosa por casarme contigo  
-No, eso no es precisamente lo que te tengo que decir  
-Que es lo que quieres, entonces?-dijo Charlotte-  
-Charlotte, Scorpius.. La cena esta lista  
-Vamos, amor-dijo Charlotte tomando la mano de su novio-

Scorpius y Charlotte caminaron al comedor, se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar..  
-Familia.. Tengo algo que decirles..-dijo Charlotte- Ahora que Scorpius y yo nos vamos a casar, estoy muy feliz por eso.. y hay una razón más-dijo y miro su vientre- Estoy embarazada!

La familia se quedo muda..  
-Sin duda debe haber boda y cuanto antes-dijo Draco-  
-No, tu no puedes estar embarazada.. Seguramente ese hijo no es mío  
-Scorpius, como puedes dudar de tu paternidad-dijo Charlotte haciendose la ofendida..  
-Es la verdad, ni creas que me voy a casar contigo.. y menos hacerme responsable de ese niño, porque yo no soy el padre..-dijo Scorpius- Ni creas que me vas a atar con eso  
-Scorpius, Scorpius!-dijo Draco al ver a su hijo retirarse de la casa..  
-Creí que le haría feliz ser padre-dijo Charlotte fingiendo tristeza y decepcion-  
-No llores, querida.. Scorpius se casará contigo.. El debe cumplir.. Te debe cumplir-dijo Pansy  
-¿Segura que ese niño es de Scorpius?-dijo Astoria-  
-Por supuesto que es de el! ¿Porque todos dudan de mí?-dijo Charlotte llorando-  
-Yo no quise darte a entender con eso, es que.. Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y.. casarse por eso.. yo creo que estamos viviendo en una época diferente en donde no precisamente se debe estar casado para..  
-No empieces Astoria.. Scorpius se debe casar con Charlotte.. Será papá.. Y ese niño no puede crecer fuera del matrimonio..  
-Pero.. Scorpius esta seguro que no es el padre de ese niño, debemos creerle  
-Ah o sea.. que cree que yo me embarace a propósito?  
-No, digo.. hay muchas razones por las que una puede tener un retraso. no precisamente un embarazo-dijo Astoria- ¿Estas completamente segura? ¿Ya fuiste al médico?  
-Me hice una prueba esta mañana y salió posiva.. -dijo Charlotte-  
-Pues mañana mismo vamos con un sanador para saber cuanto tiempo tienes-dijo Astoria-  
-Agradezco su interés, pero no es necesario  
-Oh claro que sí, querida.. Debo saber como esta mi nieto..-dijo Astoria, no era ninguna tonta-  
-No, no.. enserio no se preocupe..-dijo Charlotte- Por cierto, me acabo de acordar que me tengo que ir..  
-¿Tan rápido?-dijo Astoria-  
-Bueno Scorpius se fue y.. el no quiere saber nada sobre mi hijo.. Así que tendré que salir de esta yo sola..  
-¿Lo vas a abortar?-dijo Pansy- Será lo mejor.. No estas casada y un hijo fuera del matrimonio.. es una aberración..  
-No.. No abortarás-dijo Draco- Scorpius se casará contigo.. Tiene que cumplir con eso..  
-Pero el no quiere hacerse cargo de mi hijo..-dijo Charlotte-  
-Ya veré como le hago, pero el se va a casar contigo-dijo Draco

Scorpius salió de su casa molesto, aunque dentro de su cabeza venían las dudas sobre si realmente Charlotte estaba embarazada de él, porque realmente no recordaba haber tenido relaciones con ella, tal vez lo habían hecho, pero seguramente estaba borracho o algo por el estilo..  
-Ojala y Rose no se entere.. Porque si se entera de esto, me mandará por un tubo..-dijo Scorpius y se apareció en casa de los Weasley-

Se apareció en el balcón de Rose, Rose lo vio y quiso gritar pero Scorpius le tapo la boca..  
-Que haces aquí? Que tal si estaba desnuda?  
-Mmm.. Aun así me hubiera quedado  
-Eres un idiota, Malfoy.. Ya enserio.. ¿A que veniste?  
-Te dije que vendría por ti para ir a cenar..  
-Y le dijiste a Charlotte que ya no te vas a casar con ella?  
-Si, sobre eso  
-No le has dicho.. Lo sabía, sabía que tu.. solo quieres hacer esto por rebeldía, por capricho..  
-No Rose, realmente quiero terminar con ella, y estar contigo..  
-Entonces? Porque no le dijiste?  
-Porque no tuve el valor, si? No me dio tiempo, no me dejaron decirle nada, estuvieron todo el tiempo detrás de mí..-mintió Scorpius-  
-¿Enserio eso paso?  
-Si, enserio-mintió Scorpius-  
-Scorpius, enserio confío en ti.. Enserio quiero que nuestra relación funcione.. Es más ni si quiera tenemos una relación formal..  
-Porque tu no quieres, porque estoy comprometido con Charlotte  
-Buen punto.. Pero Malfoy, enserio quieres seguir con esto?  
-Por supuesto..  
-No quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre  
-Rose.. Me vale lo que opine mi padre, ya no soy un niño.. Puedo manejar mi vida como quiera..  
-Scorpius, tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti  
-No, solo le importa que su hijo siga sus pasos, en excepcion de lo de ser mortífago..-dijo Scorpius- Nada ni nadie ma hará cambiar de opinión sobre ti..  
-Scorpius.. -dijo Rose sonriendo-

Scorpius se acercó más a la joven y la besó..  
-Vamos a cenar, anda.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose- Iré a cambiarme, no espíes..  
-Trataré de no hacerlo

Rose giró los ojos.. y entró al baño a ducharse y arreglarse para ir a cenar con el rubio..  
-¿Te dirán algo si te escapas?  
-Ya soy mayor de edad, el riesgo más grande que tengo es que me metan a la cárcel..  
-Bueno, vamos-dijo Scorpius tomando la mano de su novia y ambos se aparecieron en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts-  
-¿Que hacemos aquí? Si nos descubren, nos meteremos en problemas..  
-Merlin, Rose.. No hay nada de malo en arriesgarse.. El que no arriesga no gana.. Además, nadie lo sabrá..

En el centro había todo para un picnic nocturno, caminaron y se sentaron a disfrutar de una linda velada..  
-Wow!  
-Que? No te gustó?  
-Claro que sí.. No creí que tuvieras  
-Sensibilidad? Aunque no lo creas, los Malfo tenemos corazón..  
-No lo dudo, Scorpius.. Enserio no dudo de tu amor por mí.. Es solo que..  
-Tienes miedo?  
-Algo-dijo Rose-  
-No temas, nada malo pasará.. -dijo Scorpius- Te lo juro-

En eso vieron unas sombras, Scor con un movimiento de varita hizo que todo desapareciera, tomo la mano de Rose y desaparecieron..  
-Estuvo cerca-dijo Rose-  
-Si.. -dijo Scor sonriendo y besó a su novia, el beso fue tomando intensidad-  
-Scorpius, no estoy lista..  
-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.. No te voy a presionar-dijo Scorpius- Cuando estes lista, pasará..  
-¿Enserio no te enoja que no quiera hacerlo contigo?  
-Claro que no me enoja.. Bueno, te deseo-dijo Scorpius haciendo sonrojar a la joven- Pero mereces respeto.. Te amo y te sabré esperar..  
-Gracias-dijo Rose y besó al rubio- Ahora, creo que será mejor que me vaya..  
-No espera, quédate aquí..  
-No creo que sea buena idea.. es tu departamento  
-Y?  
-Aquí vives con Charlotte  
-Rayos, había olvidado ese detalle.. Ella y yo peleamos, no creo que se aparezca por aquí  
-Scor.. llegué amor  
-Claro-dijo Rose molesta-  
-No, espera Rosie..

Rosa salió de prisa de la habitación y se topo con Charlotte..  
-Increíble que a dos semanas de nuestra boda y ya te estás acostando con Weasley  
-Disculpa, pero no me he acostado con nadie  
-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Scorpius? Ahora que tendremos un hijo  
-¿QUE?

Scorpius maldijo mentalmente, la pelirroja giró hacia el rubio y luego hacia Charlotte..  
-¿Estas embarazada?  
-Claro! Scorpius no te lo dijo? Nos vamos a casar la próxima semana.. Y estoy embarazada de él.. Wow, se ve que no sabes todo de tu amiguito..  
-Yo.. yo..  
-Eres una tonta si creíste que un Malfoy si fijaría en ti-se burló Charlotte-  
-Si es verdad fui una imbécil.. ¿Como pude haber creído que me amaba?-se dijo Rose y miró a Scorpius con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio una cachetada- TE ODIO! NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME EN TU VIDA..

Rose salió molesta del departamento hecha un mar de lágrimas, Scorpius quiso seguirla pero su novia caprichosa lo detuvo.  
-A donde vas? Tu no vas a ir a ningun lado  
-Porque le dijiste eso a Rose? Tu no estas embarazada, nunca me he acostado contigo.. Te acuestas con todo mundo en el Ministerio, como puedes estar segura de que es mío?  
-Porque yo lo sé, una madre lo sabe todo  
-Eres una idiota si crees que me voy a casar contigo.. Ese hijo no es mío  
-Hay una prueba.. La podemos hacer.. Y verás que es cierto  
-No Charlotte, no me voy a casar contigo.. Estes o no embarazada.. No quiero saber nada de ti..  
-¿Como puedes estar enamorada de esa tonta pelirroja? Ella no te puede dar nada..  
-Mira.. Rose no puede tener los lujos que tu tienes, pero por lo menos sabe usar su cerebro.. no que tu.. lo tienes y no sabes como usarlo..-dijo Scorpius con asco- Ahora largo de mi casa..  
-No querido, yo no me voy de aquí..  
-LARGO HE DICHO!-dijo Scorpius molesto y tomando a la joven de las muñecas-  
-Sueltame, Scorpius.. Me lastimas!  
-Esto no se compara con lo que me has hecho, arruinaste mi vida..-dijo Scorpius y forzó a que la joven saliera del departamento y no permitió que ella entrara.. hizo un encantamiento especial para que cuando ella tratará de entrar sintiera dolor en el cuerpo impidiéndole la entrada-

Rose llegó a su habitación..  
-Prometiste no romerme el corazón.. Lo juraste Malfoy.. Ahora te casarás y tendrás un hijo con otra.. cuando creí que realmente me amabas-se dijo Rose- Eres un idiota.. No.. yo soy la idiota al creer que realmente un Malfoy renunciaría a su vida de lujos por mí.. por una Weasley. No te mereces mis lágrimas, no voy a llorar por ti.. -dijo pero seguía llorando, realmente le dolía lo que estaba pasando-

Pasarón días, semanas, meses desde que Rose se enteró de "la verdadera" razón por la cual Scorpius la buscaba, quería escapar de su responsabilidad. Scorpius la iba a buscar todos los días a su oficina pero ella le negaba la entrada, estaba dispuesto hacer todo por ganarse nuevamente a la pelirroja.

Rose estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien le tomo el brazo..  
-Suéltame-dijo Rose- Malfoy? Que quieres-dijo al ver que era el rubio-  
-Rose, escúchame  
-No, no quiero escucharte.. Ya oí suficiente el otro día  
-Rose.. Por favor.. Deja que te explique, de acuerdo?-dijo Scorpius-  
-No, no hay nada que explicar.. Querías usarme, querías evitar tu responsabilidad  
-No tengo ninguna responsabilidad, Charlotte quiere atarme con un hijo que ni si quiera es mío..  
-¿Como sabes? Como estás tan seguro?  
-Porque no, Rose.. Es imposible.. ¿Como puedo creerle que ese hijo es mío?  
-Para ti es sencillo, para ustedes es sencillo safarse de la responsabilidad de ser padre..-dijo Rose-  
-Mira Rose, te estoy diciendo la verdad.. Tu prometiste, que lucharías porque esto funcionara  
-Y tu me juraste no romperme el corazón-dijo Rose viendo a los ojos y se fue caminando de ahí-  
-Rose, Rose..-gritó Scorpius-

De pronto se escucho un sonido parecido al de una bomba, se volvió a escuchar dos, tres veces más.  
-Rose-dijo Scorpius corriendo hacia la oficina de la chica-  
-Ahí esta Malfoy, atrapenlo-dijo un mortífago-

Rose notó que alguien la estaba siguiendo, corrió a más de prisa pero luego alguien la tomo, Scorpius corrió a buscar a Rose y por salvar su vida, encontró a Rose que estaba en el suelo siendo torturada por un mortífago.  
-Rose-dijo corriendo hacia la chica- Desmaius!-gritó el rubio para inmovilizar al hombre que estaba torturando a la chica-  
-Scorpius-dijo Rose-  
-Ah que ternura Malfoy enamorado de una Weasley..-dijo el mortífago- Vamos a quitarle lo mas preciado que tiene, su hermosa noviecita..-dijo otro mortífago y volvió a torturar a la pelirroja-

Rose comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero después de un rato los mortífagos se fueron dejando a Rose inconciente, pronto llegaron Ron, Harry, Hermione y otros aurores. Scorpius no menciono nada, tomo a Rose en brazos y la llevo al hospital esperando que aun fuera tiempo para salvar la vida de la joven.

Scorpius llegó a San Mungo con Rose en brazos, el chico estaba espantado, preocupado, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Por favor, ayudeme.. esta muy mal-dijo Scorpius-  
-Claro-dijo una enfermera, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una camilla.

Scorpius coloco a la joven en la camilla y dejo que las enfermeras se encargaran de ella. Pronto llegaron los Weasley, Ron furioso tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa..  
-QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA? DIMELO AHORA  
-Ron, calma.. -dijo Hermione tratando de que su esposo soltara al chico-  
-Yo no le hice nada, sería incapaz de lastimarla.. Ella estaba siendo atacada por los mortífagos y yo..  
-Tu que? TU QUE?  
-Yo trate de que no le hicieran mas daño, pero al parecer Rose esta muy mal..  
-Sabía que tu solo traerías problemas-dijo Ron soltando al chico-  
-Yo solo quiero que Rose se ponga bien.. Me siento tan culpable..  
-Claro.. Si mi hija se muere, será tu culpa-dijo Ron-  
-Ron, Scorpius no tiene la culpa de nada.. El solo hizo lo que pudo por salvar a Rose.. Seguramente si el no hubiera llegado, Rose  
-Si el no se hubiera aparecido en la vida de Rose nada de esto estaría pasando  
-Sabes muy bien que aun así pasaría-susurró Hermione-  
-Te quiero lejos de mi hija, de mi familia Malfoy-dijo Ron a Scorpius-  
-Solo quiero saber como esta Rose.. Yo solo quiero que ella este bien..  
-Lo estará si tu te alejas de ella, de su vida.. Se supone que te vas a casar no? Que andas persiguiendo a mi hija cuando te vas a casar?-dijo Ron- No creas que no me he enterado.. Deja ya a mi hija..  
-Le juro que a su hija la quiero enserio...  
-Si la quisieras enserio, no la ilusionarías.. Te vas a casar!-dijo Ron- Ya dejala en paz!

Un sanador salió de la habitacion y miro a todos..  
-Familiares de Rose Weasley?  
-Somos sus padres-dijo Ron- ¿Como esta mi hija?  
-No les voy a mentir, la señorita esta débil.. Solo falta esperar..  
-No hay algo que se pueda hacer por salvarla?-dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione- Por favor..  
-Esperar, señor Weasley.. eso hay que hacer..  
-Pero.. ¿Que es lo que tiene?  
-La torturaron con la maldición cruciatus, no llegó al borde de dejarla con secuelas que dañen su sistema nervioso que es lo que provoca la locura pero si al borde de dejarla inconciente y no sabemos cuanto tiempo este así..  
-¿Se va a morir?-dijo Hermione al borde del llanto-  
-La joven afortunadamente llegó a tiempo y pudimos administrarle medicinas que le fortalecieran el pulso.. Pero tal vez este inconciente por días, semanas.. meses..  
-Merlin.. No..-dijo Hermione angustiada-  
-Por favor, señores Weasley.. tienen que tener fe.. su hija es muy fuerte.. Se pondrá bien..-dijo el sanador-  
-Podemos verla?-dijo Hermione-  
-Es mejor que por ahora usted no la vea, señora Weasley.. Puede causarle impacto.. por su bien.. es mejor que no entre..  
-Quiero verla-dijo Hermione- Necesito ver a mi hija

El sanador negó con la cabeza, Hermione vio a su esposo y este le nego con la cabeza con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, Hermione quito el brazo de su esposo que le rodeaba la cintura y se fue rumbo a la cafetería, Ginny la siguió para que no hiciera alguna locura.  
-Lo siento señor Weasley, pero  
-Si lo entiendo.. Ver a Rose en ese estado puede afectarla..  
-Exacto..  
-Puedo verla?  
-Será mejor que esperemos a que la joven se recupere un poco.. Puede impresionar a la familia y eso hay que evitar..-dijo el sanador-  
-Pero dígame.. se va a salvar?  
-Como dije, solo falta esperar..

Ron se fue a buscar a su esposa nuevamente y Scorpius se fue a unos pasillos y se disfrazo de enfermero, y entró a la habitación.. La miro, estaba pálida y con varios cortes en los brazos debido a la explosión.  
-Rosie..-dijo Scorpius y tomo la mano de la joven- Por favor, perdóname.. Yo enserio te quiero, sé que prometí no romperte el corazón pero.. es que.. yo.. te juro que si te amo.. no me dejes.. te juro.. te juro que ya no te volveré hacer daño.. Pero por favor lucha por tu vida, yo sé que eres fuerte y valiente.. Llego el momento de demostrar que eres toda una leona.. Mi leona favorita. Por favor, Rosie.. Por favor-dijo Scorpius esperando que la joven abriera sus ojos azules y le mostrara su hermosa sonrisa.


	14. Mi amor por ti es sincero

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Rose ingresó en el hospital, día y noche Scorpius se la pasaba visitando a la pelirroja, buscando soluciones para que Rose mejorara de salud, pero al parecer Rose seguía igual.  
-Scorpius-dijo Charlotte-  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-Supe lo que le paso a Rose.. Que pena, pero se lo merecía por zorra  
-Cállate-dijo Scorpius sacando su varita-  
-Por favor, joven Malfoy o se comporta o le voy a pedir que se retire del hospital-dijo una enfermera-  
-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder-dijo Scorpius avergonzado, la enferma se fue y el joven tomo las muñecas de su la rubia y la saco a un pasillo para que nadie los viera- ¿Que es lo que quieres? No se te hace suficiente que Rose me odie por tu culpa?  
-Oye.. Tu debiste contarle todo a la pelirroja esa.. Ahora debes cumplir con este hijo que espero  
-Como sé que es mío?-dijo Scorpius- Yo nunca lo he hecho contigo  
-¿Estas tan seguro? -dijo Charlotte sonriendo y sacando un sobre- Mira querido.. Sé que estas preocupado.. no.. estas obsionado con que quieres estar con la Weasley, pero por favor.. Ella no te puede dar nada, es una chica tonta y además no tiene nada de dinero.. Yo te puedo dar hijos, ella ni para eso sirve..  
-De que hablas?  
-Los cruciatus que recibió le dañaron el útero por lo cual no podrá darte hijos, es una inútil..  
-Estas diciendo mentiras.. No te creo nada.. Ya deja de hacer eso..  
-Tengo las pruebas de que este bebé es tuyo..  
-Mira, si crees que me voy a casar contigo.. Estas muy equivocada, ya dejame en paz.. -dijo Scorpius-

Scorpius se alejo de ella haciendo que Charlotte maldijera, no se iba a dejar humillar por nadie, estaba dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería a como de lugar. Scorpius llegó frente a la habitación, de pronto se oyo la voz de alguien a quien no se esperaba.  
-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Ron-  
-Señor yo.. Le juro que mis intensiones con Rose son buenas  
-Eres un Malfoy, no se puede esperar nada bueno de ti  
-Lo sé, señor. Sé que mi familia tiene mala reputación pero..  
-Ronald, no debes juzgar a Scorpius.. El no tiene la culpa del pasado de su familia-dijo Hermione- Scorpius, sabes algo de Rose?  
-No, acabo de llegar..  
-Sé que tus intensiones con Rose son buenas y que la quieres.. Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, tal vez Rose estaría..  
-No diga eso, si Rose esta aquí es por mi culpa-dijo Scorpius- Compermiso-dijo y se retiro-  
-Ronald, debes ser mas comprensible con Scorpius, el la quiere.. Tu crees que si no la amara en serio, no estaría viniendo todos los días?  
-Lo que quiere es aprovecharse de ella..  
-No Ronald, deja de pensar en esas cosas.. El es diferente a su padre, dale una oportunidad..  
-Hermione.. No sabes si el tambien esta en ..  
-Crees que Scorpius tambien es mortífago? Eso crees? Se te olvida que el esta involucrado en la profecía..? Que tanto Rose, Albus y Scorpius estan en peligro?  
-Deja de decir eso, Hermione.. No pasará..  
-¿Como estás tan seguro? Nuestra hija sufrió un atentado.. ¿Quieres que la maten?  
-Hermione! Lo que menos quiero es que Rose sufra.. -dijo Ron- Tu sabes que estoy haciendo todo por que Rose este a salvo..  
-Lo sé, Ron.. Pero debes pensar en que Rose merece ser feliz..-dijo Hermione-

Scorpius fue a la cafetería, puso sus manos en la cara. Draco llego y vio a su hijo, Astoria vio que su esposo tramaba algo..  
-Draco, por favor.. No lo hagas sufrir más..  
-Astoria, yo lo único que quiero es que mi hijo haga lo correcto..  
-Y tu crees que obligarlo a casarse con quien no ama es que haga lo correcto?-dijo Astoria- Cariño, Charlotte no es nada tonta.. Y yo sé que todo esto del embarazo es solo para atrapar a nuestro hijo y...  
-Dices que Charlotte esta manipulando a Scorpius?  
-Es una teoría, Draco.. Charlotte viene de una familia de manipuladores  
-Creo que estas confundiendo..  
-No Draco, Pansy es manipuladora, y.. sabe muy buenas tácticas para atrapar a cualquier hombre  
-No funciono conmigo  
-Lo sé, lo sé.. Pero es porque fuimos mas astutos que ella, pero amor.. Tienes que pensar que Scorpius realmente quiere a Rose.. que no solamente es un capricho.. o un amor pasajero..-dijo Astoria-  
-Astoria, por favor.. No quiero que Scorpius cometa un error  
-Por una vez en la vida de nuestro hijo, deja que tome sus propias decisiones, si ella quiere estar con Rose, adelante.. Lo debemos apoyar.. Lo que el quiere en estos momentos es que lo apoyemos, esta sufriendo mucho..-dijo Astoria-

Draco fijo su vista en su hijo al parecer estaba sufriendo mucho, sus ojos estaban rojos de que estaba conteniendo el dolor y la rabia que se sentía en esos momentos.  
-Trataré de .. yo.. -dijo Draco-  
-Hazlo-dijo Astoria- Mi amor, recuerdas el miedo que tenías que Scorpius te tuviera odio o rencitimiento?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo..  
-Bueno.. Si sigues negando que el este con Rosie, te agarra rencor.. Y eso no es bueno, cariño..  
-Pero es una tontería  
-No Draco..  
-Sonará tonto.. pero.. Yo solo quiero que  
-Sea feliz?  
-No lo sé, Astoria.. Verlo así yo.. yo tambien lo llegue a sentir cuando tu.. No quiero que el cometa errores..  
-Cariño, no podemos estar detrás de el todo el tiempo.. Scorpius ya no es un niño, debemos dejar que el mismo tome sus decisiones.  
-Lo sé, yo.. -dijo Draco y cerro los ojos- De acuerdo.. de acuerdo.. Tengo que aceptar que.. De todos modos esto iba a pasar y..  
-Solo ve y dile algo que lo haga sentir mejor.. En estos momentos una charla de padre e hijo suele funcionar..

Draco fijo nuevamente su vista en su hijo sintió un leve empujón, volteo a ver y vio que su esposa le hacía una señal que caminara hacia Scorpius. El rubio mayor camino hacia su hijo, el joven levanto su mirada y vio que era su padre, este se iba a levantar cuando Draco lo detuvo..  
-No hijo, por favor  
-Si solo vienes a decirme que debo casarme con Charlotte y que Rose no es una buena elección, solo pierdes tu tiempo  
-No Scorpius, yo. De verdad lamento todo lo que esta pasando..  
-No te creo nada..  
-Por favor, Scorpius..  
-Tu lo unico que deseabas es que a Rose le pasara algo para así olvidarme de la idea de estar con ella..  
-No Scorpius, yo jamás quise que esto pasara.. Debo aceptar que no me agrada que te hayas enamorado de Weasley, y creo que su familia tampoco esta de acuerdo..  
-Eso lo sé, pero no me importa  
-Lo sé, lo sé.. Yo.. De verdad lamento.. Yo  
-Mira padre, ya deja de sentir lástima por mi  
-Yo no siento lástima  
-Oh vamos! Tu odias a la familia de Rose, la odias a ella sin ni si quiera conocerla..  
-Scorpius, yo no siento lástima.. Lo unico que quiero es que no cometas un error al casarte con una mestiza, la gente hablara mal de ti, de nosotros..  
-Padre, a mi no me importa si la gente empieza a hablar mal de mí.. Yo amo a Rose Weasley y no me importa si estas de acuerdo.. Suficiente presión tengo ahorita, tu, mi abuelo.. Por favor padre, solamente quiero que una vez en mi vida me apoyes..  
-Es que por más que quiero no puedo apoyarte en esto, Hyperion  
-Por favor, padre.. Solo.. te prometo.. No! Te juro no fallarte..  
-Me estas fallando en esto, Hyperion  
-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor-dijo Scorpius molesto-  
-Scorpius, por favor..  
-Mira, ya te dije que no me importa tu opinión, si me dejas en la calla o si me niegas como hijo.. Yo solo quiero estar con Rose, así como tu luchaste por el amor de mamá..  
-Fue diferente  
-Padre, por favor..

Draco cerró una vez más, fruño el ceño para luego abrirlos nuevamente..  
-Bien.. No tengo de otra.. No me gusta verte en esta situación, yo sé lo que es ver a quien amas postrada en una cama sin mejoría..  
-Mamá estuvo una vez en el hospital?  
-Si.. -dijo Draco- Fue cuando me enteré que venías en camino y yo.. es una larga historia, tu madre la sabe contar mejor que yo.. Scorpius, por favor.. No estoy muy de acuerdo con todo esto de tu relación con la hija de la comadreja  
-Padre  
-Pero, yo.. tu madre quiere que te apoye, y .. bueno..  
-Ok, ya.. no digas más.. Lo haces por ella..  
-Si.. Haré un intento, pero no te prometo nada..

Scorpius asintió..  
-Iré a ver a Rose..  
-Claro.. yo iré con tu madre..

Scorpius salió rumbo a la habitación, en eso sale un sanador..  
-Familiares de Rosebud Weasley  
-Nosotros-dijeron Ron y Hermione-  
-¿Como esta mi hija?-dijo Hermione-  
-Ella esta mejor, al parecer ya sus signos vitales estan mejor que como hace unos días y..  
-¿Ya despertó?  
-No, aun no.. No creo que tarde mucho en despertar.. Puden ir pasando a verla.. de dos en dos..

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros, Scorpius se volvio a vestir de enfermero, tenía la boca cubierta, y nadie lo reconoció para su suerte, entró y la vio. Se acerco a ella, y le tomo la mano..

-Vamos, pelirroja.. Despierta.. Vamos.. Me haces mucha falta.. No sabes cuanta..

La joven seguía inconciente, Scorpius se acerco a sus labios y la besó..  
-Eres muy importante para mí, Rose.. Eres.. especial, hermosa, inteligente, ordenada, responsable, amable, terca, orgullosa y necia..-sonrió Scorpius- Pero para mí, eres perfecta..

En eso la joven sujeta la mano de Scorpius, va abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules, lo ve sonríe, de pronto Rose reconoció los ojos de Scorpius y frunció el ceño.  
-No hables-dijo Scorpius- Iré a avisarle a la enfermera de guardia-  
-Scorpius?-dijo Rose pero el rubio ya se había marchado-

El sanador entró y reviso a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza. Poco después entraron los familiares de Rose, la llenaron de tarjetas, flores, y cientos de regalos. Cuando nadie se dio cuenta Scorpius entró para ver nuevamente a la pelirroja.  
-Que haces aquí?  
-Rose, escuchame  
-No quiero verte-dijo Rose-  
-Por favor, escucha.. Solo deja que te explique.  
-Que me vas a explicar? Que yo solo era una aventura en tu vida? Que Charlotte y tu van a tener un hijo?  
-Charlotte no esta embarazada, o tal vez.. pero ese niño no es mío  
-Como estás tan seguro?  
-Porque Rose..  
-Con una sola vez que te hayas acostado con ella, ya con eso pudiste dejarla embarazada  
-Rose, escucha.. Yo jamás lo hice con ella, y si lo hice tal vez estaba muy borracho  
-Pero lo hiciste y aún así querías usarme para escapar de tu responsabilidad  
-No Rose, escucha  
-Prometiste no romerme el corazón.. Lo juraste..  
-Lo sé, lo sé.. Y creeme que yo.. te juro que ese hijo no es mío..  
-Scorpius por favor, escuchame.. Si te acostaste con ella es obvio que es tu hijo  
-No, no puede ser mío.. Charlotte y yo nunca lo hemos hecho.. Yo soy muy anticuado  
-¿Que? Charlotte y tu nunca?  
-No, creeme.. Ella quería pero la verdad nunca.. nunca se me.. como explicarte, es vergonzoso..-dijo Scorpius- Nunca quise hacerlo con ella.. Ella jura que tiene dos meses de embarazo, pero ese fue el tiempo que duro mi viaje a Roma..  
-Scorpius, por favor.. Deja ya de mentir  
-No te estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad, creeme  
-¿Como quieres que te crea después de todo esto?  
-Rosie, por favor.. Tu.. me juraste que lucharíamos por estar juntos  
-Y tu juraste no romperme el corazón..  
-Rose, lo siento.. Por mi culpa estas aquí.. Por mi culpa estuviste al borde de la muerte  
-No fue tu culpa, Malfoy.. No te culpes por esto.. -dijo Rose-  
-Te amo, Rose.. Enserio.. Te hablo con la verdad..

Rose miró a los ojos a Scorpius..  
-Dame otra oportunidad.. Charlotte no esta esperando un hijo mío y si fuera así.. eso no me ataría a ella, le ayudaría con los gastos pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a casar con ella..  
-Scorpius, por favor.. no sigas..-dijo Rose-  
-Te juro que te digo la verdad..-dijo Scorpius tomando la mano de Rose- No me cansaré de luchar por ti..  
-Yo también te amo, Scorpius.. Pero lo nuestro no tiene sentido  
-Claro que sí.. Rosie, por favor.. -dijo Scorpius- Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias y que nuestros padres se oponen.. Pero nosotros debemos luchar.. no debemos darnos por vencidos.. Te juro que haré todo porque lo nuestro funcione y hacerte feliz..

Rose miro al joven a los ojos y lo besó tiernamente..  
-Te amo-dijo Rose-  
-Te amo-dijo Scorpius-

Scorpius besó nuevamente a la joven haciendo que se sonrojara..  
-Tengo una buena noticia, mi padre.. hará un esfuerzo por aceptar nuestra relación, será duro pero..  
-¿Relación?  
-Claro.. claro.. Rosie Weasley.. ¿Quieres ser nuevamente novia de este tonto?  
-Claro que sí..-rió Rosie- Mil veces si.. -dijo feliz-  
-Entonces ya eres oficialmente mi novia.. Recuperate.. Todos te extrañan..

Rose sonrió..  
-Daré todo de mí para recuperarme y salir de este lugar escalofriante

Scorpius rio..  
-Te extrañe, preciosa.. Estas devuelta.. Me alegra mucho eso.. -dijo Scorpius-

Rose sonrió.


	15. Lucharé por ti

Rose se quedo dormida, Scorpius la observaba detalladamente, y sonrió, no podía evitar verla y ser feliz, sonreír y porque no embobarse. Para Albus Potter era divertido ver a Scorpius así, sin que se diera cuenta, Ron y Hermione escucharon aquella conversación que tuvieron la pelirroja y el rubio.  
-¿Que opinas ahora?-dijo Hermione a su esposo- Debes darle una oportunidad..  
-Hermione, Rose es mi niña.. Es mi bebé..  
-Lo sé, mi amor.. Pero debemos dejarla ir.. Ella es muy feliz a lado de Scorpius... Y su felicidad debe ser la nuestra..  
-Solo quiero que sea feliz y este a salvo..  
-Lo estará.. Pero debes darle una oportunidad a Scorpius, ya oíste que la ama mas que a nada en este mundo.. Casi muere por traerla aquí.. La trajo al hospital, se preocupó por ella, si realmente no le importara nuestra Rose, le hubiera valido y la hubiera dejado muriendo en el suelo..  
-No digas más, Hermione  
-Entonces..  
-Hermione.. Me costará aceptar que.. Rosie este saliendo con él pero..  
-Pero?  
-Esta bien.. Lo haré por ella..

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a su esposo..  
-Ay mi amor.. Eres un gran padre.. te amo-dijo Hermione y besó a su esposo en los labios-  
-Yo tambien te amo.. No sabes cuanto.. Tú y mis hijos son mi mas grande tesoro en la vida..  
-Lo sé, mi amor.. Y ustedes son mi mas grande tesoro.. No me gusta verlos sufrir..  
-Rose es mi princesa, Hermione.  
-Lo sé, amor.. Pero Rose ya no es una niña.. Ahora es una mujercita y merece ser feliz con quien quiera..

Ron asintió y besó a su esposa..  
-Vamos, dejemoslos solos..-dijo Ron-

Rose despertó y vio a su novio dormido en el sillón, se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia él para darle un beso en los labios..  
-Hermosa.. ¿Como te sientes?  
-Mejor ahora que te veo.. No has ido a ducharte, a comer.. a dormir?  
-No, Rose.. Estaré aquí hasta que estes sana y salva  
-Scorpius, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.. enserio.. Pero debes ir a comer..  
-No, no... yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que te recuperes..  
-Scorpius, ya estoy bien  
-No, estas enferma.. Deja ver-dijo Scorpius acercándose a su novia y le toco la frente- Tienes fiebre.. Debemos llamar al sanador..  
-Ay pero si tengo al mejor enfermero..  
-Y tengo la mejor cura  
-Me la muestra?

Scorpius asintió y la besó, en eso Ron y Hermione estaban entrando, Ron carraspeó, la joven pareja se separó completamente avergonzada.  
-Merlin, papá.. No sabes que debes tocar la puerta  
-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-dijo Ron- Mal.. Scorpius.. podemos hablar?  
-No lo mates, papá  
-No te aseguro nada-dijo Ron pero Rose lo miró feo- Es broma, vamos Scorpius-

Scorpius salió de la habitación, miro a su novia que lo miraba preocupada y este solo le sonrió.  
-Mira Malfoy.. Te quiero preguntar una cosa?  
-Si quiere que me aleje de Rose, le aseguro que..  
-No, no.. Yo no quiero prohibirte eso..  
-¿Entonces? Quiere que le demuestre que amo a Rose?  
-Ya lo hiciste.. No digas más.. Scorpius, enserio amas a mi hija?  
-Con locura, señor..  
-Mira, Malfoy.. Yo sé que tu eres diferente a tu padre y abuelo.. Lamento si te hice sentir mal en algun momento y.. me porté como un imbécil.. Rose te ama, realmente te ama.. Y prohibirle algo como estar contigo, eso me haría la persona mas detestable sobre la tierra.. -dijo Ron- Porque aunque no lo creas, veo que ella realmente esta enamorada de ti.. y sufrió mucho cuando se enteró que te ibas a casar y que vas a tener un hijo  
-Ya no me voy a casar, señor Weasley.. Y le aseguro que ese hijo no es mío..  
-Mira Malfoy... Solo quiero que me jures.. Sobretodas las cosas que harás feliz a mi hija, si la veo derramar una sola lágrima por el motivo que sea, te juro que.. te mató..  
-Yo.. Enserio.. No le voy a hacer daño a su hija, se lo juro.. Ella.. no quiero que sufra por mi culpa y le aseguro que solo quiero hacerla y verla feliz..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Más te vale, Malfoy.. Porque.. si realmente la amas, no le harás daño..  
-Le aseguro que haré todo porque Rose sea feliz.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Mira.. Solo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, por mi hija.. No es fácil sobrellevar que mi hija ya creció y se enamoró de quien menos pensaba, pero.. en fin.. No quiero que mi hija me odie por el resto de mi vida..  
-Rose sabe que quiere lo mejor para ella, jamás lo odiaría..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Bueno, Malfoy.. Ya te lo advertí.. Una sola lágrima  
-Y estaré bajo la tierra, entendido..  
-Bien-dijo Ron y abrió la puerta de la habitación-  
-Y.. De que hablaron?  
-Cosas de hombres-dijeron Scorpius y Ron-  
-No lo amenazaste o si?-dijo Rose-  
-No, no.. Que esperabas.. Que no fuera un padre celoso? Eres mi única hija  
-Estoy segura que Scor no será un padre celoso

Scorpius miró a Rose y Ron comenzó a toser..  
-QUE?  
-Es broma.. No.. todavía no estoy embarazada.. aún.. -dijo Rose provocando que Ron se enfureciera y Scorpius se pusiera rojo- Ay papá.. Tengo apenas 17 años.. Un hijo no esta en mis planes y menos en los de Scorpius..  
-Más les vale-dijo Ron- Soy muy joven para ser abuelo  
-Basta Ron, cuando Rose y Scorpius decidan casarse y tener hijos.. no pasará nada..  
-Mamá-dijo Rose sonrojada- Si todavía no planeo un bebé, menos casarme.. verdad Scor?  
-Si, claro-dijo Scorpius apenado-

Rose salió del hospital, estaba feliz ya que realmente odiaba los hospitales, le provocaban escalofríos.  
-Hey Rosebud-dijo Hugo- No me digas que regresaste con Malfoy? Ahora sí le partiré su mandarina en gajos  
-Hugo-dijo Rose- En primera no me digas "Rosebud".. soy Rose.. en segunda, si.. ya volví con el.. En tercera..  
-Ya.. ya.. Ya entendí el punto.. "Scorpius es un buen chico.. No lo vas a golpear Hugo Billius Weasley"  
-Yo no hablo así, Hugo..  
-Claro que sí  
-Hugo, tienes visitas..  
-Ah.. con que ya tengo cuñada?  
-Así es..-dijo Hugo- Se llama Lysander Lovegood ( No sé si sea una niña, un niño XD no sé, digamos que es niña.. ok? )  
-¿Una Lovegood?-dijo Ron-  
. -Si, y no.. no es una lunatica  
-Pero si es hija de Lunática-dijo Ron-  
-Ronald, basta!-dijo Hermione- Ven Rose, debes descansar  
-Mamá, ya no soy una niña.. Estoy bien..-dijo Rose subiendo por las escaleras-

Pasaron varias semanas, Rose regresó a trabajar muchos ya se habían percatado que Rose y Scorpius salían así que todos los reporteros los perseguían. Los mortífagos andaban atacando cada parte muggle y mágica de Londres, eso comenzaba a preocupar a todos en especial a los Malfoy, Weasley y Potter.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo..No podemos dejar a los chicos sin protección, Rose ya sufrió un atentado.. No podemos dejar que les hagan mas nada..dijo Hermione en el despacho de Harry y Ron en el ministerio.  
-Debemos ir a Hogwarts, Hermione- aconsejó Harry- Debemos ir a ver si hay noticias  
-Si hubiera noticias, ya nos habrían informado-dijo Hermione- La profecía bien dice que tanto Rose, Albus y Scorpius estan involucrados en una nueva batalla contra el nuevo señor tenebroso..  
-Lo sabemos, Hermione.. Pero... todo esto es tan loco y confuso! ¿Cómo alguien puede superar el poder de Voldemort? Nadie puede hacerlo  
-Pues ya hay un alguien.. -dijo Ron- Debemos hacer algo para evitar que dañe a mas personas..  
-Pues que hacemos? Ocultarlos... Usar el encantamiento de Fidelous y nombrar un guardián?-dijo Ginny-

Harry de pronto al escuchar el hechizo se acordó de la muerte de sus padres  
-Fidelius.. Ese hechizo usaron mis padres hace años.. Y..  
-Harry.. no te vamos a traicionar..-dijo Ron- No somos tan imbéciles..  
-Además, somos amigos Harry.. Desde hace mas de 30 años-dijo Hermione- Jamás los traicionaríamos..  
-Lo siento, no quise pensar que ustedes.. Es solo que me trae malos recuerdos es todo..  
-Lo sabemos, cielo.. Pero Ron y Hermione serían incapaces de traicionarnos..  
-No pueden nombrarnos, sería muy obvio.. Por la misma razón que tus padres no nombraron a Remus o a Sirius como guardianes era porque resultaba muy lógico.. -dijo Hermione- Debemos nombrar a otras personas que no esten involucradas en esto..  
-Luna, Neville?-dijo Ginny-  
-Claro.. Ellos son perfectos-dijo Hermione-  
-No Lunática no-dijo Ron-  
-Ronald, por dios.. Se trata de nuestra hija, de tu sobrino  
-Y yerno-dijo Ginny  
-Callate Ginevra-dijo Ron molesto-  
-Ay ya Ronald.. hueles a suegro-bromeó Ginny-

Ron y Ginny comenzaron a pelear, Harry y Hermione namas los observaron con una sonrisa..  
-Ronald, vamos.. Tenemos que ir a casa..  
-Si.. antes de que Rose y Scorpius los hagan abuelos-bromeó Ginny  
-SUFICIENTE-dijo Ron-  
-Ya.. Ron, no seas infantil-dijo Hermione jalando el brazo de su marido-

Rose y Scorpius estaban en la oficina de ella, el joven la había ido a buscar para ir a comer, ambos estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la oficina de la pelirroja.  
-Rose-dijo Hermione- Vamos a Hogwarts..  
-Es sobre la profecía?

Ron y Hermione se miraron.  
-Profecía? Cual profecia?  
-Vamos, será mejor que Mcgonagall se los explique-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Que es lo que sucede?-dijo Scorpius- Rose, que pasa?  
-Vamos, Scorpius-dijo Rose-

Los cuatro llegaron ahí estaban Draco, Astoria, Harry, Ginny y Albus.  
-Gracias por venir-dijo la directora-  
-Wow.. No puede ser.. Es Harry Potter-dijeron un grupo de niñas de primer grado-  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo!-dijo Harry bufando molesto- Vamos  
-El rubio es lindo-dijo una niña de cabello castaño-  
-Pues el rubio ya tiene dueña-dijo Scorpius sonriendo y besó a Rose en los labios-  
-Sin cursilerías en mi presencia-dijo Ron-  
-Ay Scor, te amo.. te amo-dijo Rose para molestar a su padre-

Ron bufó molesto  
-Eres mala-sonrió Scorpius-  
-No, soy una Weasley-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Vamos-dijo Scorpius-


	16. Conociendo la Profecía

Las tres familias entraron a la oficina de Minerva, Harry miró el recuado del profesor Dumbludore y este le sonrió..  
-Les agradezco que hayan venido, es importante informarles que las cosas se están complicando. Pero primero, tanto Rose, Albus y Scorpius deben de saber la verdad.

La profesora puso la bola de cristal sobre la mesa, los tres jóvenes escucharon atentos la información.  
-Demonios.. Dicen que vamos a morir-dijo Albus-  
-No-dijo Ginny- No van a morir..-dijo cuando su hijo comenzó a pensar en eso- Nadie va a morir  
-Pero va a haber una guerra.. Y nosotros estamos involucrados-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sabemos, es por eso que tienen que ir practicando.. Los tres son muy buenos en hechizos, pero tienen que practicar aún más..-dijo Minerva-  
-Son solo unos niños.. No podrán solos-dijo Astoria- No dejaré que mi hijo pelee con un maníatico  
-Hay algo más-dijo Harry- Tenemos sospechas sobre quien puede ser el que está detrás de todo esto.  
-¿Quien?  
-Lucius Malfoy-dijo Harry-  
-Estas demente-dijo Draco- No entrometas a mi familia en esto, se te hace fácil involucrar a mi familia por el pasado, pero mi padre..  
-¿Como sabes que tu padre no puede ser el que mando a matar a mi hija?-dijo Ron a Draco-  
-Basta, discutiendo no solucionaremos nada.. Tanto Rose, Albus y Scorpius tienen que practicar.. Hay que reunir al ejército de Dumbludore y..-dijo Hermione-  
-Preparanos para la batalla-dijo Rose-

Scorpius tomo la mano de su novia..  
-¿Como estás tan seguro que mi padre es el que está detrás de todo esto?  
-Es lógico-dijo Ron- Es un mortífago.. Al igual que tu

Draco sacó su varita, e iba a atacar a Ron, pero Hermione y Astoria intervinieron.  
-Ya basta!-dijo Astoria- No se comporten como dos niños.. Esto es serio

Rose, Albus y Scorpius se miraron confundidos, salieron del despacho por órdenes de la directora.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Scorpius- Tanto tiempo nos ocultaron algo tan serio?  
-No olvides que la profesora Trewlaney ya lo había mencionado-dijo Albus-  
-Pero aún así, lo habíamos tomado como broma.. -dijo Scorpius- Vamos a luchar contra un maniático.. Aún peor.. Contra mi abuelo  
-Aun no sabemos si es realmente tu abuelo, mi tío dijo que eran sospechas-dijo Rose  
-Pero es lógico.. Mi abuelo detesta a mi padre por decirlo así, a tu familia.. y a la de Albus-  
-Pero el sería incapaz de matarte, eres su nieto-dijo Rose- No creo que sea tan duro como crees  
-Claro que lo es-dijo Scorpius- Mi abuelo es aún más frío que mi padre.. Es capaz de lo que sea por tener el poder..  
-Tranquilo Scor.. No pasará nada..-dijo Rose-  
-Mi abuelo.. Si el realmente es el.. que intenta matarnos, si se entera que eres mi novia.. Vendrá a matarte primero  
-Ya intentaron matarme, Scor.. Y no lograron gracias a que tu me salvaste  
-Pero que tal si ahora no llego a tiempo, Rose? No dejaré que pelees  
-¿QUE? Estas olvidando que yo estoy involucrada tambien.. Solo nosotros podemos derrotarlo, Scor..Nadie lo hará..  
-Rose tienes razón, tenemos que practicar para la batalla que se acerca Scorpius-dijo Albus-  
-Pero Rose..  
-Nada Scorpius, yo tengo que luchar, estoy involucrada en esto.. Además mi familia esta en riesgo, y ustedes.. Y no dejaré que los maten por mi culpa, por no ayudarlos.-dijo Rose-

Los adultos salieron del despacho..  
-Chicos-dijo Hermione- A partir de mañana vendrán a practicar..  
-Y el trabajo?  
-Rose.. -dijo Ron- Sé que te gusta trabajar, princesa. Pero esto es importante  
-¿Pero que pasará con mi trabajo?-dijo Rose-  
-No te preocupes-dijo Harry- Diré que les puse una misión, lo mismo haré con Albus y Scorpius.

Rose asintió..  
-Rose-dijo Hermione- Ven-dijo tomando la mano de su hija y alejándola del resto- Cariño, quiero que sepas.. Que pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti  
-No voy a morir  
-No cariño, primero yo muerta antes de que te mueras  
-Mamá, no voy a dejar que les hagan daño.. -dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, sé que esto es muy complicado para ustedes y..  
-Mamá, tu a mi edad ya habías hecho todo esto y más.. Arriesgaste tu vida por ayudar a mi tío y a mi papá.. Por salvar el mundo mágico  
-Se dice fácil, amor.. Pero no lo fue  
-Lo sé.. yo sé todo lo que tuviste que hacer.. Pero ahora me toca a mí..-dijo Rose viendo a los ojos a su madre-

Hermione abrazó a su hija..  
-Te amo, mi amor...  
-Yo también te amo.. -dijo Rose abrazando a su madre-

Ron vio la escena, Hermione noto que su esposo se acercaba..  
-Rosie, mi amor.. Prómete que harás todo lo que te digan, practicaras hasta el cansancio  
-Siendo tu hija, no lo dudo-dijo Ron- Princesa.. ven-dijo Ron y Rose fue hacia su padre- Ya te había dicho lo mucho que te amo, mi nena?  
-Hoy no, papá..-dijo Ron y Rose lo abrazo-  
-Pues te amo, mi Rosie bosie bonita-dijo Ron- No sabes lo importante que eres para mi, eres mi vida entera.. Solo quiero que estes bien y seas feliz  
-Estaré bien.. Ahora me toca hacer lo que ustedes hicieron hace años..  
-Cariño, no compares-dijo Ron a su hija-  
-Ustedes estuvieron mas de un año en peligro, y yo recién me entero que tengo que luchar contra un loco.. Pero aún así no me rendiré, tengo que hacer esto.. -dijo Rosie-

Harry y Ginny igualmente abrazaban a su hijo, Ginny abrazaba con fuerza a Albus que el pobre sentía que lo sofocaba..  
-Ginny, amor.. Estas sofocando a Albus  
-Lo siento, mi amor.. Es que.. me cuesta.. yo..  
-Albus..  
-Papá.. No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.. Así como tu saliste de muchas..  
-No quiero que maten, es todo-dijo Harry-  
-Papá, no pienses en que voy a morir  
-Pues toda la gente que quiero siempre termina muerto  
-Ay que lindo-dijo Ginny  
-Sabes a que me refiero, Gin.. Mis padres, Tonks, Remus, Sirius  
-Entiendo tu punto, papá.. Pero yo estaré bien.. Tendré al mejor profesor.. Tu mas que nadie sabe de esto  
-Tu madre tambien sabe.. -dijo Harry- Es una gran bruja..  
-Pero tu te enfrentaste a Voldemort mas de una vez, Harry-dijo Ginny-

Harry asintió..  
-De acuerdo..-dijo Harry sonriendo-

Albus se alejó de sus padres para ir con su prima y su mejor amigo. Harry suspiro viendo a su hijo platicar con Rose y Scorpius.  
-Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry  
-Es que.. Lo que menos quería es que uno de nuestros hijos tuviera esta mala suerte  
-Cariño, no es tu culpa..  
-Ginny, te prometo que haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para que nuestro hijo salga de esto.. Entraneremos sin descanso y..  
-Harry, no te tortures.. Todo esto es muy difícil para todos.. Pero debemos mostrarnos tranquilos ante ellos.. No queremos angustiarlos más.. Eso los pondría aun mas nerviosos..-dijo Ginny-

Harry miró a su esposa y le beso los labios..  
-Gracias, Gin.. Por ser tan comprensiva..

Ginny asintió y abrazó a su esposo..  
-Todo estará bien-dijo Harry- Te lo juro  
-Solo quiero que toda esta pesadilla acabe.. Tenemos que ser fuertes, Harry..  
-Lo sé-dijo Harry-

Draco y Astoria estaban observando a su hijo..  
-Draco..  
-No digas nada, Tory  
-Piensalo bien.. Tal vez Ronald y Harry tienen razón  
-¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi padre, Astoria?  
-Draco, piensa.. Tu padre nos desprecia principalmente a mí y Scorpius, jamás nos ha aceptado y más porque yo no soy como ustedes respecto a las ideas de la sangre y ahora que Scorpius esta con Rose.. Ambos estan aun mas en riesgo..  
-Por eso me negaba a esa relación..  
-Draco, ahora no puedes separarlos, ellos deben estar juntos, al estar juntos son fuertes, si los separas nuevamente, estarán vulnerables.. -dijo Astoria-  
-Es que aun no puedo creer que piensen que mi padre pueda ser el que..-dijo Draco-  
-¿Quien mas puede ser, Draco?  
-No lo sé..

-Rápido, mortífagos en Hogsmeade-llegó el patronus de Kingsley a Hogwarts  
-Vamos-dijo Ron- Hermione, llevate a Rose y mantenla a salvo  
-Ya no soy una niña-dijo Rose ofendida-  
-OBEDEZCAN-dijo Ron y desapareció-

Hermione tomo la mano de su hija y aparecieron en su casa.  
-Mamá.. ¿Como pudiste? Tenemos que ayudar a papá.. Lo van a matar..  
-Rose, tranquila-dijo Hermione-  
-Ve con él.. Yo estaré bien.. Por favor-dijo Rose- Papá te necesita.. Confía en mí

Hermione besó la frente de su hija hizo hechizos protectores y salió rumbo a Hogsmeade. En eso aparece Scorpius en la sala de los Weasley.  
-Scor que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa a salvo..  
-No te dejaré sola.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero.. tenemos que ir con ellos Scor.. No podemos permitir que los maten  
-Tranquila-dijo Scorpius y tomo la mano de su novia y aparecieron en Hogsmeade-  
-Mamá-gritó Rose al ver a su madre siento torturada por un mortífago-

Un mortífago tomo a Rose..  
-Dejenla, déjenla en paz-dijo Scorpius pero otro mortífago lo tomo por atrás-  
-Dejenlo, basta-suplico Scorpius-  
-CRUCIO-gritó otro hombre torturando sin piedad a Hermione-

Ron llegó, y entre luces rojas y verdes lograron noquear a varios mortífagos, Hermione estaba inconciente en el suelo..  
-Mamá, mamá..-lloró Rose al ver a su madre inconciente-  
-Llevare a tu madre al hospital, tu debes volver a la casa..  
-No, no.. Yo quiero ir contigo..-dijo Rose llorando-  
-Haz lo que te digo, Rosebud-dijo Ron tomando a su esposa en brazos y desapareció-  
-Rose, debes ir a tu casa..  
-No Scorpius no dejaré sola a mi mamá-lloró Rose- Puede morir  
-No digas eso, hermosa.. Estará bien.. Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre y..  
-Yo tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi madre  
-Tranquila-dijo Scorpius- Cuando tengas noticias me avisas, yo iré para allá en cuanto pueda

Rose abrazó a su novio..  
-Te amo, ten mucho cuidado  
-Estaré bien-dijo Scorpius y corrió en búsqueda de su padre y Rose llego a San Mungo-

Vio a su padre en el pasillo..  
-Papá-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, te dije que..  
-Ya sé que fue lo que dijiste, pero no me podría ir sin saber como esta mi mamá  
-Estará bien..  
-Estaba inconciente  
-El medimago dijo que esta bien.. Tranquila-dijo Ron-  
-Dime la verdad, papá  
-Rose, por favor.. Tu sabes que el hechizo cruciatus es algo fuerte y.. Tu madre fue torturada hace años, podrá salir de esta también, es muy fuerte y valiente.. -dijo Ron y abrazó a su hija- Tranquila, princesa..  
-No quiero que se muera..  
-No le pasará nada..

En eso comenzaron a llegar cientos de personas heridas y muertas..  
-Merlin, Scorpius-dijo Rose y se apareció en Hogsmeade-

Corrió por todo el pueblo..  
-Por Merlin, que este a salvo.. -dijo Rose para si misma-

Scorpius vio a su padre y no dudo en ayudarlo. De pronto reconoció la mirada gris y fría de su abuelo tras una mascara.. Iba a atcarlo, pero su padre fue más rápido y logró noquear al mortífago que intentaba lastimar a Scorpius. Los mortífagos desaparecieron, dejando a varios heridos y personas muertas.

-Hijo.. estas bien?-dijo Draco- Creí que te había ordenado que te quedarás en la Mansión.  
-No podía dejar que les hicieran daño  
-Scorpius, por Merlin.. Llevo mas de 20 años en esto.. No me pasará nada, confía en mí por favor.  
-¿Estas herido?-dijo Scorpius-  
-No, estoy bien.. ¿Y tu?  
-Yo estoy bien, gracias..  
-Vamos tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre  
-Tengo que ir a buscar a Rose.. Rose ella.. Demonios!

-Scorpius-gritaba Rose buscando a su novio-

De pronto Scorpius vio a su novia, Rose lo vio, el joven la abrazo con fuerza y la levanto por los aires.  
-Estas bien? Te duele algo?-dijo Rose tocando los brazos y rostro de su novio-  
-Estoy bien.. ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre regresar?  
-Creí que tu.. Empezaron a llegar cientos y cientos de heridos y creí que..  
-Tranquila, estoy bien..-dijo Scorpius y pego su frente con la de su novia- Gracias a Merlin que tu estas bien..  
-Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre.. Tu padre! ¿Como está el?  
-Bien.. Pero tienen razón.. El que esta detrás de todo.. es mi abuelo.. Lo vi, lo reconocí, casi lo mataba, casi! Pero se escapó!-dijo Scorpius con odio-  
-Tranquilo, vamos acompañame..-dijo Rose-

La pareja llegó al hospital y afortunadamente Hermione se recuperó y pudo salir del hospital. Al pasar las semanas, Rose, Albus y Scorpius fueron a Hogwarts cada tarde de toda la semana para practicar..  
Pasaron dos años, los tres jovenes seguían practicando día y noche. Pronto la batalla comenzaría, tenían que estar preparados.


	17. La Batalla Final

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a** thousand years**

I'll love you for a** thousand more**

Pasó el tiempo, y los tres jóvenes fueron practicando día y noche, sin descanso, el momento crucial se acercaba, Scorpius estaba conciente que tenía que matar a su abuelo, le dolía pensar que sería así, pero tenía que defender a sus padres, a su novia, y amigos, de el dependía, de la mujer que ama y de su mejor amigo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Rose, Albus y Scorpius estaban practicando en la Sala de Menesteres, el ejército de Dumbludore y la nueva generación de este, se habían reunido para ayudar en la batalla.

Una niña rubia practicaba con un niño pelirrojo, Rose observaba la escena y sonrió..  
-Que miras..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Nada-dijo Rose-  
-Segura que nada?  
-Si, no es nada.. tranquilo-dijo Rose-  
-Sabes he pensando en muchas cosas..  
-Así.. en que has pensando?  
-En que.. si muero.. quiero que tu.. tu vuelvas a rehacer tu vida..  
-¿Que estás diciendo?-dijo Rose viendo a los ojos a su novio- Nadie morirá..  
-Pero.. Hay una posibilidad  
-Scorpius, no pienses en que uno de nosotros va a morir, no quiero pensar en eso-dijo Rose-

Scorpius se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por atrás..  
-Te amo, Rosie.. -dijo Scorpius-

Rose se giró hacia su novio y junto su frente contra la de su novio..  
-Vamos a terminar con esto como empezamos.. Juntos-dijo Rose acariciando la mejilla del rubio-

De pronto las paredes comenzaron a temblar..

-Llego el momento-dijo Scorpius mirando a su novia-  
-No me dejes..  
-Nunca haré eso-dijo Scorpius-

La pareja se tomo de las manos y corrieron juntos hacia donde estaba el caos, vieron paredes, cayéndose, vidrios rompiéndose, alumnos heridos, otros estaban inconcientes en el suelo, gigantes, elfos domésticos, centauros estaban ayudando nuevamente en la batalla. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, el resto de los Weasley, y Potter vinieron para ayudar en la batalla.

George miró la esquina en donde su hermano falleció y no pudo evitar recordar su trágica muerte.  
-Tranquilo, George-dijo Angelina tomando la mano de su marido- Aquí estoy

George asintió, miró a su esposa y ambos corrieron para luchar en esta nueva batalla. En cada pasillo había gente tirada en el suelo, Rose miraba a los heridos con horror.. Scorpius vio que unos niños estaban en peligro, y fue a ayudarlos.

-Desmaius-gritó Rose al ver que un hombre lobo intentaba atacar a Lily-

Lily corrió hacia Rose y la abrazo..  
-Vete Lily-dijo Rose- No debes estar aquí  
-No Rose no me iré  
-Lily-dijo Lorcan-  
-Lorcan-dijo Lily abrazando a su novio- ¿Estas bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.. Ven.. Rosie, no te preocupes.. Yo cuidaré de ella-dijo Lorcan-  
-Sé que estará en buenas manos-dijo Rose y corrió a buscar a sus padres-

Mientras corría lucho contra varios mortífagos demostrando que era una bruja talentosa, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, luces rojas y verdes aparecían en cada pasillo.  
-Desmaius!-gritó Rose pero el mortífago esquivo el hechizo-  
-CRUCIO  
-Protegio-gritó Rose-  
-AVADA KEDAVRA-gritó un mortífago, a Rose no le dio tiempo de defenderse pero algo paso que ella cayó al suelo-

Se levantó y vio desaparecer al mortífago, miró a su alrededor y notó una figura tiesa en el suelo..  
-Abuelo?-dijo Rose- No, abuelo.. Despierta.. ¿Porque? Abuelito.. No puedes estar muerto.. No, tu. es mi culpa.. es mi culpa..-dijo Rose llorando sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo-  
-Rose-dijo Hermione y Ron la siguió-  
-Rosie.. Tienes que irte.. ahora-ordenó Ron pero luego se percató del cuerpo de su padre- ¿Que.. pasó?-dijo en shock-  
-Es mi culpa, papá.. Lo siento, mi abuelo murió por protegerme, me iban a matar pero yo no pude..-lloró Rose-  
-Tranquila-dijo Hermione al borde del llanto- Tienes que calmarte, bien? Mi amor, no es tu culpa  
-Claro que lo es, mamá-lloró Rose- Mi abuelo murio por mi culpa

Hermione tomo el rostro de su hija..  
-Escúchame bien, Rosebud.. No es tu culpa

Ron abrazó a su hija..  
-No es tu culpa, princesa..  
-Papá, perdóname.. Te juro que intenté.. yo..  
-Princesa, no sigas.. No es tu culpa, ahora debes irte.. por favor.. No podría con otra muerte esta noche

Los ojos de Rose se inundaron aún más de lágrimas..  
-Por favor, hija.. Corre..  
-No, mamá.. No puedo esconderme, tengo que hacerlo-dijo Rose, se seco las lagrimas corrió hasta encontrar a su novio y a su primo.

Los tres tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra otros mortífagos y de pronto llego Lucius Malfoy.  
-Al fin conozco al trío tan famoso.. Hola Scorpius-sonrió Lucius con malicia- Que triste que tenga que matar a mi propio nieto.. Pero primero vamos a acabar con la mestiza, CRUCIO-gritó el hombre hacia la pelirroja-  
-PROTEGIO-gritó Scorpius evitando que Rose sintiera dolor-  
-Ay pero cautivador-dijo Lucius- Mi nieto y la mestiza.. No te molesta si la mato primero o empezamos a matar a Potter..-dijo sonriendo- AVADA  
-DESMAIUS-gritó Harry protegiendo a Albus-  
-Papá, tengo que hacer esto..  
-No dejaré que te enfrentes a esto solo, Albus-susurro Harry-  
-Puedo hacerlo-dijo Albus-

Una mujer apareció, Scorpius la reconoció en seguida..  
-Charlotte?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Ay por Merlin, Scorpius.. No te hagas el inocente-sonrió la rubia, pero luego fijo la vista en Rose- Así que sigues viva.. -Sectusempra-dijo pero Ron fue para protegerlo y el hechizo rebotó en él-  
-Papá-lloró Rose-  
-Ron-dijo Hermione corriendo hacia Ron-

Rose miró a la rubia, se armó de valor, cerró los puños, y comenzó una lucha a muerte con esta, ambas estuvieron peleando hasta llegar al límite de un precipio-  
-Eres una vil arpía-dijo Rose-  
-Gracias, querida.. Me alaga que digas eso-dijo Charlotte riendo a carcajadas-

Rose se enojó aun más, y hizo lo que creyo que nunca lograría..  
-AVADA KEDAVRA-Gritó Rose y la rubia cayó al vacío sin vida-

Rose abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo..

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Rose-

Rose regresó al castillo, vio que su novio y su primo estaban apunto de perder la vida, ambos estaban heridos, su padrino estaba herido, su padre se desangraba, su madre trataba de luchar contra varios mortífagos junto con Ginny.  
-Demonios-dijo Rose y fue ayudar a Albus y Scorpius-

Rose fijo su memoria en sus padres, en todo el amor que sentía hacia sus amigos, su familia, su novio.  
-CRUCIO-gritó Rose pero Lucius esquivó el hechizo- DESMAIUS-grito nuevamente pero el mago seguía esquivando los hechizos..

Rose miró a su novio y a su primo, ellos notaron algo especial en los ojos de Rose, de pronto.. supieron lo que pasaba, ya sabían el secreto..  
-AVADA KEDAVRA-gritaron al mismo tiempo y Lucius cayó al suelo tieso como roca-

Los tres jóvenes suspiraron agotados, se miraron y sonrieron.. Rose se acercó a su madre, esta se levanto a abrazarla..  
-Tranquila, logré curar a tu padre.. Aún así debemos llevarlo al hospital..  
-Y mi abuelo?-dijo Rose- Mi abuela ya se enteró?  
-Si, Rose.. Esta muy triste..-dijo Hermione- Pero quiere verte..  
-No, mamá.. No voy a verla..  
-Rosie-dijo la señora Weasley y abrazó a su nieta-  
-Nana, lo siento yo.. lo juro que no quería que esto pasara..  
-Mi amor, tranquila.. No te culpo de nada, tu abuelo murió para protegerte, cualquiera de aquí hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque te amamos, mi nena hermosa-dijo la señora Weasley-

Rose volvió a abrazar a su abuela..  
-Te quiero, nana.. Te quiero mucho-lloró Rose-  
-Yo te amo, mi preciosa.. -dijo la señora Weasley entre lágrimas- Lo lograste, mi Rosie.. Albus, Merlin-dijo y fue hacia su otro nieto-

La señora Weasley abrazó a Albus.. Narcissa vio a Scorpius, este la miró con tristeza..  
-No te culpo de nada-dijo Narcissa- El..  
-Lo lamento-dijo Scorpius- Yo jamás quise hacerlo, pero.. el..  
-Lo sé, lo sé.. Yo.. tranquilo-dijo Narcissa y abrazó a su nieto- Tranquilo, querido..

Rose platicaba con Lily, Scorpius buscaba con la mirada a su novia, Rose miró a este se levantó y fue hacia él, lo abrazó..  
-Tranquila.. Aquí estoy.. ya pasó.. Lamento lo de tu abuelo, Rosie..  
-Y yo lamento lo del tuyo..  
-Si fue feo, pero.. no me duele ya sabes.. No tuve un acercamiento con él, así que su muerte no me afecta del todo..-dijo Scorpius y miró a su novia a los ojos-

Rose abrazó a su novio. Los medimagos llegaron para auxiliar y llevar a todos los heridos a San Mungo, cubrieron con una frasada a los muertos. Scorpius tomo la mano de Rose cuando esta vio el cuerpo frío y tieso de su abuelo, Rose cubrió su rostro con sus manos, se sentía tan mal con ella misma por la muerte de su abuelo.

Como en la Batalla donde murieron Fred, Tonks, Remus y muchos otros, tuvieron que ir poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad aunque claro nada volvería a ser igual.


	18. Siempre te Amaré

Todos se fueron a San Mungo para hospitalizar a los heridos, pronto sería el funeral de Arthur Weasley, todos estaban muy tristes, Ron esta internado, Harry se fracturó una pierna por defender a su esposa e hija de un mortífago.

-Rose-dijo Albus y abrazo a su prima- ¿Estás bien?  
-Yo.. no estoy muy bien..  
-Rose, no es tu culpa. No te debes culpar..-dijo Albus-  
-Rosie..-dijo Scorpius- ¿Como está tu padre?  
-Bien, esta tarde lo darán de alta..  
-Y como esta el tuyo, Al?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Bien, solo se fracturo una pierna, James le hicieron varios cruciatus, lo torturaron por horas pero esta bien, se salvo.. por suerte-dijo Albus- Lily esta bien, solo esta deprimida por lo del abuelo y pues.. Lorcan esta cuidando de ella..  
-Y tus padres, Scor?-dijo Rose-  
-Mamá esta bien, papá aún.. esta en shock, pues.. por lo del abuelo.. Aunque sabe que teníamos que hacerlo, era su padre después de todo.  
-Lo sabemos, Scor-dijo Rose- Lo siento mucho-dijo y abrazo a su novio-  
-No te preocupes, Rose.. Tranquila-dijo Scor y besó la frente de su novia- Ya paso.. Aun no puedo creer que hayas logrado matar a Charlotte..  
-Lo sé, me siento mal pero después de todo lo que nos hizo, no sé algo dentro de mí, hizo que tomara fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.. y lo logré-dijo Rose-

El funeral de los caídos de esta batalla fue sencillo, la señora Weasley ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin su esposo, lo que le iba a costar tanto como acostumbrarse a estar sin su hijo Fred. Pasaron varios meses, Rose volvió al trabajo al igual que Scorpius y Albus también, una tarde en la que Rose y Scorpius fueron a comer, Rose se detuvo frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia, su prima Dominique se casaría proximamente, la joven pelirroja sonrió al ver todos los hermosos vestidos.  
-Rose.-dijo Scorpius- Vamos-dijo tomando la mano de su novia-  
-Si, vamos..  
-¿Que tanto veías?  
-Nada.. Creí ver algo

Scorpius miro a su novia pero no quiso seguir insistiendo, sabía que ella soñaba con casarse, y el tambien anhelaba eso, esa idea corría por su mente meses antes de que se desatara la batalla pero no quería proponerle nada y más cuando estaban en una situación de vida o muerte. Scorpius dejo a su novia en su casa, y se fue directo a su casa donde estaba su abuela Narcissa.  
-Scorpius, querido  
-Hola abuela-sonrió el joven- Padre, madre..-dijo mirando a los mencionados- Tengo que decirles algo.  
-Dinos Hyperion  
-Tengo planeado pedirle matrimonio a Rose  
-Oh Merlin-dijo Astoria- Es maravilloso, mi amor-sonrió la ojiverde-  
-¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?-dijo Draco serio-  
-Pienso comprar primero el anillo  
-Claro, debes comprar el más caro-dijo Narcissa- El mas hermoso de la tienda..  
-Yo no sé de esas cosas, espero escoger el anillo perfecto  
-Lo harás-dijo Astoria-

Scorpius asintió..  
-Así que le pedirás matrimonio a tu novia Weasley  
-Así es  
-Bueno yo.. No me agrada mucho la idea de que una Weasley forme parte de la familia, eso de mezclar sangres no es muy bien visto en nuestra posición social  
-Draco-dijo Astoria mirando a su esposo-  
-Pero ya que no cambiarás de opinión.. Adelante-dijo Draco-  
-Gracias padre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Oh Draco, nuestro hijo se va a casar-dijo Astoria emocionada-  
-Lo sé, Tory-dijo Draco tomando de la cintura de su mujer-  
-Oh mi niño se va a casar  
-Mamá, aun no le propongo matrimonio a Rose  
-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que dirá que sí.. -dijo Astoria-  
-¿Como estás tan segura?  
-Solo lo sé, hazme caso-dijo Astoria-

Scorpius asintió y se apareció en el callejón Diagon en una joyería, entró y observó cada anillo que había.  
-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy.. ¿Le puedo ayudar?  
-Necesito el anillo mas hermoso que tenga en su tienda-dijo Scorpius-  
-Ah si que piensa casarse  
-Así es, con la chica mas hermosa del mundo  
-Oh ya veo-dijo el vendedor y le mostró un anillo, la joya era en forma de corazón y las piedras eran rojas y verdes-  
-Ese es perfecto-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-  
-Excelente-dijo el vendendor- Muy buena elección, joven Malfoy.. Es un anillo muy hermoso-

El vendendor tomo el anillo y lo puso en una caja negra de terciopelo, Scorpius se guardo la caja en el bolsillo y se fue a su casa.. Le mandó un patronus a su novia para que se vieran en la noche, Rose se extraño porque la voz del rubio sonaba 'seria'.

Rose se cambió, el rubio pasó por ella, ambos se subieron al coche y llegaron a un parque. Ambos bajaron, el rubio le tomo la mano y caminaron por el parque, era una noche muy hermosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

-Scorpius.. Que sucede?  
-Rose.. Necesito hablar contigo.. Es algo serio

Rose miro a su novio, Scorpius sonrió por dentro, tomo la mano de su novia y la miró a los ojos.  
-No es lo que tu piensas, bonita  
-Entonces?-dijo Rose fijando sus ojos celestes en los grises de su novio-  
-Te amo, y quiero que pases el resto de mi vida a mi lado.. Si tu gustas, claro  
-Oh Merlin-dijo Rose con una mano en los labios  
-Rosebud-dijo Scorpius y se hinco- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rose comenzó a llorar de emoción..  
-Oh Scorpius claro que sí-dijo y Scorpius le puso el anillo, la cargo y dieron vueltas-

La pareja se besó con emoción..  
-Te amo, hermosa.. Eres mi flor favorita.. Eres mi Rose.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Te amo, Scorpius.. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz-dijo Rose sonriendo entre lágrimas-

Scorpius sonrió y la volvió a besar, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a un restaurante cercano donde siempre iban a cenar.


	19. Eres todo para mí

Rose y Scorpius estaban muy felices, la pelirroja seguía sin poder creer que su novio le había pedido matrimonio, y el rubio seguía sin poder creer que su pelirroja aceptara ser su esposa, ambos querían anunciar su compromiso con sus amigos y familiares, así que ambos decidieron organizar una cena familiar.  
-Rosie-dijo Scorpius tomando la mano de su novia-  
-¿Que pasa, Scorpius?  
-Quiero proponerte algo..  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?  
-¿Vivir contigo?-dijo Rose-  
-Si.. Bueno, si tu quieres claro esta..  
-Yo, pues.. claro.. me encantaría..  
-Oh crees que es mejor esperar a que estemos casados.  
-No, no.. Es una excelente idea, cielo... Enserio..  
-¿Te preocupa la reacción de tus padres?  
-Solo la de mi padre-dijo Rose- Pero, no es nada de que preocuparse  
-En cuanto les digamos que me quiero casar contigo, me matará..  
-No, Scorpius.. Tranquilo.. Sabes, ahora mismo y les aviso que me vendré a vivir contigo y les aviso de la cena.  
-Rose.. ¿Estas segura? Si quieres podemos vivir juntos cuando nos casemos  
-Scorpius, estoy segura.. Quiero vivir contigo..  
-De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Rose fue a la casa de sus padres, Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de sentarse a almorzar cuando notaron la presencia de su hija.  
-Rosie-dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija- Creí que irías a comer con Scorpius  
-Así es..-dijo Rose- Pero tengo que decirles algo  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Me voy a mudar.. con Scorpius-dijo Rose por fin-  
-¿Que?-dijo Ron-  
-Papá, no armes un huracán.. de acuerdo? Ya soy mayor de edad, tengo trabajo.. ya llevo un poco mas de dos años con Scorpius.-dijo Rose-  
-¿Segura que quieres mudarte, Rose?-dijo Hermione- Es un gran paso  
-Lo sé, mamá.. Pero Scorpius y yo ya nos sentimos preparados para vivir juntos  
-Pero eso quiere decir que dormirán juntos y..-dijo Ron-  
-Papá, si crees que ya tuve relaciones con Scorpius, estás muy equivocado. Yo le he pedido a Scorpius un tiempo, ya saben.. cuando sea el momento pasara..-dijo Rose-  
-No quiero hablar de eso, Rose-dijo Ron-  
-Y yo menos.. Además si lo hago con Scorpius o no, no te debe importar papá-dijo Ron-  
-Rosebud..-dijo Ron- Yo no quiero saber lo que hacen tu noviecito y tu a mis espaldas  
-Ser novios, papá.. Eso hacemos-dijo Rose sonriendo- Bueno, ire a empecar mis cosas y por cierto, están invitados a una cena familiar, en el departamento de Scorpius-dijo Rose  
-De acuerdo, cariño.. Ahí estaremos-dijo Hermione y abrazo a su hija- Oh no puedo creer que todo este pasando tan rápido.  
-Tranquila, mamá.. No me mudaré a otro país, solo de casa..  
-Lo sé, pero.. ya.. estoy bien-dijo Hermione sonriendo-

Rose sonrió y subió las escaleras para ir por sus cosas..  
-No crees que Rose va muy deprisa?  
-No Ron.. Rose ya es grande y sabe lo que hace  
-Pero.. Rosie es..  
-Tu niña, tu pequeña, tu princesa.. Lo sé.. Me lo has comentado desde que Rose vino al mundo  
-Como olvidar ese día, estabas hecha un lío.. Parecía que traías algo..  
-Si, tenía algo.. O más bien a alguien, Ronald.. Estaba dando a luz a Rosie..  
-Claro, es que fue divertido.. Bueno, no tanto para mí.. y sé que menos para ti.. pero al menos valió la pena, digo.. después de todo gracias a ti, y a esas siete horas de labor, llego Rose..  
-Ya, Ron.. No te pongas paranoico-rio Hermione- Sé que para ti es complicado dejar ir a Rose, pero tarde o temprano pasaría..  
-Lo sé-dijo Ron y suspiró-

Ron se dispuso a observar cada fotografía que adornaba la pared de la escalera, en cada una había una foto de su boda con Hermione, el día del nacimiento de Rose, otra donde Rose y Hugo estaban juntos, otra donde estaban los cuatro, otra donde estaban Ron y Rose el día en que nació la pelirroja.  
-Listo, hora de irme-dijo la pelirroja-

Ron miro a su hija bajar las escaleras, y en su mente vino un recuerdo en donde esa misma pelirroja pero de unos once años, igualmente bajaba de prisa la escalera, con emoción y alegría, como olvidar ese día..  
_  
-Llego.. Llego mi carta-se escucho a Rose gritar-  
-Rosebud, que te he dicho sobre bajar así las escaleras-regaño Hermione-  
-Lo siento, mami.. Mira.. Mira.. Llegó, al fin.. -dijo Rose dando brinquitos de ilusión y felicidad-_

Hermione tomo la carta de su pequeña hija y sonrió al leerla  
-Felicidades, mi princesa.. Irás a Hogwarts-dijo Hermione-  
-Lo sé.. Es genial. Tengo que decirle a Albus-dijo Rose tomando su suéter y caminando rumbo a la chimenea..  
-¿A donde vas, Rosebud?-dijo Ron-  
-A casa de mis padrinos  
-Y se puede saber la razón, motivo o circunstancia? -dijo Ron-  
-Llego! Papi, llegó-dijo Rose con sus ojos azules llenos de felicidad-  
-Rose recibió su carta de Hogwarts, Ron-explicó Hermione-  
-Princesa-dijo Ron sonriendo y Rose corrió hacia él para que la cargara y así lo hizo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor-  
-Ambos  
-¿Porque tanto escándalo? ¿Llego Santa?-dijo Hugo-  
-Hugo, estamos en Junio-dijo Rose riendo- Santa viene en Navidad.  
-Cierto.. ¿Entonces porque tanto alboroto? Tio George inventó algo nuevo?-dijo Hugo con emoción-  
-No-dijo Rose- Llegó mi carta! Iré a Hogwarts-dijo Rose-  
-Genial, a mi me faltan dos años  
-Hugo, no te sientas mal.. Los años pasan volando..  
-Claro.. Bueno seré hijo único por dos años..  
-Pero yo soy la consentida  
-No es cierto  
-Si es cierto  
-No lo es  
-Que sí

Los hermanos comenzaron a pelear y Ron rió veía divertido la escena mientras Hermione controlaba la situación.

Las voces de su hija y de su esposa lo hicieron volver a la realidad, Ron miro a su hija que tenía ya sus maletas listas para irse..  
-Espera-dijo Ron y fue a la habitación de Rose y tomo su muñeca, volvió a ir junto a su hija y su esposa- ¿Te olvidas de esto?

Rose sonrió y tomó la muñeca..  
-Sally-dijo sonriendo-  
-Así es.. Ella era tu mejor amiga, no podías ir a ningun lado sin ella-dijo Hermione con nostalgia- Una vez mencionaste que si encontrabas a tu príncipe azul, Sally se iría a vivir contigo a su castillo-rió Hermione-  
-No puedo creer que aun exista, digo.. creí que la había perdido  
-Tu padre la compró el mismo día que naciste, la verdad no sé como la consiguió porque naciste en la madrugada-dijo Hermione- Pero el punto es que tu padre te la obsequió con mucho cariño..  
-Si no quieres llevartela, no hay problema.. Solo quiero que te lleves un recuerdo de aquí, de tu casa-dijo Ron-  
-Es algo muy tierno de tu parte, papá.. Para ser tú-sonrió Rose-  
-Lo sé, pero es que.. entiéndeme.. Veo esa muñeca y veo a la pequeña tú de tres años que me pedía jugar a la fiesta de té  
-Como olvidarlo.. Recuerdo que vestía a Hugo con la ropa de mis muñecas-rió Rose al recordarlo- Gracias, la llevaré conmigo, si tengo una hija.. Se la voy a heredar.. Será una nueva tradición..

Ron sonrió y abrazó a su hija..  
-Te amo, princesa..  
-También te amo, papá..

Rose miro a sus padres y los abrazo al mismo tiempo para después llegar al departamento con su novio.  
-Creí que habías cambiado de opinión.  
-No para nada, es que.. Ya sabes, mis padres.. Tenía que despedirme  
-Claro-dijo Scorpius y tomo la mano de su novia- Ven vamos a comer-sonrió el rubio-  
-Si, muero de hambre-dijo riendo-

Rose y Scorpius después de un almuerzo entre risas y bromas prepararon la cena para cuando llegaran sus amigos y familiares todo estuviera listo. Rosie estaba terminando la lasaña cuando Scorpius entro ya bañado y listo para recibir a los invitados.  
-Eso huele delicioso  
-Gracias, amor  
-Hablaba de ti-dijo Scorpius riendo y besando el cuello de su novia-  
-Scorpius, tranquilo.. Mis padres o tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento  
-Tranquila.  
-No quiero tener un momento incómodo frente a mis padres-dijo Rose-  
-Te entiendo, bien.. Yo iré alistando la mesa  
-Gracias-sonrió la pelirroja-

Minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione, poco después llegaron los Potter, el resto de los Weasley y pronto llegaron los Malfoy. Rose los invito a pasar a la sala, y disfrutaron un rato de la familia, obviamente Ron y Draco no se dirigieron miradas, en cambio Hermione, Ginny y Astoria estaban muy comodamente platicando acerca de sus vidas.  
-Por favor, pasen a la mesa.. La cena esta lista-dijo Rose-

Todos los invitados pasaron a tomar lugar en la mesa, poco a poco se fueron sirviendo hasta que Rose y Scorpius se tomaron de las manos, se levantaron con copas en mano.  
-Gracias por venir, para Rose y para mí.. Esta es una noche muy especial  
-Scorpius y yo tenemos algo que decirles-dijo Rose-  
-¿Estas embarazada?-dijo James-  
-¿QUE?!-dijeron todos al unísono-  
-No, no lo estoy-dijo Rose roja de verguenza- Aun no está en nuestros planes-se aclaro la gargante- Tener bebés  
-Si, es muy pronto-prosiguió Scorpius-  
-En fin, Scorpius y yo hemos tomando una decisión..  
-Rose y yo vamos a casarnos

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Ginny rompió el hielo..  
-Felicidades-dijo abrazando a los futuros esposos-  
-Gracias-dijo Rose abrazando a su tía-  
-Cuídala, querido.. Rose es como una hija para mí..  
-Lo sé, señora Potter.. No se preocupe..-dijo Scorpius-

Todos se levanton a felicitar a la pareja, pero Rose noto que su padre no estaba..  
-Papá?.. Papá?-dijo buscando a su padre por todo la casa- Oh ahí estas-dijo saliendo al jardín- ¿Que pasa, papá? ¿Acaso te decepcione?  
-No pequeña, no es eso.. Es que te vas a casar.. Mi hija se va a casar, mi única hija, mi bebé, mi princesa..  
-Papá, sé que esto te puede costar mucho trabajo aceptar pero..  
-Princesa, siempre será difícil aceptar que ya creciste.. hubiera querido que te quedaras pequeña para siempre, pero eso es imposible-dijo Ron a su hija- Rose, princesa.. ¿Realmente te quieres casar con él?  
-Por supuesto, lo amo papá.. Y el me ama..  
-Lo sé, es que.. no importa-dijo Ron sonriendo- Te amo, princesa.. Solo quiero verte feliz-dijo y abrazo a su hija-  
-Gracias papá.. Yo también te amo

Ambos entraron, Ron vio a Scorpius que estaba siendo felicitado por sus amigos y los Weasley aunque les costara estaban recibiéndolo como un miembro mas en la familia.  
-Scorpius-dijo Ron con voz seria- Ven

Scorpius se acerco a Ron, este lo miraba serio y friamente..  
-Bienvenido a la familia-dijo Ron por fin ofreciendo su mano al rubio, este suspiro alivado y estrecho su mano con su futuro suegro- Hazla feliz  
-Ya me hace feliz-dijo Rose tomando la mano de su prometido-  
-Lo sé, ya.. tienen mi apoyo.. Felicidades-dijo Ron sonriendo-

Toda la familia brindo.. Rose se acerco a su familia, Scorpius hizo lo mismo, fue rumbo a sus padres, Astoria lo abrazo con cariño, igualmente lo hizo Narcissa, no le agradaba la idea de que una Weasley, una mestiza formara parte de su familia, pero adoraba a su nieto y solo quería verlo feliz.  
-Muchas felicidades, Hyperion-dijo Draco golpeando levemente el hombro de su hijo-  
-Gracias, padre..-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-  
-Felicidades, mi pequeño-dijo Narcissa- Te quiero mucho y me gusta verte feliz, así que no puedo oponerme, al final mi corazón de madre e instinto de abuela me gana y.. bueno..  
-Gracias abuela-sonrió el joven-

Después de mucha charla, todos se sentaron a cenar y a disfrutar de una linda noche en familia. Al día siguiente en otro lado de Londres, una persona dentro de su casa, tomaba un poco de vino y leía el periódico, miro el encabezado, esto lo enfureció, no estaba nada contento con eso, puesto que quería que la pelirroja fuera solo de él y quería deshacerse del rubio por robarle lo que le pertencía o eso creía este hombre.  
**_  
"La boda del año, Rosebud Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy están comprometidos, muy enamorados festejan su compromiso en compañía de familiares y amigos.. Un Malfoy y Una Weasley"_**


	20. Contando los días

Todos estan emocionados e ilusionados con la boda de Rose y Scorpius, Hermione y Rose se la pasan de tienda en tienda buscando todo para la boda, Ginny las acompaña al igual que Astoria y Molly. Ron y Hermione estan muy felices de que su hija este por dar ese gran paso, a pesar de que a Ron le cueste aceptar que su hija ya es mayor, verla tan emocionada, y feliz por su boda, le hace sentirse feliz.

Rose y Lily veían catálogos de vestidos de novia..  
-Rosie.. ¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner en tu Luna de Miel?  
-No, Lily.. Aún no.. La boda es en 3 meses.  
-Pero.. Tienes que ir viendo que te pondrás, debes verte sexy para tu esposo-sonrió Lily-  
-Basta, Lily-rió Rose- Tranquila, ya veré que pondré  
-Tiene que ser algo muy coqueto, después de todo es tu Luna de Miel.-dijo Lily- Dime.. ¿Scorpius y tu ya lo hicieron?  
-Oh por Merlin, Lilian-dijo Rose sonrojada- Claro que no..  
-No tiene nada de malo, además si tu le quieres dar hijos a Scorpius tendrán que hacerlo..  
-Lily, basta-dijo Rose- Aun no sé si Scorpius y yo tendremos hijos  
-Y eso? Creí que ya habían hablado de eso  
-No mucho, es un tema muy importante, muy grande.. Pues no se trata de algo sencillo, pero.. me detectaron un problema en el útero, es probable que no pueda tener hijos.-explico Rose con tristeza-  
-Oh Rose, yo no sabía..  
-No importa, me acabo de enterar.. Hace poco fui al médico para hacerme análisis, ya sabes cuestiones médicas para poder casarme y pues.. me dijeron eso-dijo Rose-  
-Lo lamento, pero ya verás que Merlin es muy bueno y les dará un hijo.. Si no, pueden adoptar o usar el metodo muggle  
-Lily, por ahora no me siento lista y no quiero ilusionarme cuando me dijeron que es algo imposible que quede embarazada.-dijo Rose-  
-Oh vamos Rosie, no pierdas las esperanzas-dijo Lily sonriendo- Verás que sí se podrá  
-No estoy segura, Lily.. Pero gracias por el ánimo-dijo la joven de ojos azules y abrazo a su prima y mejor amiga. (n/a: me choca que pongan a estas dos como enemigas peleando por el amor de Scorpius, por dios.. son primas, son cercanas.. )  
-Animo, Ro.. Te vas a casar con Scorpius, el te ama.. y te seguirá amando aún cuando sepa que lo que te pasa.  
-No lo sé, Lily.. Todos en su familia esperan que al año de casados les demos un heredero-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, pero no siempre se logra a la primera.. Un ejemplo son los abuelos, tuvieron seis varones antes de tener a mi madre y mis padres tuvieron a dos varones antes que yo.. Así que.. tranquila-sonrió Lily- Tal vez no salga a la primera. Tus padres tardaron ocho años en tenerte..  
-Lo sé, ya entendí el punto-sonrió Rose- Gracias, Lily

Lily abrazo nuevamente a su prima, en eso tocaron la puerta era Lorcan el novio de Lily.  
-Lorcan-sonrió Rose con alegría y abrazo a su amigo- Que alegría verte  
-Igualmente, Rosie.. Wow, felicidades ya me enteré que te vas a casar.  
-Así es en unos tres meses, obviamente estás invitado al igual que tu hermana y tus padres.  
-Gracias, Rosie.. Lily.. vamos, llegaremos tarde a la función.  
-Si, se va a estrenar la película muggle llamada Titanic  
-Si Lily se muere por ver al muggle ese.. como es que se llama?  
-Leonardo Di caprio-dijo Lily sonriendo- Vamos y no estés celoso, amor..  
-Vamos, mi Lily bonita.. -dijo Lorcan sonriendo-

Lily asintió y junto con su novio salió rumbo al centro comercial muggle, Rose sonrió después de la tormenta viene la calma y era lo que estaban viviendo ellos. Dos semanas después, Rose estaba en su oficina, guardando todo el papeleo antes de irse a una prueba de vestido, al abrir la puerta de su oficina vio a una persona con un ramo de rosas frente a su rostro.  
-Se encuentra la aurora mas hermosa de todo el mundo  
-No lo sé, supongo que sí  
-Puede decirle que le mandan estas rosas  
-Oh pero que caballero le habrá traído estas flores a aquella joven, que celosa estoy

Rose tomo el ramo y sonrió, Scorpius vio a Rose y la besó..  
-No debe ponerse celosa.. Ella es muy especial, es hermosa, inteligente aunque claro tiene su carácter.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Ah si? Pues este caballero, es inteligente, divertido, guapo pero muy celoso y egocéntrico.. Le encanta la lasaña y el pie de limón.. Ronca como mi padre, o aún más fuerte  
-Oye no ronco tan fuerte-dijo Scorpius riendo-  
-Es broma, Hyperion.. Nadie ronca mas fuerte que mi papá-rio Rose contagiando al rubio-  
-Vamos a cenar... ¿Te parece?  
-Tengo que terminar de ordenar este papeleo..-dijo Rosie sonriendo-  
-Anda, hermosa.. -dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de su novia-  
-Bueno, de acuerdo.. Ahorita tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas de la boda..  
-¿Se puede saber que?-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-  
-Cosas de chicas-dijo Rose- Espero que ese día me vea hermosa  
-Yo sé que será así.. Ya quiero que llegue el día.. -dijo Scorpius sonriendo-  
-Yo también, estoy muy emocionada-dijo Rose-  
-Rosie-dijo Hermione- Oh.. Hola Scorpius, como estás?  
-Muy bien, señora Weasley gracias.. y usted?  
-Bien, gracias.. ¿Estas lista, querida?-dijo Hermione a su hija-  
-Si, mamá.. Vamos-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- Nos vemos, amor-dijo y besó a su novio- Te amo  
-Te amo-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-

Rose, Lily, Hermione, la abuela Weasley (Molly), Astoria y Ginny fueron a ver el vestido de Rose y después de ver cual era el que mejor le quedaba a la pelirroja por fin se decidieron por uno, estilo princesa, era hermoso y Rose se veía como toda una princesa.  
-Te ves hermosa, hija-dijo Hermione- Ay no puedo creerlo, eres toda una princesa  
-Espera a que llegue el día, Hermione-dijo Ginny emocionada- Aun no puedo creerlo, mi pequeña pecosa se va a casar-dijo Ginny ilusionada-  
-Si, tía.. Creelo-rio Rosie, se llevaba muy bien con Ginny, pues era como una madre para ella, al ser su madrina tenía muy buena convivencia con ella y el resto de los Potter Weasley-

Terminaron de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, apartaron el vestido y se fueron a almorzar y a seguir con las compras. Llego la noche, Rose y Scorpius se fueron a cenar, después se fueron a su casa.  
-Scorpius.. Tengo que decirte algo.. Algo importante  
-Oh.. eso suena que es algo malo  
-Pues.. No me estoy hechando para atrás si eso es lo que crees.  
-Oh.. entonces?-dijo Scorpius preocupado-  
-Bueno, hace unos días.. fui al medimago.. para ver si esta va todo en orden con mi salud.. ya sabes los estudios que te piden antes de casarte  
-Claro..  
-Y.. bueno.. yo.. ¿Tu que opinas de tener hijos?  
-¿Estas embarazada? Porque si es así.. Tu y yo nunca..  
-No, no.. no estoy embarazada-dijo Rose- Y no creo que ocurra eso nunca  
-¿Que dices?  
-Que va a ser poco probable que te pueda dar un hijo  
-¿Que estás diciendo?  
-Scorpius, yo sé que tu familia desea que tengamos un hijo y.. yo no soy la indicada para eso  
-Rose..  
-No sirvo ni para eso..  
-¿Que cosas estás diciendo, Rosebud?-dijo Scorpius tomando la barbilla de su novia para verla a los ojos- Me encantaría formar una familia contigo, sería una gran bendición tener hijos contigo.. Pero.. si tu no puedes, o .. bueno.. podemos adoptar  
-No creo que tu padre este de acuerdo en eso  
-Amor, me voy a casar contigo porque te amo.. No porque quiero a fuerzas formar una familia contigo.. Rosie, quiero que entiendas.. No quiero que creas que yo voy a ser un esposo que todo el tiempo va a querer tener sexo contigo, claro esta que voy a querer y quiero, pero.. Yo solo quiero que estés bien, no te voy a dejar porque no puedas quedar embarazada.. Podemos adoptar o hacer ese metodo muggle, te voy a apoyar siempre preciosa..  
-¿Enserio no te importa que sea una mujer vacía?  
-Amor, no lo eres.. Deja de pensar en eso.. Bien?-dijo el rubio y besó la frente de su novia- Si tu estás de acuerdo, buscaremos la forma de tener un hijo, si no se puede a lo natural-dijo Scorpius haciendo sonrojar a su novia- Iremos a cada hospital muggle como mágico para que nos digan lo que podemos hacer, ok? No te desanimes..

Rose asintió y abrazó a su novio..  
-Te amo, Scorpius.. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo  
-En las buenas y en las malas-dijo Scorpius- En la salud y en la enfermedad- Ven-dijo tomando la mano de su novia y la beso con ternura-

Rose sonrió, sin duda su novio a pesar de tener un fuerte carácter egocéntrico había heredado el buen corazón de su madre. Pasaron los meses y a unas semanas de la boda, las invitaciones fueron enviadas..  
-Scorpius.. ¿Quien es Vanessa?  
-Ah.. Vanessa.. Ella.. ella es una amiga  
-¿Una amiga?-dijo Rose con las manos en la cintura-  
-Si, una amiga.. No te pongas celosa  
-No estoy celosa, hay amigas a amigas Scorpius.. Y ella es de esas "amiguitas"-dijo Rose haciendo enfásis en "amiguitas" y le enseño la carta a su novio  
-Rose, no mal interpretes..  
-No mal interpreto-dijo Rose enojada- mira!-dijo mostrándole la carta de Vanessa a su novio-

Scorpius la tomo y luego miro a su novia..  
-Verás.. Es que Vanessa fue mi novia antes de Charlotte.. Ya sabes.. Pero no duramos mucho, ella esta obsesionada conmigo..  
-Claro-dijo Rose y camino a la chimenea-  
-¿A donde vas?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Tengo cosas que hacer, Malfoy  
-Rosebud, por Merlin.. No te pongas celosa.. Ya no es nada mío enserio.. Es que.. bueno quedamos como amigos  
-Cuando terminas con alguien no pueden quedar como amigos-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Ok, si te molesta que la haya invitado siendo mi ex..  
-Claro que me molesta, Malfoy..  
-Ok, ya.. No la invito-dijo Scorpius tachando el nombre de Vanessa de la lista- Listo!-dijo Scorpius, tomo la varita de la oreja de su novia- Deja de ser tan celosa..  
-Dame mi varita  
-No, hasta asegurarme que no me hechizaras  
-Accio varita Rosebud Weasley

La varita llego a las manos de la pelirroja..  
-Eres lista  
-¿No lo habías notado?-se burló Rose-  
-Eres cruel  
-Gracias-dijo Rose sonriendo-

Vanessa había sido la primera novia de Scorpius después de que Rose se marchara, duraron un par de meses antes de que ella se mudara lejos y después al regresar, vio que Scorpius estaba con Charlotte pero sin duda sabía que el amor único en la vida del rubio era Rose, y haría todo por evitar que ellos se casaran, y junto con ella estaba el ex novio de Rose, Alan. Alan era un mago muy talentoso, era muy atlético, y atractivo, sin duda eso era lo que llamaba la atención, por un tiempo Rose se sintió atraida por el joven de ojos miel pero sin duda solo fue eso, una simple atracción porque nunca llegó a sentir nada más por el, en cambio él si se obsesiono con ella.  
-Mañana es mi despedida de soltera  
-También es mi despedida  
-¿Y habrá mujerzuelas?  
-No, amor.. No creo.. Y en tu despedida habrá strippers?  
-No, no lo creo amor-dijo Rose besando a su novio-  
-Te creo.. tu me crees?  
-Si, si te creo-dijo Rose- No abuses de mi confianza-  
-Lo mismo digo.


	21. Preparativos y Despedidas

Cada vez la boda de nuestra pareja protagonista se acerca, Rose va de un lado a otro junto a su madre, sus primas y sus abuelas, desde a probarse una vez más el vestido, a ir por los arreglos del salón.  
-Cariño, sé que te emociona lo de tu boda.. ¿Pero no crees que estás exagerando?  
-Mamá, la boda es en dos días..  
-Lo sé, cariño.. Sé que estás nerviosa  
-Estoy muy nerviosa, feliz y emocionada.. No quiero que nada salga mal-dijo Rose verificando que todo estuviera en orden-  
-Cariño, todo saldrá bien. Trata de calmarte..  
-¿Como está la princesa de esta casa?-dijo Ron entrando a la casa-  
-Histérica-dijo Hugo-  
-Cállate-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, cielo.. Trata de calmarte-dijo Hermione-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Crisis de la novia-explicó Hermione-  
-Ah, claro.. cuando tu madre y yo nos íbamos a casar.. Muchas cosas pasaron, el vestido se le rompió, luego los zapatos estaban sucios..  
-Ron.. Ron-dijo Hermione tratando de que su esposo dejara de poner mas tensa a Rose- Se trata de calmar a Rose, no de ponerla más nerviosa  
-¿Eso es posible?-dijo Hugo y Hermione le dio un golpe leve en la nuca- Auch, mamá.. Eso dolió..  
-Me alegro, cielo.. Deja de molestar a tu hermana o vas a ir a limpiar el sótano  
-Pero..  
-Deja ya de molestarla-dijo Hermione-  
-Bien-dijo Hermione- Ahora pequeña, trata de calmarte.. Todo estará bien.. Me oíste princesa?  
-Es que.. no quiero que nada salga mal  
-No, pequeña.. No pasará nada..-dijo Ron sonriendo-  
-¿Como saben que no pasará nada? Que tal si pasa algo y..-dijo Rose-  
-Hey princesa tranquila..-dijo Ron-  
-Ven, vamos. Te hará bien distraerte-dijo Hermione-  
-No, mamá.. No puedo dejar todo desorganizado tengo que terminar-dijo Rose-  
-Vamos, cariño.. Ven-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su hija-

Rose y Hermione llegaron a casa de los Potter ahí estaban todas las Weasley incluyendo a Astoria, Luna, Ginny entre otras amigas de Hermione y de Rose. Comenzaron a platicar anécdotas y consejos para la Luna de Miel, le regalaron varios camisones para cuando se fuera de Luna de Miel, Rose los miró sonrojada haciendo reír a todas.

En la casa de los Potter, todos estaban reunidos para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Scorpius, estaban todos los primos Weasley incluyendo los niños Potter, casi no había adultos, porque Ron se había negado a ir. De la nada comenzaron a entrar unas mujeres rubias, muy bonitas, todos comenzaron a aplaudir pero Scorpius se puso nervioso ya que esto traería problemas.

-Tranquilo Scor, disfruta tu fiesta-sonrió Albus- ¿Que puede salir mal?

Scorpius le hizo caso a su amigo y bebio de más haciendo que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una de las jóvenes la llevo a la habitación de Albus y lo recostó, lo besó y Scorpius sonrió..  
-Rosie.. eres tan hermosa-susurro Scorpius-

La joven aprovecho eso para besarlo una vez más, le desabrochó la camisa, y ella se desnudó para que el al despertar pensara que habían tenido relaciones, Vanessa se recostó junto a él. Scorpius abrió los ojos confundido y vio a la rubia junto a él.  
-Que rayos? ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Ay pero que modales-dijo Vanessa- Wow.. Ya te extrañaba, Scor  
-Vanessa.. ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Oh vamos, no seas tontín.. Bien que te la pasaste de maravilla conmigo.. -dijo Vanessa-

Scorpius se puso los pantalones y su camisa, salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que Vanessa había tomado fotos, y pronto Rose se enteraría.  
-Scorpius.. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-dijo James riendo-  
-Que hace Vanessa aquí?-dijo Scorpius molesto- ¿Como se les ocurre? Saben que Vanessa es mi ex, que tal si se entera Rose?

-Tranquilo, Scorpius.. Mi prima no se enterara-dijo Albus sonriendo- Nadie de aquí abrirá la boca, de eso estoy seguro

-Espero y tengas razón.. Porque si Rose se entera..

-Si, si.. No me quiero imaginar el show que te armaría-dijo Albus-

-No es divertido!-dijo Scorpius- Estoy a dos días de casarme, y si se entera de esto, me matará-dijo molesto-

-No se enterará, tu tranquilo

Scorpius salió de la casa de los Potter enojado y a la vez preocupado, realmente la situación en la que se había metido lo tenía muy angustiado, no quería tener problemas con su futura esposa. El joven llegó a su departamento, se metió a bañar, rogaba que su novia nunca se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Al pasar las horas, Rose y Scorpius se encontraron en su departamento para comer, estaban terminando de organizar los últimos toques cuando llega una lechuza con el diario del "El Profeta", la pelirroja lo toma y luego mira a su novio molesto..

-Me puedes explicar que es.. esto-dijo señalando la fotografía donde estaba el rubio y Vanessa-

-Puedo explícartelo

-Claro-bufó la pelirroja-

-Déjame explicarte

-Suficiente es lo que ya vi-dijo Rose tomando su bolsa y su suéter-

-Déjame explicarte, Rose

-Mira, Scorpius..

-Escucha, antes de argumentar o ver cosas donde no.. Vanessa me tendió una trampa

-Malfoy, por favor

-Escúchame-dijo Scorpius una vez más- Vanessa planeó todo, ella quiere regresar conmigo..

-Por Merlin, Scorpius.. No me voy a tragar ese cuento.. ¿Como fue que Vanessa llegó a la casa de mis primos?

-James contrató unas bailarinas y ella estaba entre ellas

-Suficiente-dijo Rose-

-Rose, por favor-dijo Scorpius tomando el brazo de la joven- Tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad.. Vanessa no significa nada para mí, ella es historia, ella no me interesa.. Solo me interesas tú..

-Scorpius.. yo..

-Tienes que creerme, Rose.. Yo no sabía que James había contratado a esas bailarinas y mucho menos se me paso por la mente que Vanessa estaba entre ellas..

-Es una hija.. de.. banshee

-Lo sé, pero.. por favor Rose.. Te amo, te amo solo a ti.. -dijo Scorpius besando a la joven pelirroja-

-Yo también te amo.. Pero como fue que te dejaste seducir por esa.. esa mujerzuela

-Rose, yo.. yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí

-Pero aún así, te dejaste seducir por ella, te acostaste con ella

-No, no.. Rose, te juro que no fue así.. Yo.. desperté y ella estaba a lado mío, pero no recuerdo nada.. seguramente fue debido a ..

-Que te emborrachaste

-Si, pero te juro que me estaba controlando

-Scorpius, por favor..

-Tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad.. ¿Quieres darle el lujo a esa zorra? Lo que quiere es separarnos.. Pero ni ella, nada.. nada hará que cambie de opinión.. yo solo quiero estar contigo..-dijo Scorpius-

Rose miró por unos segundos a su novio.. y lo abrazó..

-Lo siento, no quise desconfiar de ti.. -dijo abrazando al chico- Lo siento..

-Ya no pasa nada, Rose.. Yo confío en ti, tu debes de confiar en mi

-Lo sé, fui una tonta

-No, no.. yo hubiera actuado peor, Rose.. No te preocupes-sonrió Scorpius-

-Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes del gran día

-Ya no puedo esperar.. -dijo Scorpius-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco.. Ansio con que llegue ese día

-Te verás hermosa, yo lo sé-dijo Scorpius- No aguanto ya las ganas de que seas mi esposa.. y la madre de mis hijos-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja-

-Tranquilo, amor.. -sonrió Rose- Es muy pronto para pensar en eso.. -sonrió la pelirroja-

-Lo sé, pero quiero tener muchos hijos contigo

-Tranquilo-rio Rose, besó a su novio y desapareció-


	22. El Gran Día

Llegó el gran día en que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy unirían sus vidas para formar una familia juntos, compartir momentos buenos y malos, el amor que se tiene es mutuo y decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Rose estaba en su habitación arreglándose para el gran momento, sus ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa mostraba emoción y felicidad.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar su hija se casaba estaba muy emocionada, ver a su hija feliz era lo único que quería en la vida, Ron entró con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, Rose vio a su papá y lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus rosadas mejillas..

-No llores princesa.. No llores, o arruinarás tu maquillaje..

-Papi.. Te quiero mucho-abrazó Rose a su padre-

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa hermosa.. No llores.. -dijo Ron abrazando a su hija- Debes estar feliz, es el mejor día de tu vida.. Te vas a casar con.. bueno. en fin, debes estar feliz porque por fin vas a empezar una nueva etapa en tu vida..

-Y junto al hombre que amas, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Cuando te casas por amor, todo lo demás no importa.

Rose asintió, Ron le dio las rosas a su hija..

-Te mereces ser feliz, mi amor.. Y si.. Scorpius te hace feliz, esta bien para mí

Rose sonrió para luego caminar hacia el espejo, pronto sería la señora Malfoy. Ya no sería más la pequeña Rose Weasley, si no se convertiría en una mujer hecha y derecha, dispuesta a formar una familia con el hombre que ama y dar su vida por ellos, su familia es primordial, lo sabe desde que tiene memoria.

-Te ves preciosa-dijo Ron a Rose-

-Estoy muy nerviosa, papá.. La verdad no sé si lograré ser buena esposa..

-No dudes, Rose.. Claro que lo serás.. Es normal sentir miedo a lo desconocido.. -dijo Ron- Pero yo sé que tú harás un gran trabajo cariño.. Siempre has sido una mujer muy fuerte y siempre haces lo correcto, en eso te pareces a tu madre, aunque la verdad aún me sigo preguntando que fue lo que vio en mí..

-Ronald, por Merlin-dijo Hermione- Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces.. Te quiero por ser tú, solamente por eso.. Porque siempre pones a la familia primero, y me haces sentir muchas emociones a la vez, quiero besarte, golpearte y abrazarte al mismo tiempo..

-Oh bueno.. Si siguen hablando de esas cosas vomitaré.. Se supone que es mi día-dijo Rose sonriendo-

-Oh cariño, te olvidas que tu le prometiste a tu papá que nunca tendrías novio?-dijo Hermione-

-Mamá, eso se lo dije a los cinco años

-Y no la cumpliste-dijo Ron haciendose el enojado-

-Tenía que crecer, papá..

-Aún me cuesta aceptarlo, mi Rosie..-dijo Ron-

-Rose, cariño.. Ya te quedan unos toques finales y listo.-dijo Hermione-

-Estoy muy nerviosa, mamá-dijo Rose-

-Tranquila, pequeña.. Todo estará bien.. Ya lo verás..

Hermione se dispuso a terminar de arreglar a su hija, Ron salió para ir a ver los toques que le faltaban a la boda. Poco después Rose ya estaba lista, Ron entró y la hizo que diera una vuelta y le besó la frente.

-Te ves hermosa, tal y como tu madre lucía el día de nuestra boda-dijo Ron-

-No Ronald, Rose se ve aún más hermosa.. -dijo Hermione-

La boda sería en el Ministerio, Kingsley se ofreció a dirgir tal ceremonia con orgullo, ya que todos los niños Weasley y Potter eran muy importantes para él eso incluía al no tan pequeño Teddy Lupin que trabajaba para este.

Scorpius estaba en su casa, hecho una pila de nervioso el joven estaba frente al espejo, acomodándose el moño, en eso llego su madre.

-Madre.. me espantas..

-Lo siento, cielo.. No quise asustarte-dijo Astoria- ¿Listo?

-Eso creo

-No me digas que te arrepentiste.

-No para nada.. Es que... ¿Tu crees que sea un buen esposo? Digo que sea el mejor partido para Rose.

-Claro que sí, Scorpius.. No te había visto tan feliz en toda tu vida.. Rose te hace feliz, y tu la haces feliz a ella.. Se complementan y eso es lo importante-dijo Astoria-

-A veces me pregunto si realmente que habría pasado si la profecía no hubiera existido.. Ya sabes, creo que todo esto empezó gracias a la profecía.. Tengo miedo de que todos piensen que yo estoy con ella por eso, y no porque realmente la amo, hasta temo que la misma Rose lo dude.

-Scorpius, Rose te ama con defectos y virtudes.. Si no hubiera existido la profecía, aún así se hubieran enamorado, porque se enamoraron aún sin saber de esta.

-Madre.. ¿Y mi padre dónde se metió?

-Esta en su despacho..

-¿No irá, cierto?

-No digas eso, amor.. No se perdería una fecha tan importante como la boda de su primogénito.

-Pero él esta en contra de la boda

-Está en contra, pero esta de acuerdo en que si ella es tu felicidad.. Tienes derecho a casarte y ser feliz con quien quieras..

-Para ser él no lo creo

-Es que me tiene a mí como esposa-dijo Astoria sonriendo-

Scorpius tomo las dos manos de su madre y se las besó..

-Nada de esto habría pasado sin ti, madre.. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

-Basta, cariño.. Me harás llorar..

-¿Que sería de una boda sin madres llorando?

-Oh mi pequeño-dijo Astoria- Espero y no tarden en darme nietos.

Scorpius se puso pálido..

-¿Qué dices, madre? Mamá, apenas me voy a casar y ya me pides nietos..?

-Oh cariño... Es que me encantaría verte con hijos.. Ya sabes quiero morir rodeada de nietos.

-Nieto, madre.. Dudo de que mi padre permita que Rose y yo tengamos más de uno, además dudo que ella quiera tener más de uno, no depende solamente de mí esa decisión, es de los dos-dijo Scorpius- Pero admito que si me gustaría tener hijos con Rose.

-Y así va a ser, ya lo verás..

-Lo dudo.. Ella tiene problemas de salud.. Es probable que jamás llegase a pasar eso, pero eso no me impedirá casarme con ella o estar junto a ella..

-Ese es mi niño..-dijo Astoria, Scorpius abrazó a su madre-

-Scorpius.. Astoria.. Es hora de irnos-dijo Draco- Llegaremos tarde..

-Se supone que la novia es la que debe llegar tarde-bromeó Astoria-

-Yo no soy la novia-dijo Scorpius riendo-

-Pues parecerás si llegamos tarde-dijo Astoria- Vamos..

Los Malfoy llegaron al Ministerio, ahí se encontraron con los Potter, Albus sería el padrino de bodas ya que era el mejor amigo de la pareja (N/a: Tal como seguramente lo fue Harry en la boda de Ron y Hermione XD ).

-¿Dónde esta Rose?-dijo Scorpius apunto de perder los estribos-

-No ha de tardar en llegar, Scor.. Trata de calmarte-dijo Albus, su amigo le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia- No ha pasado media hora..

-Pero van cinco minutos-dijo Scorpius-

-Ya llegó la novia-dijo Lily emocionada-

Rápidamente todos se alistaron para recibir a la novia, Scorpius se puso hasta el frente y de pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron, Rose entró del brazo de su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, la música comenzó a sonar y todos se levantaron, admiraban a la joven que caminaba sin tratar de tropezar, pero al parecer era tanto ella como Ron que trataban de no caerse por los nervios, pero Ron le daba seguridad a su hija, esta miró al frente y vio a su futuro marido, ella no pudo evitar sonreír sonrojada al ver que se veía tan apuesto como lo soñó..

El rubio le sonrió a su futura esposa pero al ver a su futuro suegro, solo pudo ponerse pálido y tragar saliva nervioso. Ron puso las manos de su hija sobre las de Scorpius, Rose vio a su padre con los mismos ojos azules de él, Ron sonrió y besó la frente de su hija para luego mirar a Scorpius.

-Cuídala con tu vida

-Ella es mi vida, señor.. Como no la voy a cuidar-dijo Scorpius haciendo que Rose suspira enternecida-

Ron se fue a sentar junto a Hermione y le tomo la mano, la joven Hermione que muchos conocían ahora era toda una señora, ya se le comenzaban a notar rasgos de edad avanzada, como las canas pero para Ron seguía siendo la misma niña de pelo enmarañado que le robó el corazón y no había un día en que este no se lo dijera.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Rose Jean Weasley y a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el que se oponga a esta boda que calle ahora o que calle para siempre-dijo Kingsley al ver que nadie hablaba proseguió- Comencemos..

La ceremonia comenzó hasta que llegó el momento de los votos.

-Rose.. Quisieras decir tus votos..

Rose tomo las manos de su novio, lo miró sonriendo y con nervios en su voz comenzó a dar sus votos matrimoniales.

-Scorpius, hemos pasado por muchas cosas.. Entre ellos de pasar de ser solo amigos, hasta convertirnos en novios. Tuvimos momentos duros, momentos tristes, momentos felices y hasta porque no, discutimos más de una vez..

-Más de una?-se escuchó decir a Fred II.

-Pero aquí estamos, nadie creyó que llegaremos a llegar a este punto.. Pero lo logramos.. Quiero decirte que siempre contarás conmigo, no solo como tu esposa.. Si no como tu amiga, como tu compañera.. Siempre estaré para ti, siempre te voy amar..-dijo Rose-

-Ahora tus votos, Scorpius-

-Rose.. Rosie, pecas, pelirroja.. Y te diría todos los apodos pero la boda tardaría horas.. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que apartir de unos cuantos minutos estaré compartiendo mi vida a tu lado.. Como tu has dicho hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero lo hemos superado juntos.. Te quiero, te amo y te amaré sobre todas las cosas.. Puedes también confíar en mí, confíar en que jamás este tonto dejaré de quererte ni por todo el oro del mundo, Rose Weasley.

-Los anillos-dijo Kingsley-

Lily y Lorcan se acercaron con los anillos, Rose tomó el anillo lista para lo que iba a pasar.  
-Bien, Rose.. Tú primero.. repite después de mí: Yo Rose Weasley te aceptó a ti Scorpius Malfoy para amarte, respetarte..  
-Yo Rose Weasley te aceptó a ti Scorpius Malfoy para amarte, respetarte..-dijo Rose-  
-Todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad.. En lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe..-dijo Kingsley-  
-Todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad.. En lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe..-repitió Rose y le puso el anillo a Scorpius-  
-Tu turno, Scorpis..  
-Yo Scorpius Malfoy, te acepto a ti Rose Weasley para amarte, repetarte, todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte nos separe..-dijo Scorpius y le puso el anillo a Rose-  
-Bueno.. Por el poder que me otorga el Ministerio y Merlín yo los declaro marido y mujer.. Puede besar a la novia-dijo Kingsley-

Scorpius levantó el velo de su novia y la besó tiernamente, la pelirroja le correspondió el beso, ambos se olvidaron que todos sus amigos y familiares los observaban, Rose rodeó el cuello de su ahora esposo con sus brazos, y este le puso sus manos en su cintura..

Todos se levantaron a aplaudirles, todos los primos de Rose chiflaron y las niñas gritaron emocionadas, la señora Weasley lloraba al igual que Astoria, Ginny y Hermione. Ron y Draco solo se limitaban a darse unas miradas frías, eran consuegros pero solo se "llevaban" por sus hijos.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a su hija, Hermione abrazó a Rose..

-Oh pequeña. Felicidades-dijo Hermione-

-Gracias mamá..

-Felicidades princesa-dijo Ron abrazando a su hija-

-Gracias, papá-dijo Rose-

-Felicidades querido-dijo Hermione abrazando a su yerno- Bienvenido a la familia

-Gracias Señora Weasley.

-Felicidades-dijo Ron y estrecho la mano con su yerno- Como dijo mi esposa.. Bienvenido

-Gracias Señor Weasley, señor..-dijo Scorpius nervioso-

Los padres de Scorpius igualmente fueron a felicitar a los novios y el salón dejo de estara arreglado para la ceremonia y ahora estaba arreglado para la recepción. Había cientos de mesas alrededor y una pista de baile en el centro, velas aromáticas, y un camino de rosas en el suelo.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa a disfrutar de la fiesta de la boda de Rose y Scorpius Malfoy, todos los familiares y amigos se les acercaban para darles regalos y buenos deseos al matrimonio. Poco después llegó el momento del vals de marido y mujer, Rose estaba nerviosa al igual que su esposo, el no era bueno para bailar es más no quería bailar el vals pero ella lo obligó.

Rose y Scorpius cuando pasaron al centro todos aplaudieron emocionados, la canción comenzó a sonar, era una hermosa melodía llamada "A thousand years" de Christina Perri, Rose puso sus manos en el cuello de su marido y este puso las suyas en la cintura de ella, se dejaron llevar por el baile, es más todo desapareció y solo estaban ellos dos en la misma burbuja, se besaban y reían, era un momento único que recordarían el resto de sus vidas.


	23. Noche de Bodas

La joven pareja felizmente casada salió del Ministerio de Magia para ir rumbo al aeropuerto muggle para ir rumbo a su Luna de Miel. Rose Weasley ahora Malfoy esta muy nerviosa, era su primera vez, su primer acto sexual, y los nervios la comían viva, era obvio o al menos pensaba Rose que Scorpius ya tenía experiencia siendo hombre y siendo un Malfoy era más que obvio que tuvo más de una aventura y quizás a lo mejor la tuvo cuando estuvieron separados, o a lo mejor cuando ella se negaba a tener relaciones porque no se sentía completamente lista, pero el se comportaba muy caballerosamente y la esperó hasta este momento, la grandiosa Luna de Miel

Todos le habían hablado de esto a ambos, Victoire le había dado consejos de como actuar antes, durante y después de la Luna de Miel, también Hermione y la señora Weasley le aconsejaron que mantuviera la calma, que era normal sentirse nerviosa y más en algo tan importante y serio como es la primera relación sexual..

Pero ahora Rose Weasley ya no era más una niña, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, recién hace unas horas se había casado con un hombre maravilloso a quien ama con locura y esta completamente segura de entregarse a él.

La pareja estaba ya en el avión rumbo a las Bahamas, Rose miraba por la ventana y sonrió, Scorpius suspiró nervioso no estaba acostumbrado a volar en aviones, pero por su novia, ahora esposa hacía lo que fuese.  
-Nerviosa?-dijo Scorpius viendo a Rose pensativa-  
-Emocionada-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-¿Segura que es eso?-dijo Scorpius- ¿O es algo más?  
-Estoy feliz, amor.. Feliz porque ya estamos juntos..-dijo Rose-  
-Y para siempre.. Te lo prometo.. -dijo Scorpius y besó a su esposa en los labios- Aunque te noto preocupada.. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada, cariño.. Estoy bien-dijo Rose mirando a su esposo-  
-Rose, puedes confiar en mí.. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir a las Bahamas?  
-No. Es un lugar hermoso, me encantará ir a la playa contigo..-sonrió Rose-  
-Pero algo que te inquieta.. ¿Es sobre esta noche?  
-No-dijo Rose bajando su mirada azul-  
-Hey-dijo Scorpius levantando el mentón para ver a su esposa a los ojos- Tranquila, sé que estas nerviosa.. pero todo estará bien, prometo que así será

Rose asintió, ambos llegaron al hotel y se registraron. Era un bonito atardecer, Rose salió a la terraza de la habitación y observó el paisaje, Scorpius salió y comenzó a besar el cuello de Rose, y la abrazó por atrás..  
-Scorpius, estoy muy nerviosa-dijo Rose por fin- ¿Qué tal si.. ya sabes.. no te gusto

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y Rose arrugó el entrecejo, la pareja estaba frente a frente.  
-Hablo enserio, Malfoy-dijo Rose-  
-Ay Weasley, se nota que sigues siendo tú-dijo Scorpius- Amor, mi Rosie.. Para mí eres hermosa.. siempre serás así..  
-No.. No.. Que tal si hago algo mal  
-No temas, solo relájate.. Yo también estoy nervioso  
-¿Nervioso?-dijo Rose extrañada-  
-Si.. Temo hacerte daño..  
-Confío en ti..  
-Y yo confío en ti-dijo Scorpius tomando la mano de su esposa y besándola- Ya estamos a mano-

Rose y Scorpius comenzaron a besarse, y tal y como Scorpius se lo dijo, la pelirroja se dejo llevar por la pasión, por el amor. Rose se dejo caer en la cama, y el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa, ella gimió de placer, ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, se entregaron uno al otro, la llama del placer se había encendido dentro de esa habitación.

Poco después Rose tenía su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su esposo, ambos estaban agitados pero felices.  
-Wow-dijo Rose feliz-  
-Si.. Wow!-dijo Scorpius y ambos se carcajearon por lo que había pasado momentos antes- Estuviste Wow..  
-¿Enserio? ¿Enserio te gustó?  
-Fue grandioso.. Una de mis noches favoritas..

Rose sonrió y besó a su esposo..  
-Te amo-dijo Rose-  
-Y yo a ti, mi pecosa.. Estabas nerviosa y eres toda una leona.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Y tú.. también te luciste..-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Scorpius sonriendo traviesamente-  
-Tonto-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Eres hermosa-dijo Scorpius acariciando la mejilla de su esposa haciendo que se sonrojara- Tan perfectamente hermosa.. Cuando quieras podemos repetirlo  
-Cálmate.. No confundas.. No soy una adicta a esto  
-Lo sé, lo sé.. Pero me la pase muy bien.  
-Si pero tampoco creas que voy a estar de encimosa queriendolo hacer todos los días y todo el tiempo.. Eso sería rutina y la rutina es aburrida-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, disculpáme.. No quería que lo mal interpretaras  
-No te preocupes-dijo Rose, esta se levantó y se puso su camisón de encaje, Scorpius también se puso su pijama y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados-

De pronto Rose abrió sus ojos por los inesperados ronquidos de su marido, se cambió de posición una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, se puso la almohada en la cara, ambas almohadas en los oídos, y nada, trató de ignorar el molesto ruido, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que se dispuso a leer hasta que el sueño la vencio.

Scorpius se levantó y vio a su esposa con un libro sobre su pecho, extrañado negó con la cabeza sonriendo..  
-Típico de ti, amor-pensó Scorpius y besó la frente de su esposa haciendo que se moviera entre sueños, Scorpius trataba de quitar el libro de las manos de su esposa, pero Rose se negaba a soltar el libro como si fuera un juguete, Scorpius bufó por bajo y sonrió.

Scorpius se metió a bañar, poco después Rose se levantó, vio a su marido ya listo, se levantó avergonzada, miró su reloj y se metió a la ducha inmediatamente, salió con el pelo esponjado y una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se cambió y ya estaba saliendo de la recámara cuando notó que su cabello no estaba "listo" gruño y se dispusó a peinarse y a maquillarse, Scorpius solo sonreía, tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.  
-¿Lista?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Amor, no voy a ir toda desarreglada  
-Pero si te ves hermosa-dijo Scorpius y Rose lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, ya que no se veía bien tenía pequeñas ojeras por no haber podido dormir- De acuerdo, te ves horrible- Rose bufó- ¿Quién te entiende? Mujeres!  
-Agg.. Hombres-bufó Rose y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella-

Minutos después Rose abrió la puerta y ya era "otra", Scorpius sonrió embobado..  
-Ahora sí.. Ya estoy lista.. Vamo a desayunar  
-Claro..  
-Aunque creo que ya desayunaste-dijo Rose al ver que su marido no le quitaba la mirada de encima-  
-Es que te ves hermosa-dijo Scorpius-  
-Gracias, se le llama "manita de gato", amor.. Apréndelo amor  
-Claro, claro.. Anotado-dijo Scorpius embobado-

Después de ir a desayunar, la pareja se la pasó de un lado a otro, en la playa, también fueron a centros comerciales y a muchos lugares turíticos de ahí. Muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo a Scorpius y sonreían coquetamente pero Scorpius solo las saludaba incómodamente y Rose lo jalaba de la mano bufando celosamente.  
-Tranquila amor..  
-Esas mujerzuelas  
-No son tan lindas como tú

Rose bufó..  
-No estés celosa, cariño.. Ellas no son tú.. No podría ni si quiera tocarlas  
-Scorpius-dijo Rose sonrojada-  
-Es la verdad.. Eres hermosa, mi amor.. Te amo, debes confíar en mí así como yo confío en ti  
-De acuerdo, lo siento amor-dijo Rose y besó la mejilla de su marido-

Estuvieron una semana entera, la pareja disfrutó de su compañía y ansiaba que esa semana no terminara pero ambos tenían que regresar a sus respectivos trabajos, ya eran marido y mujer, compartían sus vidas pero cada quien tenía sus responsabilidades personales y el trabajo era una de ellas.  
-Regresando tengo mucho que hacer  
-Amor, no pienses en eso-dijo Scorpius- Hay que disfrutar nuestros últimos días, ya sabes aquí solos porque regresando estaremos rodeados de nuestras familias y amigos-

Rose cerró los ojos.  
-Tendremos a mi familia hostigándonos.  
-Tranquila, tendré que acostumbrarme  
-Es molesto, amor  
-No cuando ya te acostumbras.. Amor, en tu familia eres la niña de papá.. y Hugo también es algo sobreprotector..  
-Pff.. ¿Algo? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Hablamos del mismo chico que te fue amenazar cuando éramos novios y cuando nos comprometimos?  
-Bueno amor, eres sú única hermana.. Tranquila.. Tarde o temprano te deberá dejar en paz..  
-Siendo como es, nadie lo tomará enserio-dijo Rose-  
-Ya amor, tranquila-dijo Scorpius, besó a su esposa y la abrazó-

Notaron que esa noche había celebración dentro de la ciudad y había fuegos artificiales y una pequeña fiesta cerca del hotel se dispusieron a ir, bailaron, y disfrutaron de una hermosa fiesta.


	24. Marido y Mujer

Rose y Scorpius volvieron de su Luna de Miel, los primeros meses fueron sencillos, se la pasaban de acaramelados, haciendo que sus amigos se burlaran de ellos, y claro también los primos de Rose. Después de varios meses tardaron en adaptarse entre ellos, Rose era ordenada y obsesionada con la limpieza, si veía una mancha rápidamente se obsesionaba con dejar la casa impecable y ordenada haciendo que Scorpius se desespere.

A un año de su boda Rose y Scorpius se siguen tratando de acostumbrar a su nueva vida de marido y mujer. Una mañana la pelirroja se levantó, se metió a la ducha para refrescarse, cuando salió esperaba ver a su marido ya listo para ir a trabajar pero para su sorpresa todavía seguía dormido.  
-Scorpius.. Scorpius.. Despierta  
-Scorpius esta durmiendo.. deje su mensaje.. bip-dijo Scorpius y se giró del otro lado, Rose tomó una almohada y golpeó a su marido- ¿Qué te pasa, Rosebud?  
-Ya levantáte..  
-Rose.. Es sábado.. No tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tampoco  
-Tengo junta en una hora y necesito que vayas a hacer los pendientes.  
-Rose, no sé porque tengo que ir  
-Tienes que ir a pagar las cuentas si no, nos cortarán el agua, teléfono, la luz y..  
-Pero no entiendo porque tener todos esos servicios.. Podemos vivir en el mundo mágico, ahí es todo más fácil  
-Precisamente, Malfoy.. Debes aprender también del mundo muggle.. -dijo Rose- Es el mundo donde también pertenezco, amor..-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, pero aún no me acostumbro a todo eso..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Debes ir a pagar todo eso, Malfoy..  
-No los puedo pagar cuando regreses?  
-No Scorpius, debes ir ahora.. Yo tengo que ir también al súper, a hacer la despensa..  
-Amor, podemos ir mañana-dijo Scorpius-  
-Que no.. Ahora, Malfoy  
-Bien, bien.. Ya..-dijo Scorpius y se levantó al baño-

Scorpius entró al baño, poco después salió y su esposa entró y esta soltó un pequeño grito.  
-Qué? Qué sucede?-dijo Scorpius entrando al baño-  
-Ya te he dicho, mil veces Scorpius que no salpiques el retrete..  
-Oh.-dijo Scorpius- Lo siento..

Rose miró de mala gana a su esposo y luego se dispuso a levantar la ropa tirada del rubio.  
-Levanta la ropa sucia y ponla en su lugar, Malfoy-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Lo siento..-dijo Scorpius- Ya trataré de ya no hacerlo más.

Rose miró a su esposo fijamente.  
-Bien.. Ya me tengo que ir-dijo Rose arreglándose un poco más, desayunó, se lavó los dientes y se marchó-

Scorpius se fue a hacer los deberes mientras Rose se iba a trabajar. La joven llegó a su trabajo y sus amigas comenzaron a llegar con sus hijos.  
-Wow.. Nina estás enorme-sonrió Rose-  
-Si ya va a cumplir dos años.. no es genial?-dijo Miriam con su hija, una pequeña niña castaña de ojos verdes-  
-Si. Que rápido se fue el tiempo-dijo Rose-  
-¿Cómo te va con Scorpius? Todo en orden.. Te veo algo.. estresada.  
-Estresada es poco.. -dijo Rose- No sé que hacer.. Digo sé que dicen que el primer año es complicado pero.. Scorpius es tan desordenado que hace que pierda la paciencia con él  
-Tranquila Rose.. Ya verás que pronto verás lo positivo del matrimonio, te acostumbrarás a sus mañas y a sus cosas buenas.. Scorpius te ama y como cualquier persona tiene sus mañas, y la maña de Scorpius es que es desordenado.

Rose suspiró..  
-Tendré que subir mi paciencia con él..-dijo Rose y miró a los niños que corrían riendo, no pudo evitar sonreír.-  
-¿Qué tienes, Rose? ¿Pasa algo más aparte de Scorpius?  
-Pues sí.. La verdad es que sí.. La familia de mi esposo comienza a presionarnos con un bebé y aunque Scorpius siempre pone de pretexto que todavía no estamos listos para tal compromiso, en realidad si lo estamos, pero.. Yo soy el problema..  
-¿Problema? ¿De que hablas?  
-Cuando me iba a casar con Scorpius me detectaron un problema en el útero.. Es probable que jamás tenga hijos..-explicó Rose-  
-Rose, no pierdes las esperanzas.. Tal vez.. Puedan adoptar ó practicar el método muggle.  
-Miriam... No estoy segura que Scorpius quiera adoptar a un hijo.. Digo... Su familia no lo aceptará..-dijo Rose-  
-No creo que sea así.. Habla con él y dile que quieres adoptar a un bebé.. O que ya quieres tener un bebé, y que debes ir a consultar a más médicos para que tal vez les den una solución..-dijo Miriam-  
-No lo sé..-dijo Rose- Tal vez nunca llegue a tener un bebé propio-dijo triste-  
-No te pongas así.. Ya verás que encontrarán la forma-dijo Miriam-

Rose llegó del trabajo y vio que su esposo estaba cocinando, se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.  
-Lamento si me porté algo odiosa esta mañana-dijo Rose-  
-¿Algo?-dijo Scorpius sonriendo- No te preocupes, hermosa.. No pasó nada.. Estoy preparando sushi  
-Delicioso-dijo Rose admirando el platillo que estaba casi listo- Scorpius..  
-Dime preciosa..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Tengo una duda.. ¿Realmente quieres un hijo?  
-¿Un hijo? ¿Estás embarazada?-dijo Scorpius emocionado-  
-No, amor. No lo estoy-dijo Rose- Sabes que eso es poco probable  
-Oh yo.. creí que..-dijo Scorpius-  
-No importa es que.. Estaba pensando y.. bueno.. no sé si es el momento más apropiado para dar este paso... Sé que tu deseas un bebé, un bebé que crezca en mi vientre y.. todo eso..no sabes las ganas que tengo de ser madre, de tener un bebé.. De saber que una parte tuya y mía esta creciendo dentro de mí y..-dijo Rose al borde del llanto- Pero eso nunca pasará, me siento tan inútil  
-Cariño, no lo eres.. Si crees que me casé contigo por eso.. Estás equivocada.. Claro que deseo ser papá.. Y claro que deseo que tu seas la madre de ese hijo.. Pero buscaremos la solución, no te preocupes.. No te voy a dejar ir por algo como eso.. Puede que tenga sangre fría pero tengo mi corazoncito, Rose.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Lamento si te fallé.. Yo sé que realmente deseas un hijo y.. Tus padres desean lo mismo y también mi familia..-dijo Rose-  
-Cariño, no te presiones más con eso.. Tal vez a la manera tradicional o natural no se pueda pero tal vez a la manera muggle si.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Hablas de inserminación artificial?-dijo Rose-  
-Eso.. Claro eso-dijo Scorpius- Iremos con cada especialista del mundo muggle para que nos digan que podemos hacer.. Y si no se puede adoptaremos..  
-Pero tu padre..  
-Rose.. Ese hijo si es que llega a ser adoptado.. Será mi hijo, nuestro hijo..  
-Tal vez no crezca en mi vientre pero si en mi corazón-dijo Rose-  
-Y eso es lo importante-dijo Scorpius- No te preocupes, tranquila

************************************************** ************************************************** *********  
Llegó el primer aniversario de bodas de nuestra pareja protagonista, Rose estaba preparando una rica cena para Scorpius, se arregló y se puso lo más bonita que pudo, realmente se veía hermosa con sus caereles pelirrojos y en sus ojos azules se podía ver el brillo de emoción.

De pronto llegó Scorpius y Rose le cubrió los ojos con las manos..  
-Rosie-dijo Scorpius entre risas-  
-Hola amor-dijo Rose susurrando en el oído de su esposo-  
-¿Qué te traes ahora, Rose?  
-Es mi turno de darte una sorpresa-dijo Rose-

Llegaron a la sala, Rose dejo que su esposo viera la sorpresa. El rubio sonrió ante la decoración tan linda y la cena justo en la mesa, se la saboreó de tan solo verla.  
-¿Acaso tu cocinaste?  
-Hey! Mi mamá es la que no sabe cocinar.. Bueno quizás yo tampoco era un as en la cocina, pero aprendí de mi abuela.. Es toda una experta en el tema-dijo Rose-  
-Tienes razón-dijo Scorpius y tomó la mano de su esposa y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa-

Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar acerca del día que tuvieron ambos, recordaron anécdotas que tuvieron en sus días de novios, de amigos y finalmente el día de su boda. Poco después, Rose ya estaba en su camisón, frente a la ventana admirando el paisaje, Scorpius se puso detrás de ella y le bajó el tirante de su camisón.  
-Recuerdo que en nuestra Luna de Miel estabas muy nerviosa-dijo Scorpius besando el cuello de su esposa haciéndole cosquillas-  
-Como olvidarlo-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Ahora eres toda una leona experta  
-Hablas como si fuera una sexo adicta  
-No, para nada.. No a ese grado-dijo Scorpius- No eres Vanessa-pensó Scorpius- Sabes que es lo bueno de todo lo que esta pasando..  
-¿Lo bueno? No le veo lo bueno  
-Claro que sí! Podemos seguir intentando.. Quizás le atinemos algún día  
-Eres un tonto-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Qué tal si le atinamos.. El que no arriesga no gana-dijo Scorpius- Hay que intentarlo..  
-No funcionará, Scorpius.. No quedaré embarazada, es poco probable  
-Pero hay que portarnos mal-dijo Scorpius y abrazó la cintura de su mujer- Hay que dejar de un lado el tema del embarazo y hay que portarnos mal..  
-Quiero ser una chica mala-dijo Rose sonriendo pícaramente-  
-Pues sé mi chica mala-sonrió Scorpius y cargó a Rose como si fueran recién casados una vez más-

La dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el placer, y el sentimiento mutuo que era el amor. Poco después no había nada de ropa sobre ellos más que una cobija que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos.  
-Eres preciosa-dijo Scorpius besando la frente de su esposa- ¿Ya te lo había dicho? Me gustas, te amo, me encantas.. Eres adorablemente sexy-sonrió el rubio-  
-Y tú eres adorablemente encantador  
-Lo sé, no me lo tenías que decir  
-Arruinas el momento  
-Lo siento hermosa-dijo Scorpius y besó a su esposa una vez más-


	25. La Esperanza es lo último que muere

Semanas después Rose y Scorpius comenzaron a ir muchos especialistas y cada uno le daba una cierta esperanza a Rose, lo que hacía que se deprimiera pero Scorpius sabía como hacerla reír y que se sintiera mejor.  
-Las probabilidades de que quedes embarazadas son pocas, querida-dijo la doctora-  
-¿Cuál es el problema que tengo?-dijo Rose-  
-Pues tu útero tiene problemas, Rose.. Si quedas embarazada es probable que abortes ó tengas al bebé antes de tiempo, es un riesgo muy alto.  
-¿Hay alguna otra manera de quedar embarazada? Inseminación artificial?  
-Podríamos intentarlo, pero son muy pocas las probabilidades de que funcione.. Tú útero por alguna razón quedo dañado..  
-¿Y tengo riesgo de llegar a presentar cáncer o..?  
-Pues no hay tantas posibilidades pero si hay riesgo.-explicó la doctora- Como mencioné antes, el útero quedo algo dañado, pero con un tratamiento podríamos ayudar a que se prepare para un embarazo.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron.  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose- Tomaré ese tratamiento

Scorpius miró a su esposa y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo. Los jóvenes salieron del consultorio y fueron a casa de los padres de Scorpius.  
-Hola hijo.. ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo Astoria abrazando a su hijo y a su nuera- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
-Seguramente una buena noticia-dijo Draco con una copa de vino en mano-  
-La verdad solo veníamos a visitaros.. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos..  
-Pues son bienvenidos-dijo Astoria- Estábamos apunto de comer.. Tu tía Daphne y tu prima Camile no han de tardar. Ya nació el pequeño Tiago ya nació..-dijo emocionada-  
-Oh.. Eso es muy bueno-dijo Scorpius- Ya somos tíos, amor-le dijo a su esposa-  
-Eso significa que ustedes se están tardando en tener un heredero. -dijo Draco-  
-Papá, no es momento-dijo Scorpius-  
-Scorpius, ya ha pasado un año.. Y nada aún.. ¿Acaso no quieren tener hijos?-dijo Astoria-  
-Yo soy la del problema-dijo Rose- Yo no puedo tener hijos-dijo y bajo la mirada-  
-Oh querida.. Yo no quise..-dijo Astoria y abrazó a su nuera- Lo lamento tanto..  
-No importa-dijo Rose tratando de sonreír-  
-Eso quiere decir que no tendrán hijos?  
-Pensamos en adoptar.. Pero pueden tardar años en darnos un pequeño o pequeña-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Adoptar? Ningún Malfoy ha sido adoptado.. No ha habido casos así en toda la historia de la familia.-dijo Draco-  
-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo, padre-dijo Scorpius-  
-De todos modos estoy en tratamiento, para ver si puedo quedar embarazada .. El tratamiento dura entre seis meses a dos años apróximadamente.. Si en ese tiempo no quedo embarazada, eso quiere decir que nunca podré tener un bebé-dijo Rose con tristeza-  
-Oh pero que desgracia-dijo Draco-

Rose bajó la mirada.  
-Draco.. Por favor, no seas grosero..-dijo Astoria- Debemos apoyar a nuestro hijo y a Rose en su decisión de adoptar..  
-Pero.. Ningún Malfoy ha sido adoptado.. Todos han sido hijos biológicos..  
-Tal vez no sea mi hijo de sangre, pero lo amaremos y criaremos como tal-dijo Scorpius-  
-Draco, debemos apoyarlos.. Si Rose no puede embarazarse, hay muchas formas de ser madre-dijo Astoria-  
-Tory.. no.. No.-dijo Draco-  
-Draco, basta..-dijo Astoria-  
-Rose, será mejor irnos-dijo Scorpius a su esposa al ver que esta comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que estaba diciendo Draco-  
-No, amor.. Estoy bien.. Tu padre tiene razón.. Una mujer que no puede tener hijos no le sirve a un hombre, en especial a un Malfoy-dijo Rose y se levantó, se despidió de Astoria y caminó hacia la puerta-

Scorpius miró a su padre de manera fría y siguió a su esposa..  
-Rose, espera.. Espera-dijo el rubio mientras seguía a su esposa-  
-Tu padre tiene razón. No te sirvo como mujer.. No le serviré a nadie  
-Hey.. Rosebud.. Ya te he dicho que no me importa.. Podemos adoptar.. Hay muchos niños que desean ser parte de una familia.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sé, pero tu padre..  
-Mi padre puede pensar lo que quiera, yo lo que quiero es verte feliz-dijo Scorpius e hizo un puchero haciendo reír a su esposa-  
-Ya fuimos a muchos especialistas  
-Y tú aceptaste el tratamiento.. No hay que darnos por vencidos, Rose.. Nunca nos hemos rendido, tú nunca te has dejado vencer por nada ni nadie-dijo Scorpius- Yo no te exigo nada..-dijo Scorpius pero Rose lo besó, al terminar el beso, el joven seguía moviendo los labios, y Rose rió poniendo una mano sobre los labios de su marido- Oh-dijo Scorpius abriendo los ojos y ahora él le robó el beso- Te amo pelirroja-dijo tomando las manos de su esposa- Te amo.. No me gusta verte triste.. Me gusta verte sonrojar, hasta enojada te ves hermosa..

Rose frunció el ceño y Scorpius sonrió.  
-Lo ves.. Te ves hermosa.. Vamos a la casa, preciosa-dijo Scorpius y tomo la mano de su esposa, juntos aparecieron en su casa.

Durante más de dos meses Rose estuvo en tratamiento para ver si quedaba embarazada y nada, así que dejó de intentarlo, y prefirió tomar la idea de la adopción, con esta decisión la pareja dejó de tomar precaciones, dando por hecho que Rose jamás quedaría embarazada. Al mes y medio después, Rose comenzó a sentirse mareada, y muy débil.  
-Rose, deberíamos consultar a un medimago.. Tal vez ellos nos puedan decir que es lo que te pasa.  
-No Scorpius, estoy bien.. No te preocupes por mí-dijo Rose-  
-Pero mírate.. Pareciera que estuvieras enferma o no sé.  
-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Al día siguiente Scorpius se fue a trabajar al igual que Rose pero fue a la farmacia y se compró una prueba de embarazo, no quería emocionarse pero todos los síntomas le daban a entender que quizás, probablemente este embarazada, cruzo sus dedos, cerró sus ojos, los abrió y vio el resultado.  
-Embarazada... Estoy embarazada-dijo Rose feliz y puso sus manos en su vientre- No lo puedo creer, esto es un milagro.. Un hermoso milagro-dijo entre lágrimas-

Salió del baño de la oficina, y trató de ocultar su felicidad, sabía que no se le daba muy bien ocultar sus emociones pero trató de que nadie se percatara de que estaba ocultando algo, necesitaba consultar a un especialista, y saber si realmente esta embarazada, porque muchas veces las pruebas caseras no son confiables, pero esperaba que fuera cierto, ese bebé era muy anhelado, era muy esperado por todos y cada uno de los miembros de ambas familias, ese pequeño bebé traería alegría a todos, Rose estaba feliz, no podía de la felicidad y esperó el momento adecuado para decirle a su esposo sobre su posible embarazo.

Ambos llegaron a la casa, Scorpius se dejo caer en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos, Rose se sentó junto a él y este coloco su cabeza en las piernas de su mujer.  
-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, amor?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Todo en orden  
-Los de tu oficina me dijeron que te vieron salir-dijo Scorpius y Rose abrió los ojos- ¿A dónde fuiste tan misteriosamente? No me digas que fuiste al hospital sin mí  
-No bueno.. Fui a comprar algo  
-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Scorpius, tengo algo importante que decirte..  
-Dime hermosa.. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Fui a la farmacia-dijo Rose y sacó la prueba- Compré una prueba casera de embarazo..

Scorpius miró a su esposa con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.  
-Estoy embarazada.. Vamos a tener un bebé-dijo Rose-

Scorpius se levantó de golpe al igual que Rose, la tomó en sus brazos y giró con ella mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios..  
-¡Estás embarazada! ¡Embarazada!-dijo Scorpius sin creerlo-  
-Cariño, no es cien por ciento seguro.. Digo las pruebas no son del todo confiables-dijo Rose- Hice cita para dentro de una semana.. ¿Irás conmigo, cierto?  
-Claro que sí.. No me perdería eso por nada del mundo.. -dijo Scorpius y se puso a la altura del vientre plano de Rose y lo tocó- ¿Crees que me oiga?  
-Estoy segura que sí-sonrió Rose-  
-Hola princesita.. Soy papá.. Te amamos-dijo Scorpius y besó el vientre de Rose mientras esta lloraba de emoción- Las amo, tu mami y tú son mi todo, son mis más grandes tesoros..

Scorpius se puso a la altura de su esposa nuevamente y la besó...  
-Gracias mi amor.. Gracias por todo..-dijo Scorpius- Seré papá.. Espera.. ¡Voy a ser papá!-dijo y se fue al balcón- ¡Voy a ser..-dijo y Rose le tapó la boca- Rosebud, voy a ser papá y quiero que todos se enteren  
-¿Quieres que nos corran?-dijo Rose sonriendo-

Scorpius sonrió..  
-Es que estoy emocionado, estoy feliz. Un bebé.. Un bebé!-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creo.. No puedo creer que seré mamá..  
-Y la mamá más hermosa de todas  
-Que no te oiga decir eso tu madre  
-Ella sabe que para mí, ella es la madre mas perfecta .. Pero para nuestro bebé, tu lo serás-sonrió el rubio-

Rose sonrió, Scorpius besó el vientre plano de la pelirroja de besos haciéndola reír, el inicio de la familia Malfoy Weasley estaba empezando.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********  
Hola! Ya tengo aquí un capítulo más.. Espero y les haya gustado.. Van a tener un baby! XD Bueno, bueno.. No sé si poner a un varón antes o a una princesa.. ¿Ustedes que creen? Espero sus opiniones, y nos vemos en otro capítulo más.


	26. ¡Un milagro!

Rose estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba caminando por la calle en ese sueño se veía con un bebé en brazos, feliz de la vida pero ese sueño de pronto se convirtió en pesadilla, ya que cientos de magos y brujos querían atrapar al bebé, comenzó a correr, correr, correr, pero alguien la atrapó y dejo caer al bebé, vio que el pequeño no se movía..  
-No, no.. No.. No.. A mi bebé no..  
-Rose.. Rosie-murmuró Scorpius a su esposa- Vamos Rose despierta

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par, los tenía como platos y tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta.  
-Mi bebé..  
-¿Qué tiene el bebé? ¿Estás bien?  
-Mi bebé.. Alguien quiere llevárselo  
-No Rose, fue una pesadilla.. Nada ni nadie le hará daño a nuestro bebé.. Trata de dormir de nuevo

Rose se acarició el vientre..  
-Tengo mucho miedo, Scor..  
-Rose, el bebé estará bien. No tienes porque temer..  
-Es que todo esto es tan hermoso, es tan grandioso.. Que no lo puedo creer.. Tú y yo hemos esperado este momento y al fin lo conseguimos, creí que sería imposible..  
-Pero ya ves que no-dijo Scorpius- Este bebé es un milagro.. Ojalá se pasen pronto los meses para tenerlo ya con nosotros..  
-¿Crees que seré una buena madre?  
-La mejor de todas-dijo Scorpius y besó la mejilla de su esposa- Si es niña estoy seguro que heredará tus rizos pelirrojos..  
-Y si es niño estoy segura que heredará tus ojos grises.  
-Es niña, yo lo presiento-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues ojalá y tu seas el que tenga todos los síntomas del embarazo, sería muy divertido-sonrió Rose-  
-No.. No creo que pueda soportarlo..  
-Pues yo lo tendré que padecer.. Dicen que el dolor de parto es tan fuerte o peor que un cruciatus.  
-No te preocupes por eso aún.. Preocupate en el momento..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pediré cesárea si es necesario-dijo Rose-  
-No exageres, Rose-rió Scorpius- Tranquila, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.  
-¿Estás conmigo ese día cierto?  
-Como te dije hace unas horas, no me perderé nada que tenga que ver con nuestro hijo. Estaré contigo en cada cita con el sanador, en el nacimiento del bebé y en cada etapa de su vida.. ¿O crees que me perderé cuando diga "papá"?  
-¿Crees que primero dirá "papá"?  
-Es lo más probable-dijo Scorpius- Ahora vamos a dormir

Rose asintió pero al acomodarse, se mareo y fue directo al baño a vomitar. Scorpius suspiro, sería una larga noche. Los días pasaban, Rose apenas se estaba acostumbrando a tener náuseas matutinas, mareos y vómito, realmente no se sentía bien pero daba por hecho que era parte de su embarazo.

Scorpius se la pasaba preocupado por la salud de su esposa ya que realmente verla tan "mal" lo ponía nervioso, pero ella le recordaba que serían los primeros tres meses de embarazo, ambos querían informar sobre el embarazo, pero a la vez querían asegurarse de que realmente estaba todo en orden, querían confirmarlo antes de abrir la boca.

Rose y Scorpius fueron a la consulta médica, el joven rubio estaba impresionado con las imagenes del desarrollo de el embarazo.  
-¿Acaso los bebés pueden tener hipo?-dijo Scorpius después de leer un folleto acerca del tema- Digo dentro del vientre..  
-Pues eso creo.. Mamá dice que mi hermano tenía mucho hipo cuando estaba dentro de ella, y es cierto recuerdo que de por si mamá estaba enorme, cuando a Hugo le daba hipo parecía que estaba brincando dentro de ella.-sonrió Rose- Son recuerdos muy borrosos, tenía dos años.  
-Claro, me imagino..-dijo Scorpius-

En eso entra una doctora de cabello gris y ojos avellana..  
-Hola.. Soy la sanadora Olivia Ruiz.. Atenderé tu embarazo y si gustas también estaré durante el nacimiento de tu bebé..  
-Claro, muchas gracias. Me llamo Rose y el es mi esposo Scorpius-  
-¿Scorpius Malfoy?  
-Así es-dijo Scorpius- Mucho gusto  
-Bueno, bueno.. No me imaginé que ustedes vendrían a mi consultorio  
-Bueno, mi madre fue su paciente durante sus dos embarazos.. Y creo que mi abuela también  
-Si he atendido a los Weasley por muchos años-dijo la sanadora- ¿Eres hija de Ronald, cierto?  
-¿Cómo lo supo?-sonrió Rose-  
-Tienen los mismos ojos-sonrió la sanadora- Y el color de pelo, pero en fin.. Según tus analísis de sangre, estas embarazada.. No sé con exactitud, el tiempo pero eso lo averiguaremos enseguida

Rose pasó a una sala pequeña donde había una camilla y un monitor.  
-¿Las escografías son iguales a los muggles?-preguntó Rose-  
-Pues practicamente es lo mismo, solo que estas ecografías son a color... Y es posible que sepamos si será una brujta o un mago antes de las doce semanas. Y es probable que se sepa en unos estudios si será squib, mago o bruja -explicó la medimaga-  
-¿Es posible eso?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues la medicina mágica a avanzado tanto en estos últimos años que si, Señor Malfoy es posible.-dijo la medimaga- Por favor, señora Malfoy, pongase esa bata que esta ahí y después recuéstese.

Rose entró al baño y se puso la bata para después recostarse en la camilla, la medimaga alzó la bata para que solo quedara descubierta el vientre de la pelirroja, colocó el gel y después el transductor, lo deslizó sobre el vientre de la chica, y pronto la pareja vio a un pequeño bebé en la pantalla, se veía algo borroso porque apenas tiene un par de semanas de embarazo.  
-Aquí esta, aún no se puede saber con exactitud si será niña o niño. Tienes dos meses apróximadamente. -dijo la medimaga a Rose- ¡Felicidades!  
-¿Y eso que parpadea.. que es?-preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad-  
-Ese es el corazón de su hijo, Señor Malfoy  
-¿Corazón? ¿Tiene dos meses de vida y ya tiene corazón?-dijo Scorpius sorprendido-  
-Lo sé, es increíble.. cierto? Tan pequeño y ya su corazón late a una velocidad increíble.-dijo la medimaga- De acuerdo, querida.. Ya puedes vestirte, te daré una medicina para evitar el riesgo de anomalías congénitas..  
-¿Vitaminas?-dijo Rose-  
-Así es.. Los tres primeros meses son de riesgo. -dijo la medimaga-

La pareja salió con una sonrisa en los labios dispuestos a decirles pronto la noticia a la familia. Fueron al Callejón Diagon para comprar unos helados cuando de pronto una nube negra aparece, había un fuerte viento y toda la gente comenzó a correr desesperada.  
-Mortífagos-gritó una mujer- Corran, corran!-repetía-  
-No entiendo.. ¿Cómo es que hay nuevamente mortífagos?-dijo Rose-  
-No lo sé.. Rose.. Tienes que irte.. Por favor  
-¿Qué? No me iré sin ti-dijo Rose-  
-Por favor-dijo Scorpius- Te prometo que estaré bien, pero ahora tienes a una persona que depende ti, Rose.. Por favor.. No la dejes ir..-dijo el rubio y besó a su esposa en los labios- Por favor-suplicó-  
-No me iré sin ti-dijo Rose necia-  
-Rose por favor-dijo Scorpius y vio que la gente se amontaba más y comenzaron a haber explosiones-

Rose miró la escena aterrorizada y se puso sus manos en su vientre, era cierto ahora tenía una vida dentro de ella, una persona que dependía de ella.  
-Por favor, mántente con vida..  
-No te preocupes, lo haré-dijo Scorpius, convirtió el bolso de Rose en un translador y este hizo que la joven llegara a la casa-

Rose se sentó en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, caminó de un lado a otro, solo escuchaba el "tic-tac" del reloj de la chimenea, los nervios la tenían al borde de la locura.

Después de un par de horas, Scorpius llegó con una ceja rota y dolor en un brazo.  
-Merlin, Malfoy.. Te voy a llevar ahora mismo al hospital  
-No, no.. Tú sabes de curaciones.. Cuídame tú.. No es gran cosa  
-¿No es gran cosa? Malfoy tienes dolor en tu brazo y tu ceja la tienes desangrada..  
-Tranquila, solo fue un golpe leve.. Anda cúrame

Rose miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido y fue a la cocina, poco después Rose regresó con medicinas y comenzó a curar a su marido.  
-Auu.. más despacio.. Arde-se quejaba Scorpius-  
-Pues deja de moverte-dijo Rose curándole el labio roto a su esposo, que también lo tenía lastimado-  
-Es que me arde..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Si dejaras de moverte, te curaría más rápido-dijo Rose y siguió curando a su esposo-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
-No lo sé, Rose.. Lo bueno es que logramos capturar a la mayoría.. Y la mitad de ellos están muertos, el resto esta preso, en interrogatorios y la otra mitad esta libre.  
-Merlín Santo-dijo Rose-  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Yo estoy bien  
-Y el bebé?  
-También  
-Vamos Rose, no te enojes  
-Es que me molesta que llegues a la casa así  
-No fue mi culpa.. Pudo haber sido peor-dijo Scorpius-  
-Tuviste suerte, pero mírate pareciera que te hubieras peleado con alguien  
-Un loco me quiso matar.. Obviamente me tuve que pelear con él  
-Pero a la manera muggle, Malfoy.. A golpes..  
-Pues era un mortífago muy hábil-dijo Scorpius- Confía en mí.. Enserio que no me pelee con nadie.. Hubo una embuscada, y tuve suerte de que no tuviera que estar en un hospital  
-Aún así no te salvas, le hablaré a mi tía Audrey para que te revise.. Me preocupa ese brazo  
-Y a mí me preocupa que todo esto te afecte, y por lo tanto le afecte al bebé... Rose por favor, estaré bien-dijo Scorpius y besó la frente de su esposa-

Rose siguió curando a su esposo hasta que este por el mismo dolor que sentía se quedó dormido, la pelirroja solo se mantuvo observándolo y pensando en el miedo que sintió de perderlo, de que su hijo se quedara sin padre desde antes de nacer. Ahora el paso que seguía era informarles a todos sobre el embarazo, pero ahora con Scorpius herido, tenía que cuidar de él, haciendo que este se molestará, Audrey le vendó el brazo y le recomendó que tomará reposo porque el brazo necesitaba recuperarse.


	27. En Familia

Scorpius se recuperó y pronto pudo regresar a trabajar normalmente,aunque Rose aún lo tratara como si siguiera enfermo, causando que el rubio se desesperara.  
-Ya Rose, ya no estoy enfermo. Solo me lastime el brazo.. No es para tanto.  
-Pero sigues haciendo cosas que no debes.. Debes cuidar ese brazo, si quieres que sane por completo.  
-Ya esta sano, no tienes porque seguir tratándome como si fuera un niño  
-Porque pareces un niño.. Dejando ese tema de lado, creo que debemos avisar a nuestros padres sobre el bebé.. ¿no crees?  
-Si, digo hay que decirles antes de que se note y lo averiguen por si mismos.. Debo aceptar que temo la reacción de tu padre.. Digo..  
-Scorpius, no te tiene porque decir nada.. Un bebé es cosa de dos..-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, pero.. tu padre.. ¿Crees que reaccione bien?  
-Pues sí.. Será abuelo en siete meses, debe ponerse feliz... Él siempre quiso otro hijo pero mi mamá no quiso tener más de dos, así que papá se quedo con ganas de otro hijo, y ahora a este bebé lo consentirá peor que nosotros dos..  
-Te imaginas si resulta una niña?-dijo Scorpius- Mi padre se volverá loco.. Nunca en la historia de la familia Malfoy ha nacido una niña de sangre.. Siempre han sido varones, y claro uno solo.  
-¿Odiarás al bebé si resulta ser una niña?-dijo Rose-  
-No, claro que no.. Por mi no hay problema.. Me preocupa la reacción de mi padre..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues solo debemos preocuparnos en que el bebé nazca sano y salvo. No nos debe importar si es niña o niño si no que realmente nazca sin ningún problema de salud, eso es lo que importa.-dijo Rose-

La joven pareja organizó una cena para anunciar el pronto nacimiento del primer hijo de Rose y Scorpius Malfoy. Draco y Astoria llegaron, junto con ellos llegó una pequeña elfina con el nombre "Katty".  
-Hijo.. Les traigo su propia elfina-dijo Draco- Katty-dijo el hombre rubio y la pequeña elfina temerosa se acercó a él-  
-A sus órdenes, señor  
-Katty, desde ahora trabajarás para mi hijo y su esposa  
-Será un honor para Katty, señor-dijo la elfina-  
-Oh no, no..-dijo Rose- Muchas gracias, Señor Malfoy.. Pero no creo que sea adecuado  
-Claro que sí. Ustedes dos trabajan todo el día, y Katty les servirá de mucho para ayudarlos con la casa.. Aunque claro tampoco se pasen, recuerden.. es solo una estúpida criatura-dijo Draco-  
-No podemos aceptarla, Señor Malfoy.. Es que yo no estoy a favor de esto-dijo Rose-  
-Cariño.. Creo que nos servirá de ayuda ahora con el bebé-susurró Scorpius a Rose-  
-No Scorpius, esto es una crueldad  
-Si no aceptan a la elfina, la mataré  
-¿Qué? No, no.. -dijo Rose y suspiró- Bien, pero será bajo mis reglas.. -dijo la pelirroja y miró a la elfina- No te preocupes, Katty.. Mi esposo y yo te trataremos muy bien.  
-Para Katty será un honor trabajar con el niño Malfoy y su esposa-dijo la elfina-  
-De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes. Te daremos un sueldo justo y tu trato será bueno en esta casa

La elfina sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.  
-Te mostraré tu habitación  
-¿Habitación?-dijo la elfina-  
-Los elfos no duermen en un cuarto propio  
-No es necesario, Señora Malfoy.  
-Oh claro que sí-dijo Rose- Acómpañame Katty

Rose le mostró una pequeña alcoba donde la elfina descansaría, Draco solo negó con la cabeza era obvio que desaproba esa acción.  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu esposa, Hyperion? No les has dicho que el trato de nosotros los Malfoy, de los sangre pura es diferente con las criaturas? Somos magos, somos los amos de esas criaturas nos deben respeto-dijo Draco molesto-  
-Papá, ahora es diferente. Rose tiene razón y sabes bien que a mi nunca me gusto tener elfos, y menos a mamá.. Era porque tu a fuerzas querías.  
-Porque era necesario, gracias a esos elfos pudiste tener todo lo que tuviste  
-Papá, por favor..-dijo Scorpius- Aquí en mi casa el trato a las personas y criaturas mágicas es igual sobre todas las cosas.. Me case con una Weasley, ella es mestiza... Así que no debería impresionarte si cambiamos un poco la rutina de los Malfoy-dijo el joven-

Rose bajó con la elfina, la elfina se fue rumbo a la cocina a hacer lo que le había pedido Rose. La pelirroja caminó hacia su esposo y suegro.  
-Bueno, por favor.. Pase a la sala-dijo Rose- Los que faltan no han de tardar  
-Les invito un trago-dijo Draco-  
-Yo no tomo gracias-dijo Rose-  
-Bueno, bueno.. Vamos hijo.

En eso estuvieron llegando los Weasley y los Potter, Harry y Ginny abrazaron a Rose y saludaron a Scorpius, Albus fue a saludar a su mejor amigo y a su prima. Lily igualmente entró y saludó a Rose y Scorpius. James Sirius entró junto con Alice Longbottom, y así fueron llegando cada uno hasta que pronto la pareja decidió por fin decir la gran noticia.

-Bueno familia, amigos Rose y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.. Saben que desde hace un tiempo, Rose y yo deseábamos un hijo. Buscamos muchas alternativas tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico.  
-Después de meses en tratamiento y de esperar un milagro. Por fin la espera ha terminando, al menos una parte..  
-Ya fuera tanto rollo-dijo Fred II-  
-¡Estoy embarazada!-dijo Rose por fin-

Hubo un silencio hasta que todos los Weasley y Potter se levantaron para felicitar a la pareja.  
-Oh mi amor, seré abuela-dijo Hermione- Es genial  
-¿No te parece pronto?-dijo Rose-  
-Por supuesto que no.. -dijo Hermione- No te preocupes.

Rose sonrió, Ron se acercó a ella y le extendió los brazos, la joven fue hacia él y lo abrazó, Ron le correspondió el abrazo.  
-Mi princesa será madre-dijo Ron a Rose-

La joven alzó la mirada, sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Ron se las quitó con el pulgar y le besó la frente.  
-Lo sé, es una emoción muy bonita.. cierto pequeña?  
-No sé como explicarlo, papá-dijo Rose emocionada-  
-Lo sé, recuerdo el día en que tu madre me dijo que venías en camino.. No podía decírmelo de la emoción-sonrió Ron al recordarlo- Fue un día muy especial... Fue el día en que me sería padre y de una hermosa niña.. De ti, pequeña Rosie  
-Esto que siento es.. increíble.. No sé si estoy sensible por la emoción o por las hormonas  
-Ahorita puedes culpar a las hormonas, pequeña.. -dijo Ron haciendo reír a su hija- Por todo lo que te pase culpa a las hormonas.  
-Excepto el día del parto-dijo Hermione- Ahí puedes maldecir a quien quieras

Scorpius se puso pálido.  
-No lo pongas tenso, Hermione.. Además Rose es valiente y sé que podrá con esto tal como tú lo hiciste.  
-Claro.. Como tu no soportaste diez horas de dolor..-dijo Hermione y notó que su hija se ponía pálida- Cariño, no lo mal interpretes.. Fueron diez horas que valieron la pena-sonrió Hermione-  
-Eso no lo pensabas ni me lo decías-dijo Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo- Auch Hermione  
-¿Te dolió?  
-Claro que sí, Hermione-  
-Que bueno!-dijo Hermione sonriendo- En fin Rose.. Estoy muy feliz porque vayan a tener un bebé, ya no te atormentaré con el tema del parto.  
-Por favor, mamá.. Ayudarías mucho si no me hablaras de lo feo que la pasaste cuando iba a nacer.  
-No cariño, no me lo tomes a mal.. Es solo que.. Ya lo entenderás cuando tu pases por eso.  
-¿Quieres decir que me dolerá mucho?  
-Cariño, ya no te mortifiques.. Te dolerá pero cada quien soporta el dolor de manera diferente  
-Somos iguales mamá. Ninguna de las dos soportamos un dolor de cabeza-dijo Rose-  
-Es cierto.. Cuando iba a nacer Rose, Hermione casi me hace la maldición cruciatus, por suerte llegó Ginny para evitarlo-dijo Ron recordándolo entre risas pero paró cuando vio la mirada asesina de su esposa- Y cuando iba a nacer Hugo, fue aún peor..  
-Ya Ronald! Basta! Todos recuerdan ese día.. -dijo Hermione- Ya no hay que mortificar a Rose con ese tema.. Dime... ¿Cuántos meses tienes?  
-Dos meses-dijo Rose-

Draco y Astoria se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja.  
-Felicidades-dijo Astoria abrazando a su nuera y a su hijo-  
-Así que ya están esperando al heredero.. Muy bien, más les vale que sea un varón, de lo contrario ni un quinto de herencia recibirá-dijo Draco-  
-Draco-dijo Astoria- Lo que sea que nazca lo vamos a amar y consentir mucho-sonrió la mujer de cabello castaño-  
-Todo esto me pone tensa-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila, esto del hijo varón, también me tenía nerviosa.. Y más porque precisamente me decían que si era niña, la alejarían de mi lado y..  
-No. Yo no permitiré que le hagan eso..-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila, las cosas son diferentes ahora.. Eran ideas de mi suegro que se las metía a Draco, pero ahora que mi querido y amado suegro-dijo con ironía- Ya no está, pues.. Si es niña o niño, será amado por igual y bienvenido también-dijo Astoria-  
-Espero y sea varón.. Y si resulta niña por lo menos mantengan la tradición de los nombres de contelaciones.  
-Papá, yo rompí la tradición de casarme con una sangre pura.. Y si mi hijo resulta ser una niña, no debería sorprenderte.. Llamaremos a nuestro bebé como nos guste, es nuestro hijo..  
-Pero es mi nieto  
-Ya hablaremos de eso después-dijo Astoria- No debemos poner tensa a Rose que podría traer consecuencias serias-dijo viendo a su hijo y a su nuera- Dime.. ¿Cómo te has sentido?  
-Pues bien, con náuseas, mareos y vómito constante  
-Pues te daré una receta casera que me sirvió durante el embarazo..  
-Claro, muchas gracias

Después de un rato todos se fueron y se quedó la pareja a descansar.  
-Realmente tu padre desea un nieto varón. Y si.. resulta una niña y tu padre hace lo que pretendía hacer tu abuelo?-dijo Rose preocupada-  
-Lo dudo, mi padre podría ser muy frío, cruel y.. muchas cosas.. Pero nunca haría algo tan cruel como eso..  
-¿Enserio no lo crees? Tu padre desea con muchas fuerzas que nuestro bebé sea varón y si no resulta ser como lo espera..  
-Tranquila, yo sé que mi padre tal vez no sea muy animado con el bebé si resulta ser una niña, pero tendrá que aceptarlo, tal como aceptó que te quería y que quería estar contigo..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Prómeteme que nada ni nadie le hará daño a nuestro hijo-dijo Rose-  
-Te lo prometo.. Yo daré mi vida por ustedes..-dijo Scorpius tomando las manos de su esposa y besándolas con cariño-


	28. Hormonas, Hormonas everywhere

Pasaron los meses y Rose ya tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo, ha disfrutado esta tierna etapa en la vida de una mujer, su vientre ya se resaltaba y las hormonas comenzaban a hacer su trabajo. Scorpius trataba de tener paciencia porque era lo que le recomendaba su padre y su suegro, aunque Draco esperaba saber si su nieto realmente era "nieto", pero tanto Rose como Scorpius querían que fuera sorpresa.

Scorpius soportaba cada cambio de humor, dolor de espalda, mareos y antojos de su esposa. En un día podía estar feliz, enojada y triste a la vez, lo que hacía sorprenderlo, pero él solo trataba de no hacerla enojar pero sabía que realmente en pocos minutos otra vez estarían hablando, el solo le decía que culpara a las hormonas haciendo reír a su esposa.

-Podemos saber el sexo.. Mis padres y mi abuela desean saberlo-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero Scorpius, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que lo sabríamos hasta el día del parto  
-Lo sé, amor.. Pero todos están emocionados y yo estoy que no puedo con las ansias  
-Pues controla tus ansias, amor-dijo Rose-  
-Debemos pensar en nombres..¿Te parece?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Oh.. bueno.. Me gustaría si es niño.. Que se llamara "Alioth"-dijo Rose acariciando su vientre-  
-Es bonito ese nombre me gusta.. -dijo Scorpius- ¿Y si es niña?  
-Aún no tengo nombres, estaba pensando en "Scarlett" para decirle Carly de cariño.. Pero dudo que a tu a tu familia le agrade.-dijo Rose- Porque no es un nombre de constelación, no es un estilo Malfoy.  
-Oh vamos, pero ya te dije que mi padre debería acostumbrarse a que nosotros no seguiremos la tradición.. Mira.. En mi familia por siglos, han sido varones, por siglos se han casado por compromiso no por amor, por siglos se han casado con mujeres de sangre pura y teniendo solo un hijo varón, un heredero..  
-Pero.. Debemos tener en cuenta que también podría ser una niña  
-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Scorpius- La verdad me encantaría que fuera una niña.. Pero también un varón no me desagradaría.. -dijo y acarició el vientre de su esposa- Tengo un nombre para niña  
-Dime  
-Cassiopeia-dijo Scorpius- Podemos decirle "Cassi" de cariño..-sonrió el rubio-  
-Me agrada.. Bueno esperemos que a nuestro bebé también le guste su nombre.-dijo Rose- Cassi, Carly y Alioth, son los nombres propuestos para nuestro bebé.  
-Exacto.. Cuando sepamos el sexo del bebé..  
-Amor, yo no quiero saberlo.. Quiero que sea sorpresa..  
-Yo tampoco quiero, pero es que mira.. Todos en tu familia están ansiosos, en especial tus primas, tus tías, madre y abuela.. Albus me comentó que hasta ya te están organizando un Baby Shower..-dijo Scorpius-  
-De acuerdo, sabremos el sexo del bebé.. Pero es para que se acostumbre a su nombre..  
-Si, buena idea-dijo Scorpius-

Rose y Scorpius llegaron a San Mungo para una cita médica, Rose no estaba del todo convencida pero si así calmaría un poco a la familia de su esposo, porque realmente la estaban presionando con el sexo del bebé.  
-Bien querida, ya sabes que hacer.

Rose se puso la bata de color rosa y se recostó en la camilla, la medimaga comenzó a hacer la ecografía..  
-Muy bien, aquí tenemos a su hermoso bebé-dijo la medimaga-  
-Es hermoso-dijo Rose con lágrimas en sus ojos, Scorpius besó la mano de su esposa- Míralo amor..  
-Es hermoso igual que tú, cariño-dijo Scorpius-  
-Bueno.. ¿Quieren saber el sexo?-dijo la medimaga-  
-Si-dijo la pareja-  
-De acuerdo-dijo la medimaga y exploró un poco el vientre- Bien-dijo y notó con una sonrisa lo que era el bebé- Felicidades, tendrán un varoncito  
-Un varón.. -dijo Rose-  
-Y la tradición sigue-dijo Scorpius-

La medimaga siguió observando la ecografía..  
-¿Pasa algo malo?  
-Es que es un milagro que hayas podido llegar a esta etapa del embarazo.. Cuando te revise tu útero estaba dañado y.. Por alguna razón iba a ser imposible que quedaras embarazada-explicó la medimaga- Y ahora noto que el útero esta.. bueno no del todo recuperado, porque hay una pequeña secuela..  
-¿Pequeña secuela?  
-Su embarazo es de alto riesgo, querida..  
-¿Mi bebé lo esta cierto?-dijo Rose preocupada-  
-Él esta muy bien, su corazón esta latiendo excelente y su crecimiento y peso es normal  
-¿Entonces? ¿Algo va mal conmigo?-dijo Rose-  
-Es que noto algo raro en tu útero.. Tal vez el útero no pueda cargar tanto peso.. Tal vez el bebé nazca antes del noveno mes..  
-¿Qué? No, no.. -dijo Rose preocupada-  
-Haremos todo lo posible para que tu puedas llevar tu embarazo a término.  
-Malditos mortífagos-pensó Scorpius apretando los puños-  
-¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Malfoy?-dijo la medimaga-  
-Si estoy bien, estaba pensando en la razón por la que es probable que Rose este pasando por eso-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Ah sí?-dijo la medimaga- ¿Cuál es su teoría?  
-Mortífagos..-dijo Scorpius- Hace unos años, torturaron a Rose y..  
-Oh ya veo.. Bueno al menos sabemos la causa del problema..  
-¿Puedo hacer algo para que mi bebé nazca a término?  
-Claro que sí.. Ahora que sé la causa.. Te daré unas vitaminas para ayudar a que el bebé se desarrolle mejor por si llega a nacer antes, y también te recomiendo tomar agua, comer sanamente y no hacer esfuerzos, es decir reposa lo más que puedas, mira esos pies, los tienes hinchados, debes descansar.-dijo la medimaga-  
-Mi esposa no para-dijo Scorpius haciendo que Rose lo volteara a ver con el ceño fruncido- Es la verdad amor, no podemos mentir.. Yo siempre le digo que se cuide que no ande de un lado para otro..  
-Una cosa es que este embarazada y otra muy distinta es que me hagas sentir como enferma-dijo Rose-  
-Bueno su esposo tiene razón, debe cuidarse por el bien de ambos tanto del bebé como el suyo, pero también Señor Malfoy, usted debe cooperar, tampoco espere verla recostada todo el tiempo sin hacer nada, ambos deben disfrutar del embarazo, ambos deben disfrutar de esta etapa que no solo incluye a la futura madre si no también al futuro padre.. -explicó la sanadora-  
-De acuerdo, trataré de ya no hacer tanto esfuerzo-dijo Rose-  
-Bueno, lo bueno de estar embarazada.. Es que nos pueden consentir.. Déjese consentir por su marido-sonrió la medimaga-

La pareja se retiró ya con la idea de que serán padres de un pequeño varón, fueron a comprar todo para el bebé, desde la cuna hasta la ropa.  
-Sabes.. Tengo una idea. En el nombre de nuestro hijo estamos haciendo honor o estamos tratando de seguir la tradición de los Malfoy pero ya que nosotros jamás podemos con eso de seguir la tradición.. ¿Te parece si le ponemos "Ronald" como segundo nombre al bebé? Sé que a tu padre le encantará la idea.  
-Le dará mucho gusto.. -sonrió Rose- Gracias amor..  
-Así nuestro hijo tendrá parte de ambos en su nombre.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Gracias..-dijo Rose y acarició su vientre-

Llegaron a la casa y Rose se dejo caer en el sofá, realmente estaba muy cansada.  
-Scor-dijo Rose a su esposo-  
-Dime..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Tengo hambre-dijo Rose- ¿Puedes cumplir mi antojo?  
-¿Qué se le antoja a la reina, mi amor?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Quiero helado de chocolate con fresa -dijo Rose-  
-De acuerdo, ya vengo-dijo Scorpius y fue a la tienda a comprar el helado, poco después se le dió a su esposa-

Días después la pareja estaba en una tienda comprando ropa para la boda de James y Alice.  
-¿Cómo me veo?  
-Perfecta-dijo Scorpius distraído-  
-¿Perfecta? Perfectamente gorda, cierto?-dijo Rose-  
-Yo no dije eso-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero lo pensaste, lo pensaste-dijo Rose- ¿Qué le estabas mirando a esa tipa?-comenzó a decir Rose-  
-Cariño, cálmate.. No pasó nada.. Simplemente me parece que te ves hermosa..  
-No, no.. me veo gorda  
-Cariño, estás preciosa-dijo Scorpius sonriendo con paciencia-

Rose y Scorpius llegaron después de hacer varias compras..  
-Tú te le quedaste viendo.. Yo lo vi.. y la vieja andaba de coqueta-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Cariño, no es así.. Simplemente suspiré y desvíe la mirada porque sabes que esto de las compras me fastidia..  
-Te fastidia estar conmigo?  
-No dije eso-dijo Scorpius- Rosebud, ya.. tranquila.. Te amo, estas hermosa.. Estas divina.. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -dijo el joven- En la tienda no te lo quería decir.. porque iba a sonar vulgar o raro en público.. Me pareces sumamente sexy, Rosebud.. ¿De acuerdo? Para mí eres la mujer más hermosa y sexy de este planeta.  
-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Rose-  
-Muy enserio.  
-Oh amor-dijo Rose y abrazó a su esposo hasta donde la pancita de embarazo se lo permitió-

Scorpius sonrió, sabía que debía tener paciencia ahora que su esposa estaba embarazada y que sus hormonas estaban a la orden del día..  
-Culpa a las hormonas.. Culpa a las hormonas-se decía así mismo- No es ella, son sus torpes hormonas-pensaba-

************************************************  
Una noche en la Madriguera, Rose y Scorpius decidieron ya por fin decirles a todos que pronto llegaría un pequeño varón a la familia, el pequeño "Alioth Ronald".

-Bueno.. Scorpius y yo ya sabemos que será nuestro bebé..  
-¿Y que será?-dijo la abuela de Rose-  
-Nuestro bebé se llamará Alioth Ronald Malfoy Weasley-dijo Rose orgullosa-  
-Un varón! Un varón! Seré abuela de un varón!-dijo Hermione emocionada-  
-¿Enserio llevará mi nombre? -dijo Ron sin creérselo-  
-Así es papá.. -dijo Rose y Ron la abrazó-  
-Gracias, princesa.. Te amo, pequeña..  
-Y yo a ti, papi-dijo Rose-

Todos y cada uno de la familia de Rose se levantaron para felicitar a la pareja. Draco y Astoria que aunque el rubio no estaba muy de acuerdo con ir a la casa de los Weasley, Astoria lo había convencido.  
-Así que varón-dijo Draco-  
-Así es..-dijo Rose-  
-Llevará un nombre de constelación tal como es en nuestra familia-dijo Scorpius-  
-Y como dije, mínimo tenía que ser varón y llevar el nombre de una constelación, digno de un Malfoy-dijo Draco- Como sea, felicidades a ambos  
-Gracias, señor-dijo Rose-  
-Oh mi niño será papá de otro niño-dijo Astoria abrazando a su hijo- Felicidades mi amor  
-Gracias madre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Muchas felicidades querida-dijo Astoria a Rose-  
-Gracias..-dijo Rose sonriendo-

Pronto el cuarto del pequeño Alioth quedaría listo para cuando llegara el momento, todos comenzaron a regalarle cosas a la pareja, desde ropa hasta juguetes para el pequeño Alioth, Rose y Scorpius estaban más que emocionados por la futura llegada de su primogénito.

-Alioth.. Hey.. ¿Estás ahí?-dijo Scorpius acariciando el vientre de su esposa y pronto sintió una pequeña patada-  
-Mi pequeño Alioth.. ¿Estás feliz, mi amor?-dijo Rose a su vientre- Seguramente lo estás, tú con solo hacer presencia aquí, en mi vientre nos haces feliz... Con saber que llegarás nos haces muy felices, mi amor-dijo la joven-

Scorpius besó el vientre de su esposa haciendola reír..

En otro lado la profesora Trewlaney estaba observando su esfera de cristal, sonrió al ver a Rose y Scorpius tan felices pero de pronto todo cambió por unas escenas horribles, alguien quería secuestrar al hijo de Rose y Scorpius, alguien quería romper esa felicidad anhelada por esos jóvenes.

-El pequeño hijo de Malfoy y Weasley corre peligro.. ¡Corre peligro!-decía la profesora-


	29. El Momento se acerca

Rose cumplió los nueve meses su vientre estaba enorme y ya no podía hacer las cosas de antes, le dieron su licencia de maternidad por lo tanto ahora se la vive en su casa, sin nada que hacer más que leer e intentar hacer yoga para embarazadas. La joven estaba ansiosa por conocer al pequeño, el parto se acercaba por lo tanto también estaba nerviosa.

La pareja desde que Rose tenía cinco meses de embarazo, fueron a cursos preparto, y ahora eran muy pocas las sesiones, Scorpius trataba de calmar a su esposa de toda idea que le venía a la mente acerca del nacimiento, ya que Rose se sentía muy nerviosa respecto al dolor.

Un día Rose y Scorpius fueron a una consulta, a las últimas antes del parto.  
-¿Cómo ve al bebé?-dijo Rose cuando la medimaga le estaba haciendo la ecografía-  
-Todo en orden.. El pequeño Malfoy esta bien.. -dijo la medimaga con una sonrisa- Querida, el parto se acerca.. -dijo y la joven se tensó- Deberíamos hablar bien del tema..  
-Oh.. Es que yo.. Bueno.. -dijo Rose- Ese tema me pone muy nerviosa  
-Es normal querida.. Mira, eres primeriza usualmente los partos primerizos tardan más.. Si llegas a sentir dolor te aplicaremos la poción para eso.. Pero hay consecuencias..  
-¿Consecuencias?-dijo Rose-  
-Si.. Si te aplicamos la poción, o la inyección para el dolor.. Dejarás de sentir dolor y un gran alivio, pero eso quiere decir que no estarás del todo conciente a la hora del parto.. -explicó la medimaga- Además de que el bebé puede nacer algo dormido..  
-¿Dormido? ¿Cómo que dormido? ¿La poción afecta al bebé?  
-No siempre, pero no es recomendable que las pacientes no tomen nada.. El cuerpo de la mujer esta preparado para esto.. Además no todas las mujeres sienten dolor con la misma intensidad, muchas sienten dolor y otras sienten solo molestias-dijo la medimaga- Lo que ayuda a que el parto sea tranquilo, es que practiques las respiraciones, caminar.. y todo eso.. También entrar a una pisicina ayuda..

Rose suspiró..  
-Mira.. He notado que tienes la presion alta.. Eso no es muy bueno que digamos.. Puede ser señal de sufrimiento fetal..  
-¿Qué?-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila-dijo la medimaga- Te recomiendo que reposes y te veré en tres días..  
-De acuerdo..

Pasaron los días, Rose estaba ansiosa porque ya naciera su bebé pero por más que esperaba el pequeño no daba señales de nada..  
-Vamos pequeño.. ¿No quieres salir?-dijo Rose a su vientre y lo único que consiguió fue sentir patadas de su bebé- Vamos

Scorpius entró a la cocina donde estaba su esposa y rió..  
-No te rías, Malfoy  
-Cariño, debes estar tranquila.. El momento llegará cuando tenga que llegar..  
-Pero mírame.. Estoy tan gorda que apenas puedo caminar.  
-La medimaga dijo que el bebé puede nacer antes o después de la fecha prevista  
-Pero ya van dos días de retraso, Malfoy.. ¡Estoy desesperada!  
-Tranquila.. Recién te acabas de recuperar de la presión alta.. Debes estar tranquila.

Rose suspiró y acarició su vientre, el cuarto del pequeño Alioth estaba decorado de franjas azules y verdes. La cuna estaba en el centro y justo arriba estaba el nombre del pequeño tallado en madera. Había un mueble con juguetes y ropa. Estaba decorado con pequeñas snitch y pelotas de Quidditch. La cuna estaba adornada con cobijas, endredones y una pequeña almohada de Quidditch, el móvil era mágico, con solo oprimir un botón, el móvil comenzaba a girar y cantaba una canción de cuna con la voz de la madre y la cuna comenzaba a mecerse suavemente al compás de la melodía.

La pareja fue a casa de los padres de Rose para una comida familiar, Rose llegó agotada a sentarse en el sofá.  
-Wow Rose.. estás..-dijo Hugo bajando las escaleras pero su madre le dio una mirada asesina- enorme

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Estás preciosa, hija.. -dijo Hermione a su hija- ¿Cómo te has sentido?  
-Pues.. cansada, mamá.. Mis pies están hinchados, sudo a mares, tengo mucho calor a todas horas.. Ya no resisto mamá..-se quejó Rose-  
-Cariño, yo sé que ya este punto ya no aguantas.. Pero debes estar tranquila.. -dijo Hermione-  
-Mamá, por favor.. Por favor, ya no aguanto.. Mi espalda me duele horrible, ya no puedo moverme, tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño y la mayoría de las veces ni si quiera hago-se quejó Rose-  
-Cariño, es normal  
-Por favor, debe haber algo para que el bebé nazca.. Van dos días de atraso  
-Bien, recuerdo que tus abuelas me recomedaron varias cosas porque así como tú, estaba agotada por que realmente me sentía mal en los últimos días cuando estaba embarazada de ti.-dijo Hermione- Lo que me aconsejaron fue caminar, todos los días.. También me dijeron que tomará un té..  
-¿Cuál es la receta del té?  
-El tener sexo también sirve

Rose abrió los ojos..  
-¿Sexo? ¿Lo dices enserio?  
-Si.. Bueno eso dicen.. Nunca acudí a eso.. Realmente estaba enorme.. Y me era incomodo-rio Hermione sonrojada- Pero lo que me ayudo fue caminar durante tres días hasta que por fin sentí que ibas a nacer-sonrió Hermione al recordarlo-  
-¿Enserio el sexo ayuda?-dijo Rose-  
-Es lo que me dijo la sanadora durante mis dos embarazos.. Pero realmente ustedes dos nacieron solitos, o sea sin ayuda-rió Hermione- Y ambos madrugadores..  
-Bien, de acuerdo-dijo Rose y miró a su esposo- Vamos a acudir al atajo sexy-  
-¿Atajo sexy?-dijo Scorpius-

Rose se levantó con cuidado y tomó la mano de su esposo. Ambos llegaron a la casa, Rose tomó la iniciativa era la primera vez que lo hacía, tenía pena pero sentía que su panza explotaría en cualquier minuto..  
-Rose no voy a hacerlo, no cuando ahorita estás embarazada  
-Vamos Scorpius, por favor-dijo Rose y besó a su esposo- Por favor..  
-Cariño, es peligroso.. No quiero lastimar a Alioth  
-No le harás daño-dijo Rose- Por favor. ¿Acaso no me deseas?  
-Claro que te deseo.. Pero no quiero lastimarlos.. Ni a ti ni a Alioth  
-Estaremos bien.. -dijo Rose- Lo prometo

Scorpius no se resistió y besó a su esposa en los labios, él acepto ir por el atajo sexy como ella lo llamaba, todo porque su esposa se sintiera cómoda, además de que él también quería tener relaciones pero por miedo a lastimar al bebé se resistía, además de que tenía que lidiar con las hormonas de su esposa.

Después de esa ruta o atajo sexy, ambos se quedaron dormidos, horas después Rose se paró con ganas de ir al baño, pero de pronto sintió un leve dolor en el vientre.  
-Merlín.. ¿Enserio?-le dijo a su vientre- ¿Ahora? Pasan de dos de la mañana, Alioth.. -supiro- Bien, tu ganas-caminó hacia su esposo- Scorpius-lo movió despacio- Cariño, es hora..  
-¿La hora?-dijo Scorpius y miró su reloj- Son las dos y media  
-No, no.. La hora, amor.. La hora.. Ya es hora. Ya viene  
-¿Quién?-dijo Scorpius adormilado-  
-El bebé... Alioth va a nacer

Scorpius se levantó y se cayó de la cama..  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Espera.. Ya vengo iré por las llaves, tú ven conmigo.. vamos al hospital y..  
-¿Quieres calmarte?-sonrió Rose- Tranquilo.. La que va a tener al bebé soy yo..  
-Cierto, buen punto-dijo Scorpius y comenzó a buscar la maleta y tomó las llaves- Listo, vamos!

Scorpius se subió al auto..  
-Repasemos.. Maleta.. Listo, avisar al hospital, avisar a la familia.. Rose.. ¿Algo falta? Rose.. Rose?-dijo y giró su cabeza- MERLIN!-giró el auto regresando a la casa- Lo siento, mi amor.. Lo siento..  
-Ya cállate y llévame al maldito hospital-dijo Rose-  
-Ahora veo porque muchas mujeres quieren sexo durante el embarazo  
-Cállate y maneja.. -dijo Rose- Despacio.. -dijo al ver que iban a chocar- Lo siento, lo siento.-dijo la pelirroja-  
-Tranquila-dijo Scorpius-

Entre golpes y rasguños la pareja por fin llegó al hospital, Scorpius ayudó a su esposa a bajar del auto, llegaron a recepción..  
-Merlín santo-dijo Rose y sujeto el cuello de la camisa de su esposo- Malfoy, tú eres el maldito culpable de esto.. No me volverás a tocar en tu vida, me oíste?  
-¿Porqué yo?-dijo Scorpius- El bebé no se hizo solo..  
-No se preocupe, Señor Malfoy-dijo una enfermera- Todas dicen eso y al año regresan  
-Ni loca!-dijo Rose-

Los Weasley llegaron junto con los Potter y la familia de Scorpius..  
-¿Dónde esta Rose?-dijo Hermione a su yerno- ¿Está bien?  
-Pues bien.. eso creo.. La acaban de llevar a aquella habitación-dijo Scorpius señalando una habitación- Creo que esta muy adolorida..

Hermione suspiró..  
-No te preocupes, solo estará así por un rato.. Luego se le pasará..  
-Claro Hermione-dijo Ron y miró a su yerno- Míra.. Rose esta adolorida y podrá decirte hasta de que te vas a morir, y te va a maldecir, te va a odiar y te culpará hasta por el calentamiento global, pero así es cuando las mujeres van a tener un bebé.. Es completamente normal.. Siempre se ponen histéricas-dijo el pelirrojo y su esposa le fulminó la mirada- Pero cuando nace el bebé, todo regresa a la normalidad.  
-Creo que no habrá diferencia-murmuró Scorpius para sí mismo-

La medimaga que atendió a Rose durante el embarazo salió del cuarto, Scorpius se acercó a ella junto con los padres de Rose.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo esta Rose? ¿Ya nació Alioth?  
-Tranquilo, querido-dijo la medimaga entre risas- Uno, su esposa entró en labor. Dos su esposa se encuentra bien aunque algo adolorida y esta nerviosa, es completamente normal y tercera.. pues aún no nace. Su esposa aún no dilata lo suficiente.. Será una larga noche..  
-¿Larga noche? Quiere decir que no nacerá pronto?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Señor Malfoy, su esposa es primeriza.. Tal vez el bebé llegue en apróximandamente cuatro o seis horas?  
-¿De cuatro a seis horas?-dijo Scorpius- ¿Es broma, cierto?  
-No Señor Malfoy.. Tranquilícese.. Si se pone de esa forma, le negaré la entrada a la habitación y por lo tanto al parto.  
-¿Qué? No, no.. Le prometo que estaré bien y que no pondré nerviosa a Rose.  
-De acuerdo, puede entrar y recuerde.. nada de ponerla más nerviosa..-dijo la medimaga-

Scorpius entró y vio a su esposa ya con la bata del hospital puesta, y una maquinita junto a ella que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco del bebé..  
-Hola hermosa-dijo Scorpius-  
-Hola amor.. Lamento si te dije cosas horribles.. yo.. lo siento..-dijo Rose-  
-En este día se vale-dijo Scorpius sonriendo y tomando la mano de esta cuando ya estaba junto a ella-  
-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? Estoy muy nerviosa, amor.-dijo Rose-  
-No conozco a otra persona más valiente que tú.. Yo sé que podrás, yo estaré aquí contigo. Podrás gritarme, golpearme, todo lo que tú quieras.. No me importa, como dije.. En esta ocasión se vale..

Rose sonrió y asintió, Scorpius le besó la frente..  
-Todo estará bien.. Alioth ya viene.. No precisamente ahora, pero si en un par de horas..  
-Espero y no se demore mucho.. -dijo Rose supirando-  
-¿Te duele mucho?-dijo Scorpius preocupado-  
-Pues.. un poco.. Creo que llegué a exagerar.. La verdad no sé.. Hay veces que duele y otras no tanto.. Las primeras que tuve si llegaron a ser algo fuertes.-dijo Rose- Pero lo importante es que estás aquí, y que pronto seremos padres.  
-¿Ya oíste Alioth? Pronto te conoceremos-dijo Scorpius al vientre de su esposa- No te tardes, mamá esta adolorida.. Y no me gusta verla sufrir  
-No lo culpes, Scorpius.. -dijo Rose-  
-No lo culpo, solo digo que procure no hacerte sufrir tanto-dijo Scorpius-

Rose negó la cabeza sonriendo, comenzó a platicar con su esposo sería una larga noche.

Holaaaa! :3 Aquí yo de nuevo dando lata XD .. Ya va a nacer el pequeñín.. :3 ¿Están emocionadas? Yo sí.. Muy pronto conoceremos al pequeño Alioth.. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez no digo que sea cierto.. Es probable que esta parejita siga rompiendo la tradición de los Malfoy.. ¿Les gustaría que fuese así? :3 Es probable que suceda, no les estoy confirmando nada.. Y sobre lo que predijo Trewlaney.. Pues.. es una pista que di.. XD sobre lo que va a pasar a futuro.. Lo sé hago sufrir a Rose y a Scorpius.. Soy muy mala XD bueno ya les dije mucho..

Nos vemos en comentarios!  
CaroGrintWeasley


	30. ¡Somos Padres!

Pasaron ocho horas desde que Rose ingresó al hospital, trataba de una y mil formas de estar cómoda pero el dolor era muy fuerte y nada ayudaba a que el dolor fuera más soportable.  
-Quiero la epidural-rogó Rose- Por favor.  
-Princesa, tranquila-dijo Ron tomando la mano de su hija- Respira.. Tranquila  
-Quiero la epidural, ahora.. La quiero ahora-suplicó Rose-  
-Cariño, tranquila.. Respira.. -dijo Hermione quitando un mechón pelirrojo del cabello de la frente de su hija-  
-Mamá, por favor.. Tú ya pasaste por esto dos veces.. Por favor, debes comprenderme mejor que nadie.. Por favor, dile al anestesista que me de la epidural  
-Cariño, primero deben revisarte.. Si tienes la dilatación suficiente te la pondrán..  
-Pero mamá, por favor-rogó Rose al borde del llanto y luego vio que su esposo entraba- Tú, eres el maldito culpable, Malfoy.. En cuanto nazca Alioth volveré a mi apellido de soltera.  
-Pero yo.-dijo Scorpius y Ron le hizo señas que no dijera nada- Rose, mi amor.. Tranquila  
-Princesa, tranquila-dijo Ron a su hija- Todo estará bien.. En cuanto menos lo esperes tendrás al bebé contigo..  
-Duele, por favor..-lloró Rose-  
-Respira.. Respira..-indicaba Hermione a su hija y notó que Scorpius comenzaba a respirar- Scorpius, se supone que la que debe respirar es Rose  
-Oh claro, es que todo esto me pone muy nervioso-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sé, pero debes estar tranquilo  
-Ya no resisto más.. Por favor... ¡Quiero la maldita anestesia! ¡Esto es criminal! ¡Es inhumano!-comenzó a decir Rose-  
-Cariño, ponte de lado-dijo Hermione a su hija y comenzó a darle masaje en la espalda- ¿Mejor?  
-Si-dijo Rose dejando soltar un suspiro de alivio-

Hermione le enseñó a Scorpius como hacerle masaje a Rose para calmar la presión que sentía esta. Hermione estaba durmiendo en el sofá, Ron también dormía, Scorpius se la pasaba cambiándole a la tele y estaba aprendiendo cosas muggles, la televisión la había traído Ron para comodidad de Rose.  
-¿Cómo crees que sea Alioth, amor?-dijo Rose-  
-Pues.. Yo creo que tendrá tus ojos.. O tu cabello.. Imagínate el primer Malfoy pelirrojo  
-Si sería raro-rió Rose para luego soltar un leve gemido de dolor y Scorpius le tomó la mano- Duele mucho-dijo entre dientes-

Scorpius le siguió tomando la mano y sintió presión sobre esta..  
-Vaya que eres fuerte-sonrió Scorpius a su esposa-  
-Lo siento-dijo Rose-  
-No te preocupes, todo porque te sientas mejor  
-¿Entonces te harás la vasectomía?-dijo Rose a su esposo y este tragó saliva nervioso-  
-¿Ya no piensas tener más hijos?  
-No.. Este dolor es horrible, peor de lo que imaginé.. No quiero volver a pasar por este dolor nunca más..  
-De acuerdo.. ¿Pero hablas enserio? ¿Quieres que me opere?-dijo Scorpius abriendo los ojos de par en par-  
-Estoy bromeando-sonrió Rose y Scorpius fingió sonreír- Pero hablo enserio cuando digo que no más hijos, hasta que supere esto..  
-De acuerdo..

La medimaga entró con una sonrisa..  
-¿Cómo te sientes, querida?-dijo la medimaga a Rose-  
-Pues ahí voy.. -dijo Rose- Llegué a las dos de la mañana y es casi medio día..  
-Si, este pequeño no quiere salir.. Pero vamos a ver como vas.. -dijo la medimaga- ¿Cada cuánto vienen las contracciones?  
-Creo que vienen cada cinco minutos..-dijo Rose-  
-Bueno, esa es buena señal.. Hace unas horas rompiste fuente.. cierto?  
-Si, porque creí que me había orinado-recordó Rose sonriendo- Todo porque me hicieron reír  
-Es bueno, te distrajeron mientras estabas esperando.. El dolor es más llevadero así-dijo la medimaga y revisó a Rose-  
-Por cierto.. ¡Quiero la epidural, ahora! -dijo Rose durante una contracción-  
-Lamento decirte que ya es tarde para ponerte la epidural.. Solo te podemos dar un poco de poción.. pero la epidural ya no-dijo la medimaga y la enfermera le dio un pequeño vaso a Rose, esta lo bebió e hizo una mueca de asco- Excelente.

Scorpius despertó a sus suegros..  
-¿Ya va a nacer?-dijo Hermione-  
-Así es.. -dijo la medimaga-  
-¿Ya voy a ser abuelo?-dijo Ron feliz-  
-Así es.-dijo Rose- Espero que nazca pronto  
-Todos esperamos eso y que todo salga bien-dijo Hermione y besó la frente de su hija-  
-Mamá-dijo Rose sujetando la mano de su madre- No te vayas, por favor  
-Cariño, este momento es entre Scorpius y tú.. -dijo Hermione- Sé que podrás hacerlo..  
-Papá-dijo Rose nerviosa-  
-Tranquila-dijo Ron- Eres una Weasley, los Weasley podemos hacer todo. Yo sé que podrás.-dijo y besó la frente sudorosa de su hija- Te amo, princesa

Rose asintió nerviosa, mientras la ayudaban a prepararla para entrar a la sala de partos, Scorpius salió para tratar de calmarse, estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.  
-Scorpius-dijo Astoria- ¿Estás bien?  
-Creo que me voy a desmayar-dijo Scorpius-  
-No, no.. Scorpius.. Debes resistir y entrar con ella.. Te necesita  
-Pero.. Esta adolorida y.. no me gusta verla así.. Me siento culpable..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Cariño, ahorita no esta pasando por un buen momento. Esta adolorida, y el dolor hace que diga cosas sin pensarlo antes.. Debes tenerle paciencia-dijo Astoria- Vamos, amor.. Va a nacer tu hijo, vas a ser papá.. No te lo puedes perder, es un día muy especial para todos, pero más para ustedes dos.. Debes entrar y apoyarla.. No la dejes sola.

Scorpius asintió y notó como se llevaban a su esposa entre gritos a la sala de partos. Ron estaba nervioso y jugaba con las manos.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Ron- ¿Porque Rose grita tanto?  
-Ronald, nuestra hija esta por dar a luz..  
-Pero.. Pero.. ¿Porque tiene que gritar como si la estuvieran torturando?-dijo Ron-  
-Ron.. ¿Quieres que te recordemos como estaba Hermione en sus dos partos?-dijo George- No sabíamos quien era el que iba a dar a luz, si ella o tú-sonrió el pelirrojo-  
-Cállate George-dijo Ron-

Scorpius se acercó a las puertas de la sala de partos, una enfermera salió..  
-Antes de entrar debe ponerse esto-dijo la enfermera entregándole un traje azul-  
-De acuerdo-dijo Scorpius y se puso el traje, gorro y barbijo-

El joven entró nervioso pero con fuerza de voluntad, Rose estaba en una camilla la medimaga estaba frente a ella con un barbijo igual al que tenía ella, Rose encorvaba la espalda por el dolor que sentía..  
-Rose.. Tú puedes llegó el momento, querida..  
-No, no.. No puedo sin mi esposo.. No puedo hacerlo sin él  
-Todo estará bien-dijo la medimaga- Te prometo que todo estará bien.

De pronto Rose sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, volteó su rostro y vio ahí a su esposo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo vestido así, le parecía divertido pero la risa se fue interrumpida por otra ola de dolor..  
-Ya.. sáquenlo.. sáquenlo-gritaba Rose- Hagan que salga.. Hagan algo.. con la varita.. con lo que sea.. -pidió Rose-  
-Pequeña, sé que estás adolorida.. Pero tienes que hacer esto.. Yo sé que puedes..-dijo la medimaga-  
-No puedo.. No puedo..-dijo Rose asustada y nerviosa-  
-Si puedes, Rose-animó Scorpius- Yo sé que puedes-dijo y besó la mano de su esposa- Aquí estoy, no me moveré.. No me iré..  
-Vamos.. Aquí viene una.. ¿Preparada? Vamos.. 1..2..3.. ahora!

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza, apretó los dientes encorvó la espalda sintiendo como la presión se hacía más fuerte, soltó un grito de dolor y se dejo caer hacia atrás sin soltar la mano de su esposo, respiro agitada..  
-Duele.. -dijo Rose respirando agitada- Duele mucho-dijo agitada-

Las enfermeras le secaron el sudor que comenzaba a notarse en su frente..  
-Vamos Rose..-animó la medimaga- Ya casi esta aquí.. Ya casi eres madre, pequeña..

Rose sonrió ante esa buena noticia..  
-¿Ya oíste, amor? Ya casi esta aquí.. No te rindas-animó Scorpius-

Rose asintió y volvió a levantar su espalda con ayuda de su esposo, ambos apretaron los dientes, Rose por el esfuerzo y dolor que sentía, y Scorpius por la presión que estaba sintiendo sobre su mano. La futura madre estaba poniéndose roja por el esfuerzo, estaba agitada, cansada y muy adolorida.  
-Pequeña.. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.. Tu hijo ya esta por nacer.. Puedo ver su cabecita.. Vamos Rose.. Tú puedes..-animó la medimaga-  
-Duele.. -gritó Rose mientras daba sus últimos esfuerzos- Malfoy, te odio-dijo Rose jadeando- Te odio, te odio-gritó Rose-  
-Yo te amo más de lo que crees-le susurró Scorpius en el oído-  
-Excelente-dijo la medimaga- Ya casi, muy bien-animaba- Wow.. Excelente.. La cabeza ya salió..

Scorpius se asomó y pudo ver la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, abrió los ojos..  
-Hay sangre.. Mucha.. sangre-dijo Scorpius comenzando a ponerse pálido-  
-Oh Merlin.. ¿Porque debe doler tanto? Ya.. sáquenlo.. sáquenlo..-gritaba Rose- No te desmayes, Malfoy.. o te juro que te mataré después de esto.. -decía Rose al ver a su esposo pálido y apunto de caer al suelo-  
-Vi a nuestro bebé.. Lo estás haciendo bien-dijo Scorpius-  
-Cállate, no me digas que hacer.. Si te parece tan fácil.. Ten al bebé por mí entonces-se quejó Rose y dejo soltar un grito de dolor, se dejo caer en la camilla respirando agitada-

De pronto se escuchó un potente llanto infantil, Rose sonrió agitada su esposo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hijo, no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando..  
-Felicidades.. Tienen una hermosa niña-dijo la medimaga-  
-¿Niña?-dijo Rose sin comprender y miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos- Una hija, amor... Tenemos una hija.  
-Una princesa, Rose.. Tenemos una niña-dijo Scorpius besando la frente de su esposa- Adoro a las niñas.. -sonrió el rubio-

La enfermera envolvió a la pequeña en una manta rosa y se la dio a Rose..  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo Rose entre lágrimas- Una niña, eres una niña... Dudo que el nombre de Alioth te guste.. cierto?-dijo Rose a su bebé que fue calmando su llanto-  
-Sabía que lo lograrías..-susurró Scorpius a su esposa-  
-Gracias-dijo Rose antes de besar a su esposo-  
-Es tan pequeña-dijo Scorpius viendo a su hija-  
-Es perfecta, es hermosa.. Es mi niña.. Mi princesa..-dijo Scorpius embobado al ver a su hija-  
-No puedo creerlo.. "Él" resultó ser "Ella"-dijo Rose- ¿Cómo pudo ser eso? No entiendo  
-Muchas veces el cordón se pone en la entrepierna y confunde.. ¡Es normal! Al parecer a la pequeña le agradaba jugar con su cordón-rió la medimaga-

Rose sonrió y volteó a ver a su pequeña..  
-Hola.. princesa.. ¡Bienvenida!  
-Bienvenida pequeña Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy Weasley-dijo Scorpius a su hija-

La pequeña Lyra **(n/a: le puse Lyra no se si les guste el nombre)** era muy bonita, tenía los rasgos finos de una Malfoy, tenía una pequeña nariz de botón, los ojos y puños cerrados, su carita roja por el parto, pero su tez era clara y su cabello era castaño con destellos rubios, era una perfecta combinación entre Rose y Scorpius.  
-Creo que deberías avisarles a todos.-dijo Rose-  
-Claro..-dijo Scorpius y besó a su esposa e hija y salió de la sala de partos-

Todos al ver a Scorpius salir de la sala de partos..  
-Wow.. Sigues vivo!-bromeó Fred II-  
-Si, para desgracia de todos así es-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Y? ¿Cómo salió todo?-dijo Astoria- ¿Ya nació Alioth?  
-¿Rose y el bebé están bien?-preguntó Hermione-

Scorpius sonrió..  
-Si.. _Ambas_ están bien  
-¿Ambas?-dijo Astoria- Oh por Merlin! Tengo una nieta!-dijo feliz y emocionada-  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Una niña? ¿Una niña?-dijo Draco decepcionado- Tenía que ser varón, nos habías comentado que era varón.  
-Y así lo creímos.. Pero todo fue un error, hubo una confusión a la hora de la ecografía... Lo que vimos fue el cordón..  
-Esto es de verdad el colmo! Primero te casas con Weasley, y ahora en lugar de tener un heredero.. Tienes una hija.. No, no.. No puedo creerlo  
-Acóstumbrate, padre.. Como ya te había dicho... Yo soy la excepción de la familia, me casé con una mestiza y ahora tenemos una hija.. Una hermosa y sana hija.. A la que vamos a llamar Lyra Cassiopeia.  
-Oh que hermoso nombre!-dijo Hermione- ¿Ron?-dijo Hermione al ver a su esposo sin habla- ¿Estás bien?  
-Hermione, mi hija tuvo una bebé.. Mi niña tuvo su propia princesa-dijo Ron-  
-Así es.. -dijo Hermione- Somos abuelos de una hermosa niña, mi amor-dijo sonriente-

Ron cargó a su esposa besándola con mucho amor...  
-¡Una niña!-dijo Ron sin creerlo y luego vio a su yerno- Ahora me entenderás! Ahora sabrás porque sobreprotego a Rose-  
-Si, creo que tiene razón.. Ahora ya tengo a mi propia princesa.. Y no dejaré que nadie la toque-dijo Scorpius-  
-¡Buena suerte con eso!-dijo Ron sonriendo-

Rose ya estaba en una habitación con su pequeña en brazos, Scorpius entró con un ramo de flores y un pequeño oso de phelpa.  
-Hola hermosa-dijo Scorpius-

Rose puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que la pequeña estaba durmiendo.  
-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?  
-Bien, a excepción de mi padre  
-¿Tu padre no se lo tomó muy bien, cierto? No quiero que tu padre odie a nuestra hija-dijo Rose-  
-No temas, confío en que mi padre no hará nada.. Quiera o no llevará el apellido Malfoy.  
-Pero.. Ya sabes.. Tuvimos una hija.. Eso quiere decir.. Que.. Harán lo que muchas veces dijeron tus antepasados..-dijo Rose preocupada-  
-No hermosa, dudo que mi padre le haga daño a su propia nieta.. Dudo que siga los pasos de mi abuelo.. Y si lo hace, me decepcionará bastante.. -dijo Scorpius-

Rose miró a su esposo, con un brazo sostenía con cuidado a su hija y con la mano desocupada acarició la mejilla del rubio.  
-Te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer.-dijo Rose-  
-No dejaré que lastimen a mi hija.. No dejaré que nadie las lastime-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Tú crees que tu padre intente.. matarla?-dijo Rose-  
-Lo dudo, pero aún así debemos tomar precauciones y no confíar tanto en él.. Digo por si alguna vez llegaste a tenerle confianza a mi padre-dijo Scorpius-  
-No te preocupes, yo haré lo que sea con tal de que mi hija este a salvo-dijo Rose, Scorpius miró a su esposa a los ojos, para luego fijar su vista en su hija y besarle la frente-

************************************************** ************************************************** *************  
Al día siguiente tanto la familia de Rose como la de Scorpius llegaron para visitar a la pelirroja y conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.  
-Oh por Dios!-dijo Hermione viendo a la pequeña en brazos de su hija- Es hermosa-dijo comenzando a llorar-Es hermosa, mi amor.. -dijo besando la frente de Rose- Mírala, Ron.. A poco no es Rose vuelta a nacer?  
-Claro que sí, es hermosa. Ambas lo están-dijo Ron-  
-Claro que no! Lyra es la hermosa aquí, yo estoy toda desarreglada y..  
-Después de dar a luz se vale, cariño-dijo Hermione sonriendo y vio a la bebé- ¿Puedo cargarla?  
-La pregunta ofende-dijo Rose, Hermione tomó a su nieta por primera vez- Oh Rose, es preciosa.. Felicidades a ambos..  
-Gracias-dijo la pareja-  
-Hola pequeña Lyra.. Hola hermosa.. Soy tu abuela, pero no quiero que me digas así, así que dime nana.. ¿Te parece? Ay si.. Eres hermosa-dijo Hermione hablando con una voz graciosa a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos-  
-¿Porque le habla así a nuestra hija?-susurró Scorpius a su esposa-  
-No lo sé.. Nunca lo he entendido.. -dijo Rose y volvió a cargar a su hija- Hola Ly-dijo imitando al voz de su madre, sentía que si hablaba así, su hija le entendería-  
-Rose, nuestra hija esta sana.. No le hables así de raro, la espantarás-dijo Scorpius-  
-No la espanto, así le hablan todas las madres a sus bebés.. No lo sé, pero lo hacen y me nace hacerlo..-dijo Rose-

Llegó el turno de Ron de cargar a su nieta, luego de Astoria, Draco no la quiso ni mirar estaba muy molesto y decepcionado, las bisabuelas tanto Malfoy como Weasley cargaron a la pequeña, Narcissa a pesar de que todos esperaban un niño, ella incluida al ver a su bisnieta no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar, pues ella había deseado porder tener más de un hijo y claro una hija.  
-Es hermosa, querido-dijo Narcissa a su nieto-  
-Gracias..-dijo Scorpius-

Colocaron a la pequeña en su cuna cuya etiqueta decía "Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy Weasley". Días después la pequeña Lyra reveló que tenía los mismos ojos grises característicos de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Ya nació! ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? :D Espero y les haya gustado la sorpresa, y claro.. espero y también el nombre de la bebé.. Estaba entre Scarlett para que la llamaran "Carly" pero pensé.. Es una "Malfoy" XD debe tener nombres característicos de esta familia porque claro a parte de tener la forma física de la sangre Malfoy, "él" resultó ser "ella".. Bueno en fin espero y les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, tal y como yo disfruté imaginar ver la cara de Scorpius al ver que no era "Alioth" como creían :3

Bueno nos vemos en comentarios  
Besos  
CaroGrintWeasley.


	31. Lyra Malfoy

Rose dormía plácidamente al igual que su hija, la pequeña Lyra a pesar de ser hermosa también era muy sana y todos estaban impresionados con su belleza. Muchos reporteros de periódicos mágicos comenzaron a llegar entre ellos el Diario "El Profeta" llegó para entrevistar a los recientes padres y preguntarles sobre la inesperada heredera.

Scorpius se negaba ante este hecho, quería que Rose descansara y que su hija creciera lejos de todo eso, aunque sabía que sería imposible. Scorpius entró nuevamente a la habitación a observar a sus dos mujeres, realmente estaba impresionado con la fuerza que tenía su mujer, ahora más que nunca admiraba a su abuela, madre y esposa, de tan solo imaginar que su pequeña crecería y tendría pretendientes le ponía la piel de gallina y hacía comenzar a sentir celos.

Se acercó a la pequeña y notó que respiraba normalmente, no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar su pequeña mano.  
-Hola Lyra.. Hola princesa.. Soy papá..-susurró el rubio- Eres hermosa.. Sabes mamá puede ser un poco.. solo un poco gruñona, y algo bipolar. Pero eso si es muy divertida, alegre, hermosa, inteligente y servicial. Te ama con todo su ser, y yo la amo.. Por eso estás aquí, me recuerdas mucho a ella..

Rose se despertó y vio a su esposo hablarle a su hija, no pudo evitar sonreír llena de ternura..  
-No te dejaré tener novios, eso sí que no.. Nada de novios.. Nadie te quitará de mi lado, nada ni nadie, princesa.. Papi te quiere mucho.

Rose se levantó con cuidado y tomó el brazo de su esposo y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de este..  
-Despertaste.. ¿Escuchaste todo?  
-Si.. La adorable gruñona bipolar escuchó todo-sonrió Rose-  
-No fue con intensión de ofenderte-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sé, no te estoy reclamando nada..-sonrió Rose y miró a su hija- ¿Ya tuvieron charla de padre a hija?  
-Algo así-dijo Scorpius-

Rose cargó a su hija con cuidado y le besó la frente.  
-Hola Lyra hermosa.. Te amo-dijo la joven y le lleno la cabecita de besos, Rose alzó la mirada y sonrió- ¿Quieres cargarla?-dijo Rose a su esposo-  
-No, no.. Es pequeña y frágil.. ¿Y si la lastimo? No quiero lastimarla-dijo Scorpius-  
-No le harás daño.. Anda-dijo Rose y Scorpius la cargó por primera vez-

Scorpius sonrió al cargar a su hija, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas..  
-Mi hija.. Mi pequeña-dijo Scorpius- Gracias Rose por darme una hija tan hermosa.. Gracias por hacerme padre.. No sabes cuanto las amo-dijo abrazando también a su mujer-

Rose besó a su esposo..  
-También te amamos.. No sabes cuanto-dijo Rose a Scorpius-

En eso tocaron la puerta, la pareja se alarmó porque el sonido había sido fuerte, Rose se acercó a la ventana y notó que había varios reporteros..  
-¿Cómo es que se enteraron? Ni si quiera hablamos durante el embarazo.. El embarazo no fue nada público-dijo Rose enojada-  
-Lo sé, lo sé.. Trata de calmarte.. Mira.. Yo ahorita les aviso que estás durmiendo y que..-dijo Scorpius pero los fuertes golpes en la puerta ya eran molestos-

Scorpius dejó a Lyra en brazos de su esposa y se acercó y abrió la puerta, miles de reporteros intentaron entrar pero el rubio no lo permitía, Rose solo aferraba a su pequeña hija contra su pecho, y le acariciaba la espaldita para que no se espantara.  
-¿Nos pueden dar una entrevista? ¿Qué se siente ser la primera pareja Malfoy que tiene una heredera?-se escuchó decir a varios reporteros-  
-Cierrála, Scor.. Ahora-dijo Rose, Lyra comenzó a llorar de tanto ruido que comenzó a oír espantándola..

Scorpius logró cerrar la puerta..  
-No nos libraremos de ellos hasta que hablemos..-dijo Scorpius-  
-No dimos detalles de la boda, no dimos detalles del embarazo.. ¿Cómo es que se enteraron? Lo que menos queríamos es que esto pasara-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, hermosa. Pero debemos calmar a la furia de reporteros  
-No quiero hablar con Vero Skeeter.. es una rata de alcantarilla como su madre.  
-Tranquila.. -dijo Scorpius- Debemos hacer las entrevistas para que nos dejen de molestar  
-¿Hablar con ellos es tu solución? Sabes que los reporteros no respetan nada.. Pondrán lo que yo digo a su gusto.. Lo distorcionarán..  
-Sé que ese es nuestro miedo.. Que lleguen a distorcionar lo que digamos, pero debemos hacerlo, Rose.. O nos seguirán a todas partes.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Bien, bien.. Pero que sea cuando estemos en la casa.. Aquí es demasiado molesto.-dijo Rose-  
-De acuerdo-dijo Rose-

Scorpius salió de la habitación para informarles de la decisión a los reporteros, Rose tenía a su pequeña en brazos y la arrulló con ternura cuando esta comenzó a llorar..  
-No.. no.. llores, calma.. aquí estoy.. -dijo Rose a su hija- "Tú eres mi estrella, mi única estrella me haces feliz si el cielo es gris, nunca sabrás.. cuanto te quiero, si tu me dejas estrella.. muero"-cantó la pelirroja a su hija- Nunca te dejaré, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Horas después Rose, Scorpius y la pequeña Lyra estaban ya en su casa descansando después de un día duro, la pequeña Lyra ya tenía un día de vida y sus padres estaban muy felices con su llegada. En eso llegaron los reporteros del Diario "El Profeta" aseguraron escribir la verdad aunque claro eso no era nada cierto.  
-Y díganos.. ¿Cómo fue la reacción del Señor Draco Malfoy cuando se enteró que Lyra era la primera heredera en toda la historia de la familia? -dijo Verónica Skeeter, una joven de cabello rizado y rubio y unos ojos azules claros. -Seguramente fue una gran decepción para la familia Malfoy.. ¿No les preocupa que la declaración se cumpla? La declaración que dice que si llega a nacer una niña, tendrán que regalarla o darla en adopción.. Ó peor aún matarla-dijo sonriendo la joven-

Rose miró a su esposo horrorizada..  
-Mi padre tal vez no reaccionó de buena forma, todos nos sorprendimos es cierto.. Porque nos habían dicho que era un niño, pero cuando nació Lyra tanto mi esposa como yo nos sentímos igual de felices, y sé que mi padre tal vez no esperaba tener una nieta, pero sé que jamás haría algo tan grave como matar a su propia nieta.-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Y si sigue los pasos de su abuelo, joven Scorpius? ¿No le preocupa?-dijo la reportera-  
-Suficiente.. -dijo Rose- No quiero que se siga tomando ese tema.. Nada le pasará a Lyra, la dichosa Ley de la familia de mi esposo no se cumplirá.. Porque quieran o no, Lyra forma parte de la familia y llevará el apellido.  
-¿Te casaste estándo embarazada?-dijo la rubia- Seguramente con eso hiciste que se casara contigo.  
-No.. Eso no es cierto! Cuando nos casamos, yo no estaba embarazada, ni creíamos que lograríamos tener un bebé-dijo Rose-  
-¿Entonces porque lo ocultaron?-dijo la reportera con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios-  
-Porque lo único que queremos es proteger a nuestra hija-dijo Scorpius-  
-Seguramente Lyra crecerá con el odio y rencor de su abuelo.. -dijo Vero una vez más-  
-Suficiente con ese tema, he dicho-dijo Rose molesta- Ya deja de cambiar todo lo que digo..  
-Seguramente te casaste con el joven Malfoy para tener dinero.. Los Weasley no son muy ricos que digamos-dijo la reportera haciendo enojar más a la pareja-  
-Ni me casé por dinero, ni me casé estándo embarazada.. ni nada de todo lo que se te ocurra! Me casé con Scorpius porque me enamoré de él..-dijo Rose-  
-¿No te averguenzas de tener una hija con una traidora de la sangre, joven Malfoy?-dijo Vero-  
-Suficiente.. Claro que no me averguenzo.. Mi esposa y mi hija son mi todo.. Si alguien las llega a lastimar, yo mató a quién se atreva a lastimarlas, a tocarles un pelo..-dijo Scorpius comenzando a enojarse, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

Después de un rato, Verónica Skeeter y compañía se retiró de la casa de Rose y Scorpius.  
-Maldita rata de alcantarilla-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Debí imaginar que Verónica era igual que su madre-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Igual?-dijo Rose y soltó una carcajada sarcástica- Es peor, Malfoy.. Peor! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir estas tonterías?  
-Lo sé, Rose.. Pero creí que era diferente..  
-Claro que no! Él que tú seas la excepción en tu familia no quiere decir que siempre habrá una excepción.. Las habrá pero en la familia Skeeter va a ser complicado-dijo Rose-  
-Eso decían de mi familia.. Y mira.. Me enamoré, me casé con la hermosa Rose Weasley, y tuve una hija con ella.. En mi familia, esto sería pecado..

Rose arrugó el ceño..  
-Pero como dije.. Yo soy la excepción.. Puede que en mi familia se vea mal que me junte con los muggles, con los mestizos, que me haya enamorado de una Weasley y que tenga una hija con ella.. ¿Pero y qué? Ya rompí la tradición desde que me fijé en ti.. Y no me arrepiento-dijo Scorpius-

Rose sonrió y besó a su esposo. La pequeña Lyra comenzó a llorar, la pareja rió..  
-Con que celosa, eh? No sé de quien heredaste eso-dijo Scorpius y se ganó un golpe leve en la nuca por parte de su esposa- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?  
-Claro..-dijo Rose-  
-¿Que quieres de comer?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo que tú quieras darme-dijo Rose-  
-¿Qué tal un beso?-dijo Scorpius y besó a su esposa-

Scorpius caminó a la cocina y Rose observó a su hija que comenzó a meterse el puño en la boca y a hacer ruiditos en la boca.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo Rose a su hija- Bien, te daré de comer-dijo y comenzó a alimentar a su hija-

Scorpius regresó con un plato de pasta y un vaso de limonada fresca para su esposa, notó que su mujer por ahora estaba ocupada, así que decidió marcharse pero su esposa lo notó.  
-Ven-dijo Rose-  
-No amor, esto es un momento de ustedes dos.. Yo no tengo porque intervenir  
-No me molesta que estes aquí-dijo Rose-

Scorpius se acercó y se sentó junto a su esposa y observó detalladamente como su pequeña comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Vaya que tiene hambre..-dijo Scorpius-

-Si, creo que heredó el apetito de mi padre-dijo Rose sonriendo-

-Bueno, heredó el apetito Weasley entonces, porque yo no soy tan comelón

-Yo no soy tragona.. Mi padre y hermano lo son.. -dijo Rose-

-Tranquila-dijo Scorpius sonriendo-

Llegó la noche, la primera noche de Lyra en casa, la prima noche donde Rose y Scorpius lidiarían con la pequeña, la noche que jamás olvidarán. La pareja estaba ya lista para dormir, la pequeña Lyra estaba en la cama con Scorpius, tenía un pequeño mameluco amarillo.

-Que triste que hayamos decorado el cuarto para niño.. Lo hubieramos decorado neutro

-Eso ya no es problema..-dijo Scorpius-

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Rose dejó a la pequeña en su cuna, la pequeña pareció no notar la diferencia Rose le sonrió a su pequeña y salió de la habitación junto a su esposo, llegaron al cuarto de la pequeña, él abrió la puerta y Rose al ver la decoración del cuarto, no pudo evitar sonreír sorpendida y feliz.

-Wow, es realmente hermosa-dijo Rose-

-Igual que nuestra hija y tú también lo eres.

-Scorpius, el cuarto es hermoso.. ¿Cómo lograste que quedará perfecto?

-Pues.. Algo de mí decía que era niña, así que por si las moscas decoramos el cuarto para ambos

-"¿Decoramos?"-dijo Rose- ¿Quienes?

-Mi madre, Lily, bueno yo solo dije que quería decorar el cuarto de "ella" y "él" y pues.. Lily y Dominique se ofrecieron ya ves que ellas te quieren mucho-dijo Scorpius- Y pues mi madre también ayudo-dijo señalando el ropero llena de ropita-

-Oh si, se nota-dijo Rose sonriendo-

-Yo no ayude más que económicamente, pero no importa.. ¿Crees que a Lyra le agrade?

-Claro que sí.. Será su lugar favorito-dijo Rose-

-Nuestra habitación es mi lugar favorito-dijo Scorpius besando el cuello de su esposa haciéndo sonreír a su esposa-

-Cálmate.. -dijo Rose poniéndose frente al rubio- La de las hormonas post embarazo soy yo.. -dijo riendo-

-Lo sé pero..-dijo Scorpius hasta que un llanto interrumpió al rubio-

Rose suspiró y miró a su esposo..

-Bienvenido al mundo real, amor-sonrió Rose y besó la mejilla de su marido-

Rose fue al cuarto principal y tomó con cuidado a su hija..

-Aquí esta mamá.. Calma, no llores amor

La bebé se fue calmando poco a poco, Rose la dejó dormida en su cuna pero esta al sentir el calor de su madre comenzó a llorar.

-Oh vamos Lyra.. No llores-dijo Rose- Ay que tonta soy-dijo y cargó a su pequeña- No llores, cielo.. Mami esta aquí, no llores..

Así fue durante un rato, Rose dejó a su hija en su cuna, con el corazón en la mano oía a su hija llorar y su esposo la miraba..

-Por favor.. No podemos ser tan crueles.. Tiene un día de vida, Malfoy

-Se va a mal acostumbrar..

-¿Quién dice eso? Es una recién nacida.. Capaz y tiene hambre-dijo Rose y se levantó e intentó darle de comer, Rose sonrió al ver que ella tenía razón.

-Bien, al parecer nuestra hija heredó algo más de ti.. Es controladora

-No soy controladora-dijo Rose-

-Bien, a mi tampoco me gusta oír a nuestra Lyra llorar, así que dormirá en nuestra cama..

-No Scorpius.. Eso sí que no, Lyra tiene que acostumbrarse a dormir en su cuna.

-Pero a ninguno de los dos nos gusta verla y oírla llorar.-dijo Scorpius-

-Lo sé, pero se mal acostumbrará..-dijo Rose-

-Lo mismo con tus brazos-dijo Scorpius-

-Es diferente, Lyra es una recién nacida.. Yo la tengo que alimentar.. -dijo Rose-

-Y eso te ha beneficiado mucho-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa coqueta-

-No se puede hablar contigo, Malfoy-dijo Rose- Lyra no dormirá en nuestra cama.. No debemos hacerlo.

-Y tampoco debemos portarnos mal.. ¿Cierto?

-No, hasta que la medimaga nos diga-dijo Rose- Y ya deja ese tema de lado.. Pasará a segundo plano eso ahora que Lyra nació.

Scorpius puso la cuna junto a la cama, del lado donde dormía Rose, así la pelirroja estaría al pendiente de la pequeña. Lyra dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, Rose se extraño pero luego notó que estaba el móvil prendido, eso la había calmado.

La pareja se quedó dormida, todo iba tranquilo, había silencio absoluto. La cabeza de Rose reposaba sobre el pecho de su esposo cuando en eso, se oye un llanto..

-Es tu turno-dijo Scorpius-

-Que fácil para ti-dijo Rose y se levantó-

-Yo no le doy de comer-dijo Scorpius sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos-

-Lo sé, pero que te cuesta checar si se hizo del baño-dijo Rose-

-Bien-dijo Scorpius y se levantó-

Rose colocó a su hija sobre la cama y le revisó el pañal, era eso lo que le estaba incomodando, pero luego la pequeña seguía llorando..

-¿Qué tendrá Lyra, amor?-dijo Rose- ¿La estoy lastimando? ¿Que le hago?

-Nada amor, tranquila..

-¿Y si está enferma?-dijo Rose-

-Todo esta bien, tranquila

Rose comenzó a palmear la espaldita de su hija y sintió como su hija soltó un pequeño eructo.

-¿Eso era lo que tenías?-dijo Rose a su hija que la miraba con sus ojos grandes y grises- ¡Tenías cólicos! Oh pobrecita de mi niña-dijo y le besó la frente, la volvió a recostar en su cuna, puso su mano entre los barrotes y sostuvo la manita de su hija- Tranquila, mami esta aquí.

Llegó la mañana, Lyra comenzó a llorar pero Rose abrió los ojos y suspiro cansada. Scorpius miró a su esposa y le besó la frente se levantó, tomó a la pequeña y se fue a la cocina, a Rose le ganó el sueño y se quedó dormida.

-Para que mami descanse, te prepararé tu leche.. No es lo mismo que te da mami, pero parecido-dijo Scorpius colocando a la pequeña en su portabebé y se puso a preparar la leche-Listo, o al menos eso creo-dijo y puso unas gotitas en la palma de su mano para checar la temperatura y la probó..-Amm. creo que a ti te gustará más que a mí-dijo y tomó a la bebé en brazos, se fue al cuarto de la pequeña y prendió la lámpara de noche y todo el cuarto se lleno de luces y sombras de figuras desde mariposas hasta flores, Scorpius se sentó en el sofá con Lyra en sus brazos y le dió el biberón-

Rose abrió los ojos y al no sentir la pequeña y suave de su hija se levantó de prisa y encontró a Scorpius con su hija en brazos dándole el biberón.

-Creí que habías dicho que éras pésimo preparando biberones-dijo Rose cruzada de brazos-

-Bueno, creo que a Lyra le gustó.. O le gustó o es el apetito que traía que la hizo alimentarse de todas formas.

-Pues parece que a Lyra le agradó la leche que le preparaste, y le gusta estar en tus brazos-dijo Rose acercándose a su esposo y a su hija- Y creo que tu voz también le suena agradable.. Desde que estaba en mi vientre se ponía feliz al escucharte-

-Eso cualquiera-dijo Scorpius sonriendo y Rose puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió- Para nadie tengo ojos, solo para ti pequeña-le dijo a su hija y escuchó a su esposa carraspear la garganta- Y también tengo ojos para ti, mi amor.. Mi corazón es enorme.. Puedo amarlas al mismo tiempo, a nuestra hija, y a todos los que vengan en camino.

-¿Estás loco?-dijo Rose-

-¿Qué? Será divertido darle un hermanito a Lyra.. Yo crecí sin hermanos..

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ni un mes de haber dado a luz.. Ni un año.. Y ya quieres el segundo?-dijo Rose-

-Los que quieras-dijo Scorpius y Rose bufó- Claro, claro.. Ambos tenemos que estár de acuerdo y Lyra también.. digo.. dejara de ser la pequeña..

-Dejará de ser pequeña de edad y tamaño, pero jamás dejará de ser tu bebé-dijo Rose acariciando la mejilla de su hija- Mi padre así me ve.. Aunque siempre le diga que ya no soy la bebé de hace mas de veinte años.. Me sigue viendo como tal-dijo Rose-

-Ella es mi niña, mi pequeña.. Mi princesa.. -dijo Scorpius y besó la frente de su hija- Mi Lyra, es hermosa..

Rose sonrió y asintió. Pasaron un rato observando a la pequeña, luego los tres bajaron para que Rose y Scorpius pudieran desayunar.


	32. Ser Padres

En la familia Malfoy Weasley todo iba en orden, la llegada de la pequeña Lyra que ya tenía cinco meses de edad, había heredado los ojos grises de la familia de su padre, pero el cabello rizado, de su madre, lo tenía castaño con destellos rubios, era realmente una pequeña muy linda. Rose estaba orgullosa de su pequeña, había dado a entender que sería una niña muy inteligente pero también tenía su carácter cuando Scorpius no le hacía caso sabía como hacer berrinche a tan corta edad, era obvio pues el rubio la consentía en todo pues era la primera nieta de parte de ambas familias.

A pesar de que los padres de Rose, la familia Weasley, Potter y parte de la familia de Scorpius estaba feliz con la llegada de Lyra, había todavía familiares que no aceptaban a la pequeña, un ejemplo: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy desde siempre ha sido una persona de pocas palabras, frío, serio y arrogante. Se enamoró de Astoria y ambos tuvieron a Scorpius. Pero ahora que este se casó con Rose y ambos tuvieron a Lyra, sintió que el respeto a su familia, al apellido que porta orgullosamente esta perdiendo el respeto que antes tenía.

En una habitación oscura y fría, un hombre vestido de negro que portaba una máscara gris miraba por la ventana, sus ojos reflejaban cierto desprecio y ¿odio? hacia cierta persona, no estaba del todo orgulloso que su único hijo, se casara con una traidora de la sangre y peor se sentía con la llegada de su nieta, para él era una desgracia, una deshonra, no estaba muy contento que digamos.  
-Necesito que me traigan a la niña-ordenó el hombre-  
-Pero señor.. Es tan solo una niña.. ¿No cree que es demasiado? ¿Matar a su propia nieta? Es demasiado riesgoso..  
-El único riesgo es ir a Azkaban, querida-dijo el hombre-  
-Pero se ganará el odio de su hijo..  
-Esa niña no debió nacer, mi hijo deshonró el apellido desde que se fijó en esa traidora..-dijo el hombre-  
-Pero es demasiado.. -dijo la mujer-  
-Yo decidiré si es demasiado o no-dijo el hombre-  
-Si quiere realmente hacerlo.. Debe al menos esperar a que su hijo y su esposa disfruten de la niña.. no cree? Arrebatársela con tal solo unos meses de vida, va a ser un golpe muy duro para ambos.-dijo la mujer-  
-Eso debieron pensar antes de tener una hija y no hacer nada al respecto.-dijo el hombre- Pero sabes, haré eso para no despertar sospechas-dijo sonriendo fríamente- Cuando la niña cumpla la determinada edad, nos la llevaremos y la mataremos.  
-Pero señor-dijo la mujer-  
-No me importa lo que piense mi hijo de mí-dijo el hombre-  
-¿Y que hay de su mujer? ¿De su esposa, señor Malfoy?  
-Mi esposa lo entenderá en su momento..-dijo el hombre- Yo sé que lo entenderá.

************************************************** ************************************************** **********  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Rose y Scorpius, la pareja disfrutaba de su compañía y de la pequeña Lyra que cada día los sorprendía más con sus dotes de belleza, además ser una bebé muy hermosa era muy risueña, siempre estaba regalando sonrisas y cada vez que Scorpius le daba besos en sus mejillas la hacía reír a carcajadas contagiando a sus padres.  
-Bueno tengo que ir a trabajar..-dijo Scorpius dejando a Lyra en brazos de Rose-  
-¿Es urgente que vayas, Scorpius?-dijo Rose-  
-Pues amor, tengo que ir.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Es raro que estén regresando las desapariciones y todo eso, cierto?-dijo Rose-  
-Es muy extraño-dijo Scorpius- Por eso debo ir..  
-Y es aún más extraño que sean niños.. -dijo Rose analizando la situación- Desde que Lyra nació las desapariciones de niños han aumentado.. Es como si buscaran a una criatura en particular  
-Lo dudo, amor.. Deben ser cosas de esos locos-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Y si es cierto? Lo de la dichosa norma de tu familia-dijo Rose-  
-Oh vamos, Rose.. Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una tontería ilusa-dijo Scorpius- Mi padre sería incapaz de arriesgarse de esa forma..  
-Tu padre nunca ha estado conforme con nuestro matrimonio y menos con el nacimiento de Lyra..-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, vamos.. No podemos desconfiar en mi padre.. Él puede ser frío, arrogante y presumido.. Pero jamás le haría daño a su propia sangre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero ya lo has escuchado.. "Esa niña no es mi nieta, es una deshonra para el apellido Malfoy"-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Amor, solo esta molesto.. Era obvio que le sorprendiera la llegada de una niña, a todos.. e incluso a nosotros nos sorprendió..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero tu abuela llegó a aceptar a Lyra.. ¿Porque tu padre no puede hacer tal cosa?-dijo Rose- ¿Es tan complicado para él?  
-Tal vez si sea complicado para él, Rose.. Por favor no quieras hacerme pensar que mi padre quiera matar a su propia nieta.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Te recuerdo que tu abuelo estaba en la misma situación-dijo Rose-  
-Es diferente... Mi abuelo me odiaba, odiaba mi forma de ser, la forma en que mi madre me había inculcado valores diferentes a los del resto de la familia-dijo Scorpius- Pero mi padre sería incapaz, Rose.. Por favor  
-No te quiero poner en contra de tu padre  
-Pues deja de hacer esto, deja de tratar de convencerme de que mi padre es un asesino  
-Solo quiero que pienses las cosas que tu padre es muy astuto, Scorpius.. Sabe manipular y manejar estas cosas muy bien..-dijo Rose- Tu padre no esta feliz con que yo sea tu esposa y ahora menos con la llegada de Lyra, recuerda que siempre ha habido varones, siempre.. Y la regla dice que si llega a nacer una niña.. Debe morir..  
-Pero Lyra estará bien, ella estará bien.. Te lo prometo, Rose-dijo Scorpius- Trata de no salir sola de casa, y no dejarla sin protección o no la pierdas de vista.. Y deja de pensar que mi padre es el enemigo..  
-Solo quiero que pienses y analices las cosas.. No sería la primera vez que tu padre intenta asesinar a alguien-dijo Rose-  
-Ya suficiente!-gritó Scorpius- Mi padre puede tener un pasado oscuro, pero es solo eso... su pasado, no debemos juzgarlo... Ya deja de ponerme en contra de mi padre.. ¿Quieres que yo también haga lo mismo respecto al tuyo?  
-A mi padre no lo metas, porque el nunca ha intentado asesinar a nadie-dijo Rose molesta y Lyra comenzó a llorar- Sólo piensa que la vida de nuestra hija corre peligro, mi vida no vale nada.. Créeme que yo haría mil veces como la madre de mi padrino, por mi hija haré lo que sea, si tengo que morir, lo haré.. -dijo Rose y subió las escaleras con Lyra en brazos-

Después de mucho tiempo, esta era la primera pelea realmente fuerte que había tenido la pareja, Rose estaba en la habitación, Lyra estaba dormida junto a ella, Rose sollozaba molesta y llena de ira, su esposo la tachaba de loca maniática, no entendía el riesgo que corría su hija y la situación por la que se esta viviendo.

Scorpius subió arrepentido y tocó la puerta, vio que Rose estaba llorando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia y se secó las lágrimas.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Es tu habitación también no?-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, por favor no te pongas así.. Es que.. es duro para mí que me pongas en esta situación..  
-No te trato de poner de lado de nadie, simplemente te estoy diciendo que tal vez lo que dicen es cierto, y que nuestra hija corre peligro, y el que esta mas desconcertado con ella es tu padre.-dijo Rose- No creo que Vanessa se atreva a hacer algo así, digo.. ¿Para que querría ella robarse a Lyra?  
-Puede que ella también quiera hacernos daño.. Sobre todo a mí.. Ustedes son mi todo, y si ella logra capturar a una de ustedes, estaría logrando lo que ella realmente quiere.. Dolor, causarme un dolor.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Sólo piénsalo.. -dijo Rose- Creí que tenías que ir al ministerio..  
-Fui pero creo que ya habían atrapado a varios mortífagos-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Crees que se solucionará pronto?-dijo Rose-  
-Verás que sí-dijo Scorpius acariciando la mejilla de su esposa- Lamento el haberte gritado, me siento una completa basura  
-Ya no importa-dijo Rose- Lo que importa ahora, es mantener a salvo a Lyra  
-Tenemos que pensar que ella esta a salvo, que ella no es lo que buscan..-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Y si es así?-dijo Rose mirando a su hija- Tengo miedo..  
-Rose, por favor.. No sigas con eso-dijo Scorpius- Lyra estará bien, por favor..  
-Yo no te estoy mencionando a tu padre, te estoy diciendo que aunque no queramos Lyra podría caer en manos equivocadas si no la cuidamos, muchos niños están desapareciendo, cada niño de mago o bruja que participó en la última guerra, tal vez estén buscando a un niño en específico, y que tal si es a Lyra a la que buscan?-dijo Rose  
-Rose, la proclamación de mi familia.. No se cumplirá de eso me encargó yo..-dijo Scorpius y besó la frente de su esposa- Dejemos a Lyra en su cuna y bajemos a cenar algo  
-No tengo hambre-dijo Rose-  
-Por favor, Rose.. No te pongas así-dijo Scorpius-  
-No tomes la vida de tu hija como un juego de niños, Malfoy.. Realmente nuestra hija corre peligro.. Todo por la estúpida regla de tu familia..  
-Mira, ya basta que siempre quieras culpar a mi padre-dijo Scorpius-  
-Scorpius, por favor.. ¿Quien más podría estar queriendo hacernos daño? Por favor, píensalo.. ¿Vanessa? ¿Crees que ella sería tan idiota para hacer algo así?  
-¿Y crees que mi padre si es capaz de hacer semejante locura.. no?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Ya no quiero hablar más del tema, no mientras Lyra este presente.. Todo esto le hace daño, nuestras peleas, los gritos-dijo Rose- Ya olvida lo que dije, se nota que tu interés por tu hija esta en lo mínimo.  
-Claro que no, Rosebud! Sabes que daría todo por Lyra, por ambas! No dudes de mi amor por mi hija!-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues no me hagas dudarlo, y sé inteligente.. Se astuto, sé mas listo que tu padre.. Piénsalo, él muy asustamente sabe que no desconfiarás de él porque es tu padre, es muy ilógico desconfiar de quien te dió la vida, y más cuando se ha portado bien contigo..  
-Mi padre durante toda mi vida, me dio a entender que podría confiar en él.. Tal vez no era muy afectuoso, pero en cuanto se trataba de mi bienestar siempre dio todo de sí y prueba es que me dejó matar a mi propio abuelo, a su padre!-dijo Scorpius-  
-Sólo recuerda que es de Lyra de quien hablamos, es su vida la que ahora corre riesgos-dijo Rose, tomó a la bebé en brazos, tomó su bolso de pañales y desapareció-  
-Rose!-dijo Scorpius-

Rose llegó con sus padres, Hermione la abrazó y rápidamente ambas entraron a la casa por la fuerte lluvia.  
-Oh Merlín, Rose.. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venirte así sin paraguas con la niña en brazos? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Scorpius? ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Hermione-  
-Discutimos..-dijo Rose-  
-Oh cariño.. ¿Se puede saber el porque?  
-Porque.. Porque yo creo que su padre, quiere matar a Lyra-dijo Rose por fin-  
-Rose, eso es algo grave.. ¿Cómo reaccionó?  
-Pues ya te imaginarás, se puso como loco.. Pero yo no tengo dudas de que Draco Malfoy es el que quiere matar a Lyra-dijo Rose-  
-Cariño, eso es algo serio.. Estás acusando al padre de tu esposo, era obvio que Scorpius reaccinonará de tal forma-dijo Hermione-  
-Es que todo marca que Draco Malfoy es el que quiere.. quiere deshacerse de mi hija, él odia a mi hija, la detesta, no la acepta dentro de la familia, niega de que ella es su nieta-dijo Rose-  
-Pues tendrá que aceptarlo, tarde o temprano-dijo Hermione-  
-Es su estúpida norma que tiene la familia Malfoy-dijo Rose- Si alguna vez llegase a nacer una niña, la matarían, o la regalarían a escondidas de sus padres, dándoles a entender que desapareció por completo.  
-Oh eso es una locura!-dijo Hermione-  
-Y el padre de Scorpius ha dado a entender eso.-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila, no creo que llegué tan bajo.. Es tu suegro, el padre de tu esposo debes confíar en él  
-Ese es el problema.. Como es el padre de mi esposo, por obvio no duda de él-dijo Rose-  
-Tú también debes hacer lo mismo-dijo Hermione- Yo tampoco soy de confiarme en él, créeme.. Sé que es un hombre muy frío y arrogante.. Y por dinero y poder haría lo que fuese, pero es tu familia ahora.  
-Trataré de confiar en él.. Trataré por Scorpius.. Quitaré esa idea de mi cabeza, porque quiero que todo este bien con mi esposo.. Por Lyra, todo esto le afecta-dijo Rose viendo a su hija dormida en brazos de Hermione-  
-Rose, ahora tienes una hija y debes pensar en ella.. Recuerda que cada pelea, grito con Scorpius le afecta a Lyra, es tan solo una niña.. No dejes que todo esto le afecte-dijo Hermione-  
-Aún me pregunto como todas las peleas que tienes con papá, nunca nos llegaron a afectar-dijo Rose-  
-Porque mis peleas con tu señor padre, son absurdas.. Hasta la fecha peleamos por quien se adueña del control remoto de la tele por la noche, si él o yo-dijo Hermione y Rose sonrío- Es diferente, siempre peleamos por todo desde que teníamos once años, es como nuestro pasatiempo favorito.. Vivimos para pelear, para amarnos y por ustedes dos claro..

************************************************** **********************************************  
Rose y Lyra regresaron a casa horas después de la discusión que tuvo Rose con Scorpius, la pelirroja ya no habló del tema, quería borrar esa idea de su mente de que tal vez Draco Malfoy quiera hacerle daño a su propia nieta, pero sabía que al menos su suegro tenía corazón, y sabía lo mucho que Lyra es para Scorpius y sobre todo para Astoria, Rose sonrió al ver a Scorpius alzando a Lyra en brazos haciéndola reír a carcajadas, el rubio llenó de besos las mejillas rosadas de la pequeña haciéndola reír aún más.

La pequeña Lyra dormía en su cuna, Rose le besó la frente y salió de la habitación.  
-¿Qué te parecería darle un hermanito a Lyra?-dijo Scorpius a Rose-  
-Lo dudo, Malfoy.. Al menos que tú quieras soportar los dolores-dijo Rose-  
-No, no soy tan valiente.. La sangre me hace marearme.. Por eso fui hombre-dijo Scorpius haciendo reír a su esposa- Enserio, me encantaría buscar al varoncito-dijo y besó el cuello de su mujer-  
-Lyra solo tiene cinco meses.. Además.. "Sólo debe haber un heredero"-dijo Rose-  
-Lo has dicho "heredero" pero fue "heredera" hay que buscar al "heredero"-dijo Scorpius-  
-Cuando Lyra tenga edad para comprender que ya no será la bebé de la casa-dijo Rose-  
-Hey! Eso nunca cambiará!-dijo Scorpius-  
-Y por eso será una niña chiflada y malcriada, gracias a ti-dijo Rose-  
-Oh vamos, Rose-dijo Scorpius-  
-He dicho que no  
-Al menos hay que practicar-dijo Scorpius- Anda, por favor-dijo Scorpius e hizo ojitos a su esposa-  
-Bien, bien..-dijo Rose y ambos comenzaron a besarse-

La pareja estaba apunto de entrar en acción cuando un llanto los interrumpió..  
-De vuelta a la realidad-dijo Scorpius y Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca-

Rose entró a ver a su hija y la tomó en brazos, Scorpius entró y vio que su pequeña no cesaba su llanto.  
-No sé que tenga..-dijo Rose preocupada-  
-Tranquila, tiene papitis-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿De que..-dijo Rose y Scorpius tomó a su hija en brazos y esta cesó su llanto- Claro-dijo y cruzó de brazos- Ahora quieres más a Lyra que a mí-dijo haciendo pucheros-  
-La menor es Lyra, amor.. No seas celosa-sonrió Scorpius-  
-No soy celosa, simplemente que ella te prefiere a ti que a mí-dijo Rose-  
-Tú eres su madre, siempre será así.. Habrá cosas que nunca me cuente y a ti si  
-Pero las niñas somos más apegadas al papá-dijo Rose y miró a su hija adormilada en brazos del rubio- ¿Lo ves?  
-Hay madame celosita-dijo Scorpius besando a su esposa- No se me ponga así-dijo riendo- Son mis mujeres, ambas son mis consentidas, ella es mi princesa.. y tú eres mi reina..  
-¿Y si algún día llegaramos a tener otra niña?  
-Pues bienvenida será..-dijo Scorpius sonriendo- Sabes que adoro a las niñas..  
-Si, se te dan bien las niñas-sonrió Rose-

Los tres se fueron al cuarto principal, colocaron a Lyra en medio y empezaron a jugar con ella hasta que los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos sin percatarse que alguien, un hombre en la ventana los observaba detalladamente, solo Scorpius alcanzó a escuchar que alguien desaparecía, como al levantarse y asomarse no vio nada, volvió a recostarse a lado de sus mujeres y siguió durmiendo

* * *

Lamento la tardanza! Pero aquí esta el cap! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bonito, aburrido, divertido, normal? Bueno espero y les haya gustado, porque quiero darle un poco de suspenso, drama a esta historia. Digo.. Porque las historias rosas no van conmigo, antes sí.. Pero quiero comenzar a madurar mis historias, a que sean más semejantes a la "vida real" es decir que no sea tan rosa como usualmente cometemos el error.. Bueno, nos leemos!

CaroGrintWeasley


	33. Seduceme si puedes, Malfoy

Los meses pasaron y la pequeña Lyra cumplió diez meses, la pareja estaba feliz y orgullosa de que su pequeña creciera sana y fuerte, y además era muy hermosa, era la consentida de todos. Pronto sería Navidad y también la pequeña cumpliría el año, así que tanto Rose como Scorpius estaban preparando todo para la fiesta que le harían a la pequeña, aunque al rubio se le hacía demasiado pronto y "exagerado" porque apenas Lyra cumpliría el año.

Rose estaba sentada en el piso y la pequeña estaba de pie apoyándose de la mesa del centro, Lyra trataba de alcanzar las velas de adorno que estaban en la mesa mientras Rose trataba de hacerla caminar hacia ella.

-Ven con mamá.. Ven con mamá, cariño.. -animaba Rose a su hija que estaba muy distraída tratando de agarrar la vela- No Lyra, Lyra deja eso..

La pequeña notó que era observada por su madre, observo sonriendo a su madre..  
-Eso es princesa, ven con mamá.. Ven con mamá-animó Rose con los brazos abiertos-

Scorpius llegó, Lyra levantó su mirada gris hacia el rubio y este la saludó con la mano haciendo que Lyra cayera sentada en el suelo, Rose abrió los ojos espantada pero la bebé se puso a gatear.  
-No Lyra.. Cariño..-dijo Rose a su hija-  
-Creo que es otro intento fallido, Rose-dijo Scorpius detrás de su esposa haciendo que se sobresaltara-  
-Eres un bruto, Malfoy-dijo Rose- Me espantaste-dijo riendo-  
-Ese era el plan-rio Scorpius- Lyra, ven con papá. -dijo el rubio la pequeña al oír su nombre gateó hacia su padre y este la tomó en brazos- ¿Cómo esta la princesa de papá?-dijo haciendo reír a la pequeña-

El tema del posible secuestro de Lyra por parte de Draco Malfoy había pasado a otro plano, al menos Rose ya no trataba de tocar el tema porque sabía que su esposo se sentía ofendido y solo traía problemas con él y no era bueno para nadie que ellos dos discutieran y menos para la bebé.  
-Tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para la cena Navideña, amor-dijo Rose-  
-Claro.. Pero.. -dijo Scorpius y señaló algunas cajas para la fiesta de Lyra- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? Faltan dos meses y además Lyra es muy pequeña para una fiesta  
-Por ahora, amor..  
-Ni lo recordará  
-Cariño, es el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija.. Debemos celebrarlo-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, Lyra es pequeña y..-dijo Scorpius-  
-No para siempre será pequeña-dijo Rose-  
-Para mí si, Rose-dijo Scorpius- Para mí siempre será mi pequeña.. mi princesa, si tenemos otra niña.. Bueno, será triple felicidad por tener a mis tres mujeres.

Rose río.  
-De que te ríes?-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Ya estás planeando tener otra hija?-dijo Rose tomando a Lyra de brazos de su esposo y dejándola en la silla alta para darle de comer-  
-Pues sí, pronto Lyra pedirá un hermanito y..-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Cómo sabes que pedirá el hermanito?-dijo Rose cruzada de brazos-  
-¿Acaso no quieres tener más hijos? -dijo Scorpius-  
-Claro que sí, pero cuando llegue el momento.. No ahora que Lyra depende tanto de mí.. Mira, tal vez cuando Lyra tenga unos tres años y sea más independiente.. Pero por ahora no..-dijo Rose- Además, Lyra fue de puro milagro.. Quizás y ahora no lleguemos a tener al segundo.  
-Amor, verás que sí..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Bueno, pues ya llegará ese bebé en su momento.. Por mientras disfruta de esta bebé-dijo Rose y caminó hacia Lyra para darle un bocadillo para bebés-  
-¿Qué hay de comer?  
-Hay filete de pescado, carne y sopa..-dijo Rose sentándose junto a la silla de Lyra para darle su papilla-  
-¿Qué te parece un beso?-dijo Scorpius y besó a su esposa, de pronto sintieron algo sobre sus cabezas, era Lyra que les había lanzado un poco de su comida-  
-Lyra -dijo Rose quitándose restos de fruta de su cabello-  
-Se puso celosa-rio Scorpius-  
-Cuídala mientras me lavo el cabello-dijo Rose-

Rose se levantó y Scorpius tomó el lugar de su esposa..  
-Creo que mamá se enojó.. No la hagas enojar, hermosa-dijo Scorpius a su hija que tenía toda su boquita llena de fruta al igual que sus manos- Mamá enojada, es para tenerle miedo.. -dijo y la bebé pegó su manita contra la mesita de su silla alta-

Rose regresó ya recién bañada, su esposo se cambió de lugar y Rose ocupó el lugar junto a la bebé.  
-No estés enojada..  
-No estoy enojada.. ¿Cómo me voy a enojar con Lyra, Malfoy? Es una bebé, no sabe lo que hace.-dijo Rose-  
-Exacto, amor.. Lyra es pequeña..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero tampoco debemos aplaudirle todas esas gracias, Scorpius.. Debemos enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo-dijo Rose- No esperar a que sea una adolescente rebelde que no la podamos controlar.  
-Rosebud, quieres calmarte?-dijo Scorpius- Lyra es pequeña, no apresuremos las cosas  
-Lo siento, es que.. No importa..-dijo Rose-  
-Estás emocionada con Lyra-dijo Scorpius- Es obvio que estés ansiosa por verla crecer..  
-Lo sé, pero.. -dijo Rose-  
-Hay algo que te preocupa.. Algo más.. cierto-dijo Scorpius-  
-No, no es nada.. Ya no importa-dijo Rose y le sirvió de comer a su esposo y a ella, y comenzó a darle de comer a su hija-

Pasaron los días, Rose y Scorpius junto con Lyra fueron al centro comercial para terminar de comprar los obsequios navideños.  
-No sé que comprarle-dijo Scorpius a su esposa mientras caminaban por el lugar-  
-Puedes comprarle una muñeca o algún juguete, Lyra es pequeña y aún no le interesan ni la ropa ni los objetos como pulceras y eso.

Scorpius sonrió al escuchar esa idea.  
-Me diste una idea, amor-dijo Scorpius y besó la mejilla de su esposa- ¿Te parece si las veo en el restaurante de siempre en diez minutos?  
-Claro que sí-dijo Rose- Yo iré a comprarle los obsequios a mis padres y a Hugo.

Scorpius besó la frente de su hija que estaba entretenida en su carreola jugando con su oso de phelpa. El joven se fue caminando hasta llegar a una joyería, observó aretes, pulceras, collares, todo tipo de joyas.  
-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy... ¿Busca algo en particular?  
-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando algún detalle especial  
-¿Para alguna dama? ¿Para su esposa, quizás?-dijo el vendedor-  
-En realidad una damita-dijo Scorpius y el vendedor puso mala cara- no me mal interprete.. Es para mi hija-dijo a ver la cara del vendedor-  
-Oh para su hija... ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
-Es una bebé, pero quiero regalarle algo muy especial.. Es mi primera hija, mi única hija.. -dijo Scorpius- Quiero algo que tenga toda su vida.. Ya sabe un recuerdo de su padre-  
-Claro, lo entiendo-dijo el vendedor- Vea, aquí tenemos varios dijes en forma de corazón-dijo y le mostró uno donde el corazón se abría y se podían poner fotos-  
-Ese esta muy bonito-dijo Scorpius-  
-Es perfecto.. Y si gusta podemos ponerle el nombre..  
-Claro, me encantaría-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Cómo se llama su hija?  
-Lyra.. Podría ponerle una descripción dentro del collar?  
-Claro.. ¿Cual sería?  
-¿Se la puedo anotar?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Claro-dijo el vendedor y le dio pergamino y pluma al joven-

Scorpius tomó lo que le dio el vendedor y comenzó a escribir, pensó, pensó hasta que comenzó a escribir lo que le nacía del corazón, cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida.

_"Princesa, recuerda que eres nuestro más grande, hermoso y perfecto milagro.. Eres nuestro orgullo, nos alegra mucho tenerte como hija. Eres todo para nosotros, con amor mamá y papá"_

Eso fue lo que le dictó al vendedor, porque la carta era larga y se la planea entregar cuando tenga edad, tal vez cuando cumpla sus once años y se vaya muy nerviosa a Hogwarts y quizás esa carta la tranquilice un poco.  
-Listo, aquí esta. Espero que le guste mucho a su hija.  
-Espero yo también y que lo conservé toda su vida-dijo Scorpius admirando el collar-

Para Rose compró una hermosa pulcera que tenía sus iniciales grabadas: _"RW&SM" y también decía "Te amo, pelirroja"_, sabía que su mujer era sencilla y que no le importaba los detalles caros, pero él quería demostrarle que la amaba, más allá de los lujos que podría darle.

Salió de la joyería y vio que enfrente estaba la juguetería y se imaginó a su pequeña hija corriendo emocionada por toda la juguetería, sonrió no podía creer que su hija estuviera creciendo tan rápido. Entró sin dudarlo y compró una curiosa muñeca que se parecía a ella, era suave y hermosa, ideal para una bebé.

Pronto se reunió con su esposa e hija en el lugar donde habían quedado, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su esposo con varias cajas.  
-¿Se puede saber que tanto compraste?-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Sorpresas para mis mujeres-dijo Scorpius y vio a su hija que estaba durmiendo- ¿Al fin se durmió?  
-Me encontré con Lily.. Ella y Lorcan se van a casar.. -dijo Rose emocionada por su prima-  
-Me alegro mucho por ambos-dijo Scorpius probando un poco del caldo-

Llegaron a la casa, Scorpius estaba admirando a su mujer que estaba colocando a Lyra en su cuna, como le acariciaba la frente y le besaba esta, realmente la amaba, no se arrepentía para nada de haberla elegido a ella como esposa y madre de sus hijos. El joven se apresuró a entrar en su recámara y aparentar que no pasaba nada, que no la estaba espiando.  
-¿Qué traes?-dijo Rose a su esposo-  
-Nada, nada.. Que Albus, ya sabes.. se va a casar en dos semanas, y le organizamos una despedida  
-Despedida-dijo Rose cruzada de brazos-  
-Tranquila, no estés celosa.. Además es tu primo, ambos confíamos en él.. no es así?  
-Pero James es el que organiza las despedidas junto con Fred-dijo Rose-  
-Tranquila hermosa-dijo Scorpius- La despedida es en tres días..  
-La despedida de Dominique es en tres días.. Se casa con Frank Longbottom, el hijo del profesor Neville-dijo Rose-.  
-Claro, claro..-dijo Scorpius- Pecas..  
-Dime.. -dijo Rose alzando su mirada azul y mirando la mirada gris de su esposo-  
-Estaba pensando en si.. ya sabes.. tener una noche para nosotros dos..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Claro.. ¿Y donde dejaríamos a Lyra?  
-Pues no sé, yo.. podría decirle a mi madre que la cuide por una noche..-dijo Scorpius-  
-No lo sé, Scorpius.. Además.. Tienes mucho trabajo, llegas agotado y.. -dijo Rose-  
-¿Y? Si tengo tiempo para jugar con Lyra, también debo dedicarme a ti, eres mi mujer y te extraño-dijo Scorpius-  
-Eres muy tierno-rio Rose- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?  
-Extraño esas noches, Rosie Posie-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues debes aceptar que esas noches serán menos..-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, vamos.. Solo será una noche.. Lyra ni en cuenta, se me hace que eres tú la que no quieres despegarte de ella-dijo Scorpius-  
-Quizás.. He estado al cuidado de mi hija desde que nació, que despegarme de ella se me complica.-dijo Rose-  
-No pasará nada, si tenemos una noche especial.. como en los viejos tiempos..-dijo Scorpius-

Rose miró su cama y luego a su esposo, se fue a sentar, Scorpius suspiró sin duda no había funcionado su idea de tratar de convencer a su esposa, este se fue al baño y miró a su esposa, esta sonrió pícaramente.  
-Séducame si pudes, Malfoy-dijo Rose y Scorpius soltó una carcajada-

Scorpius se quitó la camisa y fue hacia su esposa y le robó un beso cargado de pasión que esta se lo correspondió..  
-¿Lo logré?-dijo Scorpius sin despegar su frente de la de su esposa-  
-Estás ganando, Malfoy-dijo Rose sonriendo y Scorpius sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposa-

Lyra se quedó profundamente dormida, es como si algo la hubiera noqueado, pero es que realmente estaba cansada había pasado de brazo en brazo en el centro comercial, y llegó muy agotada a su casa, que solo tocó la almohada de su cuna y abordó el tren de los sueños.  
-Wow, Lyra si que llegó cansada..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Por eso lloró todo el camino, si no duerme o come a sus horas se pone de mal humor..-dijo Rose-  
-Eso me suena familiar-dijo Scorpius y Rose le sonrió-

Ambos disfrutaron de esa aunque sea pequeño rato de pasión antes de que Lyra se despertara por hambre.


	34. Navidad y Sorpresas

A unos días de Navidad, Rose andaba vuelta loca con las compras, con lo que ella se iba a poner y con lo que le iba a poner a la pequeña, Scorpius solo suspiraba y observaba como su esposa le probaba ropa a su hija, Lyra inocentemente se dejaba probar toda la ropa aunque llegó un punto donde la niña hizo puchero indicando que ya estaba harta de tanta ropa.  
-Di mamá.. di mamá-le repetía Rose a su hija-  
-Rosie, primero insistías con sus primeros pasos, ahora con sus primeras palabras..  
-Lyra no ha caminado y me preocupa  
-Tiene diez meses, amor. Debes tranquilizarte-dijo Scorpius- Lyra dirá sus primeras palabras cuando tenga que decirlas y ya.

Rose miró a su hija que estaba sentada en el suelo frente al televisor, movía su cabecita de un lado a otro viendo como los dibujos animados hablaban entre sí, la pequeña aplaudía cada vez que pasaba algo "bueno" era curioso porque era tan solo una bebé, y al parecer entendía bien los programas, o por lo menos le entretenían los programas infantiles.  
-Lyra heredó tu cerebro-dijo Scorpius-  
-No es verdad, ella es lista porque tu eres listo y astuto-dijo Rose-  
-Bueno, puede ser.. Pero aún así no dudo que ella heredó tu inteligencia, fíjate como esta concentrada.  
-Es porque es un programa infantil, a muchos niños les entretiene-dijo Rose- Bueno, mañana tenemos que ir a La Madriguera a pasar la Navidad con mi familia y..  
-Año Nuevo lo pasaremos con la mía

Rose asintió. Los días pasaron y el arbol de Navidad estaba casi listo, la pareja estaba adornado el pino y la pequeña estaba en el suelo con la caja de adornos, y vio un reno, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a jugar con él.  
-Lyra, amor.. Dame el reno-dijo Rose pero Lyra no quería soltar el reno-  
-Creo que le gustó el reno-dijo Scorpius-  
-De acuerdo, le dejaremos el reno-sonrió la pelirroja-

La pequeña vio un envase con diamantina y la agitó como si fuera sonaja haciendo que ella estuviera cubierta de diamantina azul, ella comenzó a reír, haciendo que sus padres voltearan a verla y la encontraron bañada en diamantina.  
-Ay Lyra-sonrió Rose- Mírate  
-Ve a bañarla, yo termino aquí-dijo Scorpius-

Rose asintió tomo a la bebé en brazos y se dispuso a bañarla, sin duda había heredado el gen travieso de su familia. Llegó Nochebuena, y tanto Rose, Scorpius y Lyra marcharon a la Madriguera para reunirse con la familia de la pelirroja.

-Oh mi pequeña Rosie-dijo la abuela de Rose, la querida Molly Weasley- Mírate, oh mi niña como has crecido..  
-Tranquila nana, no estoy tan grande-sonrió Rose-  
-Oh mira a tu pequeña Lyra es tan hermosa.. ¿Puedo cargarla?-dijo la abuela de Rose-  
-Claro, adelante-sonrió Rose-

La señora Weasley tomo a su bisnieta en brazos y la lleno de besos y mimos haciendo reír a la pequeña, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la pareja.  
-Hola pequeña-dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija- ¿Cómo les va en su vida como padres?  
-Pues bien hasta ahora, supongo-dijo Rose-  
-Esta muy hermosa su hija, tiene mucho de ambos-dijo Hermione-  
-Yo digo que se parece más a Rose,sobre todo en lo celosa y gruñona-dijo Scorpius riendo-  
-Muy graciosa, pero Lyra también heredó mucho de ti..-dijo Rose-

Ron sonrió, Rose se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó como hace mucho no lo abrazaba..  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Solo te quería dar un abrazo de oso-dijo Rose-  
-¿Cómo cuando eras niña?-dijo Ron sonriendo-  
-Si, hace mucho que no te daba uno.. Le enseñaré a Lyra a hacer los abrazos de oso cariñoso, para que te los de-rió Rose-  
-Oh esa Lyra, es tan hermosa como cuando tú eras bebé-dijo Ron-  
-Claro que no! Ella es mucho más hermosa-dijo Rose-  
-Sólo por ser tuya ya es hermosa-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Y ya pensaron en tener el segundo?-dijo la señora Weasley-  
-¿Qué?-dijo Rose- ¿El segundo?  
-¿Ya están planeando tener otro bebé?-dijo Ron-  
-No, bueno.. no por ahora-dijo Scorpius- Rose y yo lo hemos hablado y.. llegamos a la conclusión que quizás el otro bebé llegué cuando Lyra sea conciente de la situación.  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hermione- Lyra es muy pequeña aún.. Mejor esperen a que tenga dos o tres años, así no se llevarán tanto..  
-La verdad, no esta en mis planes tener otro bebé en corto plazo, digo tal vez cuando Lyra ingrese a la escuela.. -dijo Rose- Digo, aún no me recupero psicológicamente del primer parto..  
-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto-dijo Scorpius riendo y Rose le frunció el ceño- Estuviste excelente, no veo porque te arrepientes.  
-Nunca dije que me arrepiento de haber pasado ese dolor, es el único dolor que vale la pena-dijo Rose viendo a su hija reír ante las caras que le hacía el hijo de Teddy y Victoire.

Después de cenar y guardar unos minutos de silencio por el recuerdo de los caídos (Fred, Remus, Tonks), empezaron a dar los regalos. Rose le regaló un reloj a su esposo que tenía marcado un "te amo" en francés. Llegó el turno de Scorpius y le regaló la pulcera a su esposa, Rose tomó el obsequio y se lo entregó a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo rodeado de muchos regalos por parte de los primos de Rose, abuelos y demás.  
-Toma pequeña-dijo Rose dándole una pulcera de oro que decía "Recuerda que siempre serás mi más grande milagro y orgullo, con amor mamá"

La bebé miró a su mamá y le dio una sonrisa inocente, Rose se conmovió hasta las lágrimas y le besó la frente a su hija.  
-Princesa. Esto es para ti-dijo Scorpius colocándole el collar con el dije de corazón a su hija- Es para que tengas un recuerdo de papá toda tu vida, recuerda que siempre serás mi princesa.

La bebé hizo lo mismo que con su madre y sonrió, se metió el dije a la boca con curiosidad. Al pasar los días y después de pasar el año nuevo con los Malfoy, Rose y Scorpius estaban en el jardín de su casa, estaba nevando y Rose le estaba enseñando los copos de nieve a su hija.

La bebé estaba en la nieve y al ver los copos de nieve, se levantó y fue a atrapar varios de ellos.  
-Oh por Merlin Santísimo-dijo Rose soltándo su libro-  
-¿Qué? Espera, soltaste el libro.. Debe ser algo serio-dijo Scorpius y Rose hizo que su esposo girara su rostro hacia su hija- Lyra.. Lyra esta caminando.  
-Aja..  
-Oh Merlin Santo  
-¿Qué esperas? Trae la cámara-dijo Rose-

Scorpius fue por la cámara..  
-¿Cómo dices que funciona?  
-Oprime el botón de encendido, Malfoy-dijo Rose sin prestarle atención a su esposo- Ven acá, princesa.. Eso es ven con mamá.. Ven con mami

Lyra volteo a ver a su madre y sonrió al ver que estaba caminando estiro sus bracitos hacia Rose, la hermosa pelirroja estiro también sus brazos y le sonreía a la pequeña para animarla a caminar, cuando por fin llegó Lyra a sus brazos la cargó y la alzó en el aire haciéndola reír.  
-Oh princesa, tus primeros pasos.. No lo puedo creer. -dijo Rose y luego vio que su esposo estaba tratando de encender la videocámara-No me digas que no lo grabaste  
-No se me dan los artefactos muggles, Rose  
-Pues deberías practicar, Scorpius.. Parte de mi vida consiste en ser muggle, y también la tuya.  
-Lo sé... Sé que nuestra vida, bueno mi nueva vida es verme como muggle por tus abuelos maternos y todo eso pero..  
-Ya no importa-dijo Rose- Ya para la otra grabarás sus primeras palabras..  
-Papi-dijo Lyra-

Scorpius soltó la cámara..  
-Dijo "papi" dijo "papi"-dijo Scorpius sonriendo- Ja! En tu cara!-dijo Scorpius a su esposa- Te gané.. Su primera palabra fue "papi" y no "mami"  
-mami-dijo Lyra  
-Ajá-dijo Rose- Empate-dijo Rose bajando a su hija y tomándola de la mano-  
-No, no.. no se vale, Rosebud.. No se vale empate..  
-Nunca acordamos eso-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Oh vamos, te gané-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero también dijo "mami"-dijo Rose-  
-Si.. pero.. pero.. ay ya.. no importa, sé que nunca ganaré una pelea contigo-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lo sé-dijo Rose sonriendo- Vamos Lyra hagamos cupcakes  
-cupcakes?-dijo Scorpius-

Perdón si fue demasiado corto, pero es que tengo el tiempo medido ya que próximamente entraré ya a la escuela y me tengo que ir acostumbrando a dormirme "temprano" nuevamente, y pues aquí en México son casi la 1:00 am, bueno les prometo que el próximo será más largo y pues más "bonito" XD .

Las quiero  
CaroGrintWeasley.


	35. Travesuras de una princesa

El tiempo pasó y Lyra cumplió dos años, era una pequeña muy inquieta, risueña y ocurrente tal y como lo eran sus padres a sue dad. La pequeña Lyra a pesar de tener tan corta edad podía impresionar a los adultos con su creatividad y sus ocurrencias, era muy curiosa y le encanta descubrir nuevas cosas por eso mismo Scorpius alzó todo tipo de libros no apto para niños para que Lyra no los alcanzara.  
-Vamos con la abuela, princesa-dijo Scorpius a Lyra-  
-Si, abuela..abuela-dijo Lyra feliz-

Scorpius cargó a Lyra y la subió al auto esperando que Rose se subiera igualmente, así los tres llegaron a casa de los padres de Scorpius, Astoria recibió a su hijo, nuera y nieta con los brazos abiertos.  
-Nana Tory-dijo Lyra y su abuela la cargó-  
-Oh mi princesa, mírate.. cada día estás más hermosa..-dijo la madre de Astoria, una mujer de cabello lacio, castaño y ojos verdes-  
-Igual de hermosa que su madre y sus abuelas-dijo Scorpius besando la frente de su madre-  
-Ella es aún más hermosa-dijo Rose y saludó a su suegra y a la abuela de su esposo-  
-¿Como han estado? ¿Y ese milagro que vienen por aquí?-dijo Astoria-  
-Solo venimos a visitarlos, mamá.. ¿Te molesta acaso?-dijo Scorpius-  
-No cariño, saben que ustedes son bienvenidos.-dijo Astoria-  
-Cassiopeia, quieres un poco de helado?-dijo Narcissa Malfoy a su nieta-  
-Soy Lyra, nana Cissy-dijo Lyra arrugando la nariz como lo hacía Rose cuando le molestaba algo-  
-Tu nombre también es Cassiopeia..-dijo Narcissa-  
-Pero no esta acostumbrada-dijo Scorpius- Es como si me dijeran "Hyperion" no estoy acostumbrado,solo mi padre me lo dice..

Draco llegó a donde estaban todas las mujeres Malfoy, Lyra estaba de la mano de Narcissa y al ver a su abuelo, se ocultó detrás de ella..  
-Hey Lrya. No te espantes-dijo Draco- Ven, toma un caramelo.  
-¿Para mí?-dijo Lyra sin poder creerlo, ya que su abuelo nunca era atento con ella-  
-Claro que sí-dijo Draco- Eres mi única nieta, así que..-dijo Draco- Aunque espero que llegue pronto un heredero-menciono-  
-¿Un heredero? De que hablas?-dijo Scorpius- Rose y yo no planeamos tener más hijos.  
-Al menos no por ahora, Lyra es pequeña aún.-dijo Rose-  
-Pues deberían, porque yo no pienso darle nada a Lyra, es una mujer.. Siempre han sido varones y hasta que llegue un varón, hasta ese momento haré el testamento.-dijo Draco-  
-Ella es tu nieta, quieras o no-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero ya lo dije, hasta que no llegue un heredero de parte de ustedes dos, no recibirán ni un quinto de mi parte-dijo Draco-  
-No necesitamos de tu dinero, con lo que ganamos es suficiente-dijo Scorpius-  
-El miserable sueldo de tu esposa no te ayuda en nada, Hyperion-dijo Draco-  
-Por favor, padre.. Deja ya de insultar a mi esposa y a mi hija-dijo Scorpius molesto-  
-Scorpius, vamonos por favor-dijo Rose tomando en brazos a Lyra que estaba asustada-  
-Si es lo mejor-dijo Scorpius-  
-Scorpius-dijo Astoria-  
-Lo siento, madre... Ya nos tenemos que ir, tenemos pendientes que hacer-dijo Scorpius despidiéndose de su madre y abuela-

Los tres salieron, Narcissa se fue a su habitación dejando a su hijo y nuera solos.  
-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?-dijo Astoria-  
-No hice nada malo.. ¿Crees que estoy feliz con todo esto? Primero se casa con una traidora de la sangre, ahora tienen una hija, una mujer.. Le pasé que se casará con Weasley pero esto ya es el colmo..-dijo Draco molesto-  
-No es culpa de nadie-dijo Astoria- Lyra es tu nieta, es nuestra hermosa nieta.. Es hija de Scorpius, de nuestro hijo.. Lleva nuestra sangre, te guste o no  
-Pues esa niña no tendrá nada mío, no recibirá ni un quinto-dijo Draco-  
-Estás demente si crees que a ellos les importa el dinero.-dijo Astoria molesta-  
-Es que no lo puedo creer.. Que yo tenga tanta mala suerte-dijo Draco-  
-No tienes mala suerte, simplemente no siempre se puede lo que uno quiere, Lyra es una bendición, es la alegría de nuestra familia. Tal vez no fue varón como todos esperábamos pero quieras o no forma parte de esta familia.-dijo Astoria-  
-Mujer.. ¿De que parte estás?-dijo Astoria-  
-Draco, por favor.. Yo sé que no eres un hombre de palabras sensibles pero piensa en nuestro hijo.. Él es feliz con Rose, y más ahora que nació Lyra, debemos estar felices por ellos.. No nos debe importar otra cosa que su felicidad. -dijo Astoria- Lo de tener un hombre o una mujer, esta fuera de nuestro alcance, Draco.. No decidimos que tener.  
-Pues se debería poder-dijo Draco- Así esta desgracia nunca hubiera ocurrido  
-Cómo puedes ser tan cínico y egoísta-dijo Astoria- Es de tu nieta de quien estas hablando.  
-Sé que es mi nieta, pero.. No sé porque tuvo que ser mujer-dijo Draco-  
-Solo acéptalo.. Es tu nieta, ella te tiene miedo.. Sabe que no la agradas y no la quieres como deberías..-dijo Astoria- Eso es muy triste-dijo algo molesta-

Draco se levantó del sofá y se fue a su recámara. Se pusó pensativo.. ¿Realmente quería lastimar a su familia de esa forma? ¿Realmente quería dañar a su esposa e hijo de esa forma cruel? Es verdad que sentía odio o cierto rencor porque no había sido abuelo de un varón o que tal vez su nieto haya renunciado a casarse con una sangre pura para casarse con una Weasley, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si llegaría a lastimar a su familia, si sería capaz de hacer algo así, todo para beneficiarse así mismo.

Rose y Scorpius llegaron a la casa, Lyra se fue a jugar al patio, Rose se dejó caer en el sofá..  
-¿Es que tu padre no se cansa de decir esas cosas, Scorpius?¿Cuándo va a dejar de decir esas cosas tan hirientes y ofensivas de nuestra hija?-dijo Rose- Si vuelve a expresarse así de ella.. No me importa que sea tu padre y le doy una cachetada-dijo molesta-  
-Tienes razón, Rose.. Perdóname fue un error haber ido-dijo Scorpius-  
-Sabes que no me molesta el visitar a tu madre, a tu abuela.. Que a pesar de que yo sea una Weasley y que Lyra sea mestiza.. y bueno haya sido "niña" ella es feliz y nos trata bien.-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, perdóname.. -dijo Scorpius- Lamento que Lyra haya tenido que escuchar esas cosas tan feas y..  
-Me hablaron de la oficina, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos.. Necesito que vayas al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesita Lyra para ahora que entrara a la escuela.  
-¿Porque no esperamos a que Lyra tenga once?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Porque necesito que Lyra se acostumbre a esto, Scorpius.. Tiene raíces muggles.-dijo Rose-  
-¿Y porque no van cuando te desocupes?-dijo Rose-  
-Estás de vacaciones, Malfoy.. Te sirve para que convivas con tu hija.. Un día padre e hija..-dijo Rose-  
-Creí que solo eran días de madre e hija-dijo Scorpius-  
-Eso es cuando Lyra tenga la edad suficiente, por ahora es tan solo una niña y lo que le interesa es ir a la jugutería-dijo Rose-  
-Bien, bien.. Tu ganas..-Lyra, vamos al centro comercial  
-Si-gritó Lyra corriendo hacia la puerta emocionada-

Scorpius llegó al centro comercial con su pequeña hija quien le hizo dar mil vueltas porque quería comprar todo de "Dora la Explodora" una muñequita de una caricatura muggle que le encantaba ver a la pequeña. Scorpius se distrajo viendo un partido en una televisión muggle que Lyra se safó de su mano y se fue corriendo..  
-Atrápame, papi..-dijo Lyra-  
-Lyra-dijo Scorpius y fue corriendo tras su hija-

Un guardia de seguridad se dio cuenta del lío y comenzó a seguir a Scorpius y este obviamente a su inquieta hija.  
-Oiga señor, controle a su hija.. Por el amor de Dios-dijo el guardia-

La niña hizo poner a todo el centro comercial de patas arriba, el chocolate que comió en la Mansión Malfoy la puso muy alterada, llegó agotada a la casa que Rose se sorprendió y se puso a cuestionarle a su esposo como había logrado cansarla y claro le dijo entre risas que la dejaría con él más seguido haciendo que Scorpius solo suspirara agotado.

Al día siguiente Rose no pudo evitar pegar el grito al cielo por la foto que había en el periódico muggle sobre su hija armando escándalo y una fotografía de ella y de Scorpius..  
-SCORPIUS-se escuchó oír a la pelirroja-  
-Estamos en problemas, princesa?-dijo Scorpius a su hija-  
-¿Estamos papi?-dijo Rose riendo-

Scorpius suspiró y bajó a ver a su esposa, le esperaba un discurso de parte de ella.


	36. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Al parecer todo iba bien en la familia Malfoy Weasley, tanto Rose como Scorpius disfrutaban de su pequeña hija que cada día demostraba ser más inteligente y cada día se hacía más hermosa, tal y como lo había esperado la abuela de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy.

Pero todo se complicaría, las cosas nuevamente se estaban complicando, los días oscuros estaban regresando, es decir desapariciones, muertes, pero no eran desapariciones de niños "cualquiera" si no que realmente lo hacían para ocultar el malvado y siniestro plan de Draco Malfoy.

Rose no podía dormir con tan solo imaginar que su hija corría peligro, el momento se acercaba Draco Malfoy se había ganado la confianza de su nuera, no del todo pero Rose quería aunque sea tenerle aunque sea un poco de confianza por ser el padre de su esposo y el abuelo de su hija, aunque no quisiera era parte de la familia Malfoy.

La pequeña Lyra ya tenía dos años pero para su edad era muy lista, por lo cual tenía curiosidad y preguntaba por todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente.  
-Tengo que ir al Ministerio-dijo Scorpius a su esposa-  
-¿Ahora, amor?-dijo Rose-  
-Si, cariño.. Hay una reunión de emergencia.. Y nos necesitan a todos.  
-En ese caso, yo iré-dijo Rose- Dejaré a Lyra en casa de mis padres y..  
-No, esto es más serio Rose..  
-¿Más serio? Si es por la de las desapariciones.. Yo ya te dije mis conclusiones.  
-Rose, el que tu odies a mi padre  
-No lo odio..  
-¿No lo odias? ¿Entonces porque quieres culparlo de todo a él?  
-Porque él es el que no está feliz con Lyra, él es el único que no esta contento con la llegada de nuestra hija-dijo Rose y Lyra escuchó que su madre alzó la voz que se levantó del suelo y se fue a su habitación-  
-No quiero discutir de esto de nuevo, Rose.. Y menos cuando esta Lyra en la casa.  
-No hay que discutir nada, yo sé lo que te digo.. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?-dijo Rose-  
-Rose.. Es de mi padre de quien hablamos.. Él sería incapaz de repetir la historia de mi abuelo.-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero te recuerdo que nadie había tenido una niña hasta que me casé contigo..-dijo Rose-  
-Lo sé, pero no creo que mi padre sea tan frío e inhumano como para hacer esa clase cosas.. Tuvo una orden de Voldemort hace años, y no lo cumplió.. ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque mi padre a pesar de todo es de buen corazón.-dijo Scorpius- No lo hace notar, pero sé de lo que te hablo. Luchó contra su propio padre, y aún así dudas de él?  
-Es porque es lógico.. Seguramente él quiere que nuestra hija este tres metros bajo tierra-dijo Rose entrando en pánico- ¿A quien más quieren secuestra? A Lyra, porque ella es la primera Malfoy, la primera niña.. en toda la historia de la familia Malfoy..  
-El abuelito Draco no me quiere-preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Lyra con sus ojitos-  
-No cariño, tu abuelito Draco no te odia-dijo Rose poniéndose a la altura de su hija-  
-Mi abuelito no me quiere-sollozó la niña-  
-No, pequeña.. Tu abuelito te quiere y mucho-dijo Scorpius- Es solo que el abuelito Draco se le hece difícil expresar lo que siente.. -trató de explicar el rubio-  
-¿Me quiere mucho?-dijo Lyra con inocencia-  
-Te adora, princesa.. -dijo Scorpius y cargó a su hija haciéndola reír- Pero no más que yo, yo te amodoro..

Lyra comenzó a reír..  
-Amodoro?-preguntó Lyra-  
-Si te amo, y te adoro-explicó Scorpius-  
-Yo también te amarrodoro-dijo Lyra y la pareja soltó una carcajada-  
-Amodoro-dijo Rose acariciando la mejilla de la niña-  
-Eso-dijo Lyra riendo-

Scorpius puso a su hija en el suelo y la pequeña salió al jardín a jugar, Scorpius besó a su esposa en los labios y pegó su frente contra la de ella..  
-Rose, por favor.. Deja de preocuparte, tengo que ir al Ministerio.. por favor cuida a Lyra.. no me perdonaría si algo les llegase a pasar a ambas..-dijo Scorpius sin dejar de despegar su frente de la de su esposa-  
-¿Crees que sería capaz de permtir que dañen a mi hija?-dijo Rose-  
-Yo sé que no.. Eres toda una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros-dijo Scorpius-  
-Primero muerta antes de que toquen a mi hija-dijo Rose-  
-Mi amor, lo sé-dijo Scorpius acariciando la mejilla de su esposa, tomó sus manos y las besó tiernamente- Por favor, cuídate.. cuídala.. Regresaré pronto, solo serán unas horas..  
-¿Lo prometes? No me gusta que estes tanto tiempo en la calle con todo esto.-dijo Rose-  
-Hey, hemos pasado por cosas más duras, tranquila.. Estaré bien-dijo Scorpius-

Scorpius se fue a su trabajo sin contar con que cometería un grave error, mientras este estaba en su junta, varias personas rodearon en silencio la casa de la familia Malfoy Weasley, Rose escuchó y sacó su varita para no estar desprevenida, de pronto vio la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.  
-Ay no-dijo Rose, subió de pronto las escaleras, tomó a su hija en brazos-  
-Mami..-dijo Lyra-  
-Tranquila, princesa.. Estarás bien.. Lo prometo-dijo Rose-

En eso se oye que alguien entra a la casa, la pequeña se aferró a su madre.  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien-dijo Rose y justo cuando iba a salir de su casa, un par de mortífagos la detuvieron, y le quitaron la varita-

Uno de los mortífagos hizo caer al suelo a la joven y el otro hombre tomó a la niña en brazos, la pusó a dormir para que no se diera cuenta de nada..  
-Traidora de la sangre, tu hija pagará las consecuencias..  
-No, déjenla.. Déjenla-dijo Rose poniéndose de pie pero un mortífago fue más rápido y le lanzó un hechizo haciendo que cayera al suelo golpéandose la cabeza.

Scorpius estaba golpeando el suelo con los pies y movía las manos nerviosamente.  
-Scorpius.. ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Albus a su amigo-  
-No sé, algo.. algo me tiene preocupado.. Tengo que ir con Rose y Lyra.. algo pasó..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Estás exagerando-dijo Albus- Rose y Lyra estarán a salvo.. ¿Porque te pones así?  
-No lo sé-dijo Scorpius paranóico-  
-¿Scorpius? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Harry al ver al chico tan tenso-  
-Tengo que ir a ver a Rose y a Lyra.. Algo pasó.. yo lo sé-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Pero que puede haber pasado?-dijo Harry-  
-Señor Potter, hubo una embuscada..-dijo uno de los aurores entrando a la sala de juntas- Señor Malfoy..  
-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Scorpius- ¿Le pasó algo a Rose y a Lyra?-dijo el joven- Habla!  
-Se la llevaron, señor-dijo el auror-  
-Scorpius se llevaron a tu hija-dijo Kingsley-


	37. Pesadilla

-Señor Potter, hubo una embuscada..-dijo uno de los aurores entrando a la sala de juntas- Señor Malfoy..  
-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Scorpius- ¿Le pasó algo a Rose y a Lyra?-dijo el joven- Habla!  
-Se la llevaron, señor-dijo el auror-  
-Scorpius se llevaron a tu hija-dijo Kingsley-

Scorpius abrió los ojos y se quedó en shock como si un valde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, miro a Harry, a su mejor amigo, a Kingsley y al auror que había entrado a darle la noticia..  
-No.. Debe ser una broma.. -dijo Scorpius- Díganme que es una broma. Tengo que ir a ver a Rose.. ¿Rose esta bien?  
-Solo sabemos que alguien se llevo a la niña, no sabemos más nada-dijo el auror de nombre Noel.  
-Vamos a tu casa o esto puede llegar a emperorar..-dijo Albus-  
-¿Empeorar? No sé quien demonios se llevo a mi hija, y mi esposa puede estar muerta o..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Debes calmarte-dijo Albus- Trata de calmarte, no es bueno que Rose te vea en ese estado..  
-Tengo que ir a verla-dijo Scorpius y se apareció en su casa- Rose-dijo buscándola por toda la casa, y la encontró desmayada con varios sanadores alrededor- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Que le pasa a mi esposa?  
-Unos mortífagos entraron a su casa, Señor Malfoy.. Se llevaron a la niña y.. su esposa al parecer recibió un hechizo que la hizo caer inconciente, pero su pulso esta bien, llegamos a tiempo para curarle las heridas que tuvo con el golpe.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo-dijo Scorpius tomando a su esposa en brazos-

En una habitación oscura se encontraba la pequeña Lyra Malfoy, estaba amarrada, y en sus brazos ya tenía la marca roja de que le estaban lastimando las cuerdas, lloraba por el miedo, el frío, solo quería saber donde estaba y quería irse con sus papás. La pequeña de dos años de edad observaba el lugar donde ella estaba, era frío, oscuro y con una pequeña ventana, de pronto entró una persona familiar.

-Hey.. Te pareces a Scorpius, solo que tú eres mujer-dijo el hombre de voz fría-

La niña de inmediato reconoció la voz de su abuelo.

-Lyra, cierto? No llores, mira.. Para evitar que las cosas se salgan de las manos debes cooperar, tú debes quedarte aquí callada, sin hacer nada más que lo que yo te diga.

La niña seguía mirando a su abuelo aún confundida.

-Debe ser impactante para ti saber que el que te trajo aquí es tu abuelo, lo sé.. Pero desde el momento en que tu padre se casó con tu madre y llegaste al mundo, todo el status de mi familia cambió por completo y también la reputación, todo lo que trabajaron mis antepasados, ustedes no lo van a cambiar, no lo van a echar a perder, así que.. Quiero que cooperes, lo mejor para evitar que más deshonras ocurran es que tú duermas eternamente..

-Dormir?-dijo Lyra- No tengo sueño..

-Pronto tendrás sueño. No podrás evitar dormir, caerás en un profundo sueño..

-Como Blancanieves?-dijo Lyra inocentemente-

-Claro, como esa que dices-dijo Draco, tomando en cuenta que seguramente era alguien muggle y solo hizo una mueca de asco- Bien niña.. No quiero que hagas ruido.

-Quiero a mami y a papi-dijo Lyra-

-No irás con ellos.. Tus padres no te quieren, ellos están de acuerdo en que me deshaga de ti-dijo Draco fríamente-

Los ojitos grises de Lyra se llenaron de lágrimas, Draco rodó los ojos, realmente la niña le estaba complicando las cosas.

-No llores, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión-dijo Draco y cerró la puerta tras su salida-

La niña comenzó a sollozar de miedo..

-Mami-sollozó la pequeña- Papi-volvía a sollozar-

Del otro lado de la ciudad estaba Rose recostada en una camilla de hospital, Scorpius estaba sentado junto a ella, esperando que su esposa reaccionara, la joven abrió sus ojos azules y respiró agitada, miró la habitación esperando ver a su hija, pero solo pudo ver a su esposo que la miraba con preocupación y culpa.

-Scorpius, se la llevaron.. Se la llevaron, es mi culpa-comenzó a decir Rose entre lágrimas-

-Rose, no es tu culpa-dijo Scorpius-

-Claro que es mi culpa, si yo hubiera sido más rápido, si.. hubiera sido más lista que ellos, Lyra estaría con nosotros, ella estaría aquí sana y salva..-dijo Rose, su rostro se tornó rojo debido al coraje y frustración que sentía-

-Rose, no es tu culpa.. En todo caso, es culpa mía.. Yo.. debí creerte cuando me decías que estaban buscando a Lyra, debí creerte, debí hacerte caso-dijo Scorpius-

-Scorpius, tengo miedo.. No quiero que le pase nada-dijo Rose-

-No quiero que pienses en eso, no Rose.. No.. me oíste? Ella estará bien, estará bien.. Ya lo verás.. -dijo Scorpius acariciando la mejilla de su esposa-

-Quiero saber donde esta mi hija, quiero saberlo ahora-dijo Rose-

-No sabemos donde exactamente se la llevaron..-dijo Scorpius- Pero ya estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla.. Encontraré a nuestra hija, verás que sí.. Solo confía..

-¿Quieres que confíe después de que tú me creíste una loca?-dijo Rose-

-Tienes razón en estar enojada, te comprendo.. Me siento horrible, todo esto es mi culpa.. Por favor no me hagas sentir más culpable-dijo Scorpius, Rose giró su rostro y lo miró a los ojos- Ya verás que traeré a Lyra de vuelta.. Aún si la vida se va en ello, la traeré sana y salva..

-No digas eso, Scorpius.. Por favor, lo único que quiero.. Es tener a mi hija conmigo, por favor.. No quiero que le pase nada-dijo Rose-

-Rose, por favor.. No quiero que pienses en que nuestra hija..-dijo Scorpius-

-¿Quieres que sea positiva? ¿Enserio Malfoy? Mi hija esta desaparecida, esta en peligro.. Capaz y esos locos la están torturando, matando de hambre.. y todo porque es la primera Malfoy.. Merlin Scorpius! Claro que me voy a preocupar.. Si mi hija muere, te juro que me volveré loca.-dijo Rose-

-Rose, por favor.. Me siento culpable por esto, tú eres la menos culpable.. Por favor, no te pongas así, yo también temo por la vida de mi hija, Lyra también es mi hija, ustedes son mi vida entera, ¿crees que no me volveré loco si alguien les hace daño? Claro que sí, si fui capaz de matar a mi abuelo, seré capaz de matar a quien sea-dijo Scorpius- Haré hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Lyra-dijo y besó la frente de su esposa- Tengo que irme-dijo Scorpius, y salió de la habitación-

Rose se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, el tiempo se le hacía eterno solo quería saber si su hija estaba bien, solo quería recuperarla. Hermione entró de inmediato a la habitación y abrazó a su hija.

-Rosie, princesa.. -dijo Hermione sin soltar a su hija-

-No quiero perderla, mamá.. No quiero-sollozó la joven-

-Debes tener paciencia, cielo.. Vas a ver que la encontrarán.. Tu padre ya esta buscandola, junto con Harry y los demás..

-Y si.. y si.. -dijo Rose mirando a su madre con miedo y pánico-

-No, no.. sh.. -dijo Hermione acariciando la espalda de su hija- La encontrarán sana y salva, ya verás... No debes perder la esperanza..

-Si algo le llegase a pasar a mi hija.. me muero mamá.. Me muero-dijo Rose-

-Lo sé, cielo... Pero vas a ver que todo estará bien.. Scorpius ya esta buscándola..-dijo Hermione

-Se lo dije, se lo advertí más de una vez.. Pero no, me tiraba a loca.. Se lo dije, pero no me creyó.. ¿Tenía que pasar esto para que me creyerá? ¿Tenía que hacerse realidad lo que yo ya sospechaba? Porque no me hizo caso, mamá..-dijo Rose-

-Porque debes ver que para un hijo es complicado aceptar que el enemigo es tu propio padre, Scorpius lo debe estar pasando realmente mal, el saber que quien tiene a Lyra es su propio padre, pero cielo, debes estar tranquila, comprendo que estes enojada con él, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar como se siente él? La culpa lo debe estar comiendo vivo.. -dijo Hermione-

-No lo culpo es solo que.. Estoy molesta conmigo misma.. Porque no actué lo suficientemente rápido para salvarla, para protegerla, para evitar que ella.. -dijo Rose- Si yo hubiera sido más astuta.. ¿De que me sirve ser buena en los hechizos si no pude salvar de esta pesadilla a mi propia hija? Soy una pésima madre-dijo Rose-

-No cariño, no lo eres.. Estabas sola, y ellos eran más.. Pero vas a ver que Lyra estará bien-dijo Hermione-

Scorpius junto con otros aurores se pusieron a investigar cada lugar sospechos, se fueron hasta Azkaban para investigar posibles sospechosos..

-Esta claro que fue mi padre quien la raptó-dijo Scorpius- Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que él le haga daño a Lyra.. Si algo le llega a pasar, Rose no me lo perdonaría, y menos yo me lo perdonaría, estoy condenado a ir a San Mungo, si mi hija no sale de esto.

-La encontraremos, ya verás-dijo Albus-


	38. Rumbo a R

Para Rose el no saber donde se encontraba su pequeña hija era una tortura, las horas le parecían una eternidad, no paraba de mirar el reloj y de esperar noticia alguna de su esposo, de su padre o quizás de su tío o primos.  
-Merlín, la angustia me esta matando-lloró Rose, y siguió caminando de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea de su casa-  
-Rosie, pequeña.. Debes tener paciencia.. Todos están haciendo lo posible por traer de regreso a Lyra sana y salva-dijo la abuela pelirroja-  
-Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero perderlo.. -lloró una vez más la joven de ojos azules-  
-Pequeña-dijo la abuela de Rose tomando la mano de la joven- Debes tener paciencia, todo estará bien..  
-Nana, ¿Y si..?  
-No Rose, no.. no lo pienses.. no lo llegues a pensar.. -dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a su nieta-

Rose comenzó a llorar y la señora Weasley solo pudo seguir abrazando a su nieta, Hermione volvió con un poco de té para las tres.  
-Rose, toma un poco de té-dijo Hermione-  
-No mamá, no puedo.. no quiero nada.. Lo que quiero y necesito saber es dónde esta mi hija, quiero saberlo ya, no puedo con esta angustia.. Mi corazón se esta haciendo trizas de tan solo saber que mi hija esta quien sabe dónde y.. con.. ¡Mi bebé! No, no.. ya.. -dijo Rose-  
-Rose, cielo.. Sé que esto es díficil para ti, para todos esta siendo muy duro.. Pero debes tener paciencia-dijo Hermione-  
-Mamá, mi hija esta desaparecida.. Papá, Scorpius, Albus y el tío Harry llevan días buscando algo que lleve hacia mi "amado" suegro-dijo Rose haciendo tono sarcástico "amado"- Aún no puedo creer que Draco Malfoy sea tan.. tan..  
-Es un infeliz.. -dijo Hermione-  
-De tu boca nunca había oído esa palabra-dijo Rose-  
-Pues es la verdad, yo creí que.. porque Malfoy había peleado contra su propio padre y todo el asunto que pasó, pensé que tal vez el sería incapaz de cometer el mismo error, pero veo que me equivoqué.. -dijo Hermione- Era lógico que él nunca cambiará de parecer, siempre fue así desde que íbamos a Hogwarts.  
-Scorpius sería incapaz de hacer algo así-dijo Rose- Él es muy diferente..  
-Sigue siendo un Malfoy, pero si.. Él es todo lo contrario-dijo Hermione- Lo ha demostrado.  
-Lo sé.. Merlín.. ¿Porque no envían nada?-dijo Rose- ¿Dónde puede estar mi hija? ¿Dónde la tienen?  
-¿Has checado libros de la familia Malfoy de la biblioteca de la.. Mansión?-dijo Hermione y al recordar ese frío y horrible lugar sintió un escalofrío-  
-No, la verdad no se me ha..-dijo Rose- Gracias, mamá.. Iré a revisar-dijo y se fue rumbo a la Mansión-

************************************************** ************************************************** ***************  
Ron, Harry, Scorpius y Albus estaban buscando algunas pistas o señales relacionadas con el secuestro de la pequeña Malfoy, Scorpius estaba desesperado esperando respuestas, buscaba hasta debajo de la roca, tenía tanto coraje, miedo y pánico, todo junto ya que se sentía culpable y Ron solo lo miraba de pésima forma.  
-Por favor que Lyra este bien, por favor..-pensó Scorpius-  
-¿Ya se te ha ocurrido dónde puede estar Lyra?-dijo Ron a Scorpius-  
-No.. He descartado la casa de mis padres y la de mis abuelos.. Tal vez se la llevó fuera del país-dijo Scorpius-  
-Eso complica las cosas-dijo Harry- Debemos envíar aurores a varios países cercanos.. ¿Sabes donde tienen terrenos tus padres o tus abuelos?  
-Solo sé que en Roma.. Pero no sé.. Tal vez mi abuelo vendió la mansión junto con el terreno-explicó Scorpius-  
-¿Hablas de Abraxas Malfoy?-dijo Harry-  
-Si, era el abuelo de mi padre.. Él tenía muchos terrenos y negocios en gran parte de Europa.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Tal vez se la llevó a Roma-dijo Albus-  
-Es probable-dijo Harry- Debemos ir a Roma  
-Solo espero que mi padre no cometa una locura-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Otra?-dijo Ron- Solo pide que Lyra salga viva de esto  
-Es lo que más deseo, señor Weasley.. Esto ya me esta consumiendo vivo..  
-Por lo que sé, mi hija te estuvo advirtiendo, pero tú no le hiciste caso-dijo Ron-  
-Lo sé, fui un idiota-dijo Scorpius-  
-Un completo imbécil-dijo Ron a su yerno-  
-Ron, ya.. No compliques las cosas.-dijo Harry-  
-Es cierto, acepto que fui un imbécil y si hay otra palabra para definirme que no sea esa y es mucho más fuerte, pues también eso seré y más.. No merezco ser padre, ni si quiera merezco ser esposo de Rose, ella me lo advirtió, más de una vez y no le creí-dijo Scorpius-  
-No es tu culpa, Scorpius-dijo Albus- Ya verás que la encontraremos..  
-No me perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar a Lyra, todo esto es mi culpa..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Si regresamos a Londres, mi hija no te puede ver en ese estado.. La pondrás peor-dijo Ron-

Scorpius asintió..  
-Pero no volveremos, iremos a Roma.. A la vieja mansión Malfoy.-dijo Harry- Ahí seguramente esta Lyra.

En Roma en la antigua y rustíca Mansión Malfoy, donde uno de los más grandes millonarios de todo el mundo mágico había vivido, en esa misma casa, Draco había pasado sus veranos y también los pasó Scorpius, Draco esperaba envenenar a la niña, para que así muriera lenta pero dolorasamente y después quemar su cuerpo para que no quedara nada.  
-Quiero a papi-lloraba Lyra-  
-Tu padre no te quiere.. ¿Lo ves por aquí? Ya deja de llorar! -le decía una vieja bruja que la torturaba cada vez que la niña sollozaba-  
-Tenemos que matarla lentamente no volverla loca.. -dijo Draco a la vieja bruja-  
-Lo siento, Señor Malfoy-dijo la vieja bruja-  
-¿Dónde estan mami y papi, abuelito?-dijo Lyra al ver a Draco-  
-Entiéndelo, niña.. Tus padres no te quieren, les haré el favor de deshacerme de ti, así podrán darme un heredero varón, tal y como se debe.-dijo Draco-  
-Yo te quiero abuelito, no me lastimes-dijo Lyra-  
-Tus lágrimas no me harán cambiar de opinión ya te lo había dicho, así que deja de llorar-dijo Draco-  
-Señor Malfoy, dicen que los Potter, Weasley y el joven Scorpius vienen en camino-dijo un mortífago-  
-Excelente-dijo Draco y salió de la habitación donde estaba Lyra- En cuanto yo diga, le dan el veneno a la niña.  
-Si señor Malfoy-dijo la vieja bruja-

La niña se quedó observando la habitación y vio la ventana, trató de acercarse y se asomó por los barrotes y sintió la poca luz del sol que le llegaba, la niña ya estaba muy débil, e intoxicada por la comida que le estaban dando.  
-Mami-dijo Lyra tomando su collar- Mami, te quiero.. -cerró sus ojos y sintió que el dije le quemaba, se espantó y ya no lo tocó, pero de pronto sintió que algo iba a pasar, algo bueno y a la vez malo.

Rose estaba en la mansión donde la abuela de su esposo solía vivir y caminó rumbo a la gran biblioteca, y buscó referencias, de pronto sintió una corazonada y dejó caer el libro donde estaba la respuesta, sin haber abierto el libro lo supo de inmediato y para confimarlo buscó la respuesta en ese mismo libro.  
-Lo sabía-dijo Rose y dejó el libro sobre la mesa-

De pronto Rose supo donde estaba su hija, su corazón de madre le decía que su hija estaba en la vieja mansión de los Malfoy que esta en Roma, solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando ella llegara..  
-Rose..-dijo Hermione al ver que su hija llegaba deprisa a su casa-  
-Tengo que irme..-dijo Rose-  
-¿Hay noticias?-dijo Hermione-  
-Ya sé donde esta-dijo Rose- Por favor, cualquier cosa me mandas un patronus..  
-A donde vas?-dijo Hermione-  
-A Roma-dijo Rose y desapareció-

Scorpius, Ron, Harry y Albus llegaron a Roma, se quedaron en un pequeño hotel cerca de la Mansión Malfoy donde esta la pequeña Lyra, estaban ya con un plan, pero Scorpius no podía esperar más, así que esa misma noche se fue rumbo a la Mansión en busca de su hija.

A las afueras de la Mansión, estaba oscuro y vigilado por dementores y varios hechizos, de pronto notó que alguien se acercaba sacó su varita, se fue acercando cuando de pronto choco con la espalda de alguien.  
-Petrificus Totalus-alcanzó a decir Rose cuando se giró de su lado opuesto y solo vio a su esposo tieso en el piso- Oh Scorpius, yo.. Lo siento-dijo y deshizo el hechizo- Lo lamento..  
-Rosebud.. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que lo averiguaste?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Eso no importa, debemos ver la forma de entrar..-dijo Rose-  
-Espera.. dijiste "debemos" no, no.. Tú te regresarás de inmediato.. No te pondré en riesgo..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Me vale si arriesgo mi vida, Malfoy.. Es mi hija la que está allá dentro.. Quien sabe si siga con vida-dijo Rose-  
-No quiero que digas eso de nuevo, Lyra esta viva.. Ya lo verás-dijo Scorpius- ¿Cómo supiste que Lyra estaba aquí?  
-No lo sé, yo.. simplemente lo supe-dijo Rose-  
-Dime ya la verdad.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.. Oh que.. ¿Me volverás a decir que estoy loca?-dijo Rose enojada-  
-No, no.. Claro que no, creo que ya aprendí a no tirarte a loca nunca más-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Tenía que pasar esto para que te quedara claro?-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, por favor.. No quiero que mi padre descubra que estás aquí, es una trampa.. Él las quiere a ambas.. Estoy seguro que ese es su plan-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pues que me mate, no me importa.. Con tal de que mi hija este a salvo-dijo Rose-  
-No dejaré que te pongas en peligro-dijo Scorpius-  
-Lyra esta en peligro, es mi hija.. No dejaré que muera-dijo Rose y comenzó a correr dentro de la casa, provocando que los dementores la persiguieran-EXPECTO PATRONUM-gritó Rose haciendo que un patronus en forma de león saliera de su varita y ahuyentara a los dementores-

La pelirroja siguió corriendo, tratando de ser cautelosa y las estatuas no la detectaran, Scorpius iba a seguir corriendo pero Rose lo detuvo y lo hizo que se pusiera a su lado.  
-Esas estatuas están hechizadas.. Detectan movimiento, si detectan que estamos aquí ya..  
-Estaremos muertos-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mira, debemos buscar a Lyra..  
-Mi padre debe estar aquí, nos descubrirá.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Tenemos que buscar a Lyra, Scorpius-dijo Rose y de pronto sintió nuevamente esa sensación en el pecho- Lyra..-dijo abriendo los ojos y se volvieron brillosos.


	39. Esperanza

La pelirroja siguió corriendo, tratando de ser cautelosa y las estatuas no la detectaran, Scorpius iba a seguir corriendo pero Rose lo detuvo y lo hizo que se pusiera a su lado.  
-Esas estatuas están hechizadas.. Detectan movimiento, si detectan que estamos aquí ya..  
-Estaremos muertos-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mira, debemos buscar a Lyra..  
-Mi padre debe estar aquí, nos descubrirá.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Tenemos que buscar a Lyra, Scorpius-dijo Rose y de pronto sintió nuevamente esa sensación en el pecho- Lyra..-dijo abriendo los ojos y se volvieron brillosos.

Rose salió corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrima y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, su esposo la siguió, la joven de ojos azules no sabía el porque sentía ese sensación tan horrible en el pecho, la angustia aumento al ver que todas las puertas estaban cerradas..  
-Rose.. Rose-dijo Scorpius deteniéndola-  
-No, no.. Déjame tengo que ir a verla.. Tengo que buscarla antes de que..-dijo Rose-  
-Antes de.. de que.. ¿de que..?-dijo Scorpius desesperado-¿Qué pasa?  
-No lo sé, Scorpius.. Tenemos que ir por Lyra porfavor...  
-Ya buscamos en cada una de las habitaciones-dijo Scorpius-  
-No, ella esta aquí.. Yo lo sé-dijo Rose-  
-Amor, ya la buscamos, no está.. -dijo Scorpius y se quedó pensantivo- Aún no hemos buscado en los pasadizos secretos..  
-¿Pasadizos?  
-Solo sígueme-dijo Scorpius-

En la habitación oscura estaba la pequeña Lyra, más débil debido a la falta de agua, luz y comida sana.  
-Ya la niña esta moribunda, debemos dejarla que muera-dijo la vieja bruja-  
-No, entréguele esto-dijo Draco- Esto la hará morir más rápido..  
-Pero creí que incendiaríamos la Mansión  
-Lo haremos, pero primero debemos adormilarla para que ya no grite..  
-Pero si apenas y puede moverse..  
-Pero es una niña muy lista-dijo Draco- Ahora, hazlo.

La vieja bruja entró y le entregó los dulces a la niñ pequeña Lyra había probado los dulces envenados que su abuelo le había obsequiado, la niña se había negado pero todo fue más fácil cuando Draco Malfoy usó la maldición Imperius sobre su propia nieta, y esta aceptó comerse los dulces sin discutir, de pronto la niña cayó inconciente al suelo.

-Lyra-volvió a repetir Rose sin dejar de correr-

La joven sintió como su corazón se retorcía, se paro en seco..  
-No, no.. -dijo Rose y siguió corriendo-

Scorpius la guió hacia unas paredes de ladrillos y con la varita Scorpius hizo que se movieran, tomó la mano de su esposa y subieron los escalones como sus pies se lo permitían, corrían a toda prisa, Rose comenzó a sentir una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hora de incendiar esto-dijo Draco y con un movimiento de varita hizo que toda la mansión comenzara a arder en llamas-

Rose y Scorpius notaron como de la nada empezaron a surgir llamas, corrieron lo más que pudieron y encontraron una puerta, pero no lograban abrirla..  
-Lyra-gritaba Rose y golpeaba la puerta- Esta sellada..  
-Tranquila, Rose.. ¿Y tu varita?-dijo Scorpius y su esposa se puso pálida cuando no la encontró en el bolsillo de su pantalón- No hay problema..  
-Se me debió caer-dijo Rose entrando en pánico-  
-Alohomora!-dijo Scorpius apuntando su varita contra la puerta-

Rose entró de prisa y se iba a caer un trozo del techo pero Scorpius logró detenerla y el pedazo cayó haciendo que la casa temblara por la fuerza..  
-Lyra-gritó Rose espantada-

Scorpius entró a la habitación y encontró a su hija inconciente, la tomó en brazos.  
-No.. Lyra.. Lyra despierta-dijo Rose comenzando a llorar de desesperación- Debemos sacarla de aquí..

Scorpius asintió y corrió junto a su esposa a toda prisa con la niña en brazos, Rose cubrió a su hija con la chamarra y verificaba que estuviera respirando, Rose gritó cuando librero cayó impidiéndoles el paso.  
-Toma mi mano-dijo Scorpius, Rose así lo hizo y aparecieron fuera de la casa-  
-Rose-gritó Ron- ¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar en casa, a salvo!-dijo  
-Tenemos que llevar a Lyra al hospital-lloró Rose ignorando lo que su padre le había dicho- Mi hija se muere, se muere..

Ron se puso pálido y abrazó a su hija..  
-Tranquila, Rose.. Ella estará bien.. Ya lo verás..-dijo Ron tratando de calmar a su hija pero Rose cayó inconciente debido al susto y al pánico que estaba sintiendo, Ron la alcanzó a tomar en brazos.

Aparecieron en "San Mungo" de Roma, los sanadores se estaban encargando de la pequeña Lyra y de Rose, los sanadores estaban tratando de desintoxicar a la niña, ya que el veneno que había recibido era muy fuerte, pero algo la había protegido y no sabían que era realmente.  
-Si mi hija se muere, me muero con ella-dijo Scorpius- Mi padre, seguramente escapó..  
-Ya están tras él, lograron verlo escapando.. -dijo Harry- No te preocupes..  
-¿Irá a Azkaban, cierto?  
-Lo más seguro es que los dementores lo.. bueno.. ya sabes-dijo Harry- Lo que hizo es un delito grave y debe pagarlo.. Y sería muy duro para tu madre, y para ti que él perdiera la vida.  
-Mi padre intentó matar a su propia nieta.. Hizo lo mismo que mi abuelo..-dijo Scorpius con desprecio- No puedo creerlo.  
-El mejor castigo que puedo ofrecer es que vaya a Azkaban por un largo tiempo, ahí tal vez lo haga reflexionar.  
-La gente que esta ahí no reflexiona, se vuelve loca y se intenta suicidar..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Sería demasiado matarlo.. -dijo Albus a su amigo-  
-Intentó matar a mi hija, la envenenó, la secuestró.. Él debería.. -dijo Scorpius cerrando sus puños con odio y desprecio- Pero no podría hacerle eso a mi madre y a mi abuela, ellas sufrirían mucho.. Con el abuelo, mi abuela sufrió bastante.. pero por otro lado lo fue superando, pero perder a mi padre sería muy diferente..  
-Es por eso que no lo matarán, irá a juicio y se irá a Azkaban por más de 30 años.. -dijo Albus-  
-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora.. Con Rose, con Lyra.. Rose estaba muy mal, debieron darle varios sedantes.. Y Lyra llegó al borde de la muerte-dijo Scorpius-  
-Estarán bien.. Ya verás que será así.  
-Familiares de Lyra Malfoy?-dijo la sanadora-  
-Yo soy el padre-dijo Scorpius- Mi esposa esta internada.. y yo quiero saber como esta mi hija..  
-Pues.. es extraño todo esto.. La niña pudo haber muerto al instante.. El veneno que le dieron debió haberle dado un paro cardíaco inmediato, pero ella solo cayó inconciente.. cierto?  
-Mi esposa y yo la encontramos con el pulso muy débil-dijo Scorpius- ¿A que cree que se deba todo eso que me dice?  
-No lo sé, muchos dicen que el amor de madre lo puede y sabe todo-dijo la medimaga-  
-Mi esposa, mi esposa se ponía muy mal, decía que le dolía el pecho y que era algo sobre Lyra.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Tal vez eso fue lo que protegió a Lyra.. Tanto su esposa como su hija comparten un vínculo especial y muy fuerte.-dijo la medimaga- Eso fue lo que quizás mantuvo a salvo a su hija todo este tiempo.  
-¿Sabe algo de mi esposa? Su nombre es Rosebud Weasley, bueno.. Malfoy.. o tal vez Weasley porque puede que me pida el divorcio después de esto-dijo Scorpius-  
-No sé preocupe, Señor Malfoy. Su esposa esta estable..

Scorpius entró a la habitación de su esposa y vio que estaba despierta..  
-Rose.. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-¿Dónde esta? ¡Quiero verla!-dijo Rose-  
-Ella esta bien, esta bien-dijo Scorpius-  
-Quiero verla, por favor..-suplicó Rosie-  
-Cariño, en tu estado no creo que te dejen verla-dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero necesito verla, por favor.. Quiero ver a mi hija-lloró Rosie-  
-Lyra estará bien, solo esta dormida por las medicinas y.. se recuperará pronto, eso me aseguró la medimaga..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Necesito verla, Scorpius.. ¡Quiero ver a mi hija!-dijo Rose-  
-Rose, no te dejarán pasar.. Estás muy nerviosa.. Y empeorarás a Lyra si te llega a ver en ese estado.. Sólo te dejarán verla, si estás tranquila y no te alteras..-dijo Scorpius-  
-No estaré tranquila hasta que me dejen ver a mi hija, por lo menos dime como está.. como la viste.. ¿Esta muy mal?  
-No me dejaron entrar.. Pero la medimaga me dijo que Lyra fue envenada-dijo Scorpius y Rose ahogó un sollozo- Pero por alguna razón, Lyra sigue con vida..  
-Pero su corazón estaba muy débil-dijo Rose llorando- No quiero que se muera..  
-No Rose, tú la salvaste.. Tú la protegiste todo este tiempo.. No hay explicación alguna, no sé.. es algo díficil de explicar.. -dijo Scorpius- ¿Alguna vez le ha pasado a alguien de tu familia? Además de tu padrino, claro esta..  
-Bueno, mi madre cuenta que.. Cuando estaba embarazada de mí, tuvo un problema en el que casi yo pierdo la vida dentro de ella, pero algo paso que cuando le querían hacer el legrado, descubrieron que yo seguía con vida, y supusieron que pasó lo mismo que con mi padrino, que el amor de madre me salvó..  
-Lo mismo pasó con Lyra-dijo Scorpius- Está inconciente, débil porque sufrió de intoxicación y la torturaron pero estará bien-dijo y tomó las manos de su esposa- Ya verás-besó las manos de esta y sonrió- Te amo, gracias por mantenerla con vida.. Yo sé que ella podrá seguir con la batalla, ella es tu hija, y sin duda es toda una guerrera.

Rose abrazó a su esposo y lloró como nunca había llorado..  
-Lo siento, amor.. Perdóname.. No debí decirte todas esas cosas..  
-No Rosie, es mi culpa.. Por mi culpa, ustedes están aquí.. Perdóname, Lyra tal vez me odie..-dijo Scorpius-  
-No, no.. Eres su héroe, jamás te odiaría.. Y a ti te amo, salvaste a mi hija..  
-Eso lo hiciste tú.. -dijo Scorpius-  
-Pero hiciste todo por traerla a salvo, tal como lo prometiste.. -dijo Rose y besó a su esposo- Y eso ni en mi vida, te lo podré agradecer, mi amor.  
-Fue fácil hacerlo, porque lo son todo para mí.. Son dos de mis mujeres favoritas.. -dijo Scorpius y besó la frente de su esposa y esta acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio- Estará bien, ya lo verás..


	40. Pequeña Lyra

Pasaron los días y Rose se recuperó con facilidad, lo único que quería era ver a su hija, aunque la presión en el pecho ya no existía, eso indicaba que su hija estaba a salvo. Rose estaba en la sala de espera, Scorpius llegó con un ramo de rosas y una muñeca para Lyra.  
-No son tan hermosas como tú, pero.. -dijo Scorpius dándole el ramo a su esposa y esta sonrío, y le besó los labios con ternura-  
-Disculpe, Señores Malfoy-dijo la medimaga-

Rose y Scorpius se giraron de inmediato, se acercaron a la medimaga y la miraron preocupados.  
-¿Le pasa algo a mi hija?-dijo Rose-  
-No, al contrario. Su hija ya esta estable-dijo la medimaga-  
-¿Eso quiere decir que ya despertó?-dijo Scorpius con esperanza en su voz-  
-Aún no, pero no creo que tarde en despertar-dijo la medimaga-  
-¿Puedo verla?-dijo Rose- Le juro que estoy bien..  
-Tal vez debería revisarla-dijo la medimaga-  
-No, me siento bien.. No tienen porque revisarme.. estoy bien..-dijo Rose y miró a su esposo- Estoy bien.  
-De acuerdo, pasen solo unos minutos.. -dijo la medimaga-

Rose entró junto con su esposo a ver a su pequeña hija que tenía un cable para respirar, su piel estaba algo pálida y sus labios estaban algo rosados, la joven sonrío ya que eso era buena señal, miró a su esposo y este asintió, así que la joven caminó más de prisa y tomó la pequeña mano de su hija y al besarle la frente cerró sus ojos tratando de no llorar y ser fuerte.  
-Mi amor, mi niña.. Mi Lyra, mi princesa-dijo Rose tratando de no llorar- Cariño.. ¿Me escuchas? Yo sé que es así, eres preciosa, hermosa, valiente y fuerte.. Papi y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, te amamos.. Y solo deseamos tu bienestar.. -continuo con un sollozo ahogado- Por favor, cielo.. Haz un esfuerzo por abrir tus ojos..

Scorpius se fue del otro lado de la cama donde estaba su hija y tomó su otra manita, se la acarició con ternura.  
-Princesa, te extrañamos.. haces tanta falta.. perdóname si por mi culpa estas aquí, puse en riesgo tu vida.. perdóname cariño-dijo Scorpius y besó la frente de su hija-

De pronto la niña abrió sus ojos grises y los entecerró debido a la luz, pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse y observó dos figuras borrosas que no logró identificar con facilidad pero luego logró ver que se trataban de sus padres y sonrió.  
-Mami, papi-dijo Lyra-

Rose con lágrimas en los ojos besó el rostro de su hija haciendo que la pequeña riera.  
-Oh mi amor, mi pequeña bebé.. abriste tus ojitos..-dijo Rose- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-dijo apresurada-  
-Princesa-dijo Scorpius besando la frente de su hija y esta le regaló una sonrisa inocente y dulce- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?  
-¿Dónde estoy, mami?-dijo Lyra-  
-Estás en el hospital, es el lugar donde vamos a ver a tu pediatra-explicó Rose a su hija-  
-¿Me van a picar?-dijo Lyra abriendo sus ojitos al recordar las inyecciones y vacunas-  
-No, no-río Rosie- No te van a hacer más nada, lo prometo-dijo Rose acariciando la mejilla rosa de su hija- ¿Recuerdas algo?  
-Gente mala me lastimaba-dijo Lyra y mostró como su abuelo la torturaba, al ver la varita de su papá comenzó a asustarse-  
-No, no.. sh.. calma.. -dijo Rose abrazando a su hija y volteó a ver a su esposo sin entender lo que pasaba-  
-Varita mala, mala-lloraba Lyra-

Scorpius entendió y mantuvo escondida la varita para no asustar a la niña, pronto entró la medimaga a revisar a Lyra y notó que estaba muy bien y que pronto regresaría a casa. Scorpius fue por una maleta con ropa para su hija, y así su esposa pudiera bañarla y cambiarla para llevarla por fin a casa.

Rose acomodó a su hija en su cama, la arropó y la miró a los ojos, aún en la mirada de Lyra se podía observar algo de miedo.  
-Prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer daño.. -dijo Rose a su hija y la niña asintió, la pelirroja le besó la frente y apagó la luz de la mesita-

La joven salió de la habitación de la niña y se dirigió a la suya donde su esposo la esperaba.  
-¿Crees que logren atrapar a mi padre?-dijo Scorpius a su esposa-  
-Posiblemente.. -dijo Rose y miró a su esposo- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?  
-En que.. me dan ganas de matarlo..-dijo Scorpius- Pero sinceramente, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo, sigue siendo mi padre haya hecho lo que haya hecho.. Además, no puedo hacerle eso a mi madre y a mi abuela.

Rose sonrió y besó la mejilla de su esposo..  
-Lo que decidas te apoyaré-dijo Rose-  
-Pero también depende de ti-dijo Scorpius-  
-Es tu padre, píensalo bien-dijo Rose-  
-Pero Rose.. ¿Crees que debería matarlo? ¿O dejarlo morir?  
-¿Dices que esta débil?-dijo Rose-  
-No, pero me refiero a que los dementores se encarguen de eso.. ¿Crees que deba?  
-Tal vez el mejor castigo sea la ignorancia en Azkaban, yo sé que al final tu padre acabará arrepintiéndose pero primero debe pagar por lo que hizo, y perdón, sé que es tu padre y para ti es muy duro y..-dijo Rose-  
-No te disculpes, te entiendo perfectamente-dijo Scorpius-

Scorpius miró a su esposa y la besó tiernamente, la joven le respondió el beso, la tensión estaba en el aire y ambos se sumergieron nuevamente en esa burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos, nadie más existía, se besaron y se dejaron acariciar el uno por el otro, Scorpius ayudó a desnudar a Rose y esta ayudó a desnudarlo, cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos, llegó el momento en que el entró en ella, y ambos gimieron de placer, sintiéndose uno, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía un momento así, y aunque sabían que no era el momento ya que su hija acababa de sufrir un trauma, ambos también tuvieron la necesidad de sentirse sus cuerpos sobre el otro, estaban agitados, emocionados, sus corazón latían a toda velocidad, parecía que ambos habían corrido un maratón, por fin cuando ambos terminaron Rose recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su esposo, abrazándose a él y sintiendo la mano de su esposo sobre su espalda, sin dejarla de acariciar y besar su cabellera pelirroja.  
-Grandioso-dijo Rose-  
-Parece que no he perdido el toque  
-Eres un idiota-río Rose-  
-Gracias, ese es un lindo cumplido..  
-Bueno, para mí fue grandioso y asombroso-dijo Scorpius-  
-No tengo palabras-dijo Rose- Gracias-dijo levantando el rostro y besando a su esposo-  
-¿Crees que debamos ser más discretos con esto? Un día de estos Lyra nos descubrirá..-dijo Scorpius-  
-Ni lo digas, sería demasiado vergonzoso-dijo Rose-Y para ella sería demasiado traumante..  
-Yo una vez casi, casi.. Descubro a mis padres haciéndolo-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Qué?-dijo Rose-  
-Tenía cinco años, era una noche de tormenta, de niño les tenía mucho miedo.  
-Eso explicaba tu antiguo boggart-dijo Rose-  
-¿Los truenos y relámpagos?-dijo Scorpius- Si era por eso y otras cosas, en fin.. Esa noche de tormenta, me levanté porque siempre que tenía miedo, me iba con mis padres, mi padre lo desaprobaba pero mi madre lo aceptaba, pero nadie le puede ganar a mamá.  
-Exacto-dijo Rose sonriendo-  
-Bueno, llegue al cuarto y escuché unos ruidos extraños, me asusté por lo que me dio miedo entrar pero sin querer resbalé y logré tirar un viejo jarrón haciendo que el ruido desapareciera y mi madre "despeinada" y con su bata de dormir improvisada saliera a averiguar lo que había pasado, me cargó y me dijo una escusa que en ese tiempo me creí, que papá roncaba y que por eso había escuchado esos ruidos tan extraños.

Rose sonrió, y comenzó a reír, no podía creer que su esposo estuviera apunto de descubrir a sus padres teniendo relaciones, esperaba que eso no le ocurriera, no quería traumar a Lyra de por vida. Al día siguiente, una pequeña persona comenzó a brincar en la cama de sus padres..  
-Despierten, arriba dormilones-gritaba Lyra despertando a sus padres-

Rose abrió sus ojos al ver a su hija sonrió pero luego se percató que estaba con poca ropa bajo las cobijas, así que hizo un movimiento de varita y se puso algo más apropiado.  
-Mami, arriba.. Arriba-decía Lyra sin dejar de brincar en la cama-  
-Lyra.. Princesa.. ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Scorpius extrañado de ver a su hija con ellos-  
-Tengo hambre-dijo Lyra- Y el estómago de papá ha hecho ruidos-dijo riendo-  
-Creo que yo también tengo hambre-dijo Scorpius y cargó a su hija- Vamos pequeña demonia princesa..  
-Scorpius!-dijo Rose molesta-  
-Es su apodo bueno-dijo Scorpius-  
-¿Su apodo bueno? ¿Ese es su "apodo bueno?"-dijo Rose cruzada de brazos- ¿Pues cuantos apodos tiene mi hija?  
-Los sabrás en su momento, se me irán ocurriendo conforme pasa el tiempo-dijo Scorpius-  
-Papi, tengo hambre-repetío Lyra una vez más-  
-Claro, claro... Ya vamos-dijo Scorpius y bajó con Lyra en brazos a la cocina-

Rose sonrió, su pequeña parecía que no había sufrido nada de pronto tenía pesadillas y aún le tenía miedo a las varitas, pero del resto seguía siendo una niña muy lista, risueña y ocurrente.

* * *

Creo que este fue demasiado corto, pero ya es noche y muero de sueño. El próximo será más largo.. ¿Será que se aproxime el hermanito o hermanita de Lyra? Lo sabrán pronto *-*

Las quiere.  
CaroGrintWeasley.


	41. ¡Nuevas Sorpresas!

Un mes después, Draco Malfoy estaba en Azkaban donde ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie en especial a la pequeña Lyra que se recuperaba poco a poco del trauma que sufrió en aquél horrible lugar, tanto Rose como Scorpius se encargaban que la pequeña se fuera olvidando o al menos superara lo que pasó con su abuelo, por las noches era donde Lyra sufría porque tenía pesadillas donde nuevamente era torturada, pero Rose se iba a su lado y las pesadillas se iban.

Rose esta preparando a Lyra para ir a la Madriguera, Scorpius estaba preparando el desayuno de pronto Rose percibió el olor y se llevó una mano en la boca, Lyra abrió sus ojos grises y corrió tras su mamá pero Rose ya estaba en el baño vomitando..

-Mami-dijo Lyra tocando la puerta del baño-

Scorpius se percató de lo que estaba pasando así que se acercó a su hija y la cargó para que no se espantara, aunque él también estaba preocupado.

-Rose, cielo.. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Si es así, podemos quedarnos aquí..

-Yo te cuido, mami-dijo Lyra-

Rose abrió la puerta del baño y se tambaleó un poco pero Scorpius le agarro de la mano, la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, la pelirroja suspiró estaba mareada y confundida.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada-dijo Rose a su hija-

-¿Estás enfermita, mami?-dijo Lyra-

-No, corazón.. Me siento muy bien.. Sólo que seguramente algo me cayó mal en la pancita, es todo-dijo Rose-

-Pero no has comido nada, papi estaba haciendo el desayuno-dijo Lyra-

-Estoy bien, princesa.. No tienes porque preocuparte..-dijo Rose-

Scorpius bajó a Lyra y esta se fue a jugar a su recámara, el joven se sentó junto a su esposa y la miró serio.

-A mi no me engañas.. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Scorpius-

-No lo sé..-dijo Rose- Fue el olor del omelette que.. me dio mucho asco..

-Pero si tu amas el omelette, más que a mí creo-dijo Scorpius-

-Claro que no-dijo Rose y se quedó pensativa- Merlín.-dijo y abrió los ojos- No puede ser-dijo y se levantó de un golpe y comenzó a caminar haciendo cuentas-

-¿Quieres decirme que ocurre?-dijo Scorpius- Espera.. No es la primera vez que te pones así, digo.. toda la semana has estado mala, y no es por la comida ..

-No, no.. Scorpius, no creo que sea eso..

-¿Porque no? Puede que sea así.. Digo, cuando estabas embarazada de Lyra estabas así.. -dijo Scorpius-

-Debí tener mi periodo hace una semana.. -dijo Rose y se sentó nuevamente- Creo que estoy embarazada, Scorpius

Scorpius sonrió y besó a su esposa en los labios..

-Embarazada.. Otro bebé.. ¿No es increíble? Es demasiado genial, tú y yo siendo padres de nuevo.. Debe saberlo Lyra-dijo Scorpius emocionado-

-¿Qué? No, no.. No es seguro.. No podemos decir nada, hasta que esté completamente confirmado.. -dijo Rose- Quiero asegurarme de que realmente estoy embarazada..

-Cariño, tienes los síntomas.. ¿Qué más esperas? Que comiences a ponerte en labor y tengas al bebé?

-Merlín, que cosas dices Scorpius.. Escucha, No podemos decir nada.. Hasta que lo confirmemos.. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno.. De acuerdo.. Como quieras.. Aunque si resultara cierto, que me encantaría que fuera así.. Gritaré a los cuatro vientos..

-No Malfoy, ni se te ocurra-dijo Rose-

-¡Seré padre de nuevo! Tengo que hacerlo, cuando me dijiste de Lyra no me dejaste gritarlo, ahora déjame hacerlo.

-No-sonrió Rose-

Los tres desayunaron y se fueron a la Madriguera donde obviamente Molly Weasley, la abuela de Rose, sospechaba que Rose estaba embarazada, aunque ella decía que no era así, aunque claro que ella lo sospechaba. Esa misma tarde Rose compró una prueba de embarazo, Scorpius estaba afuera del baño mientras su esposa se hacía la prueba, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió, Scorpius levantó la mirada pero solo sintió como su esposa lo jalaba del brazo, Scorpius cerró la puerta del baño tras él.

-¿Ya se durmió Lyra?-dijo Rose a su esposo-

-Esta en su habitación viendo no sé que caricatura muggle.

-Oh bueno-dijo Rose y mostró la prueba de embarazo- ¿Listo?

Scorpius asintió y ambos observaron la prueba hasta que les mostró el resultado, Rose se quedó en shock, no sabía que decir Scorpius se quedó callado para luego besar a su esposa y esta le correspondió el beso.

-¡Vamos a ser papás! -dijo Scorpius feliz- Tendremos otro bebé.. Otro perfecto bebé

-¡Un bebé!-dijo Rose aún sin creerlo y tocó su vientre aún plano- No puedo creerlo, esto es increíble.. -dijo y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-

-No llores-dijo Scorpius-

-No estoy triste, tonto.. Estoy feliz, estoy embarazada.. ¡Embarazada!-dijo Rose y su esposo la cargó para darle una vuelta sin dejar de besarla-

Scorpius salió del baño y se fue al balcón.

-VOY A SER PAPÁ.. -gritó Scorpius y luego se acordó de algo-DE NUEVO! Voy a ser doblemente papá!

-Ya Malfoy, despertarás a los vecinos-sonrió Rose-

-Venga para acá, Señora Malfoy-dijo Scorpius tomando a su esposa en brazos y recostándola en la cama, se estaban a punto de besar cuando alguien entró y se tapó los ojitos-

-Lyra, cielo-dijo Rose- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Papi estaba gritando-dijo Lyra-

-Oh si.. Eso estaba haciendo, tu papá se porta mal cierto..

-Pero mami ama cuando papi se porta mal-dijo Scorpius y Rose le fulminó la mirada-

-¿Porque estaba gritando papi?-dijo Lyra-

-Princesa.. Tenemos que decirte algo.. algo muy importante-dijo Rose- Cariño, te gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar?

-¿Un perrito?-dijo Lyra-

-No precisamente es un perrito, cielo-dijo Rose- Recuerdas cuando tía Victoire le creció la panza y que después de un tiempo, tuvo a su bebé..?

-Si, mi Johnny es un bebé que cambia su cabello como los camaleones-dijo Lyra-

-Cariño, ya te explique porque Johnny puede hacer eso..-dijo Rose sonriendo-

-Si pero yo también quiero hacer eso-dijo Lyra-

-Bueno, no todos podemos.. Sólo ciertas personas.. Pero en fin, princesa.. ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito?

-¿Hermanito? -dijo Lyra- ¿Un hermanito?

-Así es, corazón.. Podrás jugar con él, y cuidarlo..-dijo Rose-

-¿Y podré ponerle la ropa de mis muñecas?-dijo Lyra-

-Tendrá su propia ropita, pero es posible que necesite ayuda con el bebé-dijo Rose-

-¿Y dónde esta ahora el bebé? Mi tía Victoire se puso gorda, parecía ballena-dijo Lyra haciendo reír a sus papás-

-El bebé esta en mi pancita, ahí estará hasta que este listo para nacer-dijo Rose-

-¿Y como saldrá? ¿Cómo llegó el bebé a tu panza? ¿Te lo comiste? ¿Eres una comebebés?

Rose abrió los ojos y miró a su esposo, eran demasiadas preguntas, ahora entendía a sus padres cuando le dicen que ella solía meterlos en apuros con sus preguntas tan difícil de responderle a una niña pequeña.

-Cariño, el bebé llegó por arte de magia.. Recuerda que yo soy bruja y tu papá es un mago, entonces del amor que nos tenemos papi y yo fue que este bebito, que será tu hermanito o hermanita llegó a mi panza..-dijo Rose-

-¿Y como saldrá?-dijo Lyra-

-Pues, el bebé comenzará a moverse mucho y pateará mi vientre.. -dijo Rose-

-¿Yo te patee cuando iba a salir de tu pancita?-dijo Lyra-

-Si cariño, eras una bebé muy inquieta-sonrió Rose-

-¿Mi hermanito te lastimará?-dijo Lyra- No lo quiero si te va a lastimar

-No pequeña, no será así. El bebé no me lastimará.. Tranquila..-dijo Rose acariciando la mejilla de su hija-

Lyra sonrió y volvió a jugar a su recámara, poco después Rose y Scorpius se quedaron platicando de como le dirán a la familia sobre este bebé, Rose insistía que primero deberían ir a consultar a San Mungo para que les diga el estado del bebé y ya después decirlo, Scorpius estuvo de acuerdo.


	42. Felicidad

A la semana Rose hizo consulta en el hospital San Mungo, pero al querer hacer cita con su medimaga, le dijeron que se había ido de viaje, así que le dieron consulta con otro medimago que no le daba mucha confianza a Scorpius.

-Porque te debe atender un hombre-dijo Scorpius-

-No seas inmaduro-dijo Rose-

-Nadie te verá.. ya sabes dónde-dijo Scorpius-

-Por Merlín,Scorpius. No pasa nada, no te pongas en se plan.-dijo Rose-

-Pues que esos.. esos medimagos solo les gusta .. tocarlas y yo no voy a dejar que te toquen-dijo Scorpius-

-Pues buena suerte con eso, porque él me va a atender durante el embarazo y cuando nazca este bebé.-dijo Rose-

-No Rosebud, buscarás a alguna otra medimaga.. ¿Porque no te va a atender la misma?

-Ahorita se fue de viaje pero según tengo entendido se cambió de clínica-dijo Rose-

-Pues iremos a esa clínica, le tengo más confianza a ella..-dijo Scorpius-

-No puede ser!-dijo Rose- Ya no hablemos del tema, no cambiaré de medimago y punto.

Scorpius le fulminó la mirada y Rose se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina por un poco de fruta..

-Mami.. ¿Mi hermanito será niña o niño?-dijo Lyra entrando a la cocina-

-Aún no sabemos, cielo.. Es muy pequeño-dijo Rose-

-¿Qué tan pequeño?-dijo Lyra-

Rose se quedó pensativa y tomó una semilla, se puso a la altura de su hija y le mostró la semilla.

-Así de pequeño-dijo Rose a su hija-

-¿Tan pequeño?-dijo Lyra-

-Si, así somos de pequeños.. Tú también eras de ese tamaño.-dijo Rose-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuando te crecerá la panza?

-Pues para eso falta mucho-dijo Rose a Lyra-

-Mami.. ¿Me seguirás queriendo?-dijo Lyra-

-Claro que sí, mi amor.. Siempre será así-dijo Rose-

-Pero el bebé será más pequeño y lo querrán más-dijo Lyra-

-No cielo, eso no pasará.. Yo te seguiré queriendo igual que siempre..-dijo Rose y abrazó a su hija-

Días después, Rose y Scorpius fueron a San Mungo donde los atendió una enfermera, esta le iba a hacer la ecografía mientras el medimago salía de una cirugía de emergencia.

-Bien, vamos a ver a ese bebé-dijo la enfermera que miró de arriba a abajo a Scorpius-

-Claro-dijo Rose y se recostó sobre la camilla y la enfermera comenzó a hacerle la ecografía-

La enfermera sonrió y comenzó a hacerle la ecografía a la pelirroja, Scorpius tomó la mano de su esposa y esta sonrió, ambos estaban emocionados por ver a su hijo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Rose preocupada- Según mis cuentas tengo un mes de embarazo.

-Si, pero.. no encuentro el corazón-dijo la enfermera, algo planeaba porque trataba de ocultar su sonrisa-

-¿Qué?-dijo Rose comenzando a preocuparse- ¿Porqué dice eso?

-Estoy tratando de encontrar al bebé.. Tal vez es aún es demasiado pequeño, pero al menos vería al corazón, pero la bolsa esta vacía-dijo la enfermera- No hay bebé..

-No-dijo Rose con un nudo en la garganta-

-¿Puede seguir checando?-dijo Scorpius- Por favor, debe haber algo ahí..

-Lo siento, tal vez perdió al bebé.. Suelen ocurrir estas cosas..-dijo la enfermera- Lo lamento, de verdad-dijo y salió del consultorio, cuando por fin ya no estaba con la pareja sonrío-

Rose y Scorpius salieron del consultorio, Rose no podía parar de llorar en todo el camino, al llegar a la casa se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar, Albus llegó con Lyra adormilada en brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Albus y Scorpius tomó en brazos a su hija-

-Rose estaba embarazada y hoy nos acaban de decir que perdió al bebé..-dijo Scorpius- Íbamos a decirles en un par de días cuando tuviéramos la primera ecografía del bebé, pero al parecer no salieron bien los planes.

-Lo lamento.. -dijo Albus-

Lyra despertó y se fue a su recámara a jugar, Rose salió y se sentó en el sofá.

-Scorpius ya me dijo lo que pasó, lo siento mucho Rosie-dijo Albus-

-No sé, porque.. yo.. me cuidé, yo.. tomé las vitaminas que tomé cuando me embaracé de Lyra.. y.. -dijo Rose entre lágrimas-

-Amor, a veces estas cosas pasan.. Pero algo me dice que esa enfermera se equivocó-dijo Scorpius-

-¿Porque jugaría con la vida de un bebé?-dijo Rose-

-Pues no sé, hay algo que no me convenció.. Digo, al menos le hubiera hablado a algún medimago disponible-dijo Scorpius-

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones-dijo Rose- Tal vez mi bebé si murió y..-comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

-No, no... Mira, vamos a consultar a otro medimago, a que nos diga que pasó..-dijo Scorpius-

Rose siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, realmente le dolía lo que había pasado se sentía la peor madre, no había podido cuidar a su bebé, no lo había podido salvar o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía, pero la joven con el pasar de los días siguió con los síntomas de embarazo, Rose solo decía que tal vez era porque no comía por lo mismo de que la tristeza no le abría el apetito.

-Tienes que comer.. Vamos amor-dijo Scorpius a su esposa-

-No tengo hambre-dijo Rose-

-Cariño, vamos.. Lyra esta preocupada.. Recuerda que todo se lo transmites a ella..-dijo Scorpius- Además, quizás hubo un error, porque sigues con los vómitos y las náuseas matutinas.. como si siguieras embarazada.

-No Scorpius, no es por eso..-dijo Rose-

-Necesito una segunda opinión, algo me dice que esa enfermera es una tonta sin experiencia y..-dijo Scorpius- Y solo nos jugó una broma.

-No juegues con esto, Malfoy.. Realmente estoy mal por lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Rose entre lágrimas-

-No me burlo, Rose.. ¡Jamás me burlaría de algo así! ¡No e burlaría de ti! Yo sé que este bebé sigue con vida, yo lo sé.. Algo me lo dice, lo veo en ti, en tus ojos, yo sé que también lo piensas-dijo Scorpius-

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Albus, se despidió de la pareja y se fue a su casa-

-Rosie.. Vamos a que te cheque un sanador, tal vez él nos pueda decir el porque de lo que pasó-dijo Scorpius-

-De acuerdo-dijo Rose-

Scorpius fue por Lyra, la tomó en brazos y los tres se fueron al Hospital muggle que había cerca, la ginecóloga le hizo estudios a la joven y la preparó para hacerle una ecografía..

-Veamos..-dijo la doctora- Aquí esta el bebé-dijo sonriendo- Tienes alrededor de dos meses, felicidades a ambos.

Rose observó la pantalla, no lo podía creer, su bebé seguía vivo, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sonrió y comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-La persona que les dijo eso, solo se quiso aprovechar de ustedes, su bebé sigue vivo.. -dijo la doctora-

-Dios Mío-lloró Rose de alegría-

-El bebé, mami.. Mira-dijo Lyra señalando la pantalla-

-Lo sé, cielo.. Es tu hermanito-dijo Rose a su hija-

-Bueno, le recomiendo que siga tomando sus vitaminas y nos vemos en dos semanas-dijo la doctora-

-Claro, muchas gracias-dijo Rose-

Los tres salieron rumbo a la Madriguera a decirles a todos la buena noticia, Lyra veía que su papá le hablaba al vientre de su mamá, no entendía porque lo hacía, solo sabía que un bebé estaba en la panza de su mamá, pero no entendía porque su papá le hablaba a un bebé como si esperara respuesta alguna.

-Oh Rosie, estás divina-dijo la abuela de Rose-

-Gracias, nana-dijo Rose-

-Nana Molly-dijo Lyra y Molly la cargó llenándola de cariños-

-Oh mi hermosa, mira que grande estás.. Cada día te pareces más a tu madre.-dijo la Weasley mayor-

-Eso no lo discuto-dijo Scorpius y besó la frente de su esposa-

-Vamos, ya llegaron todos, solo faltaban ustedes dos.

Ron se levantó a abrazar a su hija, saludó de mano a su yerno, y a Lyra la cargó y la hizo reír como cada vez que la veía.

-Hola mamá-dijo Rose a Hermione-

-Hola cariño...-dijo Hermione y abrazó a su hija- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? Comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Es que pasamos a comprar unas cosas para Lyra-dijo Rose-

-Oh bueno, ya no importa-dijo Hermione- Lo importante es que llegaron.

La Señora Weasley sirvió la comida, Rose comenzó a devorar su platillo sorprendiendo a todos, claro menos a Scorpius aunque si lo tenía algo asombrado, ya que ni con Lyra había llegado a comer de esa forma.

-Wow Rose, cielo.. Vaya que tenías hambre-dijo Hermione-

-Es que solo me comí un emparedado en la mañana-dijo Rose-

-¿Porque tan poquito?-dijo Hermione-

-No lo sé, amanecí con poco apetito-dijo Rose-

-En fin, cariño.. Me alegro que comas bien..-dijo Hermione- Pero come despacio, no le quieras quitar el lugar a tu padre o a tu hermano.

-Eso nunca pasará..-dijo Rose riendo-

Poco después Rose sintió náuseas y se fue corriendo al baño, así fue durante toda la tarde.

-De acuerdo.. Ya me preocupé.. ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ron a su hija y yerno-

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de decirlo-dijo Rose-

-¿Decirnos qué?-dijo Ron-

-Scorpius y yo vamos a tener otro bebé-dijo Rose- Estoy embarazada-dijo feliz-

-Merlin.. ¿Enserio?-dijo Albus sonriendo feliz y abrazó a la pareja- Pero creí que..

-Es un milagro, un milagrito-dijo Rose sonriendo y acariciando su vientre plano-

-Claro que lo es-dijo Albus abrazando a su prima- Felicidades, Rosie..

-Gracias Al-dijo Rose-

-¿Otro bebé?-dijo Molly Weasley, la abuela de Rose- Oh cariño, felicidades-dijo abrazando a la pareja-

Todos felicitaron a la pareja, claro Ron no se cansaba de repetir que aún era muy pronto y Hermione le recordaba que eso no le importo cuando tuvieron a Hugo, ya que Lyra y el nuevo bebé se llevarán casi la misma edad que se llevan Rose y Hugo.

-Es diferente-dijo Ron a su esposa-

-No, no lo es.. Rosie se portaba igual que Lyra, curiosa y algo confundida-dijo Hermione-¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Pues bien, creo que.. no tendrá celo alguno-dijo Rose- O al menos eso espero..

-Ya verás que no, si lo tomo bien. Estoy segura que cuando llegue el bebé no habrá problemas-dijo Hermione-


	43. ¡Y la familia esta creciendo!

Los meses pasaron, Rose ya tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo, estaba emocionada y feliz con este nuevo embarazo, le encanta sentir al bebé e imaginar como sería, si heredaría sus ojos azules, o si sería pelirroja, o quizás tendría el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, era un verdadero misterio, solo deseaba que naciera sano, era todo lo que pedía y Scorpius estaba de acuerdo.

-Y entonces el lobo feroz fue con Cenicienta y se fueron al país de Nunca Jamás-dijo Scorpius a Lyra-

-Papi, nunca había escuchado ese cuento-dijo Lyra confundida-

-Claro que sí, siempre te lo he contado.. Sólo que no te acuerdas porque eras muy pequeña-dijo Scorpius- Ahora a dormir-dijo arropando a la pequeña-

-Otro cuento, papi-dijo Lyra-

-No princesa, es hora de dormir-dijo Scorpius-

-Por favor-dijo Lyra haciendo ojitos-

-Princesa, no me hagas esos ojitos.. No caeré esta vez-dijo Scorpius-

Lyra se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, Scorpius sonrió esos mismos gestos le recordaban a su esposa, arropó a la niña y le besó la frente.

-Descansa, princesa..

-Papi te quiero-dijo Lyra-

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa-dijo Scorpius-

-Mucho?-dijo Lyra-

-De aquí a la luna y de regreso-dijo Scorpius-

-Eso es mucho-dijo Lyra sorprendida-

-Así es-dijo Scorpius- Ahora trata de dormir, o mamá se enojará..

-Mami enojada da miedo-dijo Lyra-

Scorpius sonrió..

-Lo sé, hermosa.. Trata de dormir, así evitaremos que mamá osa se enoje.. No podemos hacerla enojar, recuerda que tiene a tu hermanito en su pancita..

-No quiero que le pase nada a mi hermanito, papi..

-No le pasará nada, si cuidamos a mami.. -dijo Scorpius- Ahora duerme, hermosa..

Lyra se acomodó y cerró sus ojitos, y se quedó profundamente dormida, Scorpius se levantó y apagó la luz para luego salir de la habitación de su hija, caminó rumbo a su habitación donde su esposa estaba recostada en la cama, con los pies sobre unas almohadas, leía cómodamente un libro, cuando sintió la presencia de su esposo dejó de leer y le sonrió.

-Hey..-dijo Scorpius- Me encanta verte leer.. ¿Le leías a Junior?

-¿Junior? ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un varón?

-Mamá dice que la forma del vientre delata el sexo del bebé-dijo Scorpius-

-Esos son rumores, Scorpius-sonrió Rose-

-No, no.. Enserio.. En fin, debemos ir pensando en un nombre, cuando estabas embarazada de Lyra acordamos en ponerle "Alioth" por si era niño..

-Así es, así que ese nombre se queda..-dijo Rose-

-¿Y si es niña? Me gusta el nombre de "Selene" -dijo Scorpius-

-Es lindo, me agrada-dijo Rose y acarició su vientre-

Scorpius puso su rostro en el vientre de su esposa para sentir al bebé, Rose acarició el cabello de su esposo.

-¿Lo sientes?-dijo Rose-

-Creo que esta dormido-dijo Scorpius-

-¿Crees eso?-dijo Rose y Scorpius se sentó mirando a su esposa, la joven tomó la mano de su esposo y la colocó donde sentía al bebé-

En eso Scorpius se sobresaltó al sentir la patadita del bebé, Rose comenzó a reír y Scorpius también comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, ese bebé si que es fuerte-dijo Scorpius acariciando el vientre de su esposa-

-Es tranquilo, Lyra era más inquieta.. Y hasta la fecha lo es-dijo Rose entre risas-

-¿Nerviosa? Creo que ya no lo estás, verdad?-dijo Scorpius-

-Te refieres a si si estoy nerviosa por el parto.. Pues no, no estoy tan nerviosa como cuando estaba por nacer Lyra, digo.. ya sabemos que hacer, como actuar cuando llegue el momento, el segundo bebé es más sencillo.. o al menos eso dicen-dijo Rose-

-Si supongo-dijo Scorpius y besó el vientre de su esposa-

-Aquí esta, siente.. rápido-dijo Rose y Scorpius puso la mano donde le indicaba su esposa- ¿Lo sientes? Es increíble..

-No siento nada-dijo Scorpius-

Rose suspiró..

-Lo siento.. Creo que.. es de ganas-dijo Rose haciendo reír a su esposo-

Después de un rato de hablar en pareja, se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente Lyra se despertó y fue a ver a sus papás..

-Arriba, papi..-dijo Lyra moviendo a Scorpius- Arriba.. papi

-Princesa-dijo Scorpius adormilado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo hambre-dijo Lyra-

-Claro, ya voy-dijo Scorpius, se levantó y tomó a su hija en brazos y bajó a la cocina-

Dejó a la pequeña en la silla y le preparó de desayunar, le puso el plato en la mesa y le hizo una señal de que no hiciera ruido.

-Mami esta dormida..

-Papi.. El bebé de mamá es niño o niña?

-No sabemos aún, pequeña..

-¿Porque?-dijo Lyra-

-Porque mami no quiere saber si tendrás hermanita o hermanito-dijo Scorpius-

-¿Y como sabrán?-dijo Lyra-

-Porque.. am.. porque-dijo Scorpius no sabía como explicar a su hija las diferencias-

-Si es niño la pantalla que mostrará al bebé se pondrá azul.. y si es niña se pondrá rosa.-dijo Rose entrando a la cocina-

-¿Que hace a mami ser niña y a papi ser niño?-dijo Lyra-

-Pues es que.. este.. -dijo Scorpius y se acercó a su esposa- Creí que esta conversación la tendríamos dentro de unos años, es totalmente incómodo.

Rose rodó los ojos a su esposo y se acercó a Lyra.

-Lyra.. ¿Quieres que te sirva más?-dijo Rose a su hija-

-Si, mami.. Pero yo quiero saber que es lo que te hace niña..

-Pues.. los niños no pueden tener bebés y nosotras si.. Ello se verían raros con una panza.. no crees..?-dijo Rose y le puso un cojín debajo de la camisa de Scorpius- ¿Lo ves?

-Papi se ve gracioso-dijo Lyra riendo-

-Si, me veo muy gracioso y raro.. hasta me sentiría raro-dijo Scorpius-

-Quiero tener un bebé-dijo Lyra-

Scorpius comenzó a toser asustando a Lyra, tomó un poco de agua, y palideció..

-¿Qué?-dijo Scorpius-

-Un bebé, un bebé-dijo Lyra riendo- Cuando sea grande como mami tendré muchos bebés..

-Oh cariño, para eso falta mucho.. Eres una niña, todavía no dejas los pañales..-dijo Scorpius-

-No es cierto, ya sé ir al baño sola-dijo Lyra arrugando la nariz-

-Es cierto Lyra es toda una niña grande-dijo Rose y miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido-

-Tengo casi tres-dijo Lyra-

-Si, eres toda una niña grande-dijo Scorpius-

Los tres disfrutaron de un desayuno, entre risas y bromas terminaron y se fueron a la casa de Ron y Hermione.

-Abuelo-dijo Lyra corriendo hacia Ron-

-Hola princesa-dijo Ron cargando a la pequeña- Hola princesa mayor-dijo saludando a su hija- Y.. ¿como se llamará el pequeño que esta en camino?

-No tiene nombre, abuelo-dijo Lyra- Se llama "sin nombre"

-Sin nombre, buen nombre-sonrió Ron-

Ron bajó a su nieta y la niña fue hacia Hermione quien la cargó y la llenó de mimos, la pusó en el suelo para después que la niña sintiera que alguien la cargaba y le comenzara a hacer cosquillas..

-Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas

-Tio Jugo sé que eres tú-dijo Lyra entre risas-

-No, no es verdad.. soy el monstruo de las cos..-dijo pero no alcanzó a terminar porque la niña le mordió la mano- Oye-dijo Hugo a Lyra- Pequeña demonia..

-Hugo-dijo Rose molesta-

-Tramposita-dijo Hugo a su sobrina entre risas-

Hugo levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana y cuñado y los saludó..

-Vaya Rose, estás.. -dijo Hugo-

-Gorda-dijo Lyra-

-Lyra-dijo Scorpius a su hija-

-Lo siento-dijo Lyra cabizbaja-

-No te preocupes, cielo-dijo Rose a su hija-

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-dijo Hermione a Rose-

-Pues, bien.. no me quejo.. Las náuseas han pasado, ahora son los antojos-dijo Rose-

-¿Y que antojo extravagante te ha pedido Rose, Scorpius?-dijo Hugo-

-El otro día me pidió helado de limón con naranja agria a las dos de la mañana.. -dijo Scorpius-

-Eso no fue extraño, el antojo más extraño fue que se me antojara lo que más odio..-dijo Rose-

-¿Sushi?-dijo Hermione-

-Si.. Eso fue la semana pasada a las cuatro de la mañana-dijo Rose-

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Lyra?-dijo Hermione-

-Pues bien, esta emocionada aunque entre ratos le dan ataques de celos, ya sabes.. Por las cosas para el bebé que me regala nana Molly cuando vamos a la Madriguera. Tratamos de evitar que no se sienta desplazada, le hablamos de como ha crecido el bebé, hasta los cuidados que necesitará cuando nazca, y cosas por el estilo-dijo Rose-

-Es una niña tan solo, ya verás que en cuando nazca el bebé.. Se hará a la idea.. Tal vez al principio se sienta celosa, es normal.. tú que no le hiciste al pobre de Hugo-dijo Hermione-

-Lo sé, pero es una niña.. No me culpes-dijo Rose sonriendo-

-Lo sé, tranquila-dijo Hermione- ¿Y ya pensaron en nombres para el nuevo bebé?

-Si es niño se llamará "Alioth Ronald"..-dijo Rose- Y si es niña "Selene"-continuo-

-¿Y sabrán el sexo del bebé en la consulta que tienen próxima?-dijo Hermione-

-Pues, no.. La verdad con Lyra supimos el "sexo" aunque resultó niña-sonrió Rose- Así que en esta ocasión, será sorpresa..

-Excelente.. -dijo Hermione sonriendo-

-Abuelo, mira lo que puedo hacer-dijo Lyra a Ron-

La pequeña tomo su pierna y mostró que tenía la flexibilidad de una gimnasta o una bailarina.

-Wow, eres muy flexible..-dijo Ron sonriendo-

-Estoy pensando en inscribirla en clases de ballet..-dijo Rose-

-Mami, mami.. porfis-dijo Lyra-

-Lyra esta ansiosa, y pues creo que será bueno que entré a clases de ballet-dijo Rose-

-Si.. Será bueno que conviva con niñas de su edad y haga amigas-dijo Hermione-

-Princesa..-dijo Ron a su nieta- ¿Estás emocionada por el bebé que tendrá tu mami?

-Si, pero no quiero que ese bebé haga que mis papis me dejen de querer..-dijo Lyra-

-No corazón, eso no pasará-dijo Rose- Mira-dijo tomando la mano de su hija y colocándola sobre su vientre- ¿Sientes a tu hermanito?

-Hace cosquillas-dijo Lyra entre risas-

La pequeña se acercó al vientre de su madre y puso su manita, acarició el vientre con ternura y lo besó.

-Te quiero-dijo Lyra a su hermanito no nacido- Te quiero mucho..

Rose comenzó a llorar de emoción y ternura, abrazó a su hija..

-Mami, no.. puedo..respirar-dijo Lyra-

-Lo siento, corazón-dijo Rose y observó con ternura a su hija- ¿Enserio quieres mucho a tu hermanito?

-Si, porque papi y tu lo quieren.. -dijo Lyra- Y si lo quieren es porque es bueno..

-Claro que lo es-dijo Rose- Y el bebé te quiere mucho, cielo..-dijo sonriendo-

Rose, Scorpius y Lyra regresaron a su casa después de un día con los padres de Rose, la joven necesitaba consejos de su madre, sabía que Lyra tendría una reacción algo difícil ante el nuevo bebé, temía que Lyra se sintiera desplazada o menos querida ante la llegada del nuevo bebé y las palabras de Hermione la habían calmado un poco, y más cuando Lyra se había mostrado tan tierna ante esta etapa.


End file.
